Nato Per Magia
by FM107 3 RADIOCAOS
Summary: Ambientato dopo l'ultimo capitolo della prima stagione. Quando Artù scopre di essere nato grazie alla magia decide che è tempo di crescere al di fuori dell'ombra di suo padre. Segreti sono rivelati e Artù impara fino a che punto Uther è disposto ad arrivare nella sua guerra contro la stregoneria. Con Merlino al suo fianco puù costruire il regno che è destinato a creare? Genere: Ang
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Ciao a tutti! Questa storia è la traduzione in italiano di 'Bon of magic' scritta da KingPrat ( s/11265221/1/Born-of-Magic qui il link della storia originale)**

 **Al momento non ho nessuno come beta quindi se notate degli errori fatemelo sapere perfavore.**

 **Non ho alcun diritto né su Merlino, né sulla storia.**

 **La storia ha luogo una settimana dopo l'episodio tredici della prima stagione.**

 _Capitolo uno_

Qui è, dove Artù apparteneva.

Non a riposo nel letto, con il suo braccio nella fascia.

Non seduto a un consiglio, sforzandosi di non addormentarsi.

Non sostituendo suo padre sul trono, prendendosi cura dei problemi delle persone comuni che potrebbero risolvere loro stessi.

Fuori, all'aperto, con una spada nella sua mano, là è dove lui appartiene.

Era un guerriero, un cavaliere nel cuore.

I suoi maestri di spada commentavano spesso a Uther che Artù doveva essere nata con la spada in mano, perché loro,crescendo, non lo avevano mai visto senza.

Artù non credeva molto nel destino, ma se ne fosse esistito uno, l'unico destino in cui credeva era che doveva vivere e morire con la spada.

Fece un passo indietro quando Sir Leon lo attaccò con la sua spada spuntata.

Un lieve dolore partì dalla sua spalla destra lungo il petto. Artù digrignò i denti, tentando di ignorarlo. Tre settimane erano troppo poche per tornare fuori nel campo di addestramento. Uther aveva avvisato contro di questo, così come Gaius, e il suo fastidioso servitore personale. Non importava. Loro non capivano. Aveva _bisogno_ di essere lì fuori.

Il dolore crebbe mentre Artù parò un altro attacco di Leon e rispose un affondo basso.

Dietro a Leon tra quelli che osservavano, Artù vide di sfuggita una sciarpa rossa.

" _Sono felice di essere il vostro servitore fino al giorno della mia morte"_

La sua mente tornò indietro a quel momento di tre settimane prima. L'addio che non era uno. Quando Artù era in coma, non lo disse mai a nessuno, ma fece un terribile incubo dove Merlino era in pericolo e morì.

Ascoltare Merlino parlargli come se stesse dicendo addio gli portò alla mente il sogno. Le sue grida e pianti. E lui impotente di aiutarlo.

" _Impara ad ascoltare oltre che a combattere"_

La mente di Artù tornò al presente nel momento in cui la spada di Leon colpì la sua spalla destra. Un urlo di dolore tentò di uscire, ma riuscì a contenerlo. Le sue braccia tremarono mentre lottava per tenere in mano la sua spada.

Leon capì immediatamente che era dolorante. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e mollo la spada per affrettarsi al fianco del suo principe. " Altezza!"

Artù sforzò un debole sorriso. Il bianco appannava la sua visione, ma non si sarebbe arreso. Era un principe, essi non possono mostrare debolezza."Perché così preoccupato Leon? Morgana può colpire più forte di te."

Leon scosse il capo, i suoi capelli erano incollati alla fronte madida di sudore.

 _Risucchia il dolore,_ si disse Artù. Non voleva aggiungere cola al suo migliore e fedele cavaliere. Era stato lui a costringere Leon ad allenarsi infondo.

La cosa divertente di essere un principe, alla fine, tutti obbediscono.

 _Non tutti_ , gli disse la sua vocina interiore. Artù la ignorò bellamente.

Leon ridacchiò nonostante la preoccupazione gli velasse gli occhi. " Avete appena infranto la vostra prima regola".

Artù gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, conosceva le proprie regole durante gli allenamenti con la spada.

Numero uno: non essere colpiti.

Numero due: colpisci l'altro.

Da quando quell'idiota, sciocco incapace divenne il suo servitore personale, i suoi cavalieri cominciarono a essere più aperti con le parole attorno a lui. Meno controllati. Si chiese chi avesse da incolpare per questo: lui stesso o Merlino?

Nel profondo gli piaceva così.

Merlino stava iniziando a fargli odiare i lecchini.

Dannato!

"Hai solo avuto un colpo di fortuna" , rispose Artù.

Leon aiutò il principe a drizzarsi, cavolo, quando iniziò a curvarsi e gli diede un'occhiata. Artù conosceva bene quello sguardo, lo aveva visto usare diretto agli altri cavalieri. Aveva finito per il giorno. Ma Leon gli stava dando la possibilità di mantenere la sua dignità.

" D'accordo," urlò ai suoi altri cavalieri. " È bello vedere che voi ragazzi non avete battuto la fiacca. Allenatevi finché Sir Leon qui non deciderà che voi deboli femminucce non avete finito per oggi.

Ci furono cori di " Sì, Altezza" e lamenti.

Bene.

Si diresse verso l'armeria, attento a mantenere il suo atteggiamento principesco, come piace chiamarlo Merlino. Il suo servitore personale si affrettò a seguirlo all'interno.

Merlino ... quell'idiota non aveva ancora lasciato il suo fianco da tre settimane. Lo stava tirando matto. Si era trasformato in una mamma chioccia, Artù aveva tentato di riempirlo di compiti per allontanarlo: pulire le stalle, far esercitare i suoi cani, riparare l'armatura, pulire tutti gli stivali dei cavalieri, cavoli, aveva persino ordinato a Merlino di aiutare anche Sir Leon e comunque riusciva a tornare indietro e servirlo. Non riusciva più a sopportare questa iper-protettività.

Riflettendoci … non era questa la vera ragione per cui continuava ad allontanarlo.

Lanciò la sua spada sul tavolo e si tolse i guanti.

" Pensavo aveste detto che nessuno riusciva a colpirvi?" chiese Merlino.

Artù schiaffeggiò con un guanto la testa di Merlino. " A volte lascio che i cavalieri mi colpiscano, accresce il morale."

" E riguardo a chiamarli femminucce?" ribatté Merlino.

Artù ghignò, nonostante il dolore. " Accresce il carattere." S'indicò l'armatura."Adesso, stai per tirarmi fuori da questa o vuoi continuare a contestare i miei metodi di insegnamento?".

"Non ammetterai mai di non essere perfetto vero?" disse Merlino mentre lottava con le cinghie dello spallaccio della spalla destra.

Artù si tirò indietro come se offeso, " Io lo sono, _Merlino_ ".

Sorrise quando sentì il sussurrato "Babbeo",non lo avrebbe MAI ammesso, ma aveva iniziato a piacergli quel soprannome affettuoso.

Respirò profondamente, cercando di stabilizzarsi da solo allontanandosi dalla sua visione sempre più bianca. Non sarebbe svenuto proprio adesso.

Sbatté le palpebre quando si accorse di una fiala davanti a lui, tenuta in mano da Merlino.

"Ho pensato ne abbiate bisogno."

Artù sbuffò."Cos'è questo?"

"Un rimedio per il dolore di Gaius", disse Merlino. Sospirò e Artù si rifiutò di guardarlo. Non aveva rivolto lo sguardo al suo servitore da quando erano entrati nell'armeria. Poteva già vedere la delusione sul suo viso senza guardarlo.

"Non mi serve".

"Artù" gemette Merlino come se non sapesse perché si preoccupasse." Ho visto Sir Leon colpirvi esattamente dove la Bestia vi ha morso. Prendila."

Era stanco di essere trattato da tutti come fosse un fragile vaso sul punto di rompersi. Stava bene! Il dolore non era nulla in confronto delle tre settimane precedenti.

Artù rise amaramente e questa volta si girò a fissare Merlino." Vuoi soltanto una scusa per poter dire ' Ve l'avevo detto'"

" Ho questa possibilità ogni giorno." Artù strinse gli occhi, non divertito.

Merlino spinse la fiala verso il principe." Prendetela."

" Sto bene Merlino" Stressò Artù a denti stretti.

Merlino roteò gli occhi e, afferrando la mano di Artù, gli spinse la fiala in pugno.

Un pungente formicolio si spanse lungo Artù, una sensazione calda, un forte senso di sicurezza e proiettività lo dominò. Il suo dolore al petto diminuì fino a una debole pulsazione.

Artù ritrasse violentemente la mano e il dolore ritornò. La fila cadde per terra. " No, dannazione Merlino, Sto bene. Smettila di trattari come un bambino."

" Vi state comportante uno reale però"

"Oh, è così che parli al tuo futuro re?" Artù si avvicinò e allungò la faccia verso quella di Merlino.

" Cura la mia armatura e, quando hai finito, tutte quelle dei cavalieri."

Merlino rimase a bocca aperta inorridito " Non lo farò."

Artù si ritirò e diede uno schiaffo sulla spalla di Merlino. " È questo oppure soffrirai la gogna, Merlino". Oltrepassando il servitore personale uscì dalla porta. Aggiunse poi alle sue spalle. " I vegetali sono molto maturi in questa stagione."

E questo lo spaventava.

Era quasi arrivato ai suoi alloggi quando udì una voce gridare il suo nome.

Si arrestò bruscamente. Non lei, non solo aveva allontanato da sé Merlino, aveva anche evitato Morgana. Deglutì e si voltò, guardandola che freneticamente si affrettava verso di lui nel suo abito color smeraldo.

" Ti prego devi parlare con Uther."

Artù soppresse un gemito. Perché tutti pensavano che Uther lo ascoltasse? Aveva imparato molto tempo fa a non domandare i motivi di suo padre, una lezione che non voleva mai più ripetere. Ma questa era sua sorella, anche se non erano legati dal sangue, la vedeva come tale. Era contento quando il terrificante pettegolezzo di un loro futuro matrimonio si spense. Si pinzò il ponte del naso, ignorando il dolore. "Perché devo parlare con lui?"

"Non hai sentito? Ha arrestato un mago!"

E perché Morgana trovava questo sorprendente? È soltanto ciò che Uther faceva. Ricordava bene dopo che il padre di Gwen … ingoiò quelle dolorose memorie … Uther era meno rigido nei confronti della magia per qualche tempo seguente quello.

Cosa era cambiato?

Il dolore nel suo petto si dilatò come risposta.

" E tu pensi che mio padre mi ascolti quando si tratta di stregoneria?"

Invece di un rifiuto come si aspettava, i suoi occhi crebbero più selvaggi. Dall'incidente con la Bestia lo sguardo nei suoi occhi lo spaventava. Gli strinse la mano, al contatto con la pelle Artù sentì uno schiacciante senso di paura trapassarlo. Confusione e oscurità gli vagarono per la mente. " Artù, ti supplico. Devi fermarlo. Se non lo farai …"

Immediatamente strattonò via la mano, e la paura sparì. Ansimò."Morgana."Le mise le mani sulle spalle, sul tessuto. " parlerò con lui. Cos'è successo? Cosa è stato colto a fare?"

 _Non posso discutere con lui se c'è una forte evidenza,_ ma decise di non dirglielo.

" È stato visto dai suoi vicini, usava la magia sul raccolto. I suoi bambini, Artù … il loro padre è tutto ciò che hanno."

Okay, poteva ritenere che le parole dei vicini non fossero credibili, non erano nobili. Quello sembrava funzionare sempre con suo padre. Finché Morgana non disse,

"E i cavalieri lo colsero nell'atto quando lo arrestarono."

Maledizione. Perché le persone pesano che lui possa cambiare l'opinione di suo padre?

" Ti prego, Artù …"

Si morse le labbra." Parlerò con lui".

Le spalle di Morgana si afflosciarono dal sollievo.

Artù si mosse oltre a lei, lungo il corridoio.

"Artù." Voltò la testa verso di lei. I suoi occhi vagavano nervosi avanti e indietro. "Solo … non dire di sì"

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e annuì. Andò quindi alla ricerca di suo padre. Non dire sì? Non aveva mai creduto molto negli incubi di Morgana, e una parte di lui non voleva pensarci troppo. Non dimenticò mai,però, come tentò di fermarlo per andare incontro alla Bestia, sicura che sarebbe morto.

Aveva riflettuto molto dope che si era risvegliato.

Specialmente riguardo agli incubi di Morgana.

Lei era sicura che sia morto. Quando Artù era in coma, sapeva di stare per morire, cosa era accaduto?

" _Sono contento di essere il vostro servitore fino alla fine"_

" _Ho visto l'uomo che è dentro di voi, Artù."_

Artù li spinse via. Cosa ci vedevano Merlino e Gwen in lui?

" _Siete un uomo migliore di vostro padre"_

Sussultò alle parole di Morgana quando la liberò dalla cella in cui Uther l'aveva rinchiusa fino a dopo la morte di Tom.

Trovò Uther nelle sale del consiglio mentre stava firmando dei fogli.

"Padre."

Uther si drizzò sulla sedia." Artù". Fece cenno alle guardie di lasciarli.

Loro chiusero la porta dietro Artù.

"Com'è andato l'allenamento?"

"Ah, ero un po' rigido, comunque è andato bene."Il dolore al petto era lancinante ormai. Aveva bisogno di tornare nelle proprie camere e rilassarsi. La sua visione non stava migliorando. Com'è che Morgana riesce sempre facilmente a tirarlo dentro a fare queste cose?

"La tua ferita?"

"Meglio,"mentì Artù. Prima che Uther potesse iniziare a interrogarlo, attaccò subito a parlare. " Ho sentito che hai arrestato un uomo."

Il re annuì gravemente con occhi scuri." Per stregoneria."

" Stai per condannarlo a morte per aver usato la magia sul suo raccolto? È stata un'estate secca, Padre, sicuramente …"

"La legge è la legge,Artù.Nessuna forma di stregoneria verrà accettata." Fece un cenno con la mano." Sei un principe, devi imparare che dovrai sempre confermare la legge."

 _Anche se la legge è sbagliata?_ Sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe reagito bene alle sue parole. Poggiò la sua mano sul bordo del tavolo." Lo comprendo, Padre. Mi hai anche detto che mi devo mettere nei panni del mio popolo. La sua famiglia stava morendo di fame. Non riesci a comprendere fino a che punto un uomo disperato si spingerebbe per la propria famiglia?"

Uther su tirò indietro sullo schienale ed inctrociò le mani." E questa qui è la prova che tu non sei ancora pronto ad essere re. Sei un ingenuo."

Artù strinse gli occhi a quest'affermazione.

" Prima utilizza la magia sul suo raccolto. Se lo lasciassi andare via, allora la utilizzerà per qualcos'altro. La stregoneria è malvagia, corrotta. Sei fortunato di essere nato adesso invece che ai miei tempi. Esiste sempre un prezzo per la magia."

" E qual è il prezzo per utilizzarla per i suoi figli?" sbottò Artù.

Uther sbatte le mani sul tavolo. " Il prezzo della sua anima. Puoi anche pensare che esistano forme di magia con scopi innocenti. La stregoneria corromperà e oscurerà sempre l'anima di ogni uomo. Hai per caso dimenticato tutti gli attacchi contro la corona, la tua stessa vita?"

 _Sono così ingenuo da credere che sia stato a causa del lutto, per la vendetta che hai infranto contro di loro?_ Artù strinse lo schienale della sedia in fronte a lui. " Non ho dimenticato Padre … Io …"

" Non voglio sentire altro."

Artù sbuffo. Tipico. " Padre" tentò ancora una volta.

" O forse dovresti imparar nuovamente il tuo posto."

Il fiato gli si bloccò in gola.

Uther lo gelò con lo sguardo. " Sei il principe. Devi essere da esempio. Domani mattina accenderai la pira e passerai la sentenza contro questo _stregone_ ," sputò fuori il termine.

Artù scosse il capo. "Non lo farò. Perché non riesci ad inghiottire il tuo orgoglio e perdonarlo?"

Il viso di suo padre si oscurò.

Artù fece un passo indietro quando Uther si alzò dalla sedia, marciò verso di lui avvicinando il volto. " Osi disobbedirmi? Questo è tradimento."

" Sono tuo figlio." Rispose Artù.

" Esattamente quindi inizia a comportarti come tale!" Afferrò la maglia di Artù. " Tu devi obbedire e seguire i miei ordini, oppure hai dimenticato che io sono il re? Se questi stregoni dovessero vedere un vuoto tra di noi, se credessero che tu non fossi totalmente leale alla corona, ti utilizzeranno contro di me." Si avvicinò fino a sussurrargli rabbiosamente. " Vuoi questo?"

Artù deglutì."No …"

" Allora seguirai i miei ordini."

"Io …"

" Maledizione Artù. Lo farai." Un'idea brillò negli occhi di suo padre. Artù si tirò indietro quando Uther si allungò in avanti." La mia è probabilmente ereditata attraverso il sangue. Lo stregone ha due bambini."

Il cuore di Artù sussultò. _No, non oserebbe_.

"Usa la torcia e compi la sentenza contro l'uomo. O domani i suoi figli saranno aggiunti alla pira."

Artù voleva argomentare contro di ciò, dire che Uther non ucciderebbe i bambini. Ma lui sapeva. Lui aveva ucciso bambini druidi sotto gli ordini di Uther in passato. Li avrebbe visti sulla pira.

" _Artù … solo … non dire sì …"_

 _E condannare bambini innocenti. Bruciarli vivi?_

Artù chiuse gli occhi, sconfitta. " Lo farò, altezza."

"Bene, vedi di compierlo. E Artù, fai in modo di essere convincente , devono credere che la pensi come me. O quei bambini … " lasciò la minaccia sospesa nell'aria.

Il mio popolo sarà sempre la mia debolezza. E Uther la utilizzerà sempre contro di lui come ultima possibilità. Uther si tirò via egli diede una pacca sulla spalla. " bene. L'uomo sarà giustiziato all'alba.

Artù aprì lentamente gli occhi e guardò suo padre tornare al suo posto. " Perché?" si ritrovò a chiedere." Perché odi la magia così tanto?"

Una tristezza attraversò rapidamente i suoi tratti. " Nulla di buono potrà mai venire dalla magia."

"Sono qui per vedere il prigioniero", disse Artù."Per ordine del Re."  
Le guardie annuirono e si scostarono per concedergli di entrare nello stretto corridoio dove accedevi alle umide celle.

Peter Cushing era il nome dell'uomo. Viveva nella periferia di Camelot. Il suo villaggio era stato depredato dai banditi, poi il loro raccolto fallì di crescere per la mancanza di pioggia. Aveva due figlli, un maschio e una femmina, entrambi più giovani che dieci anni, se facesse ucciso il loro padre … sarebbero orfani e soli al mondo.

Dove era la giustizia in questo?

Nella cella numero quattro Artù trovò lo stregone seduto nell'anglo più lontano, i suoi vestiti lerci e strappati. Sporco copriva il viso e le braccia. Un semplice paesano macilento.

Artù si vergognava e stare in fronte a lui nella sua bella tunica, sfamato e pulito.

Lo strano pizzicorio nel suo petto, non era caldo, ma vicino a esso, ribollì. Perché nella presenza di quest'uomo? Perché era uno stregone?

L'uomo castano guardò in alto e Artù tentò di ignorare come avesse le stesse orecchie a sventola di Merlino. " Vi prego. Risparmiatemi. Non lo farò di nuovo. I miei bambini … erano affamati, continuavano a stare male …"

Il cuore di Artù si ruppe. _Non mostrare alcuna debolezza. Sii l'uomo che vuole tuo padre. Salva i bambini di quest'uomo._ " Sei stato colto a usare la magia e per legge, la punizione è la morte." Dio,suonava persino come su padre.

Peter barcollò rapidamente avanti, avvolgendo le mani attorno alle sbarre. Era più giovane che trent'anni. " Hanno bisogno di me. La loro madre è morta solo recentemente. …"

" Avresti dovuto pensare alle conseguenze prima di ricorrere alla magia." Parole facili da dire. _Quando mai ho pensato alle conseguenze delle mie azioni?_

Peter sbatte le palpebre. Sembrò comprendere che le sue parole non avevano alcun effetto su Artù. Se solo sapesse quanto ne avessero. Uno strano sguardo attraversò la faccia del prigioniero." Come?"

Artù sforzò le parole dal groppo che gli era cresciuto in gola."All'alba Sulla pira"

Spalancò gli occhi " Bruciato vivo?"

Il modo peggiore di morire pensò Artù. Annuì. E le parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che le potesse bloccare. " Mi dispiace."

" Non voglio la vostra pietà, _Principe Artù_ ". Peter disse il suo nome come fosse maledetto. " Poterai anche prendere la mia vita, ma vi prometto che vi perseguiterò finché non morrete." In quel momento Peter stette in piedi come un re e Artù si sentì come la più bassa feccia sulla Terra.

Annuì nuovamente e si girò per andarsene.

" Aspetta." Artù esitò vicino alla cella. " Siete davvero il Principe di Camelot che ognuno dice voi siete? Siete veramente un uomo d'onore? Siete un uomo che si preoccupa per la propria gente? Siete un uomo degno della nostra lealtà?"

Artù non osò guardare indietro, per paura di rompere il proprio, ormai nullo, autocontrollo sulle emozioni. Il dolore nel petto batteva a ritmo del suo cuore.

" No … non lo sono."

Peter ridacchiò dietro di lui, ma fu sorpreso di sentire fosse di sollievo. " Vi devo quindi pregare di prendervi cura dei miei figli?"

Questa volta Artù si girò. Nessun insulto? Nessuna maledizione? Nessuna minaccia? Solo il pensiero dei propri figli? Peter aveva usato la magia per salvarli non era mai stato riguardo a lui. Ancora una volta Artù aveva visto la prova che le leggi di suo padre dovevano essere cambiate.

Peter catturò lo sguardo di Artù e attese.

" Vedrò che siano posti in una buona casa, insieme. Non vivranno per la strada." Promise Artù. E per gli dei farà in modo che accada.

Peter gli diede un piccolo,triste sorriso. " Sembra siamo entrambi uomini disperati.

Artù si lasciò cadere indietro la sedia nelle sue stanze dopo aver trovato una nuova casa per i bambini. Una famiglia sapeva da Caio che sono state avendo problemi a concepire erano più che felice di prenderli in casa. Si strofinò la spalla sinistra mentre guardava sua stanza. Fu sorpreso di trovare le sue candele accese, la sua armatura pulita sul letto, e una fiala di Gaio 'rimedio dolore sul tavolo.  
Merlino lo conosceva troppo bene.

Un aumento del senso di colpa lo colpì mentre ricordava il suo atteggiamento verso il suo servo.

"Sono felice di essere vostro servo fino al giorno della mia morte."

Perché dire queste parole? Dopo come Artù lo aveva trattato? Sapeva che Merlino faceva sul serio, era sincero su di questo. Perché infastidiva Artù così tanto?

Le porte della sua camera si aprì e Merlino scivolò dentro, la cena su un vassoio.  
"Vattene", disse Artù in una sola volta, non essendo in vena di compagnia. Il suo stomaco brontolò davanti al cibo, sembrava prendersi gioco di lui. Se fosse in posizione di Peter, sarebbe ricorso agli stessi metodi? "Io non ho fame."

Merlino calciò la portaci la porta chiusa con il piede. "Vuole sprecare questo?" Indicò il vassoio.  
La rabbia divampò all'interno di Artù. Sapeva cosa Merlino intendesse con questa affermazione.

Che c'erano persone che soffrivano la fame, che Artù non dovrebbe sprecare il cibo quando gli altri non riuscivano a ottenerlo. Ma come poteva Artù mangiare quando stava per uccidere l'uomo che ha usato la magia solo per salvare i suoi bambini affamati?

"Prendilo», sbottò Artù. "Ti dimentichi con chi stai parlando?" Grande, era figlio di suo padre. è sempre stato il figlio di suo padre.

"Un babbeo?" controbatté Merlino. "Sa le lunghezze che vostra gente ha attraversato per ottenere colture quest'anno, sprecarla ..."

Artù sbatté il pugno sul tavolo. "Capisco le lunghezze! Pensi che io sono così cieco alle sofferenze di mia gente?"

I tratti di Merlino si ammorbidirono. "No." Si sollevò un sorriso. "Sei cieco a molte cose ... ma non alla tua gente."

Eccolo di nuovo. Quello sguardo fiero. La prova che Merlino era più saggio di quello che spesso mostrava.

Artù si alzò e prese il vassoio da Merlino. "Inoltre, se non si vuole che sia sprecato il cibo", posizionò il vassoio sul tavolo. "Allora lo puoi mangiare per me."

"Che cosa?" disse Merlino come Artù lo spinse in basso sulla sua sedia. La sua spalla bruciò al movimento e nascose smorfia.

«Oh, sì. Sei dinoccolato e abbastanza magro così com'è. La gente deve pensare che ti affami." Tenne in alto una forchetta. "Mangia, è un ordine."

Merlino guardò, ma non discusse. Pugnalò il pollo e lo portò alla bocca.

Artù afferrò il calice di vino dal vassoio e bevve un sorso, nascondendo un sorriso.

Merlino si agitò sulla sedia e si gettò un pezzo di pane strappato in bocca. "Mi sono imbattuto in Morgana in precedenza."

 _Voglio solo dimenticarmi di questo, Merlino. Almeno fino al mattino, non voglio pensare a cosa devo fare._

"Oh?" Artù costrinse una presa in giro. "Le stavi portando altri fiori?"

"Che cosa?" Merlino era scioccato "No ... Artù, non ho una cotta per Morgana."

"Sei terribilmente veloce a negarlo."

"Perché ovviamente non mi credete."

"Con buone ragioni."

Merlino sollevò un sopracciglio. "Aspetta, siete geloso?"

Questo è il motivo per cui amava battute con Merlino. Era veloce e sempre facilmente lo girò indietro sulla Artù. Veloce e intelligente.

Artù derise. "Geloso? Per favore."

Poi Merlino si voltò di nuovo serio.

Artù quasi gemette. No, continua a fingere, continua a fingere.

"Che cosa ha detto vostro padre?" chiese Merlino.

Voleva gettare la coppa in testa a Merlino. Invece, prese un lungo sorso del suo vino. "Ha dichiarato il suo amore per unicorni e arcobaleni." Lui alzò gli occhi. "Cosa pensi che abbia detto?"

Merlino sembrava sprofondare nella sedia. "Avevo pensato ..."

"Cosa? Che mio padre mi avrebbe ascoltato? Cambiato la sua idea sulla magia?"

Merlino aprì la bocca, la richiuse, e poi la aprì di nuovo. "Cosa credi?" Si schiarì la gola, sembrando accuratamente a disagio. "A proposito della magia?"

Le parole di suo padre risuonarono nella sua testa: _"E, Artù, mettere su uno spettacolo dannatamente convincente che si crede quello che faccio o quei bambini ..."._

Fissò Merlino. Si fidava di Merlino, con la sua stessa vita. Poteva fidarsi di Merlino con i suoi segreti, il pensiero che veramente non credeva nei modi del padre? Artù scoprì che poteva.

Ma lui non si fidava di suo padre.

"La magia è malvagia, Merlino,", ha detto Artù. "Le persone che la usano desiderano solo causare danni."

«È questo che credi davvero?" chiese Merlino.

Perché Merlino gli chiedeva di questo?

Ricordava un paio di anni fa, di penetrare in una campo di druido, uccise così tante persone in quel giorno, anche le donne e i bambini. Tutto per cosa? Per guadagnare il favore di suo padre?

Ha visto stregoni attaccano Camelot più e più volte. Attacca suo padre. Attaccare il suo popolo.

Ma poi aveva visto gente come Peter. Che la usavano per le colture, per guarire.

Si ricordò dell' incandescente sfera di luce blu nella grotta.

No. Artù non ci aveva mai creduto. Cercò di convincere se stesso. Aveva passato ore a cercare di convincere se stesso. Egli ripeteva le parole di suo padre, e ci sono stati giorni in cui Artù ha quasi creduto di sostenerle, ma il suo cuore lo tradiva sempre.

Egli scoprì che Merlino stava aspettando con il fiato sospeso la sua risposta. Come se quello che Artù avesse detto che avrebbe determinato tutto.

Da quando ha incontrato Merlino, quell'idiota ha costretto Artù a confrontarsi con le proprie verità, con se stesso.

E' cresciuto a pensare a Merlino come il suo migliore amico, anche se non avrebbe mai potuto ammetterlo ad alta voce. Se il padre lo avesse scoperto ...

Artù ricordò una volta di un ragazzo contadino con cui strinse amicizia quando era un bambino. Uther era stato oltraggiato quando lo scoprì, Artù si era sottratto dalle sue funzioni per uscire con un contadino. Da quel giorno, Artù non vide mai più quel ragazzo in tutto il regno.

Artù si era giurato di non farsi di nuovo un amico. D tenere la gente lontana.

Se Artù avesse detto a Merlino la verità ora, sarebbe la loro strana amicizia cresciuta? Sarebbero diventati vicini? Che cosa sarebbe accaduto se Uther avesse scoperto la verità su cosa Artù sentiva per Merlino? Ricordava le conseguenze quando tornato indietro da Ealdor dopo aver contribuito a salvare città di Merlino dai banditi. Suo padre era livido. Artù non aveva mai detto Merlino o a chiunque che suo padre gli aveva dato delle frustate per aver disobbedito ai suoi ordini. Frustate che non disse mai detto Gaius. Frustate che fece curare e fasciare da Sir Leon.

Artù avrebbe preferito prendere la punizione che avere Merlino in faccia ad essa. E lui l'accetterebbe. Perché era Merlino.

Così doveva proteggere Merlino, non importa il costo.

"Sì," Artù si trovò il dire e lui stesso quasi ci credeva. "La magia è malvagia. Coloro che la usano non meritano altro che la morte."

Per un momento, sembrò che Artù avesse ucciso la madre di Merlino, ma fu sostituito rapidamente così come è venuto. "Capisco".

"Sono a passare la sentenza domani." Artù si intristì quando si rese conto di quanto Merlino odiasse quelle esecuzioni. Dopo la seconda quando Merlino iniziò come suo servitore personale, notò come Merlino fosse sempre stato abbattuto e triste. Cavolo, Merlino pianse quando Artù uccise quel unicorno. Odiava tutto quello a che fare con l'ingiustizia. Artù avrebbe spesso dato al suo servo il giorno o la mattina libera quando c'erano le esecuzioni dei detenuti.

Artù trattenne la sua amarezza a questo, quando lui stesso aveva ancora da partecipare.

Ricordava in varie occasioni quando suo Padre chiedeva dove Merlino fosse. Egli avrebbe mentito, dicendo che aveva mandato Merlino fuori per fare un certo tipo di lavoro.

Se avesse lasciato Merlino avere domani libero ...

 _Non posso permettere che mio padre ti faccia del male. Non riesco a liberarmi di te ..._

"Dovresti unirti a me. Sarai al mio fianco, domani, e vedrai quanto il malvagia sia la magia."

Merlino si irrigidì.

"Questo è un ordine, Merlino. Sono stanco di ricevere sempre queste domande da te e di vederti essere così comprensivo verso gli utilizzatori di magia. E 'il momento che tu capisca la verità."

"Artù ..."

"Sire," corresse Artù rapidamente .

Merlino spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò. «Se non c'è altro, sire."

Artù lo congedò con un gesto della mano.

Cercò di ignorare lo sguardo tradito negli occhi di suo schiavo. Cercò di ignorare la porta sbattere dietro Merlino mentre se ne andava.

Il petto gli faceva male per il dolore e Artù afferrò la fiala dal suo tavolo. La fissò.

 _"Sembra che siamo entrambi uomini disperati."_

Con un grido, Artù lanciò la fiala contro il muro dove andò in frantumi. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e si abbracciò.

Meritava questo dolore. Per essere così debole.

Per non essere in grado di superare il proprio padre.

Venne l'alba.

Artù andò attraverso i movimenti con una sorda sensazione di intorpidimento. Come stesse guardando se stesso fare tutto questo da una certa distanza.

Non si sentii nulla quando suo padre lo salutò prima di andare verso le segrete per recuperare Peter. Era privo di emozioni davanti alla lode di suo padre, al luccichio di orgoglio nei suoi occhi.

Quando le guardie fecero uscire Peter dalle cellule, chiese solo una cosa mentre veniva scortato fuori, "I miei figli?"

"Al sicuro," fu tutto Artù disse.

Merlino incontrò Artù alla pira. C'erano pesanti borse sotto gli occhi, la pelle pallida, ma non disse nulla. Egli non meritò uno sguardo a Artù.

Artù osservò, non sentendo nulla in realtà, quando legarono Peter Alla colonna di legno.

Uther gli diede un cenno per segnalare l'inizio dell'esecuzione.

 _Gioca la parte. Convincilo. Per quei bambini._

Artù urlò alla folla riunita attorno a loro, ignorando Morgana che guardava dalle sue finestre. "Che questo serva da lezione per tutti noi all'interno di Camelot. Quest'uomo, Peter Cushing, è confermato colpevole di aver cospirato per usare incantesimi e magia. E, davanti alle leggi di Camelot, dal decreto di mio padre, Uther Pendragon, queste pratiche sono vietate, pena la morte. "

Merlino lo fissò con occhi sgranati.

Artù si chiese quanto egli sembrasse Uther.

"Non ci sarà spazio per la magia a Camelot, e quando diventerò re, queste leggi continueranno ad essere sostenute."

Fece un cenno al carnefice di porgergli la torcia. Egli esitò un momento mentre fissava Peter. Egli pronunciò le parole "mi dispiace" per l'uomo prima che lasciasse le fiamme lambire i ceppi sotto i piedi di Peter.

Fece un passo indietro e rivolto alla folla, "Stregoneria è stata cacciata da Camelot, e continueremo ad essere liberi dalla malvagità della magia."

Merlino fece una smorfia e si allontanò dalle fiamme.

Artù gli strinse le spalle. "Guardalo," ordinò.

Consegnò la torcia di nuovo al carnefice e rimase immobile, le braccia incrociate mentre le fiamme danzavano intorno al corpo di Peter.

Arrivarono fino alle sue gambe.

Peter mantenne la sua posizione, tenne la testa alta fino a quando le fiamme quasi lo consumarono. Poi le urla iniziarono.

Il cuore di Artù si mosse.

 _Se la magia fosse il male, perché Peter non aveva combattuto e usato la magia per farci del male a liberarsi?_

Lo strano formicolio nel petto si affilò. Il cuore di Artù si allungò verso l'uomo. Non meritava questa morte. Io sì, per condannarlo a questo destino. Si ritrovò supplicando interiormente, se ci sono dèi, togliete il dolore di questo uomo. Dategli la pace anche nella morte.

Le urla tutto in una volta si fermarono così improvvisamente che Merlino accanto a lui sobbalzò.

La testa di Peter si afflosciò in avanti e Artù osservò mentre le fiamme lo consumavano, trasformando il suo corpo in cenere.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo stette in piedi, ma la maggior parte della folla aveva lasciato la piazza. Il fuoco continuava e Artù indicò per essere messo fuori.

Fu sorpreso di trovare Merlino ancora lì.

Non c'era nessuna emozione sul volto del suo servitore. Artù sentì come sel'innocenza e la felicità di Merlino bruciarono in quel fuoco.

Il suo sguardo, infine, si girò verso Artù e lui trasalì da come vuoti erano. "Sire?" chiese, la sua voce monotona .

«Sei congedato", disse Artù.

Merlino si allontanò, senza uno scopo.

Artù era peggio di suo padre.

Uno dei cavalieri di Uther gli si avvicinò, "Sire, vostro padre ..."

Ignorò parole dell'uomo mentre anche lui se ne andò. Non voleva vedere suo padre. Notò Morgana scendere le scale dalla porta d'ingresso principale del castello. Cambiò subito corso e balzò giù in un altro passaggio.

Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi, aveva bisogno di uscire, lontano da tutti. Era così vicino alla rottura che non sapeva come stava ancora insieme. Rubò un mantello da dietro un carrello e se lo drappeggiò sopra di nascondersi.

Si fermò quando vide uno dei figli di Peter, Cian, in piedi sul suo cammino. C'era così tanto odio e male mentre fissava Artù.

"Hai ucciso mio padre",disse il ragazzo, le labbra tremanti.

Artù non disse nulla. Bile gli raggiunse la bocca.

"Ho intenzione di ucciderti," disse il ragazzo con convinzione assoluta.

Il ragazzo corse via e Artù vide la sua forma in fuga.

"Spero di sì," mormorò Artù dopo di lui.

Con il tempo il sole era alto nel cielo, Artù era molto lontano, al di fuori di Camelot, il castello piccolo in lontananza. Si strofinò le mani sul viso e gemette mentre sentì l' odore del fumo.

Si strappò via mantello da contadino e si inginocchiò vicino all'acqua,lavando via il fumo e cenere. Le urla di Peter continuavano a risuonare nelle orecchie.

No. Quei incubi rimanevano in Camelot.

Qui fuori, nella natura, era libero.

Era semplicemente Artù.

Qui fuori, non c'erano obblighi, senza maschere da indossare, senza paure. Poteva essere come lui era realmente.

Le sue braccia tremavano, ma si costrinse a lavarsi la faccia, per liberare la sporcizia su di essa.

Respirò di nuovo. Respiri regolari.

Unì mani e bevve l'acqua dal torrente.

Il formicolio nel petto pungeva e un calore cresceva dentro di lui in segno di avvertimento. Scrutò i dintorni. Qualcosa stava arrivando.

Il suo fiato si bloccò in gola come la creatura balzò nella radura.

Un unicorno...

Il sole brillava via sul suo manto bianco, i capelli d'argento arruffati intorno al corno sulla testa. Cosa ci faceva qui?

Artù si alzò dal torrente, fissandolo in soggezione.

L'unicorno nitrì e calpestato i piedi prima che si avvicinò a lui.

Artù si alzò, rigido.

Mentre si avvicinava, l'unicorno chinò la testa in segno di saluto.

Artù stese la mano e toccò il collo. Quella sensazione sbocciò dall'interno come con Merlino e Morgana . Sentì un'ondata di innocenza e il desiderio di correre colmarlo.

Perché l'unicorno stava permettendo a Artù di toccarlo? Merlino lo aveva quasi toccato uno una volta prima che Artù lo uccidesse ... spinse i dure ricordi fuori dalla sua mente.

"Mi dispiace ..." sussurrò all' unicorno attraverso il groppo in gola.

Non sapeva perché, ma sapeva, sapeva che questo era quello che aveva ucciso un paio di mesi fa.

Batté le palpebre per la sorpresa, quando l'unicorno si abbassò a terra. La creatura voleva che gli salisse sopra? Si fidava di lui? Le parole di suo padre sulla magia, su quanto fosse pericolosa tornarono con prepotenza nella sua mente.

 _Eirian,_ una voce vibrò nella testa di Artù, accentuando la sensazione di innocenza al suo interno, la sensazione di libertà.

"Sarei onorato di cavalcare con te, Eirian,", ha detto Artù.

Sollevò le gambe oltre e si stabilì in una posizione di monta. Non aveva mai cavalcato senza una sella prima. Sapeva, da una strana sensazione viscerale, che sarebbe stato al sicuro su Eirian

Inoltre, Artù in quel momento non voleva nient'altro che essere libero, di fuggire, di non essere più un principe, non essere più il guerriero e protettore di Camelot. Di essere proprio Artù.

Eirian raddrizzò le gambe. Artù si stabilizzò come Eirian si sollevò. L'unicorno nitrì una volta prima che iniziò a correre per i boschi.

Era uno dei cavallo più veloce che Artù avesse mai montato. Il mondo sfocò attorno a lui, e in qualche modo il cielo sopra sembrò sempre essere così immobile. Il vento gli sferzava nei capelli e contro i suoi vestiti.

Artù si ritrovò ad allargare le braccia, senza timore di cadere, e rilasciare una risata di gioia.

Tutta la sua vita consisteva nel trattenere se stesso. Non aveva mai conosciuto veramente un'infanzia, non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di correre ed esplorare come gli altri fecero. " _Tutti sono sempre a guardare"_ , suo padre gli disse: _"Devi sempre agire come un principe._ "

Questo era così liberatorio.

Non aveva mai riso come in quel momento.

Mai aveva lanciato al vento la prudenza.

I suoi dubbi e le paure furono spazzate via dietro di sé mentre l'unicorno corse.

Alla risata di Artù, Eirian corse più veloce, saltando oltre i tronchi e giù per le colline, al galoppo rapidamente. Non una volta Artù fece cadere le braccia per ritrovare l'equilibrio.

Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva fingere che stesse volando.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo Eirian corse, ma ben presto, rallentò a una camminata veloce, e Artù scoprì che erano arrivati al mare, dove per poco non si sacrificò per Merlino bevendo del veleno. O almeno, pensò che fosse veleno. Le lunghezze che era disposto ad andare per Merlino ... lo facevano tremare volte.

Sulle rive, Eirian si abbassò e Artù gli accarezzò il lato del collo prima di saltare giù.

Gli grattò sotto il muso . "Grazie..."

Artù si ritrovò ancora una volta rapito dalla bellezza del unicorno. Non riusciva a credere che fosse così orgoglioso di se stesso quando uccise Eirian, era così ansioso di rivelare la sua preda a suo padre, così ansioso di sentire Uther dichiarare quanto fosse orgoglioso. Divertente, come servì l'uccisione di qualcosa per vincere il favore di suo padre.

Artù stava cominciando a imparare non aveva più desiderio per questo ... o forse non lo aveva mai avuto.

Si sedette nella sabbia accanto al Eirian, guardando l'acqua schizzare contro la costa.

Perché l'unicorno gli aveva offerto un passaggio? E perché lui, Artù Pendragon, aveva facilmente accettato?

"Così, è iniziato."

Artù mise la mano dove la sua spada dovesse essere e si rimproverò mentalmente di essersi avventurarto fuori nella natura senza una. Era così sciocco? Si mise in ginocchio e si girò di scatto.

Il Custode degli Unicorni. Qual era il suo nome? Aurora? Adora?

Lo sporco, mantello tarlato drappeggiato sopra l'uomo più anziano, il cappuccio posava sulla sua spalla. Si appoggiò contro il suo lungo bastone con due punte angolate. L'uomo sorrise. "Ci incontreremo di nuovo, Artù Pendragon."

Lo ha Eirian portato qui per questo? Per essere attaccato di nuovo da questo stregone? Questo uomo fece soffrire la sua gente.

Artù deglutì il suo orgoglio, rimproverando se stesso. Era stato lui, non il vecchio stregone. Artù lo aveva fatto uccidendo la creatura accanto a lui. Che tipo di uomo era Artù? Poi alle parole dell'uomo, Anhora _-questo è il suo nome-,_ gli venne in mente. "Che cosa è cominciato?"

"Gli effetti della Vecchia Religione hanno suscitato i poteri dormienti dentro di voi. E stanno cominciando a svegliarsi."

"Poteri?" Artù derise. "Non ho poteri." Inoltre, perché Artù dovrebbe volerli ? Niente di buono è mai venuto fuori di magia.

"Non negare quello che hai sentito nel tuo cuore". Indicò Eirian. "Quello che hai sentito dal unicorno".

Lo strano formicolio di calore? Egli non può avere la magia. Non può essere uno stregone. Se il padre lo avesse scoperto ... non osava completare quel pensiero. Aspetta, Anhora aveva detto, "Il _Mio_ unicorno?"

Anhora non rispose. "Dovete cercare l'uomo che giace al centro della Vecchia Religione, colui che ti ha riportato indietro".

Il morso doleva in promemoria. Artù si rese conto che non era nel dolore. Era sparito.

Quando Artù si era svegliato dal coma, lo sapeva, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere morto. Aveva la sensazione nauseante nella bocca dello stomaco, una che non riuscì a lasciare finché Merlino e Gaius non furono tornati dal loro viaggio.

"Perché sei qui?" Artù premuto. "E 'questo un altro percorso?"

Anhora scosse la testa. "Non sono io che ti ha cercato. E 'stato Eirian."

Artù guardò la posa unicorno nella sabbia accanto a lui, contento.

"Lui può percepire la magia dentro di voi, voi che siete nati dalla magia."

 _"Gli stregoni sono bugiardi, manipolatori, non ti devi mai fidare di loro",_ sentì la voce di suo padre nella sua testa _, "diranno di tutto per intrappolarti nella loro trappola."_

Artù ringhiò. "Mia madre è morta dando alla luce a me. Non disonorare la sua memoria con la menzogna di magia."

Anhora sospirò. "Non mi dire che hai già dimenticato la lezione con l'unicorno. La vostra ignoranza distrusse la creatura", la sua voce divenne morbido, "e il cuore puro lo riportò indietro."

Artù distolse lo sguardo, vergognato.

"L'unicorno è venuto a ricordarvi di quella lezione, per esortarvi a smettere di nascondersi dietro il velo di ignoranza. Ha mostrato la bellezza della magia o sbaglio?"

Come potrebbe Artù dimenticare che liberativa, esilarante cavalcata? Quella era magia? Se lui si liberasse dal velo di ignoranza dove si nascondeva dietro, tutta la sua vita sarebbe stata una menzogna. Suo padre sarebbe nel torto, vorrebbe dire che suo padre, il suo re, fosse un tiranno. Se ciò fosse vero, cos' è che rendeva Artù? Obbedì al padre, anche quando il suo cuore ne dubitava. Non voleva rompere il velo, perché come avrebbe potuto affrontare gli orrori di quello che aveva fatto, il sangue che aveva versato, il giudizio che aveva gettato contro gli altri?

La sua ignoranza portò sofferenza ad altri. Era più facile per Artù vivere nell'ignoranza, piuttosto che affrontare quello che aveva fatto.

Non voleva affrontare il mostro che era diventato.

Artù si voltò a guardare Anhora.

Anhora sorrise tristemente a lui. "Non dimenticare, Artù, siete puro di cuore, come l'unicorno. Accetta quella parte di te stesso, accetta quello che hai fatto, e di accetta l'uomo si sarai."

 _"Tu sei un uomo migliore di tuo padre. Sempre erano."_

 _"Si sta andando a vivere per essere l'uomo che ho visto dentro di te, Artù. Posso vedere una Camelot che sia equa e giusta."_

 _"Beh, io ti conosco. E tu sei un grande guerriero. Un giorno, sarai un grande re."_

Morgana, Ginevra, e Merlino. Tutti hanno visto e hanno creduto in un uomo che Artù doveva ancora vedere.

"Accettare la magia che è dentro di te, Artù,", ha detto Anhora.

Magia? Egli non poteva averla. Aveva appena bruciato un uomo per il suo utilizzo. Sarebbe un ipocrita ad accettare quella parte di lui.

"Chiedetevi, Artù, prima di tornare di nuovo a Camelot, prima di tutto, chiedetevi: che tipo di re, vorreste essere"

 _Voglio essere un re che è equo e giusto. Voglio per Camelot di prosperare in pace, di non temere. Voglio una terra in cui le persone trattano gli altri con rispetto indipendentemente dallo stato. Voglio una terra dove tutti sono uguali e la gente può essere così come sono, anche la magia._

Ma quelli erano i sogni infantili e come figlio di Uther, non poteva predicare questo.

Artù sentiva Eirian strofinare la testa contro la sua mano.

"Credi nel destino, Artù?" chiese Anhora.

"Credo che un uomo fa il suo proprio destino", rispose Artù.

Anhora sorrise. "Quindi crea ne uno degno di memoria."

Artù accarezzò la criniera di Eirian. «Hai detto che sono nato dalla magia," Bugie, bugie urlò la sua mente, ma il suo cuore era fermo ", che cosa significa?"

"Sei di magia, Artù. Potresti non essere in grado di creare magie o incantare sortilegi, ma come l'unicorno, si sono una creatura di magia e, pertanto,hai un collegamento magico con tutti coloro che hanno la magia. Anche se, c' è qualcuno con cui ha il legame più forte. "

Improvvisamente, Artù sapeva. Non voleva ammetterlo. Voleva nascondersi, far finta che non ci fosse, ma come poteva ignorarlo?

Come poteva ignorare lo stringersi della corda o il secchio che si mosse di propria iniziativa?

Come poteva ignorare i serpenti che apparsero fuori lo scudo del cavaliere alle _sue_ parole?

Come poteva ignorare i sussurri del vento alle spalle che utilizzarono la torcia che brandiva per sconfiggere l' afanc?

Come poteva ignorare la tempesta di vento che ha salvò Ealdor?

Come poteva ignorare lo strano addio poco dopo essere stato salvato da un morso che dovrebbe averlo ucciso?

 _"C'è qualcosa di te, Merlino, su cui non posso mettere il dito "_

"Merlino", sussurrò Artù. La sua mente finalmente accettò ciò che il suo cuore aveva cercato di dirgli tutto il tempo. Per un secondo, si sentì tradito, irritato. Come poteva Merlino non fidarsi di lui?

Poi si ricordò in Ealdor. Merlino stava per dirgli qualcosa _... "Sai come è pericolosa magia,"_ lo aveva rimproverato Artù.

E ieri, disse a Merlino che la magia è malvagia, che credeva nelle leggi del padre.

Non c'è da stupirsi Merlino non glielo avesse detto. Non c'è da stupirsi Merlino non si fidasse di lui.

"Sì," Anhora confermò.

"E cosa vuoi che faccia? Unire le forze con Merlino e rovesciare mio padre?" Artù scosse la testa. "Non posso farlo. Creerà una guerra civile all'interno di Camelot. Io non lo farò al mio popolo."

"Merlino lo sa. Fidati di lui, Artù. Io non credo ti sia reso conto di quanto abbia fatto per te."

Artù cercò di ingoiare.

Merlino, uno stregone?

Artù sapeva. Lo aveva sempre saputo.

Cosa diavolo stava facendo Merlino a Camelot?

 _"Sono felice di essere tuo servo fino al giorno della mia morte."_

Perché Merlino stava andando fuori di testa per proteggerlo? Artù Pendragon, figlio di Uther Pendragon, l'uomo che vuole distruggere la magia?

No. La magia è malvagia. Merlino è malvagio. Merlino lo stava usando.

"Non dimenticare la tua lezione, Artù", ha detto Anhora. "La vostra ignoranza porterà sofferenza sul tuo popolo." Batté il bastone contro la sabbia. "Solo il tuo cuore puro li potrà salvare. Ricordate questo. E 'il momento per voi di lasciarlo risplendere, lascia che rompa il vostro velo".

Egli scomparve.

Eirian riposava ancora vicino a lui.

"Aspetta," Artù gridò. "Non si può lasciare Eirian ..."

"Lui è legato a voi. Se negate la vostra magia," la voce di Anhora rimbombò attorno a lui, "se negate il vostro vero io, crescerete fino a diventare peggio di Uther. E tutta Albione, tutta Camelot non potrà mai raggiungere la pace. Cercate Merlino ".

Artù ... nato dalla magia?

Non può essere possibile. Eppure spiega la sensazione che ha nel petto da quando si è svegliato. Il legame che ha con l'unicorno e Merlino.

Accarezzò il collo di Eirian ancora una volta. "Mi può guidare fino alla fine del mondo, lontano da tutto questo?"

Eirian strofinò il muso contro il petto di Artù.

Artù sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Amava Camelot, la gente, la terra. Fece un giuramento, di servire il popolo di Camelot. Egli può avere servi ed era sempre riveritp, ma la verità era che era loro servo.

Seguiva ed obbediva a Camelot prima di chiunque altro.

Non poteva scappare.

Una terra di magia? Poteva creare veramente quella?

Quando qualcosa di buono è mai venuto dalla magia?

Sarebbe Merlino in grado di rispondere a questo per lui?

O riuscirebbe solo a dimostrare che Uther ha ragione?


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Eccomi di nuovo con il secondo capitolo di 'Born of Magic' pian piano sto riuscendo a farcela, più lentamente di quanto desiderassi, scusate l'attesa, ma tra gli impegni pomeridiani e la scuola diventa complicato.**

 **Voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno messo la mia storia tra le seguite e che l'hanno commentata.**

 **Spero di non dover scrivere ogni capitolo il fatto che sia la storia, che il fandom non sono di mia proprietà (anche perché la storia di Merlin nella serie TV sarebbe cambiata già al termine della seconda stagione, forse anche prima XD.)**

DUE FACCE DELLE STESSA MEDAGLIA

" _Ti prego Merlino, devi stare attento. Questo è solo l'inizio"_

L'avvertimento di Morgana aveva perseguitato Merlin fin dal giorno in cui aveva salvato Artù dal morso velenoso. Aveva sempre creduto intendesse lo scambio … ma se fosse un avvertimento riguardo ad Artù?

Merlino trasalì quando ricordò come Artù strinse le sue spalle questa mattina, costringendolo a guardare le fiamme consumare il mago. Quando Merlino guardò, vide se stesso bruciare sulla pira, e Artù passare la sua condanna senza risentimenti. Era questo il suo futuro?

Era questo ciò che Morgana stava cercando di avvertirlo?

" _La magia è malvagia Merlino. Le persone che la utilizzano desiderano solo causare danni."_ Era veramente questo ciò che credeva Artù?

Egli credeva che Artù fosse un brav'uomo. Certo, potrebbe anche essere un babbeo e una costante seccatura, ma lui era l'uomo cha aveva aiutato a salvare il suo villaggio, che corse via a cogliere il fiore Mortaeus per curarlo quando fu avvelenato.

" _Voi siete due facce della stessa medaglia"_

Gli stava solo mentendo il Grande Drago? Manipolando Merlino solo per essere libero?

Era davvero destinato a essere il Re del Passato e del Futuro? C'era un tempo in cui Merlino credeva ciecamente a tutto questo, quando vedeva alcuni accenni nel Principe Ereditario di Camelot.

Adesso non ne era così sicuro.

Kilgharrah disse a Merlino di salvare il principe a qualunque costo. Si chiese cosa avrebbe pensate se vedesse Artù adesso? Era questa la punizione di Merlino per aver ucciso Nimueh?

Merlino si fisso le mani nuovamente. Come Artù con le sue leggi, Merlino, con la sua magia, adesso deteneva il potere sulla vita e sulla morte, l'Antica Religione scorreva attraverso di lui.

Sarebbe in grado di abusarne?

Era veramente malvagia la magia?

Era lui stesso malvagio?

Kilgharrah disse che cambiare Artù era probabilmente il destino di Merlino. Egli non sapeva neanche in cosa credere adesso.

Sobbalzò quando Gaius entrò nelle sue stanze. Il suo mentore lo guardò bene.

"Merlino! Tutto bene?" Gaius si affrettò freneticamente al suo fianco, mollando la sua sacchetta di medicine sul tavolo mentre si avvicinava a Merlino che stava seduto sulla panca.

" Sto bene" disse Merlino. Faceva passare così tante cose a Gaius. Poteva sentire la preoccupazione costante dell' anziano.

Gaius sollevò un sopracciglio incredulo e sospirò. Si sedette accanto a Merlino.

"Ha a che fare con l'esecuzione di stamane?"

Merlino batté le palpebre e fissò il muro davanti a lui. " Artù mi ha costretto ad andare."

Gaius s'irrigidì vicino a lui

" Lui non lo fa normalmente … lui ..." la voce di Merlino si ruppe. " Mi ha costretto a guardare."

"Oh … OH! Merlino." La voce di Gaius si riempì di compassione. Sollevò una mano e iniziò a massaggiare la schiena di Merlino. " Devi ricordarti …"

"Lo so." Sputò fuori Merlino furioso." Lui è il principe, ed è sotto le pressioni costanti di tutti." Si girò verso Gaius " Ma lo stesso sono io! Devo trattenere la mia magia, il mio vero essere, ogni giorno con la costante paura di essere scoperto. Devo lavorare per un babbeo che mi tratta come … come uno schiavo. Se solo …" Merlino scosse il capo e ridacchiò sprezzante. " Se solo sapesse fino a che punto, mi sono spinto per lui."

"Un giorno lo saprà"

Merlino rise. " Quando sarà sul suo letto di morte e non ha alcuna scelta su cosa fare di me?" Hai ragione, _un giorno_ lo saprà"

"Merlino …"

Merlino si passò una mano tra i capelli. " Non posso più continuare così, Gaius. Ho quasi sacrificato mia madre, ho quasi sacrificato _te_ per Artù! Non posso continuare a nascondere chi sono davanti a lui." Espirò profondamente. " Kilgharrah …. E se stesse mentendo? Che cosa succederebbe se Artù non fosse destinato a riportare la magia a Camelot? Cosa se io e Artù non fossimo destinati ad avere un grande destino insieme?"

" Che cosa sono questi dubbi Merlino?" indagò Gaius.

Merlino sospirò, ricordando la conversazione con Artù la sera prima. " Artù mi ha confessato che creda la magia essere malvagia."

Gaius rise silenziosamente. " E cosa ti aspettavi?"

Merlino scrollò le spalle. " Pensavo che avesse cambiato la sua opinione."

" Hai forse dimenticato che è suo padre? Artù è cresciuto con Uther che gli insegnava in ogni momento che la magia fosse il male."

" Come posso cambiare il suo pensiero se non posso mostrargli le cose buone che crea? Io voglio mostrargli … Gaius. Ho bisogno di prove. Ho bisogno di vedere che Artù non crescerà e diventerà come suo padre. Non posso continuare così."

Gaius gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. " Forse hai bisogno di prenderti una pausa. Posso convincere Artù che ti ho mandato a fare compere. Potrebbe aiutarti a calmarti raccogliere erbe?"

" Vedere la prova del re che Artù diventerà, potrà alleviarmi la mente." Borbottò Merlino. Al sollevarsi severo del sopracciglio di Gaius, annuì. " Sì, forse è ciò di cui ho bisogno."

Artù non può essere perduto.

Fin dall' incidente con la Bestia Errante, Artù aveva iniziato a comportarsi sempre di più come Uther. Merlino era abituato a compiere le faccende più quotidiane di Artù, ma recentemente, il babbeo stava realmente esagerando.

Artù ha mai apprezzato ciò che faceva per lui?

Ricordava la conversazione che aveva avuto con sua madre quando stavano combattendo contro Kanen. Hunith aveva tentato di convincerlo che Artù era venuto in Ealdor per Merlino, non perché fosse il suo servitore, ma perché ci teneva. Ci aveva quasi creduto. Gli ultimi giorni avevano soltanto provato a Merlino che se Artù conoscesse la verità, sarebbe morto. Sicuramente.

Perché era ancora lì? Per destino perché voleva che la sua magia avesse uno scopo, fosse importante? Esistevano altri regni che non perseguitavano la magia. Poteva veramente lasciare indietro Gaius e andare in un luogo dove sarebbe libero?

 _Non so più cosa fare. Sono smarrito._

L'unica cosa che Merlino realmente desiderava era trovare un posto in cui apparteneva.

" _Qualche fortuna nel trovarlo?"_ le parole di Artù gli tornarono alla mente.

Merlino si fissò le mani.

 _Non ne sono ancora sicuro._

* * *

Era quasi notte fonda quando Artù ritornò. Si fermò circa a un miglio dal castello e smontò da Eirian prima di mandarlo via. Il cavallo magico impiegò un sacco di tempo ad andarsene. Nel suo cuore, Artù poteva sentire che l'unicorno non si era esattamente allontanato.

"Non devi essere visto dalle guardie di pattuglia", avvertì Artù a Eiran.

Chi lo avrebbe mai pensato? Artù Pendragon, cavalcare un unicorno? Forse era veramente cambiato. Ma più di questo; lui voleva cambiare.

Non era pronto a essere re, dei, no.

Oggi, era pronto a cambiare.

Le guardie erano sorprese a vederlo quando entrò, e desidero non avesse abbandonato il mantello che usò per nascondersi prima. Quando raggiunse la zona superiore della cittadina, lo trovò Leon.

"Maestà, vostro padre vuole che voi ceniate con lui …. Un' ora fa."

Annuì. " Grazie …."

Leon batté le palpebre sorpreso a quelle parole e gli rivolse un rapido sorriso prima di camminare verso la propria stazione di pattuglia.

Artù non aveva voglia di incontrare suo padre. Strofinò una mano sulla faccia e fissò la pira dove uccise Peter la stessa mattinata.

Il suo sguardo vagò tra i pezzi restanti di legno. Si chiese se avessero raccolto le ceneri e le avessero riportate ai figli.

Probabilmente no. Artù sapeva cosa ne avesse fatto Uther di quelle ceneri.

Aveva bisogno di trovare Merlino dopo la sua cena con Uther.

Il re stava cercando con Morgana, con Ginevra a servirli.

Gli diresse una breve occhiataccia mentre versava del vino a Uther.

Artù sussultò. Merlino non era un grande sparlatore, ma gli si leggeva chiaramente in volto il suo stato d'animo e senza dubbio Ginevra lo aveva costretto a raccontarle tutto. In qualunque modo lei trattava Artù, se lo meritava. Su questo ne era sicuro. Camminò pomposamente dentro. "Padre, Morgana" diede un accenno a Ginevra.

"Ginevra." Sedette sulla sedia.

Uther indicò che gli consegnasse il suo piatto.

"È bello che tu ti sia degnato di unirti a noi." Disse Uther.

Artù notò che il piatto di Uther fosse quasi vuoto. Quello di Morgana ancora pieno.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e la trovò intenta a evitarlo. Borse violacee le pesavano da sotto gli occhi. Quand'è che ha avuto l'ultima notte di sonno piacevole? I suoi incubi crescevano in peggio. Un improvviso pensiero lo colpì. Sentiva la stessa connessione con la magia toccandola che con Merlino ed Eirian. Significava forse che anche Morgana la possedesse?

No c'è da sorprendersi, allora, del motivo per cui fosse così impaurita. Vivere sotto il regno di Uther e avere gli incubi non aiutava. Si sentiva un pessimo fratello, come aveva potuto non vederlo?

Incolpò se stesso. Lo aveva già visto, si era solo rifiutato di ammetterlo.

Era Morgana veramente pronta a sapere che Artù conosceva il suo segreto?

Si fidava di lui?

Artù sapeva che non era vero. E ciò che aveva fatto questa mattina non aiutava.

 _Pensavo di star proteggendo i bambini di Peter … o almeno speravo di farlo._

Avevano forse mostrato i suoi incubi, l'esecuzione? Le avevano mostrato Artù diventare un re peggiore di suo padre? Diventavano sempre veri?

" Sono andato a caccia, mi sono semplicemente dimenticato di avvertire. Chiedo perdono."

" A caccia senza cavallo?" scherzò Uther alzando un sopracciglio. I suoi lineamenti si rilassarono. " Non è facile giustiziare un uomo. È diverso rispetto a uccidere sul campo di battaglia."

Artù prese un sorso d'acqua desiderando immensamente fosse vino.

" Sono certa che sarai fiero di lui" schernì Morgana.

Artù cercò di non trasalire.

Uther o non colse il tono velenoso o decise di ignorarlo. Le rispose sinceramente. " Lo sono." Alzò poi il calice in segno di riconoscimento ad Artù. " Non hai esitato e non ti sei tirato indietro. Sembravi un vero re in quel momento."

La paura riempì gli occhi di Morgana. E questa volta Artù sapeva il motivo.

Ginevra tornò e dispose un piatto di pollo,pane e formaggio davanti a lui.

Annui in segno di ringraziamento.

Lei lo ignorò.

Uther disse, " La ragione per cui ti ho voluto qui stasera, Artù, è per farti sapere che ho l'intenzione di andarmene a fare i miei giri prima del tempo stabilito"

Artù alzò immediatamente lo sguardo verso Uther. Giusto, i suoi giri. Ogni tanto, Uther visitava i lord e i territori di cameo. Considerava essere un suo dovere controllare le altre famiglie nobili e assicurarli il loro statuto. Artù aveva il forte sospetto fosse solo per ricordargli chi fosse il re.

" Hai già deciso se ti accompagnerò?" chiese Artù mordendo un pezzo di formaggio.

" Non questa volta, c'è sempre bisogno di un Pendragon qui, a Camelot. Gli attacchi si sono moltiplicati negli ultimi tempi, ho bisogno che tu stia indietro e controlli il regno."

Artù annuì segretamente grato

"Morgana si unirà a me."

Lei si tirò su a queste parole. " Scusami?"

Uther incrociò le braccia. " È tempo che tu trovi un marito."

Morgana arricciò le labbra sdegnata. " Non sarò mostrata in giro come fossi una specie di premio e non mi sposerò per i tuoi fini politici."

" Ti sposerai e darai figli leali che seguiranno Artù durante il suo regno." Disse Uther.

Morgana si alzò dalla sedia. " È questo l'unica cosa per cui mi vedi, una bestia da allevamento?"

" Ginevra" abbaiò prima di uscire furiosa dalla sala con la serva che la rincorreva.

Artù allontanò il piatto, aveva perso totalmente l'appetito. " Padre, Morgana non è come le altre signorine,non puoi aspettarti che si sposi per …"

" Lo farà." Ringhiò Uther " L'ho posticipato fin troppo a lungo. Anche il tuo. Quando ritornerò, ci metteremo insieme nel ricercare una sposa adatti fuori da Camelot."

Artù digrignò i denti. _Anch'io sono solo uno strumento da sfruttare vero? E cosa guadagnerai dal mio matrimonio? Territori? Scambi commerciali?_

" Lo comprendo, Padre."

Uther ghignò. "Sono contento tu veda il beneficio. Se solo Morgana avesse il tuo senno …"

 _Morgana ha molto più coraggio che io potrò mai possedere._

Uther continuò con il suo pasto mentre Artù spostò il cibo nel suo piatto pretendendo di mangiare. Ricordò il suo incontro con Anhora lo stesso pomeriggio.

" Padre …" la bocca di Artù si seccò, s'inumidì le labbra. Aveva bisogno di sapere … aveva bisogno di vedere come suo padre avrebbe reagito.

" Hm?"

" Sono nato dalla magia?"

La faccia di Uther diventò rossa, la vena sulla fronte pulsò rabbiosa. Sbatté il pugno sul tavolo facendo tremare le ciotole. " Dove hai sentito una tale blasfemia?"

Artù giurò di aver sentito anche della paura né tono di suo padre.

" Dimmelo." Strinse i bordi del tavolo, i suoi occhi si socchiusero. " È stato Gaius?"

" NO" disse Artù rapidamente, Gaius sapeva? " Io, erm, ho sentito questo pettegolezzo quando ero bambino, qualcosa che ho sentito oggi me l'ha fatto ricordare." Tentò di deglutire il pesante groppo che aveva in gola. Che cosa era successo? Uther e Gaius stavano tenendogli qualcosa segreto, e Artù aveva un tremendo sospetto che si trattasse di sua madre.

Uther mostrò i denti. " Non chiedermelo mai più"

" Ho il diritto di saperlo."

"No" sbottò Uther, " Non c'è niente da sapere. È una bugia, dimenticatelo."

Ignorarlo? Questo è ciò che Uther gli diceva sempre quando chiedeva di sua madre. Artù sapeva bene di non insistere. Uther no glielo avrebbe mai detto.

Si chiese rapidamente che lui fosse la causa per cui Uther aveva dichiarato guerra alla magia.

E il calore iniziò a pizzicargli lungo tutto il corpo come a rispondergli di sì.

* * *

Quando Artù tornò nelle sue camere trovò il suo letto rifatto e un caldo bagno aspettarlo.

Un sentimento di colpa lo invase subito. Gli sembrò che gli unici momenti in cui Merlino si comportava come un bravo servitore era quando lo aveva fatto arrabbiare. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lui. Non poteva più rimandare.

Si diresse immediatamente di sotto, nelle stanze di Gaius. Davanti alla porta, però, Artù esitò. Alzò una mano e busso. Mentalmente gemette. Solitamente, sarebbe entrato senza permesso. Perché era rispettoso proprio adesso? Era il principe.

" Entra," venne la voce di Gaius.

Artù aprì la porta per trovarlo piegato sul tavolo pieno di fiale, erbe e chissà cos'altro, mentre mescolava un nuovo intruglio.

Gaius batté le palpebre stupito all'arrivo di Artù. " Altezza …" poi la delusione coprì il suo viso.

" Dov'è Merlino?" chiese Artù improvvisamente desideroso di fuggire da quello sguardo.

" L'ho mandato a fare delle compere per me. Dovrebbe tornare tra qualche giorno."

Artù incrociò le braccia. " Ti rendo conto che lui è il _mio_ servitore personale."

Gaius si raddrizzò. " E come il Principe di Camelot vorresti che il tuo popolo abbia accesso a tutte le possibilità delle mie pozioni e medicine, no?"

Artù si domandava ancora perché si preoccupava. Non aveva mai vinto una discussione con Gaius. Mentre Uther utilizzava minacce, Gaius ripiegava sulla ragione. Lo aveva sempre considerato come un vecchio zio.

Artù ridacchiò. Si guardò in torno tra i vari oggetti e libri. Quando era bambino, si nascondeva da suo padre e gli insegnanti sulle librerie. Amava arrampicarsi su quelle scale. Quando le persone si fermavano e chiedevano a Gaius se avesse visto il principe, il medico avrebbe lanciato un' occhiata al nascondiglio per poi mandarli via nella direzione opposta. _Gaius mi trattò come un bambino quando nessuno lo fece, e mi trattò come un adulto più di tutti_.

" Maestà?"

Artù riportò immediatamente lo sguardo su Gaius. Aprì la bocca, pronto a chiedere la stessa cosa che aveva chiesto a Uther. La richiuse. Era veramente pronto a giocare con la vita del medico per una sciocca curiosità? Era veramente così egoista? Come aveva potuto dimenticarsi lo sguardo impazzito di suo padre poco prima? No. Aveva bisogno di trovare un' altra strada per ottenere la risposta che cercava.

Si schiarì la gola. " Mandami Merlino appena torna."

" Certamente" disse Gaius con un tono appena rigido.

Diede un lieve accenno prima di andarsene, chiedendosi dove fosse in quel momento Merlino, immaginando vari modi per ucciderlo.

La mattina dopo, appena terminata colazione, Artù cercò morgana. Quando apprese che era andata a guardare il mercato nella Città Inferiore, decise di dirigersi nella Libreria Reale. L'alto corridoio ad arco della libreria lo aveva sempre affascinato quando entrava.

Geoffrey di Monmouth alzò entrambe le sopracciglia alla sua vista.

Artù gli sorrise debolmente e gli diede un mezzo saluto.

" L'ultima volta che ti ho visto qui sotto ha rovinato molti dei miei libri." Disse, appoggiando la sua penna giù dai registri.

Artù si grattò il lato del collo. " E tu mi hai esiliato." Alzò entrambe le mani in gesto placante. " Lo prometto, ho superato la fase di arrampicamento".

Geoffrey era solito insegnare ad Artù in quel luogo quando era un bambino. Finché durante una sessione, l'uomo anziano si addormentò e un principino annoiato iniziò ad arrampicarsi sugli scaffali vecchi e fragili. Rovinò un' intera fila di ripiani e distrusse metà dei libri. Era prima volta in vita sua che vide un uomo adulto piangere.

" Come posso assistervi?" le labbra di Geoffrey erano strette, le sopracciglia piatte.

" Erm, sono curioso." Artù tirò su una ditata di polvere dal bordo del tavolo del libraio e la sparse tra le altre dita. " Hai per caso dei libri sulla magia?"

Nessuna risposta, l'uomo lo guardò imperscrutabile.

Artù si dondolò a disagio. " Erm, mio padre dichiarò guerra alla magia, e ho deciso che è tempo che io faccia ricerche da solo, così da poter capire contro chi stiamo lottando." _Ecco una scusa perfettamente plausibile. Meglio dell'affermazione da femminuccia: voglio solo scoprire chi sono._

Un altro sguardo.

Artù si guardò intorno. Aveva sempre avuto quella sgradevole sensazione di non essere simpatico a Geoffrey, o forse erano tutti quanti.

" Vostro padre distrusse molti libri sulla magia durante la Grande Purga," disse Geoffrey.

Artù digrignò i denti. È ovvio che l'abbia fatto.

Ce ne sono pochi sugli scaffali …" Geoffrey assottigliò gli occhi, " Non avete mai mostrato interesse nella magia prima. Sembravate prendere in parola le spiegazioni di vostro padre e di Gaius."

Artù si grattò il retro del collo. Era una domanda valida. _Che tipo di re vuoi diventare?_ Le parole di Anhora gli echeggiarono nella mente. " Se devo diventare e un giorno, devo essere ben portato u tutti gli argomenti e le faccende che possono capitare durante il mio regno. Un re saggio non dovrebbe esser ignorante quando si tratta del proprio popolo e la terra che regna."

Le labbra di Geoffrey tremarono in un piccolo sorriso. Schioccò le dita. " Ho aspettato a lungo questo giorno". Tirò fuori una chiave appesa al suo collo e aprì uno scomparto segreto della scrivania. Tirò fuori un vecchio libro con la copertina di pelle e lo allungo ad Artù : _Annali sulla magia._

Artù lo afferrò da entrambi i lati e lo prese.

" Questo era di Ygraine …" disse dolcemente Geoffrey.

" Mia madre?"

" Lei non aveva magia propria, no, era una donna colta, aveva sempre il naso sui libri." Ridacchiò e Artù sorrise nel sentire una vera memoria della madre che non aveva mai conosciuto. Era come se avesse finalmente raccolto l'ultimo tassello del puzzle su di lei che aveva impiegato anni a comporre. Geoffrey continuò " Non ricordo quali fossero le sue opinioni riguardo alla magia, quello che so è che credeva di dover raccogliere tutte le informazioni possibili prima di generare un giudizio."

Artù passò una mano sulla copertina del libro. " Perché?" chiese, " Perché nasconderlo?"

" Perché avrebbe voluto che lo ricevessi tu, e così ho aspettato il giorno in cui ti saresti dimostrato il figlio di vostra madre e ricercato conoscenza."

Artù sorrise " Grazie …"

Gli sembrò strano e riempì il suo cuore di gioia avere qualcuno compiere un gesto così significante senza che glielo dovesse chiedere o ordinare. E are qualcosa che sua madre era solita leggere … era quasi ritrovarla.

Geoffrey ritornò il sorriso " spero di vedervi qui sotto più spesso."

E Artù fece una silenziosa promessa di farlo.

Quando tornò nelle sue stanze, guardò meglio il libro ricevuto, le pagine sembravano fragili, ingiallite e con i bordi rovinati. Il cuore di Artù si gonfiò nel notare delle note a margine scritte a mano.

Decise di leggere il primo capitolo che trattava nel dettaglio la magia. Essa era creduta essere un antico campo energetico della Terra che gli umani e altri esseri entravano in contatto e la trasferivano attraverso di loro. Narrava d'incantatori e incantatrici, grandi sacerdoti e grandi sacerdotesse. Gli occhi di Artù s'incrociarono davanti a certe frasi che lo costrinsero a rileggerle più volte, per imbarazzo di non leggere approfonditamente e completamente qualcosa di sua madre.

A metà trovò quello che stava cercando. Creature Magiche. Nato dalla Magia e parte della Antica Religione. Artù sollevò un sopracciglio. Antica Religione? Ne aveva sentito parlare brevemente, e Anhora l'aveva menzionata riguardo al potere che scorreva nelle vene di Artù. Il suo sguardo saltò a qualche frase successiva. _L'Antica Religione è la magia della Terra stessa._ Essi credevano nell' equilibrio sacro tra tutti gli esseri viventi.

Tornò indietro a leggere delle creature magiche. Alcune erano creature mitologiche, altri erano gli stregoni ( **NA :** D'ora in poi utilizzerò il termine 'stregone' per indicare chi è nato con la magia come Merlino, e 'mago/incantatore' per tutti gli altri) anche se questi erano rari.

Quelli nati dalla magia tendevano ad avere le proprie abilità. Cos'era quindi Artù? In qualche modo aveva la percezione di non essere né uno stregone nè, un mago. Menzionava anche di come il vero atto di compiere magia era come respirare per molte creature magiche.

Si strofinò gli occhi. Niente. Rilesse di nuovo il capitolo sull' antica religione. Erano dei concetti molto interessanti. Come cacciatore, aveva sentito dell' equilibrio della natura. Me espanderlo sulle persone,creature, ed elementi era incredibile.

Si concentrò su paragrafo che sua madre aveva evidenziato, non aveva scritto note solo messo tutto tra parentesi.

 _Nel cuore dell' antica religione giace l'equilibrio tra vita e la morte stessa,_ lesse Artù, _per salvare una vita, per creare una vita, un'altre deve prenderne il posto come scambio equo._ Il suo cuore mancò un battito _. L'equilibrio tra la vita e la morte._

" _TU sei nato dalla magia"_

" _Gli effetti dell' antica religione hanno scosso i poteri dormienti dentro di te."_

Non è strano che Uther abbia dichiarato guerra alla magia lo stesso tempo che Artù è vissuto?

Gli cadde il libro dalle mani quando si alzò bruscamente, barcollando all'indietro fino a incontrare il muro. Il suo respiro si velocizzò. No, non è possibile.

 _Per creare una vita, un' altra deve essere sacrificata._

Artù si passò una mano tra i capelli.

" _TU sei nato dalla magia."_

E quando Artù nacque … sua madre morì.

Hanno … hanno forse i suo genitori ricorso all'antica religione per crearlo? Non è vero. Non può essere vero.

Si lasciò scivolare verso il pavimento e raccolse le gambe al petto.

 _Per creare una vita, un' altra deve essere sacrificata._

Le lacrime gli colmarono gli occhi.

Aveva tutto un senso adesso.

" _Perché odi la magia?"_

" _Niente di buono è mai stato ottenuto con la magia."_

Un singhiozzo gli scosse il petto.

Era tutta colpa sua. Sua madre morì per concepirgli la vita. Non doveva esistere.

Ho preso la vita di mia madre. Artù appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia. È colpa mia che lei è morta. Era morta per lui. E guarda cos'è diventato. Se lo vedesse adesso, sarebbe delusa? Avrebbe desiderato di non aver mai dato la sua vita per lui?

Le lacrime gli scesero dagli occhi e sbatté il pugno contro il pavimento si pietra, desiderò di trovare un modo per tornare indietro nel tempo e restituirle la vita.

* * *

"Anhora" gridò ancora una volta Artù contro il vento oceanico. " Mostrati, codardo!"

Passò in rassegna la spiaggia, aspettando che il vecchio Guardiano degli Unicorni si rivelasse.

Eirian riposava vicino al Labirinto di Gedref, fissando Artù con un triste sguardo. Era come se potesse leggere le sue emozioni.

Troppi pensieri gli affollavano furiosamente la mente. Era passato dallo shock, alla disperazione e infine alla furia. Come aveva potuto suo padre tenerglielo nascosto? Perché avevano ripiegato sulla magia per portare Artù alla vita? Poi iniziò a chiedersi se non stesse fasciandosi la testa troppo presto, saltando alle conclusioni sbagliate. Ma non poteva ignorare la sicurezza del suo cuore. Lo sapeva. Ygraine creò una vita per Artù dando in cambio la propria. Perché lo avrebbe fatto? Sempre che non lo sapesse. Ma allora perché avrebbe evidenziato quel paragrafo sul libro?

" Anhora!" gridò Artù nuovamente.

Appena uscito dalla sua stanza, aveva detto a Leon di dare a suo padre qualche scusa prima che andasse a cercarlo, e sgattaiolò fuori dal palazzo. Con un fischio, Eirian venne da lui e Artù chiese all'unicorno di portarlo qui per parlare con l'unico uomo che gli avrebbe dichiarato la verità.

"Anhora!" urlò Artù. La sua voce si ruppe alla fine e tossì. Aveva la gola infiammata. Da quanto tempo era lì a gridare?

Cadde sulle ginocchia, ansimando.

Eirian gli venne vicino e poggiò la sua testa nel suo grembo.

Lui accarezzò la criniera dell'unicorno e ci strofinò sopra la faccia.

" Non può essere vero." Artu tirò su col naso. " Non posso vivere sapendo che lei … non ne sono degno."

" Vostra madre vi amava molto"

Artù alzò lo sguardo verso l'oceano.

"Anhora." Scosse il capo. "Ti stai sbagliando. Mia madre non mi conosce."

Il cappuccio del mantello di Anhora gli copriva la testa. Utilizzò il bastone per camminare più vicino ad Artù ed Eirian. " lo dici solo perché non puoi sentire la presenza di tua madre insieme con te, anche in questo momento."

Le lacrime si raccolsero negli occhi di Artù. " Dimmi la verità. Perché ha dato la vita perché io potessi esistere in questo mondo?"

Anhora sospirò. " È una verità che non credo sia pronto a sentire interamente."

" Ho il diritto di sapere."

" Il diritto? Sì. La preparazione? No."

"È mia madre." Bisbigliò Artù.

" E cosa farai quando imparerai i dettagli di cosa è successo?"

Artù si asciugò gli occhi " Cosa?"

" Armato di questa conoscenza, cosa ne farai?"

Artù rimase a bocca aperta, mosse la bocca. Non riuscì a formulare nessuna risposta.

" La conoscenza è una cosa pericolosa." Disse Anhora.

" Aspetta. Mettiamo in chiaro le cose. Prima mi dici che devo smettere di essere ignorante, e adesso mi stai dicendo che non posso sapere troppo perché è pericoloso? Sei una contraddizione vivente!"

Anhora ridacchiò. " Imparerai, giovane Pendragon, che c'è bisogno di equilibrio per ogni cosa, anche tra ignoranza e conoscenza."

Artù fissò in basso a Eirian, l'unicorno si accoccolò più vicino come gesto di conforto. " e l'equilibrio tra la vita e la morte? Non ce n'è alcuno tra la vita di mia madre e la mia. La sua vale cento volte la mia."

Anhora sorrise tristemente.

Artù prese fiato tremando. Perché tutti gli tenevano segrete delle cose? Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui?

Anhora disse, " Col tempo, imparerai la verità, ma non sarà questo il giorno."

" Che cosa sono quindi? Se sono nato dalla magia?" chiese improvvisamente Artù. " Non sono uno stregone. Che tipo di creatura sono?"

" lo scoprirai col tempo. Nessun libro o conoscenza comune te lo dirà, perché la tua magia è la più rara tra tutti. Ti consiglio nuovamente … cerca aiuto in Merlino."

Poi l'uomo sparì.

È difficile cercare un uomo ch non vuole essere trovato. Anhora sveva ragione. Aveva bisogno di Merlino. Avevano bisogno di avere la loro conversazione adesso.

Artù prese un profondo respiro. Lo avrebbe fatto dopo aver ripreso il controllo. Le sue emozioni erano erratiche e non si fidava a mantenere il controllo per reagire nel modo giusto alle verità di Merlino.

Voleva disperatamente nascondersi dietro alla sua ignoranza ancora una volta. Credere che suo padre avesse ragione, pretendere che non vedeva ciò che gli stava di fronte. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di se stesso, sarebbe stato peggiore rispetto al suo popolo.

E non poteva continuare a far credere a Merlino di essere solo.

Dal cuore coraggioso, stupido, goffo, interessante Merlino.

Quando Artù aveva seguito Merlino fino a Ealdor per aiutare lui e Hunith a scacciare i banditi di Kanen, aveva fatto il sacro voto a se stesso che avrebbe sempre protetto Merlino, perché c'era qualcosa di lui che lo attirava a sé.

" _Andiamo," disse Artù, cercando di non trasformarlo in un piagnucolio mentre spinse il piede in faccia a Merlino. " Smettila di pretendere di non essere interessante. Dimmelo"_

 _Il momemto successivo, Merlino ripose " Non riuscivo più ad appartenere. Volevo trovare un posto, dove riuscissi a farlo."_

" _Qualche fortuna nel trovarlo?"_

" _Non ne sono ancora sicuro."_

Artù non aveva mai realizzato, ma aveva sperato che Merlino sentisse come se appartenesse al suo fianco. Ora sapeva che non poteva essere. Non mentre era un principe e Merlino il suo servitore personale.

Vedere la casa Natale di Merlino, sperimentare dove aveva vissuto, aiutò Artù a rispettarlo un po' di più, aiutò a vedere il suo servitore più come un suo pari.

Artù grattò il naso di Eirian. " Basta con questi pensieri da femminuccia. Andiamo a cercare Merlino."

L'unicorno nitrì come ad approvare il piano.

Merlino tagliò un pezzo della foglia grigio-verde dal cespuglio con il coltello e la annusò. _Fiùu._ Sicuramente Verbena. Tagliò ancora altre foglie e le mise in una piccola sacchetta di pelle. Poggiò sacca e coltello nella sua borsa e si pulì le mani nei pantaloni.

Inalò profondamente e quando in alto nel cielo pomeridiano. Aveva forse un paio d'ore di luce rimaste. Probabilmente dovrebbe piantare la tenda adesso. Aveva ancora dei pezzi di pane e delle mele lasciati da Gaius. Dovrebbe raccogliere la legna per il fuoco. Raccogliere erbe per Gaius era una buona pausa. La tensione che aveva sentito da quando aveva ucciso Nimueh iniziava a dissiparsi. Il dubbio nel suo cuore riguardo ad Artù permaneva.

" _Voglio solo che qualcuno mi veda per come sono realmente."_

" _UN giorno Merlino, un giorno." Lo rassicurò Gaius._

Quando verrà quel giorno? Quanto a lungo doveva Merlino pretendere di essere un idiota? Quanto ancora doveva nascondere la sua magia? Voleva davvero che Artù lo scoprisse?

Al meno qualcosa di positivo succedeva quando raccoglieva erbe per Gaius. Poteva esercitare la sua magia.

" Ora perché non posso avere la stessa cura quando devi essere il mio servitore?"

Merlino s'irrigidì. Si girò per vedere Artù vestito con la sua casacca da cacciatore mentre stava appoggiato al tronco di un albero con le braccia conserte. Cosa ci faceva qui Artù?

Merlino si era allontanato almeno un giorno e mezzo da Camelot. Sapeva di avere un pessimo senso dell'orientamento, ma era davvero così scarso?

" Cos'è che Gaius ha su di te che io non ho?"

Merlino rise. " Hai mai provato a disobbedire a Gaius?"

Artù arricciò le labbra in accordo.

" Cosa ci fai qui fuori" chiese Merlino.

Artù si spinse dal tronco e scollò le spalle.

Merlino non riucì a resistere. " Non riesci a resistere neanche un giorno senza di me vero?"

" Ah," Artù sollevò le sopracciglia, " guarda chi sta crescendo un grosso ego personale da solo"

Merlino fece un gran sorriso. Com'era facile ricadere nei loro scambi di battute quotidiane? Merlino si spostò a disagio quando noto Artù dargli uno strano sguardo pieno di significato. Lo aveva soprannominato lo sguardo _" c'è qualcosa su di te"._

Perché Artù lo aveva rintracciato?

Artù inclinò la testa. "Seguimi, c'è qualcosa che vorrei mostrarti."

Merlino aggrottò le sopracciglia, Artù suonava quasi incerto ma determinato. Sollevò la tracolla della borsa oltre le spalle e lo seguì. Camminarono in silenzio, la curiosità di Merlino cresceva ad ogni passo. Le ombre delle foglie danzavano intorno a loro. Gli tremavano le mani.

Artù rallentò il passo quando si avvicinarono a un torrente. Si fermò improvvisamente e Merlino per poco non si scontrava con la sua schiena. La sua borsa cadde dall'improvvisa frenata.

Artù indicò a distanza qualcosa. " Ti ricordi di lui?"

Vicino al torrente, il bellissimo unicorno bianco che Merlino vide un paio di mesi prima stava bevendo l'acqua che scorreva. Il sole faceva brillare il suo manto. Merlino rimase a bocca aperta.

Artù si grattò il retro del collo. "Io …" arricciò le labbra all'infuori, pensando a cosa dire, prima di fissar intensamente Merlino. " Io … io ho mentito. La magia … non è malvagia. O almeno … non credo lo sia interamente. E … tu non lo sei."

Merlino stava per stuzzicarlo per divertimento per il balbettio quando la sua mente registrò l'ultima parte. Artù non lo sa. È un cieco idiota. Fece cautamente un passo indietro, uno che non andò non notato da Artù. " Che cosa intendi dire?"

Artù lo fissò con un'espressione colma di tristezza. " Merlino, _lo so"_

Il cuore di Merlino mancò un battito. Artù non può sapere. _Fai_ _finta di essere stupido_. " Sapete cosa?" Merlino indicò la creatura magica. " Quello è un unicorno? Non è mio".

Cosa ci faceva qui l'unicorno? Lo aveva seguito? Lo aveva incontrato Artù prima di trovare Merlino?

Artù raddrizzò la schiena, spalle alzate. La sua mente prese una decisione. " So che sei un incantatore."

No. Artù non può saperlo. Le sue paure stavano diventando realtà. Artù lo avrebbe rigettato, esiliato. O … Artù non lo avrebbe ucciso vero? È questo il motivo per cui ha incontrato Merlino in questo posto?

" Siete stato a bere alla taverna?" Merlino forzò una debole risatina.

Artù sospirò. " Merlino puoi fidarti di me"

Questo scaturì una scintilla in Merlino. " Fidarmi dite? Hai bruciato un mago e mia costretto a guardare!"

La faccia di Artù si tinse di rosso. " Non avevo altra scelta!"

Merlino rilasciò una risata sprezzante. " Oh, si ha sempre una scelta."

" Avrei dovuto permettere a mio padre di uccidere i figli di quell'uomo?"

Merlino scosse il capo. Aspetta … cosa aveva appena detto Artù?

Artù spalancò gli occhi per un secondo come per realizzare l'errore. Si girò di schiena, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Merlino sapeva che Uther lo aveva spinto a quello. Solo che sentirlo parlare come suo padre, come un tiranno, lo aveva spaventato. Con cosa lo aveva minacciato Uther, questa volta?

Le parole di Artù erano così deboli che non le aveva comprese. " Penso di capire perché tu non ti fidi, non ti ho dato ragione per farlo. Ma … penso che dovremmo essere almeno amici. Intendo dire, se io non fossi un principe … però …" Artù si rigirò, i suoi occhi luccicavano. " Che cosa siamo noi? Che tipo di conoscenti sono così disposti a morire per l'altro?"

Merlino trattenne la sua affermazione che era il suo destino proteggere Artù. Magari è com'è cominciato. Erano amici? Sì. Amici intimi? Non ne era sicuro. Artù aveva ragione. Si conoscevano a malapena da un anno eppure erano già quasi morti per il compagno più di una volta.

Merlino batté le palpebre sorpreso quando l'unicorno si era mosso e si era avvicinato ad Artù.

Il principe sospirò e gentilmente allontanò la testa dell'unicorno. " Sto bene, Eirian"

La speranza fiorì nel cuore di Merlino. Artù parlava con un unicorno conoscendone il nome? Il figlio di Uther Pendragon, il figlio del re che odia la magia come ogni cosa al mondo, era amichevole con una creatura magica?

Merlino deglutì. " Da quanto tempo lo sapete?"

" L'ho sempre saputi … penso che abbia solo fatto finta di non vedere." Artù incrociò le braccia. " Di una cosa sono curioso, perché hai imparato la magia nel cuore di Camelot? Sapevo che eri un idiota, ma non immaginavo arrivassi a questi livelli."

La rabbia colmò Merlino. " Non l'ho imparata. Sono nato con essa. È una parte di me come la stessa aria che respiro."

" Sei uno stregone?"

Artù conosceva il termine?

" Sì" disse Merlino fiero. Non sarebbe stato imbarazzato di chi fosse. Aveva intenzione di mostrare tutto ad Artù adesso. Era tutto allo scoperto.

Artù bisbigliò " Quanto sei potente?"

Merlino sussultò. Aveva il potere sulla vita e sulla morte. Era sempre stato forte, ma da quando era venuto a Camelot i suoi poteri stavano crescendo. "Molto" bisbigliò Merlino come risposta.

La mano destra di Artù si spostò sull'elsa della spada.

Tutti gli istinti di Merlino si accesero in allarme.

" Allora perché essere il mio servitore personale?" domandò Artù " O stavi solo pretendendo, mentendomi e ridendo di che sciocco sono?" La mano di Artù tremò,diventando bianca."Hai detto di essere contento di servirmi fino al giorno della tua morte. Era anche questa una bugia?"

Merlino intendeva ogni parola." No, Artù. Io …"

"Intendo dire, stavi complottando contro di me tutto questo tempo?"

"Artù. No. Ti ho protetto."

"Protetto?"

"Sì! Sei uno stupido di un asino. Se avessi volto ucciderti lo avrei fatto molto tempo fa."

Artù rilasciò la spada dal fodero di un centimetro. "Ci sono destini peggiori che la morte."

"Artù …" Merlino deglutì. Lasciò la presa sulla sua magia. Se Artù lo avesse attaccato, non avrebbe usato i suoi poteri contro il principe.

"Parla! Perché sei venuto a Camelot?"

"Mia madre mi ha mandato da Gaius. Aveva paura e voleva che Gaius mi aiutasse a controllare i miei poteri."

"E così ha pensato saresti stato salvo a Camelot? Mi prendi per un idiota?"

"Si fidava di Gaius. Pensava mi avrebbe tenuto al sicuro. Non conosco le sue ragioni. Ma venire a Camelot è stata la miglior cosa che io abbia mai fatto perché ho trovato uno scopo per la magia. Merlino tenne la testa alta. La utilizzo unicamente per voi."

Artù sembrò comprendere che la spada stava tremando e la ripose nel fodero. Fece qualche passo indietro.

Merlino aspettò che raccogliesse nuovamente le idee e le emozioni. Aveva bisogno che capisse.

L'unicorno lentamente si avvicinò a Merlino e quasi si ritrasse quando la creatura gli parlò per telepatia. _"Tu sei Emrys? Ho sentito mormorii su di te dai Druidi. Posso sentire la tua magia irradiare da te, più forte dell'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati."_

Ecco, di nuovo quel nome, Emrys. Quanto grande era il suo destino? Doveva sopportarlo tutto da solo?

Eirian chiese lamentosamente _" Perdonate il mio padrone, non ha ancora accettato la sua magia. Ho paura che l'influenza Uther lo tenga troppo stretto."_

Merlino inclinò la testa _. "Padrone?"_ Artù? A che punti si stava arrivando?

Eirian annuì _. "Sono legato a lui, per tutto il tempo rimarrà un puro di cuore."_

" _Come? Perché?"_

" _Non puoi avvertirlo? È debole rispetto alla tua, ma esiste. Artù ha la magia."_

La faccia di Merlino si diresse immediatamente verso Artù. "Possiedi la magia?" Esclamò orripilato.

Artù si girò sconvolto. "C-come?"

"Come puoi arrabbiarti con me quando hai tenuto nascosto di avere la magia per tutto questo tempo?"

"L'ho appena scoperto" ringhiò Artù. Alzò un dito." Non hai il diritto di rinfacciarmelo lo hai nascosto per molto più tempo."

Merlino si era stufato di tutto questo. "Cosa avresti fatto se te lo avessi detto prima? Non eri pronto."

"Pronto?" Un'illuminazione colpì il volto di Artù. "Tu stavi per dirmelo, a Ealdor. Il tuo amico, Will …""

Il petto di Merlino pulsò al ricordo."Will portò il mio segreto nella tomba."

"Ed io ti dissi che la tua magia era pericolosa." Artù gemette rotolando il capo all'indietro. "Non c'è da stupirsi tu non me lo abbia detto." Fissò negli occhi Merlino. Mi dispiace, Merlino." Mi dispiace tu non abbia potuto fidarti di me."

C'erano tanti scenari che Merlino immaginava, o aveva incubi sulla scoperta della sua magia da parte di Artù. Rabbia. Tradimento. Morte. Bruciare sul rogo. Non una volta Merlino si aspettava, o immaginava, che Artù si sentisse in colpa.

Era veramente questo l'uomo che Merlino vide sotto tutte le maschere che Artù indossava? L'uomo che Merlino considerava suo pari? L'uomo che era il Re del Passato e del Futuro? L'uomo che era l'altra faccia della sua medaglia?

Merlino sospirò " Non è che non mi fidassi di te, Artù. Posso aver dubitato di te, provato paura … non te l'ho detto perché non volevo farti scegliere tra me e tuo padre."

"Mio padre?" Artù sbuffò." Lui è …" non terminò la frase, lasciandola in sospeso.

Merlino assottigliò gli occhi alla reazione di Artù. Qualcosa era accaduto. Artù amava e ammirava Uther, vedeva il bene che quasi tutti mancavano.

Merlino poteva vederlo chiaro come il giorno. Gaius lo menzionò una volta, che Artù era l'unica cosa buona che avesse mai fatto.

Era molti i momenti che Merlino vide Uther in Artù. Adesso il vero Artù stava splendendo di fronte a Merlino, rivelando ogni cosa.

"È tuo padre, Artù. Non potevo farti scegliere. E …" non voleva continuare, ma doveva farlo. "Ero certo che sarei morto se lo avessi fatto."

Dolore brillò negli occhi di Artù. Deglutì il blocco che gli si era formato in gola e annuì. Strinse le labbra pensoso, riflettendo. Dopo un bel po' disse, " Mostrami. Mostrami la tua magia."

La gola di Merlino si seccò. La stava veramente accettando? I pensieri gli frullavano nella testa chiedendosi come dovesse formalmente rivelargliela. Un' idea si formò. Camminò verso Artù fermandosi davanti a lui.

" Dammi le mani," gli disse.

Artù alzò un sopracciglio, gli diede un rapido sguardo di stima prima di consegnargli entrambe le mani.

Merlino le prese e le mise a coppa, piazzò le sue mani esternamente. Per la prima volta Merlino sentì un piccolo tremore dalla magia di Artù. La punzecchiò e tentò di leggerla. Una calda proiettività che scorse lungo il corpo, e un'ondata di … era quello amore? Merlino non ne era sicuro. Si chiese cosa provasse Artù per lui. Fissò in alto e quasi si ritrasse dall'intenso sguardo di Artù " Non starai per darmi fuoco alle mani, vero Merlino?"

"Non essere un idiota.".

"Scusami?"

"Oh, perdonatemi, Principe degli Idioti"

Artù rise e Merlino quasi si era scordato di quanto magnifica fossa quella risata. Quando si interruppe Artù aspettò pazientemente per lo spettacolo di magia.

Dolcemente Merlino disse, _"Gewyrc an lif."_ _Aprì le mani di Artù per rivelare una farfalla blu luminosa che aprì le ali nei palmi di Artù._

 _Un sussulto meravigliato uscì dalle labbra di Artù. I suoi occhi seguirono la farfalla mentre sbatteva le ali per volare in alto nel cielo. " Questo è …" un sorriso adornò i tratti di Artù. Guardò Merlino, la malizia gli tingeva gli occhi. " Una farfalla? È questo il meglio che sai fare. Merlino?"_

 _Merlino sospirò esageratamente. " Certe volte non si può proprio accontentarvi."_

 _Artù ridacchiò e tornò a fissare la farfalla. " Non ho mai immaginato che la magia potesse essere così …" sembrava le difficoltà nel trovare un termine,_

 _Merlino sapeva cosa intendesse. Il principe non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere il lato bello della magia._

 _"Gaius mi ha detto una volta che non credeva la magia essere giusta o sbagliata, dipendeva solo da come era utilizzata." Disse Merlino._

 _Artù stava ancora fissando la farfalla."C'è sempre un costo per utilizzarla?"_

 _"C'è sempre un costo nell'utilizzare la tua spada?"_

 _Artù sembrò capire al volo cosa intendesse._

 _"Dipende a volte da come è utilizzata."_

 _Merlino sapeva che Artù non si sarebbe mai fidato totalmente della magia, di sicuro non in una sola notte. Gli avrebbe dato quindi la possibilità di mostrargli cosa potrebbe la magia rappresentare? Inghiottì, le parole erano difficili da pronunciare. " Cosa … cosa desiderate di fare di me?"_

 _Artù lanciò un'occhiatina a Merlino prima di rivolgerli tutta l'attenzione. " Se ti esiliassi per difenderti da mio padre, troveresti sempre il modo di tornare a Camelot vero?"_

 _Merlino gli diede un ampio sorriso. " Non potete sbarazzarvi così facilmente di me."_

 _Eccolo di nuovo, quello sguardo. " A volte non riesco a capire se sei stupido o coraggioso."_

 _Eirian aveva ragione. Artù dal cuore puro che pensava unicamente al meglio per Merlino, la direzione migliore. " Artù, io appartengo al vostro fianco. Ero sincero quel giorno, magia o no, voglio essere il vostro servitore fino al giorno della mia morte."_

 _Artù rilassò le sopracciglia._

 _" Credo in voi, Artù, e nel regno che costruirete."_

 _"Lo fai veramente? Perché ti fidi di me così tanto? Cosa ho mai fatto per meritarmi questa fede? Intendo dire, ho tentato di colpirti con un martello la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati."_

 _"Eri un imbecille, e il sei tutt' ora." Sospirò Merlino. "Sono il vostro servitore, Artù, e questo significa che vedo versioni di voi che molti non notano. Vi ho visto con le persone quando pensi che nessuno vi stia guardando, vi ho visto con i contadini, li trattavate con rispetto. Vi ho visto volenteroso a morire per Camelot più e più volte e so quanto siete disposto a sacrificare per essa."_

 _Merlino era sorpreso di trovare Artù in ascolto. Ricordava che nella lista di suggerimenti gli aveva consigliato di ascoltare oltre che di combattere. A questa era la prova che gli aveva dato ascolto._

 _" TI sei sbagliato su una cosa. C'è una parte di Camelot che devo ancora sacrificare, devi capire. In tutta la mia vita mio padre mi ha insegnato che la magia fosse malvagia, e ho sempre visto il lato negativo nei continui attacchi contro Camelot da parte degli incantatori." Artù fece un respiro profondo. " Guardando a Eirian e vedendo cosa hai appena fatto … Puoi mostrarmi il lato buono della magia? L'altra faccia che io non ho mai visto?"_

 _"Gli piaci" disse Hunith a Merlino riguardi ad Artù._

 _Merlino negò immediatamente. " È perché non mi conosce. Se così fosse, probabilmente sarei già morto adesso"_

 _Merlino sorrise. Non sapeva se Artù lo avesse totalmente accettato, ma era desideroso di dargli una possibilità, era pronto ad ascoltare._

 _Merlino allungò la mano. " Ve lo mostrerò."_

 _Artù sorrise e strinse la mano di Merlino._

 _E finalmente due facce della stessa medaglia si riconobbero l'unaltra._


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Eccovi qui la terza parte di questa storia, grazie a tutti quelli che la hanno messa tra le storie preferite o seguite, continuate a leggere e, soprattutto, COMMENTATE!**

 ** _Capitolo 3 : Un tipo di re._**

Artù entrò nelle camere di Morgana e la vide intenta a piegare un vestito viola nel suo baule. Lei alzò la testa e lo guardò arrabbiata.

"Sei venuto a esprimere la tua gelosia nel fatto che tuo padre mi abbia ceduta a un altro pretendente?" disse, la sua voce schioccante come una frusta.

Artù notò Ginevra che organizzava ordinatamente i gioielli di Morgana. "Ginevra, potresti darci un po' di privacy?"

Morgana tenne la testa alta e incrociò le braccia."Non ci sono segreti tra me e Ginevra."

Una bugia, Artù lo sapeva, ma tenne la bocca chiusa.

Ginevra fece una piccola riverenza come per scusarsi prima tornare ai suoi compiti.

"Mi dispiace per questo." Disse Artù decidendo il modo migliore per cominciare.

Morgana le derise."Perché? Perché il mio matrimonio dovrebbe essere beneficio tuo e non mio?"

Perche doveva sempre attaccarlo come fosse un nemico? Era sempre così tutte le volte che era arrabbiata con Uther. Artù doveva sempre subire le 'scottature' della sua furia.

"Non sono quello che lo sta costringendo a farlo e …"

"Magari no, ma apprezzo tu difenda il mio onore."

Artù si pinzò la base del naso, mordendo l'infantile risposta del 'ma io ho difeso il tuo onore'. Non c'era modo di parlarle mentre era in quest'umore nero, specialmente quando lo dirigeva contro di lui. Abbassò la sua mano e andò dritto al punto. "Volevo augurarti di viaggiare al sicuro. Anche a te Ginevra."

Ginevra sorrise dolcemente e annuì con la testa. Si riportò dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli. "Buona fortuna nel governare al posto di vostro padre mentre via."

Artù rispecchiò la sua espressione. "Grazie, mi servirà" ritornò a Morgana." Desidero poter oltrepassare le leggi di mio padre, ma se trovassi un pretendente, spero sia ala tua altezza."

C'era una leggera tirata all'angolo della bocca di Morgana che poteva persino essere scambiata per un sorriso.

Camminò vicino a lei e la tirò in un abbraccio, la sua mano le strinse il collo mentre le portava il volto contro il petto. Sentì immediatamente il legame magico, la connessione. La sua paura era cresciuta. "Spero che non avrai più incubi." Bisbigliò. " Spero che i tuoi sogni siano ricchi di luce." La sua pelle fece fremere la sua mano, e si costrinse a non tirarsi indietro. Che cosa era successo?

Si lasciarono.

"Spero che Merlino tenga il tuo ego sotto controllo mentre siamo via."

Artù rise."Penso sia già pronto a questo." Diede un piccolo cenno con la mano a Ginevra prima di incamminarsi verso la porta.

"Artù …" Morgana lo chiamò ancora.

Si girò a guardarla.

"Non dimenticarti mai chi sei … non sei tuo padre …" gli disse.

Artù assottigliò gli occhi in confusione. Sembra quasi sapesse di più di quanto non gli paresse, come fosse un avvertimento. Che tipo di magia aveva Morgana? Sapeva di possederla? O era come lui, incerta e confusa? Era nata con essa? Doveva essere così, perché sapeva che con Uther in giro non poteva averla imparata neanche per contraddirlo. Si costrinse a ricordare i sogni di Morgana. Ce n'era uno in particolare che riportò alla mente, quello che era più evidente era la sua paura prima di andare a combattere contro la Bestia Errante. Lo aveva sognato? Giurò che quando sarebbe tornata le avrebbe confessato che sapeva che lei possedeva la magia e che la supportava. Non l'avrebbe più abbandonata.

"Non lo farò. Vi vedrò entrambe domani mattina." Sbatté la mano sulla porta prima di uscire.

" Aspetto che il regno rimanga in piedi mentre sono via," disse Uther seduto sul cavallo.

Artù sapeva che suo padre stava scherzando, ma in qualche modo il rimprovero era pungente. " puoi dormire tranquillo padre. Cameo è in buone mani."

" Dovrei tornare tra un paio di mesi." Uther si allungò in avanti, le sue parole dirette solo ad Artù. "Rendimi orgoglioso." E batté la mano sulla spalla di Artù.

Persino la frase più da padre sembrava un ordine nelle orecchie del principe. Le sue labbra si assottigliarono. "Lo farò, Padre."

Uther tirò le redini e cavalcò davanti al gruppo. Nessun addio, nessun avviso preoccupato. Solo il solito Rendimi Fiero. A volte sembrava che qualcosa impedisse a Uther, con tutte le sue forze, di amare Artù come tutti gli altri padri. L'unica volta che sembrava mostrare preoccupazione era quando la vita di Artù era in pericolo. O lo faceva solamente perché la madre morì davvero per darlo alla luce e quindi la sua morte avrebbe reso insignificante il sacrificio? Lo incolpava della morte della Madre? Era colpa sua?

Artù aspettò che gli altri cavalieri, servitori, e membri del consiglio cavalcassero o camminassero via, molti indossando il marchio rosso di Camelot. Vide Morgana e Ginevra rispettivamente sui propri cavalli,mentre chiacchieravano tra loro. Catturò lo sguardo di Morgana e lei gli diede un semplice cenno con la testa come saluto.

Sembrò strano. Per la prima volta nella vita cameo era unicamente nelle sue mani, una sua responsabilità.

Ogni decisione sarebbe stata unicamente sua.

Che tipo di re volva diventare? Artù sapeva che questo era il momento decisivo, una sua prova. Qualsiasi azione decidesse da questo momento in poi avrebbe deciso il suo futuro. Non era stupido, sapeva che suo padre avrebbe potuto ancora regnare per altro vent'anni. Cavolo, Artù poteva morire prima ancora di diventare re. Non faceva male prepararsi, essere pronti. In caso il suo tempo fosse veramente giunto.

Artù non aveva mai detto a nessuno la verità: lui non voleva diventare re.

Tutti ne parlavano come fosse un grande onore, dei cambiamenti che avrebbero portato nel regno, e persino, nel mondo, come ne avevano voglia. Si era sempre chiesto che mai avrebbe desiderato essere re. Suo padre conquistò il regno spargendo sangue. Sangue che continuò a scorrere per tenersi Camelot. Artù non voleva quel tipo di potere sulle persone. Con una parola e tutti avrebbero fatto il suo volere. Avrebbe scambiato quel potere in un batter d'occhio.

Guardò, seduto sul cavallo, suo padre e la compagnia scomparire lungo la strada nella fitta foresta.

Artù girò la testa e vide Merlino, anche lui a cavallo, accanto a lui. Avevano una lunga conversazione davanti a loro. Dopo le rivelazioni del giorno precedente, Artù era dovuto andare da suo padre e discutere i mesi successivi.

"Andiamo?" chiese Artù.

"Dopo di voi, altezza." Canticchiò Merlino.

Artù gli lanciò un' occhiataccia.

"For … Forbanian" balbettò Artù. Si guardò il palmo della mano con aria di attesa.

"No" ridacchiò Merlino. Estese il suo palmo."Forbearnan" Una fiammella si accese e galleggiò nelle mani di Merlino.

Artù era affascinato dal modo in cui gli occhi Merlino diventavano d'oro quando pronunciava un incantesimo. Solitamente, quando vedeva occhi d'orati, qualcosa di pericoloso si dirigeva sulla sua strada. Gli occhi d'oro sembravano fatti apposta per Merlino più di ogni altra cosa, come facessero parte del mistero che lo circondava da sempre.

Il fuoco sparì e Merlino lo incitò a riprovare.

Erano nelle camere di Artù, la porta chiusa a chiave. Merlino mostrò alcune sue abilità e poi decise improvvisamente di insegnare al principe.

"Fobearnan" disse Artù. Niente.

Merlino sembra quasi deluso.

Artù sospirò. "Non sono come te Merlino. Mi è stato detto che non posso fare incantesimi o magie."

Merlino aggrottò le sopracciglia. " Ma sei magico, come puoi non riuscirci?"

Artù rise apertamente. " A quanto pare sono una tipologia rara."

Merlino continuò a pensare intensamente

Artù gli fece un cenno di fermarsi. " Basta con questo, Merlino. Non continuare a preoccuparti." Era quasi sollevato e contemporaneamente deluso che non era riuscito a far apparire niente. "Dimmi. Quali magie hai compiuto a Camelot?"

"A parte salvarti la vita?"

Artù arricciò le labbra, affatto divertito.

Merlino si rilassò sulla sedia davanti al tavolo di Artù, sembrando molto più vecchio. Lo fissò negli occhi per molto tempo e Artù iniziò a sospettare che non gli avrebbe rivelato nulla. Finalmente prese un bel respiro e cominciò con il loro primo incontro.

"Sapevo che quei ganci e secchi si era mossi per conto loro." Artù scosse il capo con falso disaccordo. "Hai barato."

"Mi hai detto di esservi allenato a uccidere fin dalla nascita, stavo solo eguagliando la battaglia." Ribatté giocosamente Merlino.

Artù ridacchiò e ascoltò. Ascoltò come Merlino aveva usato la magia per salvare Artù ed era stato ricompensato diventando il suo servitore personale. Ascoltò come usò la magia per convincerlo dei magici serpenti nello scudo di Valiant. Po sull' afanc e di come salvò la vita al padre di Ginevra, Artù nascose che quando aveva confessato di essere stato il mago che aveva salvato Ginevra, lo sapeva già. Si era comportato come un babbeo per molto tempo. Poi Merlino gli raccontò di Lancillotto e del Grifone.

"Aspetta, Lancillotto sa della tua magia?"gridò Artù. "TI sei fidato di lui prima che di me? Uno sconosciuto rispetto a me?"

"Non gliel'ho detto, Artù" la voce di Merlino era delicata. "L'ha scoperto, come te, per conto suo."

Artù decise di lasciar correre, ma l'amarezza e la gelosia continuavano a restargli dentro.

Ascoltò su Edwin Muirden, su Sofia e i Sidhe ("Sapevo non eri abbastanza forte da mandarmi al tappeto!"" È questo che ti preoccupa di più, non della ragazza che voleva stregarvi?"), si Mordred, eppure Artù sapeva che gli stava nascondendo ancora qualcosa su quest'argomento, quando non gli rivelò perché fosse in ritardo ad aprire i cancelli, riguardo a Ealdor. Poi Merlino cominciò a divincolarsi sulla sedia.

Artù si chiese cosa accadde nei mesi successivi a Ealdor. Uther e Morgana erano stati attaccati dagli uomini di Taurien dopo che il padre di Ginevra morì. Scacciò via la memoria di aver approvato il piano di Uther di liberare Morgana dalla prigione, dimenticandosi di aver promesso di non rivelarlo a nessuno. Artù sobbalzò al ricordo.

Che cosa successe dopo … oh, "Come mi hai salvato dalla bestia errante? Il morso doveva uccidermi, eppure non l'ha fatto."

Merlino abbassò lo sguardo. "Io … io non posso parlarne."

"Non ti fidi ancora?"

Merlino si guardò le mani. " È solo che … non sono ancora riuscito ad accettare cosa è accaduto e non sono pronto a parlarne." Guardò in alto ad Artù e la sua faccia sembrò deprimersi all'espressione del principe. " Artù … non sei tu il problema."

"C'è qualcosa che mi stai nascondendo," lo incalzò Artù.

Merlino aprì la bocca per protestare.

"sembra come stessi andando da qualcun altro oltre che da Gaius per ricevere consigli magici." Chi? Morgana? Eppure Artù sapeva fosse poco probabile. C'era un altro mago che viveva qui, a Camelot, proteggiendoli?

Merlino sobbalzò. "Ho giurato di non vederlo mai più. Mi ha ingannato e ho paura di non potermi più fidare."

Quindi non sono l'unico ad avere problemi a fidarsi. Artù sospirò. " Sembra che ti abbia aiutato molto in passato."

"Solo per interesse personale." Replicò Merlino, scocciato.

Suona come mio padre. Artù si tirò indietro sulla sedia. "Comunque ti ha aiutato"

"Solo a costo delle persone cui tengo."

Stiamo parlando di mio padre? Artù voleva chiedere, invece disse "Alcune persone possono diventare cieche alle conseguenze che le proprie azioni causano a quelli che li circondano. Non penso siano intenzionato a ferire gli altri, ma diventano così focalizzati sul loro obiettivo che non gli importa di nient'altro."

Quello che aveva detto gli aveva fatto pensare a Uther. Era suo padre un uomo malvagio? No. Ignorante, sbagliato e cieco, sì. E adesso Uther aveva passa questi tratti ad Artù. Non voleva diventare come suo padre. Questa era la sua più grande paura.

Merlino si tirò indietro, sorpreso dalle parole di Artù. "Wow … uh…"

Artù sorrise. " Cosa?"

"Sei più intelligente di quanto sembri" scherzò Merlino.

Artù lo guardò male, scontento di avere le proprie parole ritorcesi contro. Sapeva che Merlino lo credeva tonto, magari erano entrambi bravi in questo, pretendere di essere stupidi.

Merlino si divincolò nella sedia. "Forse dovresti incontrarlo."

Artù s'indicò " Io? Il Principe Ereditario, incontrare un altro stregone?"

" Non è esattamente uno stregone."

Artù aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Merlino ridacchiò malignamente, perso nei propri pensieri. " In un certo modo il tuo destino è nelle sue mani."

Dopo pochi minuti, Artù accettò esitante. Era libero per la restante mattinata, comunque. Quindi Merlino lo portò nelle cripte, sgattaiolarono oltre le guardie e si diressero verso un corridoio inusato.

Decise di iniziare un nuovo regime nella sua testa per tenere sempre all'erta le guardie. Sapeva che la maggior parte del tempo era la noia e la reclusione che li rendeva pigri sul lavoro. Forse avevano bisogno di avere sempre qualcuno che cercava di oltrepassarli e rilevare le debolezze nella difesa di Camelot.

"Artù?"

Artù ritornò al presente. Merlino stava tenendo in mano una torcia e lo guardava preoccupato.

"Stai qui, aspetta che ti chiami." Disse Merlino prima di dirigersi nel corridoio attraversando la buia entrata.

Il cuore di Artù batteva forte contro il petto. Che razza di mago si nascondeva in una buia segreta di Camelot? Gli si strinse lo stomaco e Artù seppe che on voleva conoscere la risposta. Si sforzò di udire cosa stava succedendo quando sentì una voce profonda e vellutata provenire dalla caverna.

"Cosa c'è giovane stregone? Pensavo avessi giurato di non volermi mai più vedere?"

Per qualche ragione Artù sentì come se avesse già sentito quella voce, come in un sogno lontano.

"Non sono venuto qua per me" rispose Merlino e Artù era sorpreso dal tono di voce usato, sicuro e duro, come un leader. Era questo che nascondeva sotto la maschera dell'idiota?

"Sono venuto qua perché è tempo di decidere il tuo destino."

L'altra persona … no, sembrava troppo grande perché sia umano, rise."Il mio destino giace insieme con il tuo e quello di Artù."

Artù s'irrigidì sentendo il proprio nome. Cosa?

"Esattamente" disse Merlino.

Gli servirono alcuni secondi per capite che era il segnale. Artù fece un respiro profondo per incoraggiarsi e camminò oltre l'entrata dell'oscura caverna e sbiancò davanti ala visione improvvisa.

Un enorme rettile dalle squame d'orate sedeva appollaiato sopra una roccia.

"Tu – tu sei … un drago" balbettò Artù stupefatto. Paura e meraviglia si mescolarono nel petto. Aveva visto molte creature magiche,c combattuto contro di esse, eppure non aveva mai visto un drago.

Il drago inclinò la testa ad Artù. "Ah, il giovane Pendragon." Artù identificò tracce di shock nella voce.

"E … puoi parlare."

"Che ti aspettavi che facessi? Lo yodel?"

Artù sentì arrossarsi le proprie guance, poi volle schiaffeggiarsi per essersi comportato come un sciocco incapace davanti al drago.

"Artù lui è Kilgharrah" introdusse Merlino, sforzandosi di non sorridere. L'espressione fece desiderare Artù di schiaffeggiarlo, ma sarebbe stata una cattiva idea farlo davanti al drago che era interessato in Merlino.

Artù decise quindi di dare un imbarazzato cenno con la mano. "Kilgharrah, è un onore conoscervi … pensavo non esistessero più i draghi."

Data la rapida occhiata di Merlino 'Hai veramente appena detto ciò', capì che era la cosa sbagliata da dire.

"Devi ringraziare tuo padre per aver sradicato la maggior parte della mia razza. Sono incatenato qui come esempio per tutti gli esseri magici." Disse Kilgharrah " sono qui sotto da almeno vent'anni, sto cominciando a credere che Uther si sia scordato di me."

Artù sapeva meglio. Uther non aveva dimenticato nulla, lo aveva già fatto in precedenza con altri prigionieri, lasciarli da soli a marcire nelle celle per farli impazzire. Artù abbassò la testa, vergognandosi di questo comportamento, ma poi si sforzò di guardare il drago negli occhi. Per la prima volta notò le catene. " Mi dispiace …"

Kilgharrah lo interruppe immediatamente. "Quelle erano le azioni di tuo padre, non le tue."

Artù, un tempo, era rimasto accanto a Uther con cieca lealtà nella guerra contro la magia, contro i maghi. Quanti innocenti erano stati giustiziati mentre lui guardava immobile? Quante volte aveva lasciato che il suo orgoglio, il suo bisogno di ottenere l'approvazione del proprio padre, lo aveva coperto dalla verità che si trovava davanti ai suoi occhi? Quanti avevano sofferto lo stesso destino di Kilgharrah?

Kilgharrah avvicinò la testa "Devo dedurre che la tua presenza qui significa tu conosca il segreto di Merlino."

Art lanciò un 'occhiata furtiva a Merlino che stava fissando i propri piedi nervoso. "Sì" disse.

"E che cosa farai con questa conoscenza?" chiese il Grande Drago.

Artù incrociò lo sguardi cin quello di Merlino, occhi illuminati da curiosità e rispetto. Non importa cosa decidesse, Merlino lo avrebbe accettato. Che tipo di conoscenti erano così volenterosi a morire l'un per l'altro? Artù si era già posto la questione ogni giorno da momento in cui Merlino aveva bevuto per lui il veleno. Che cosa erano loro? Amici? Possibile. Artù

Aveva la sensazione di fidarsi di Merlino più di quanto Merlino si fidasse di lui. Improvvisamente la realizzazione colpì Artù. Il fatto che Merlino lo avesse portato dal drago era un test per la sua fiducia.

Riportò l'attenzione su Kilgharrah. "Spero di ottenere conoscenza" sulla magia … e su Merlino. E cosa era Merlino per me?

Kilgharrah tirò indietro la testa e diede una scrollata alle ali come ad approvare il piano.

In quel momento Artù sapeva cosa doveva fare. Era solo giusto. Che tipo di re desideri essere? Artù sapeva la risposta. Non voglio diventare come mio padre. Voglio essere me stesso. Artù raddrizzò la schiena e stette in piede orgoglioso. "Sei un prigioniero e come Principe di Camelot dichiaro che tu abbia sofferto abbastanza, anche troppo. Ti libererò."

"Artù!" Merlino fece un passo avanti. "Non puoi fidarti di lui."

Kilgharrah diede uno strano ringhio, come se volesse attaccare Merlino, eppure il suo idiota di un servo rimase fermo. Conosceva Merlino abbastanza bene da,finalmente, capire la sua reazione. Almeno sperava fosse corretta.

"Ha minacciato tua madre … o Gaius?" indagò Artù.

"Entrambi …." Disse Merlino.

La rabbia ruggì dentro il petto di Artù. Chi osò ferire Merlino? Specialmente Unith, nonostante il breve tempo Artù l'aveva conosciuta e valutava la sua vita prima della propria. Era la madre di Merlino. E Gaius? Perché ferire il medico?

Lanciò un' occhiataccia al drago, pronto a pretendere una spiegazione o a urlargli contro, per poi ricordarsi cosa aveva detto poco prima. Kilgharrah era l'ultimo della sua specie, suo padre aveva distrutto tutti i draghi. Artù provò a immaginare come dovesse sentirsi, imprigionato sotto lo stesso dell'uomo che aveva ucciso tutti i suoi cari. E se fosse una creatura magica e fosse costretto a guardare senza intervenire la magia sparire lentamente?

Vent'anni seduto solo con rabbia e dolore.

"I vostro destino …" cominciò Kilgharrah.

"Sei un egoista e ti importa solamente della tua vendetta." Sbottò Merlino. Artù aveva intuito correttamente, il suo servitore personale si sentiva tradito. " Non credi nel nostro destino, vuoi solo che accada per essere libero."

Artù alzò la mano e Merlino fece un passo indietro. Abbassò il braccio al suo fianco e camminò fino al termine della rupe, il suo sguardo restò fisso e veritiero.

"Kilgharrah, ti libererò"

"Artù …" bisbigliò Merlino con disapprovazione.

Kilgharrah incontrò lo sguardo di Artù, incerto. " Conosco la natura degli umani. Che cosa desideri in cambio?"

" Non nuocere a Camelot o chiunque della popolazione." Fece un respiro profondo."Se desideri vendetta, allora offrirò la mia vita per farne ciò che desideri."

"Artù!"

Le narici di Kilgharrah si dilatarono. "Cosa ci guadagnerei con la tua vita?"

"Distruggerai Camelot. Non lo sto dicendo per orgoglio sfacciato, ma ho visto quanto io sia importante per le persone e mio padre." Artù deglutì." E sono colpevole tanto quanto mio padre riguardo a ciò che è accaduto alla magia in questi anni."

Kilgharrah inclinò la testa " Come farai ad assicurarti che manterrò la mia parola?"

Artù sorrise debolmente e scollò le spalle. " Può essere infantile e azzardato, ma in questi anni ho imparato che se vuoi sapere se puoi o no fidarti di qualcuno …. Fidati di loro comunque."

Kilgharrah fissò Artù a lungo. Finalmente, bisbigliando, disse " Sei veramente il Re del Passato e del Futuro."

Cosa? Aveva giurato di aver già sentito quel titoli prima. Ma lui! Non c'era nulla di speciale in lui. Del Passato e del Futuro? Dal nome sembrava … terrificante. Artù allontanò quei pensieri. Allungò invece una mano. "Andata?"

Kigharrah allungò il collo fino a toccare con il muso il palmo della mano. Dèi. Artù non si era mai sentito così piccolo. La sua minuscola mano poggiata contro il naso del Grande Drago. Un ondata di magia lo attraversò appena entrarono in connessione. Sentì la tristezza, la rabbia, la solitudine, e anche, in qualche modo tra tutto quello, fiducia.

Kilgharrah si tirò indietro e ridacchiò. "Come sono cambiati i destini, non avevo mai capito che tu ,Artù, fossi una creatura magica come me."

Artù rise con lui. "Non lo avevo realizzato neanche io. Ma Merlino è quello che possiede la magia." Si girò verso il suo amico, che era fermo a fissarlo con orgoglio. "Non io."

"Certamente, giovane Pendragon. Magari adesso che conosci il suo segreto il vostro destino può finalmente cominciare."

"Destino?" Artù inclinò la testa al drago.

"Il destino tuo e di Merlino giacciono insieme. E per che cosa solo il tempo lo rivelerà."

Lui e Merlino? Insieme? Aveva senso, e gli sembrava giusto. Non aveva veramente pensato molto a che tipo di re voleva diventare prima che Merlino comparisse. Ora che Merlino era qui … Artù sembrava difficile immaginarsi la sua vita senza l'uomo al suo fianco.

Aveva il presentimento che Kilgharrah sapesse di più sul destino di Artù di quanto non avesse detto. Nonostante desiderasse intensamente di sapere, non aveva il desiderio di conoscere i dettagli, per paura che non riuscisse a raggiungere le attese di Kilgharrah e di Merlino.

Artù strofinò le mani. "Allora, come facciamo a liberarti? Imaggino non siano normali catene quindi …"

Kilgharrah ringhiò. "Sono catene che possono essere rotte solo dalla magia forgiata dall'antica religione."

Il cuore di Artù mancò un battito. Lui era stato forgiato con l'natica religione …

Merlino assottigliò gli occhi pensieroso. "La spada che hai forgiato andrebbe bene?"

Spada?

Il drago alzò la testa riflettendo. "Hmmmmmm. È pericoloso, l'ultima volta ha permesso alla spada di finire nelle mani sbagliate."

Merlino lo guardò male, aprì la bocca, guardò Artù, e ingoiò le proteste.

Ancora adesso stava nascondendogli alcune cose. Cosa doveva fare per ottenere la sua fiducia?

Kilgharrah rispose ad Artù. " Hai sicuramente fornito prova del tuo cuore, giovane Pendragon, eppure bisogna ancora determinare la forza del tuo spirito. Aspetterò quel giorno. Solo quando ti riterrò pronto, potrai maneggiare la spada e liberarmi."

Per qualche ragione Artù senti come gli stesse conferendo un grande onore. " Sei sicuro di poter aspettare?"

" Sono rimasto imprigionato qui per vent'anni. Cosa sono qualche anno in più?"

Artù alzò le sopracciglia. Doveva passare tanto tempo per dimostrare se stesso? Era il popolo incerto su di lui come Kilgharrah e Merlino? I suoi dubbi cominciarono a crescere. Cavolo. Artù aveva pensato di aver salvato le persono quando in realtà era Merlino da dietro la scena. Aveva mai fatto qualcosa di importante da quando Merlino era comparso?

"Ti prometto che ti libererò." Giurò Artù, allontanando i dubbi.

Kilgharrah sorrise. " Mi compiace sapere che tua sai della mia esistenza e che hai accettato Merlino. Forse sei veramente l'uomo che il destino ha predetto".

"Non sei obbligato a unirti a me" disse Artù ancora una volta mentre lui e Merlino si dirigevano verso il cortile.

"Ti ho visto cadere addormentato durante queste riunioni." Rispose Merlino, sforzandosi di tenere il passo con la camminata veloce di Artù. Era facile per lui camminare nel suo stesso castello, le persone lo lasciavano passare facilmente. Merlino continuava a scontrarsi con tutti. "Non ti ho mai visto prendere l'iniziativa con loro"

Artù lo guardò brevemente senza smettere di camminare. "Vuoi solo vedermi mentre mi rendo ridicolo"

"Lo fai ogni giorno" fu la rapida risposta di Merlino.

Artù trattenne un sorriso e scosse il capo. Girarono l'angolo e si diressero verso l'ala Nord del torrione di Camelot, avvicinandosi alla loro destinazione.

Artù notò Sir Leon avvicinarsi in senso opposto.

"Altezza" salutò Leon.

"Sir Leon". Segnalò al cavaliere di entrare prima di lui. Tutti e tre entrarono nella sala del consiglio.

Geoffrey e Gaius erano già seduti alla tavola. Vicino alla sedia del re c'era … Artù trattenne a stento un gemito: Fynbar Hans.

Setosi capelli castani, naso perfetto, sorriso dritto, era considerato uno degli uomini più affascinanti di Camelot dalle signore della corte. Artù lo detestava. Merlino lo stuzzicava sempre mentre cercava di capire il motivo dietro quest'odio. Artù si divertiva a sentire le ridicole ragioni che s'inventava, ma non gli aveva mai rivelato la verità.

Artù considerava Fyn un rivale e un nemico. Fyn era un cugino due volte rimosso del ramo di Uther e un paio di anni più anziano di Artù. A quindici anni, Artù era già a capo dei cavalieri di Camelot. Fyn era uno di loro e Artù gli tolse la posizione un mese dopo aver ricevuto la sua.

Fyn era furioso. Era un cavaliere da tre anni e non sarebbe stato facilmente messo da parte soprattutto da un "moccioso viziato che ha sempre tutto a portata di mano". Ritenne di conquistare con un combattimento la posizione, ma Artù lo sconfisse facilmente. Non era per mancanza di abilità, ma per l'attitudine di Fyn che Artù lo aveva dimesso.

Perché Uther non si era portato dietro anche Fyn?

Il padre di Fyn, Alec Hans, era un brav'uomo, un grande membro del consiglio. Era morto pochi mesi prima e Fyn ottenne il suo posto, semplicemente perché era nobile. Un uomo non dovrebbe essere considerato solo per il sangue.

"Principe Artù" salutò Fyn con un sorriso forzato, il suo fastidioso servitore, Lee era in piedi dietro il suo padrone.

Lo aveva sempre salutato così.

Seccava Artù. Diede un cenno di saluto come risposta e si sedette nella sedia opposta a quella di suo padre. Odiava come quella sedia fosse più alta di tutte le altre. Uther aveva sempre il bisogno di essere superiore agli altri. Artù non si sarebbe mai seduto in quel posto.

"Gaius. Geoffrey." salutò Artù e Sir Leon si accomodò nel posto accanto.

Merlino, ringraziando gli dèi, era in piedi dietro di lui. Si sentì sollevato di averlo al suo fianco. Poteva fare qualsiasi cosa con Merlino dalla sua parte. Perché si sentiva così?

"Prima di iniziare ci sono delle problematiche che devono essere immediatamente affrontate?" chiese Artù. Non come faceva Uther che apriva il consiglio ai membri solo dopo aver detto e affrontato cosa voleva.

Sir Leon poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si portò in avanti. "Maestà, ho ricevuto notizie di banditi attaccare diversi villaggi sul confine."

Prendi un gruppo di cavalieri e trova questi banditi è ciò che Uther avrebbe detto. "Che cosa suggerisci di fare?"

Leon batté le palpebre alla domanda. Si appoggiò allo schienale e riprese il controllo. "Manderei un gruppo di cavalieri a cacciare questi banditi. Comunque questi rapporti sui banditi sono aumentati negli ultimi mesi, vorrei suggerire di fermare in questi villaggi alcuni cavalieri ."

Artù si costrinse a non sorridere con orgoglio. C'era una ragione perché Sir Leon era il suo favorito. L'uomo sapeva cosa andava fatto. Visto, Padre, cosa accade quando fai pensare per sé le persone? "Qualcuno di cui ti fidi?"

"Sì"

"Mandali, e non ho dubbi che i viveri sono stati maggiormente rubati, raccogli qualche rifornimento dalle nostre scorte e ordinagli di distribuirli ai villaggi." Disse Artù.

"È saggio?" Fyn chiese improvvisamente.

"Non sei d'accordo?" disse Artù.

"A malapena abbiamo abbastanza risorse da sfamare le persone della città. Sei al corrente che il raccolto è stato scarso quest'anno a causa della secca primavera"

Artù si ricordò il corpo di Peter e i suoi figli. Digrignò i denti. Certo che Artù ne era al corrente.

"Abbiamo a malapena abbastanza risorse da scambiare con Mercia e rientrare nelle condizioni dell'accordo."

Il re Bayard era un uomo ragionevole. Ripensò a quando aveva salvato Merlino dal calice avvelenato. Artù era ancora rinchiuso nella prigione quando si era sparsa una malattia ed era finito a condividere la cella con il Re Bayard. Egli gli aveva detto che il futuro di Camelot era in buone mani perché Artù era un uomo sicuramente migliore di suo padre. Artù non era ancora sicuro di questo.

"Il re Bayard capirà se gli spieghiamo la nostra condizione, magari sarà volenteroso a spedirci dei rifornimenti."

"Maestà" interruppe Gaius "Devo sottolineare che vostro padre non lo permetterebbe."

Faceva ancora male il fatto che Gaius era ancora così fedele a Uther. Che cosa aveva su di lui? Si era chiesto perché Uther lo tenesse accanto, ascoltava raramente i suoi consigli.

Devi imparare ad ascoltare bene come sai combattere.

"E in oltre" saltò nuovamente nel discorso Fyn " la corona ha poche monete. Non abbiamo abbastanza fondi per sostenere l'esercito di Camelot."

Artù non approvava come non lo avesse considerato come proprio.

"Fymbar ha ragione." Disse Geoffrey. " Devo aggiungere che Camelot non è l'unico a soffrire il commercio quest'anno. Il re Alrik e il regno di Svealand hanno sofferto un attacco alle navi e hanno perso la loro ambra, come il pesce e le armi. Ricevevamo la maggior parte dei nostri profitti da quegli scambi."

E questo sarebbe il momento in cui Artù non prestava più attenzione.

"Sono degli incoscienti barbari." Sbottò Fyn."Scegliere il loro re attraverso la guerra."

Erano un paese di guerrieri, realizzò Artù. Perché non era nato lì? Preferiva parlare con la spada che attraverso le parole."il re Alrik è nostro amico e alleato. Mio padre spera di fare pace con lui e gli altri quattro regni in futuro. Continueremo con il commercio anche se scarso."

"Come proponi che io ottenga i soldi per sostenere Camelot? Facendoli apparire per magia?"

"La magia è proibita" lo riprese Geoffrey.

"Era una battuta." Disse Fyn in modo condiscendente.

Uther aveva molte monete quando conquistò Camelot, la maggior parte venivano dai villaggi depredati lungo la strada. La Grande Purga aveva aumentato la sua ricchezza, ma la guerra contro la magia portata avanti da vent'anni era costata molto a Uther. Specialmente mantenere un esercito sempre pronto.

Fyn contrasse le labbra in alto. "Posso suggerire di aumentare le tasse, specialmente quelle dei nostri lord?"

E chi avrebbe sofferto di più? Il popolo. " E causare una rivolta?"

Un ghigno malefico attraversò la faccia di Fyn, ma fu rapidamente nascosto. "Ho fatto alcuni calcoli. Principe Artù." Il modo in cui diceva il suo nome poteva sembrare lo chiamasse bastardo. Fyn fissò in basso i suoi appunti. "Ho realizzato che ha vinto quasi tutti i tornei di Camelot da quando avevate tredici anni."

"E allora?"

"Messi insieme tutto il denaro vinto sono circa centomila monete, è corretto?"

Artù alzò lo sguardo verso Lee. Senza dubbio qualsiasi risposta avrebbe dato, Lee avrebbe rapidamente fomentato i pettegolezzi del castello la sera stessa. Fyn cercava sempre di rovinare la reputazione di Artù davanti al popolo, ma soprattutto davanti a Uther. Artù aveva fatto controllare a Geoffrey anni prima, e Fyn aveva una possibilità di reclamare il trono, era improbabile, prima avrebbe dovuto vincere il consenso di tutti i lord e nobili.

Artù non era uno stupido. Se Fyn otteneva il consenso di Uther, sarebbe servito unicamente quello.

"Sì, è corretto." Disse Artù. Se Fyn fosse riuscito a contare le vincite aggiungendo quelle dei tornei esterni a Camelot dove si era presentato come una persona comune, dove erano accolti a partecipare tutti e non solo i nobili, la somma totale arriverebbe vicina a sei milioni.

"Magari è vostro dovere come Principe di Camelot donare le vostre vincite per permettere a Camelot di continuare a prosperare."

Non mi fiderei mai ad affidare le mie vittorie a un codardo senza spina dorsale come te. Artù stava salvando quei soldi … per far avverare un sogno infantile quando sarebbe diventato re. Artù si schiarì la gola e raddrizzò il colletto. Se c'era una cosa in cui era bravo, era far finta di essere un idiota. Aggiunse un colpo di tosse. "Ahem, temo di non averli."

"Perdonatemi?"

"Li ho persi tutti alla taverna." Si girò verso Sir Leon. "Perdo sempre tutti i miei soldi contro i cavalieri."

Sir Leon assottigliò gli occhi, riconoscendo la bugia, eppure decise di dargli corda. Si girò verso Fyn. "È vero. Ho dovuto vietare ad Artù di scommettere con i suoi uomini per questo motivo."

"Peccato …" disse Fyn con un tono colmo di soddisfazione.

Divertiti a condividere questo pettegolezzo. E sono sicuro che mio padre verrà a saperlo in qualche modo.

Gaius e Geoffrey fissarono stupefatti Artù.

E il consiglio continuò ad andare peggio da quel momento in poi. Artù fu costretto a interrompere scambi commerciali con due re per permettere a Uther di avere fondi durante il suo regno. Un re povero non resta al potere a lungo. Gaius intromise la questione della malattia che si stava espandendo nella città bassa e Artù accettò a malincuore di custodirli lontano dal palazzo. Geoffrey aggiunse che Cenred voleva una guerra, specialmente quando scoprì che Artù aveva aiutato a difendere Ealdor, e pretendeva un pagamento per aver oltrepassato il confine. Dopo aver risolto questa questione con l'aiuto di Leon, egli accennò come un gruppo di cavalieri si stava avvicinando a diversi accampamenti di druidi. Artù gli disse di frenare gli uomini, impedirgli di attaccare e stare attenti.

Artù dimesse finalmente il consiglio e rimase seduto nella sua sedia mentre gli altri uscivano. Non voglio diventare Re. Se questo è com'è normalmente …

"Artù?"

Artù smise di massaggiarsi la tempia e guardò in alto a Merlino, che era rimasto in piedi fermo per tutto il tempo. Guardò dietro al servitore per controllare che le porte siano chiuse.

"Che foresti tu?"

Le sopracciglia di Merlino si aggrottarono.

"Se fossi me" spiegò Artù, "Come faresti a far prosperare Camelot?"

Merlino pensò per un momento. Si morse le labbra incerto se dirlo.

"Con la magia?" disse Artù strofinandosi il labbro inferiore.

"Artù devi capire che le nostre terre sono costruite sulla magia. Albion è magia. Penso che abbiamo smesso di comprendere come dovremmo utilizzare la magia. Non per la religione o il potere. Se potessi, utilizzerei la mia magia per portare la pioggia o rafforzare il raccolto. La utilizzerei per migliorare le difese delle mura di Camelot …"

"E cosa riguardo ai villaggi esterni? Come li proteggeresti?"

Merlino sembrò colto alla sprovvista. "Con campi di forza? Devo controllare."

"Quando …" Artù deglutì. " Quand'è che la magia richiede un prezzo da pagare?"

Questa volta Merlino lo fissò. Si sedette accanto a lui. " Che cosa c'è?"

" Sono nato dalla magia, Merlino …" Artù sospirò "Non so i dettagli. Non so se sia vero, ma … conosci come viene bilanciata l'Antica Religione?"

Le sopracciglia di Merlino si corrucciarono profondamente mentre rifletteva e si alzarono realizzando la verità. "Per creare una vita, un'altra deve essere sostituita." Si coprì la bocca. "Tua madre?"

" Se è vero … puoi credere che ipocrita diventa mio padre? Tutte quelle vite …" Artù si alzò di scatto e camminò verso le finestre. "Tutti loro morti … così che io vivessi. Dov'è l'equilibrio in questo? Cos'è una vita senza importanza rispetto a dieci mila?"

"Artù …"

" Come posso fidarmi della magia Merlino? Come posso fidarmi che le persone non ne abusino?"

"Cos'è di così diverso rispetto ai nobili che abusano del loro potere?" interruppe arrabbiato Merlino.

Artù si girò lentamente verso Merlino, lo trovò in piedi con i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi.

" Tu qualche volta abusi del tuo potere. Come posso fidarmi di quelli al potere se vedo abusarne ogni giorno?"

È per questo che non ti fidi di me? Mi approfitto sempre dei miei poteri? Artù sapeva che bulleggiava i servitori, ma era solo per spettacolo, per provare a Uther che Artù era come tutti i nobili, che era un Principe.

"Ci sono giorni in cui penso di approfittarne per trasformarti in una rana … o riempire di verruche qualcuno dei tuoi cavalieri, persino far inciampare Fyn. Non lo faccio. Perché ho scelto molto tempo fa di smettere di utilizzare i miei poteri per scherzi stupidi e sfruttarlo per il bene assoluto." Sospirò e fissò determinato negli occhi Artù. "Per voi."

Com''è che Merlino era così leale nei suoi confronti eppure non si fidava di lui?

"La magia non sempre richiede un prezzo. Può essere un dono, Artù. Può curare, far crescere cose, salvare vite … esiste la bellezza in questo. Magie più forti, a volte richiedono di esser equilibrate. Sto ancora imparando su questo."

Artù fissò il cortile sottostante. I dettagli del consiglio gli correvano nella testa.

"Artù?"

"Hmmm?"

" Hai veramente scommesso tutti i tuoi soldi del torneo?"

Artù nascose un sorriso dietro la mano. "Che cosa pensi?"

"Che non ti fidi di Fyn. Lo capisco, ma non credi di doverlo dare al tuo popolo?"

Che cosa deve far per ottenere la fiducia di Merlino? Dovrei dirgli del mio sogno di quando ero bambino? "Sono sicuro che ti ricordi di Ealdor, quando mio padre si è rifiutato di inviare uomini ad aiutare il tuo villaggio."

Percepì la confusione di Merlino. "Erm, comprendo la scelta, la sua alleanza con Cerned …" sospirò " Stai tentando di cambiare soggetto?"

Artù poggiò la testa sul freddo vetro. "Ci fu un episodio simile quando ero un bambino. Hai mai sentito parlare del villaggio di Manau?"

"No."

"era un piccolo villaggio nella periferia del regno di Olaf. Avevamo diversi rifugiati chiedere asilo tra le mura di Camelot e pregarono mio padre di salvare il loro villaggio. Artù chiuse gli occhi ricordando quel giorno. "Quel villaggio era il doppio di Ealdor, i soldati che erano stati dimessi da Olaf stavano depredando il villaggio, violentando sia uomini sia donne, torturando chiunque, persino i bambini. Eppure mio padre dichiarò che Manau non era nei confini di Camelot e quindi non era nei nostri interessi aiutarli."

Merlino non disse nulla. Artù poteva sentire il suo respiro, sapeva che il suo servitore stava ascoltando.

"Fu la prima volta che entrai apertamente in disaccordo con mio padre. Avevo …. Dieci anni? Undici? Gli dissi che si stava compiendo un'ingiustizia e che era nostro dovere, e un compito dei cavalieri, combattere contro di essa." Artù rise amaramente. "Mio padre mi disse che avrei capito una volta diventato re."

"Artù …"

" Ero grande abbastanza da capire che ci volevano soldi per mandare avanti un regno, così da quel momento in poi ho cominciato a conservare tutte le mie vittorie così che, una volta diventato re, avrei conquistato tutta Albion e protetto tutte le sue persone dall'ingiustizia."

Ci fu un rapido inspiro.

Artù alzò la testa dal vetro e guardò Merlino che era diventato bianco come la neve.

"Merlino?"

"Vuoi conquistare tutta Albion?" la voce di Merlino era flebile.

Artù roteò gli occhi. " Ero piccolo Merlino. Non voglio conquistare più nulla." Non voglio essere come mio padre. "ripensandoci, unire tutta Albion, unire tutti i regni sotto un unico stemma pacifico così che non possa più accadere una situazione come Manau p Ealdor."

Merlino lo guardò come fosse convinto che Artù sarebbe riuscito a fare tutto ciò. Lo sguardo di fiducia totale.

Artù si schiarì la gola. "È un sogno infantile."

"No!" disse rapidamente Merlino.

Artù alzò il sopracciglio.

"Erm, non, non lo è. Credo tu possa farlo."

Artù corrugò la fronte. Questa volta enunciò la domanda ad alta voce. "Perché credi in me così tanto?"

Merlino sorrise soltanto.

Cavolo. Artù voleva una risposta chiara e diretta. Provò a ricordare esattamente quando Merlino aveva cominciato a dargli quello sguardo fiducioso. Batté le palpebre quando ricordò. Quando Merlino gli aveva rivelato dei serpenti di Valiant e dello scudo, Artù gli aveva detto che gli credeva e Merlino gli aveva rivolto lo stesso sguardo di adesso.

"Andiamo." Disse Artù. " Mostrami ancora la tua magia."

Artù si ritrovò sveglio prima dell'alba. Non è che stava riposando molto bene infondo. Sapeva che Merlino si sarebbe alzato tra un paio d'ore per svegliarlo.

I pensieri gli affollavano la mente.

Tutto era cambiato, eppure era un cambiamento che Artù invitava. Un cambiamento a fin di bene. Un cambiamento che Artù voleva.

Si tolse le coperte e fissò fiori dalla finestra il cielo ancora scuro. Si strofinò il labbro inferiore.

Che tipo di re desiderava essere?

Perché questa domanda continuava a perseguitarlo? Tormentarlo?

I prossimi mesi saranno una prova per Artù, lo sapeva bene.

Ho bisogno di dimostrare a me stesso che sono pronto a essere re … e al mio popolo. Artù sperava che fosse successo al trono tra molti anni, eppure parlare con Merlino sulla magia, avere Merlino rivelare ancora di più i suoi poteri …. Per quanti anni può ancora Artù guardare le persone con la magia essere perseguitate e assassinate da suo padre, per essere semplicemente quello che sono?

Come può Merlino stare a guardare e mantenere ancora un cuore d'oro, avere ancora fiducia in Artù?

Può Artù facilmente guardare suo padre continuare a regnare quando il suo cuore desiderava un regno giusto per tutti quanti? Un posto dove tutti, nonostante lo stato, sono trattati egualmente.

Artù sapeva di dover dare l'esempio per primo. Aveva cominciato con Merlino senza rendersene conto. Era tempo di espandere ciò.

Si vestì con una semplice tunica rossa e pantaloni marroni. Merlino sarebbe stupido di scoprire che Artù aveva cominciato la giornata senza il suo aiuto.

Sapeva che Sir Leon in questo momento stava organizzando il campo di allenamento. Artù aveva mattinata libera perché doveva prepararsi ad accogliere le richieste del popolo nella sala del trono a mezzogiorno.

Prese una mela dalla ciotola mentre s'incamminava fuori dalla camera.

Le prime luci illuminavano il cielo quando Artù cercò la coppia che aveva adottato i figli di Peter, Donna e Ben.

Ben era fuori in cortile, a torso nudo, e intento a spaccare la legna.

"Buon giorno Ben" salutò Artù.

Ben sobbalzò "Mio signore?" abbassò l'ascia.

"Chiamami Artù" disse il principe. Si strinsero la mano come saluto, e Artù si sforzò di non pulirsi lo sporco passato sul suo palmo. "Come stanno i bambini?" chiese.

"Anna si sta adattando meglio di Cian. Quel bambino sparisce per ore a volte. La mia povera moglie si preoccupa per lui."

"È in lutto … e arrabbiato … con tutte le ragioni." Artù tirò fuori dalle tasche un piccolo sacchetto. "Questo dovrebbe aiutare a coprire le spese per qualche mese."

Ben rimase a bocca aperta. "Maestà …"

"Artù." Rimarcò.

"Artù … non posso prenderlo."

"Prenderlo? Psh, sei un ciabattaio, giusto? Sto comprando tutte le scarpe e gli stivali che posso."

"Sono abbastanza per un esercito …"

"Considerali un pagamento in anticipo. I miei cavalieri hanno bisogno di nuovi stivali, tutti quanti."

Gli occhi di Ben luccicarono e agitò la sacchetta nella mano. "Sai come rendere orgoglioso un uomo del proprio lavoro vero? Sei un bravo ragazzo."

Artù trasalì. Odiava i complimenti, lo rendevano sempre a disagio. Si massaggiò il collo nervoso. "Non è niente, davvero. Specialmente perche …" Sono il motivo per cui devi nutrire quei due bambini.

Ben sospirò e strinse le spalle di Artù. "Dobbiamo tutti fare il nostro dovere. Il vostro appare solamente molto più grande."

Artù controllò i progressi dei suoi cavalieri. Colse lo sguardo di Leon e gli diede un cenno con la testa, contento dei loro progressi.

Doveva esserci una festa la sera stessa, come accadeva sempre una volta alla settimana con i nobili e i cavalieri.

Decide quindi di fermarsi nelle cucine. Quando raggiunse la porta, un servitore inciampò fuori.

George oppure era Gaylord il nome?

Gli occhi di George era spalancati dalla paura e quasi buttò a terra Artù. "Ah, Maestà … Lord Sully"

Un mestolo volò fuori e George lo evitò a malapena. Corse via.

Che diavolo? Sapeva che Audrey, la capocuoca, aveva pochissima pazienza. Aveva schiaffeggiato le sue mani qualche volta quando tentava di rubare i suoi dolcetti al miele. Lo terrorizzava parecchio.

Artù entrò in cucina. C'erano colonne di fumo ovunque e lei era intenta a sventolarle con uno straccio. Era madida di sudore e molto agitata.

Artù ingoiò la paura e chiese "Audrey, è tutto …"

"Esci subito, George. E dì a Lord Sully di mandare giù con del vino il suo pollo estremamente asciutto!"

Artù si abbassò per evitare un blocco di formaggio.

La capocuoca spalancò gli occhi quando lo notò. "Maestà! Oh! Mi perdoni …. Ho pensato …."

Aveva un rimprovero sulla punta della lingua ed era pronto a mandarla alla gogna per l'intera giornata. Questa era la reazione che Uther gli aveva inculcato. Che tipo di re desiderava essere?

Guardò meglio la sua faccia. Era rossa e sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.

"Che cosa è successo?" uscì invece dalla sua bocca.

"I miei aiutanti sono a casa. C'è una malattia che si sta spargendo nella città bassa, i miei ragazzi …" la voce si affievolì quando si rese conto con chi stava parlando. "Il banchetto sarà pronto per l'imbrunire, mio signore."

Artù le gesticolò che non era questo l'importante. "Hai bisogno di mani in più?"

"Magari se riusciste a prestarmi un paio di servitori …"

Artù si arrotolò le maniche. "Mettimi al lavoro."

Audrey sbiancò "Maestà …."

"Sei tu al comando, coraggio."

La sua bocca non pronunciava parole. Si guardò intorno alla stanza, come se fosse tutto uno scherzo. La cuoca strinse le labbra in una sottile riga e disse "Molto bene."

Così, lo mise al lavoro. Audrey lo riprendeva quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, lo colpiva sulle mani con il cucchiaio quando impastava male il pane, e lo prese in giro quando pianse tagliando le cipolle.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Artù era contento di seguire gli ordini di un altro, di non essere al comando. Era diverso rispetto a Uther. Quando Audrey gli diceva di fare qualcosa ,Artù non si sentiva obbligato a farlo. Lo faceva, perché voleva farlo.

Mentre il tempo passava, Artù trovò Audrey parlare a vanvera in continuazione. Aveva dieci figli, due erano entrati nell'esercito, due si allenavano per diventare cavalieri, un atro era un carpentiere e gli altri cinque erano ancora piccoli.

La cosa che Artù notò maggiormente era la passione per il suo lavoro.

"Ecco, assaggia questo."

Artù si allungò e provò il brodo dal cucchiaio allungato.

"Oh, è buono. Brodo dello stufato di cervo?" disse Artù, riconoscendo il sapore.

"Il segreto della mia ricetta è il vino speziato." Disse Audrey mescolando nella pentola.

"Non lo dirò a nessuno." Scherzò Artù.

Gli schiaffeggiò il braccio. "Comunque, per far smettere ai miei figli di rubare le mie tortine al miele gli ho detto che nell'impasto ci univo anche piedi di ratto." Si mise una mano sul fianco, l'altra continuava a mescolare. "Un giorno sono tornata a casa con una pila di topi morti. I miei ragazzi erano ansiosi di aiutarmi." Alzò il cucchiaio indicando Artù. "Questo t'insegna a non mentire ai tuoi figli."

Artù rise. Come poteva suo padre credere che i nobili e la sua stessa vita fossero più importanti di quelle dei servi, dei paesani? Avevano ognuno la propria nobiltà nell'anima. Audrey, nonostante il carattere focoso, ci teneva. Aveva fatto un commento prima, senza riflettere, su come Uther le faceva lanciare ai cani i resti dei banchetti, tutto cibo che poteva essere dato alle persone, agli orfanotrofi, uno spreco enorme. Si era calmata dopo di ciò, paurosa di aver detto qualcosa fuori luogo, ma non ci impiegò molto a convincerla a continuare il discorso.

Artù aveva imparato che se solo ascoltasse, tutti avevano la propria idea su come si potessero migliorare le cose e creare un regno migliore. Perché circondarsi da nobili? Perché circondarsi di persone solo per potersi sentire superiore? Artù si sarebbe volentieri circondati di persone più intelligenti di lui, più compassionevoli di lui perché come altro avrebbe ottenuti ispirazioni e idee per migliorarsi? Che ne sapeva meglio che le persone comuni?

"Artù …."

Artù alzò di scatto la testa verso l'ingresso, e vide Merlino. Dal modo in cui era in piedi, era ovvio che li stesse osservando da parecchio tempo.

Artù realizzò come appariva ridicolo, coperto di farina, capelli sporchi dal fumo, guancie segnate dalle lacrime per le cipolle. Arrossì, come se lo avesse scoperto in un momento intimo, facendo qualcosa che un principe non dovrebbe fare, parlare con un servitore, prendere ordini da qualcuno più in basso di lui.

Poggiò giù il coltello, insicuro su come salvare la faccia.

Merlino tossì nella mano, e Artù si chiese se stesse nascondendo una risata. " Ti …. Ti stanno aspettando nella sala del trono."

"Giusto …" Artù doveva darsi una ripulita prima. Si girò verso Audrey, sentendo il dovere di chiederle il permesso prima di andarsene,

Gli diede uno schiaffo sul sedere e lui sobbalzò agitato. " Vai ragazzo, ho tutto sistemato."

Si pulì le mani nella tunica, spargendo farina sul rosso. "Audrey, se non è troppo. Potresti trovare qualcuno di affidabile per distribuire gli avanzi della festa a che ne ha veramente bisogno? Confido tu sappia dove devono andare."

Lei sorrise. "Posso trovare la perfetta persona, maestà."

"Artù." La corresse.

Il suo sorriso crebbe "Artù."

Artù si schiarì la gola, batté le mani e poi si unì a Merlino. S'incamminarono lungo il corridoio, verso le camere di Artù. In nessun modo poteva ricevere le persone conciato così.

Diede un'occhiatina storta a Merlino. "Levati immediatamente quel sorriso dalla faccia, Merlino"

"Che rara visione, il Principe Ereditario di Camelot schiavizzato nella cucina." Merlino fissò Artù dall'alto al basso. "Non siete sotto incantesimo vero?"

"Sono un cavaliere" disse Artù " Ho giurato di proteggere e aiutare i deboli."

"Oooooh, quindi era quello?"

"Sì."

Ci fu silenzio.

Poi.

"Hai della farina nei capelli."

"Stai zitto Merlino."


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Ciao a tutti! Scusate la lunga attesa, ma sono in periodo di esami e molto in sbatti quindi siate pazienti per favore!**

 **Voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che stanno seguendo questa storia e soprattutto King of Prat che mi ha permesso di tradurla.**

 **Godetevi questo nuovo capitolo.**

Capitolo 4 : La pioggia della fiducia

"Sir Leon!" chiamò Artù.

Dalla fine del corridoio, si Leon alzò lo sguardo dalla conversazione con altri due cavalieri, Sir Kay e Sir Bedivere. Diede loro un cenno di dimissione. Mentre si allontanavano Artù si avvicinò a Leon.

"Cosa desiderate, sire?"

Nonostante le continue insistenze, Leon continuava a chiamare Artù in modo formale.

"Avete già rilasciato gli uomini da voi scelti nei villaggi al confine?" chiese Artù.

Leon si raddrizzò. " Non ancora, la partenza è tra due giorni." Assottigliò gli occhi. " Avete cambiato idea?"

" No, certo che no. Mi è venuta un'idea. Ho parlato con Jordan, il nostro nuovo fabbro, egli ha vecchie armi che è disposto a regalarci. Voglio che tu dia nuovi ordini ai cavalieri. Devono armare e allenare i civili su come difendere loro stessi.".

Leon alzò un sopracciglio. " lo ritenete saggio, maestà?"

Artù era contento che Leon glielo avesse chiesto. Era rischioso. Ma aveva visto uomini e donne di Ealdor sollevarsi e difendere le proprie case. Sapeva anche che rischiava di incoraggiare gli altri ad utilizzare le loro abilità apprese per insorgere contro la corona o tra di loro.

" Come altro possiamo aspettarci che le persone riescano a difendersi? Insegna mogli a farlo. Diamo loro un' occasione di combattere."

"E se decidessero di utilizzare quell'occasione contro i nostri cavalieri, i nostri uomini?" abbassò il tono di voce. " E se creassimo una armata nemica di Camelot?"

" Allora dobbiamo soltanto assicurarci che non abbiano ragione di farlo." Disse Artù incrociando le braccia. Aveva bisogno che Leon lo combattesse su questo. Non era sicuro fosse soltanto l'idea di un idiota.

Tutta la sua vita gli era stato insegnato che soltanto i cavalieri, soltanto i nobili potessero combattere. I plebei che combattevano erano barbari.

Ealdor gli aveva dimostrato il contrario.

Leon aprì la bocca, ma non per protestare. Rimase in silenzio prima di chiedere: " Volete emanare questo decreto?"

Il cuore di Artù sobbalzò, suo padre lo avrebbe ucciso se lo avesse scoperto. Erano solo passate due settimane. Tutta la logica, tutti gli insegnamenti appresi andavano contro questa decisione. Eppure sentiva fosse giusto. "Sì" si ritrovò a dire. " Fai in modo che vadano tutti gli uomini che puoi rilasciare dall'allenamento. Qualsiasi arma tu possa dargli, dalla ai cavalieri da portare con loro."

L'angolo della bocca di Leon si sollevò leggermente.

Artù aveva però bisogno di una risposta. "Disapprovi?"

Leon sembrò restio a rispondere. Si schiarì la gola e disse: " Mio padre avrebbe approvato. Se questo fosse stato deciso un anno fa, forse mio fratello sarebbe ancora vivo."

Artù batté le palpebre, non aspettandosi qualcosa di così personale. Si ricordò come una volta Leon gli avesse raccontato da ubriaco che il suo fratello minore era stato disonorato dalla famiglia, Artù non seppe mai i precisi dettagli, ma apparentemente il fratellino di Leon era stato ucciso in un incursione. Aveva offerto all'amico un mese di pausa per essere in lutto.

Eppure Leon gli aveva risposto con, " _Nessun uomo merita le tue lacrime"_

Artù si pentiva di aver detto ai suoi cavalieri quello. È facile dirlo mentre sei circondato dal massacro e carneficina della battaglia. È più difficile essere d'accordo quando è personale.

" Scriverò il decreto e te lo darò questo pomeriggio." Disse Artù. Lo stava davvero facendo. Stava riscrivendo le leggi di suo padre. Era suicida? Uther probabilmente l'avrebbe ritirata appena tornato. Artù nascose un sorrisetto. In quel momento il danno sarebbe già stato fatto.

"Con il vostro permesso." Chinò il capo Leon.

" Aspettate un attimo." Disse Artù. " Avete forse visto Merlino?"

Il cavaliere scrollò le spalle. " Alla taverna?"

"Merlino" urlò Artù sbattendo la porta contro il muro.

Stivali, magliette e un pezzo dell'armatura crollarono contro il pavimento intorno al letto di Merlino. Merlino si tirò su a sedere e strinse contro il petto il grosso libro. Si morse il labbro ed assunse un'espressione innocente.

Artù assottigliò gli occhi. " Cosa stai facendo?"

"Niente." Rispose rapidamente Merlino.

Artù si mise le mani sui fianchi. "Stavi usando la magia?"

Merlino inclinò la testa da un lato. "No?"

"NO?" Artù fissò il pavimento e vide i suoi stivali e la spazzola, un martello e la sua armatura, un ago col rocchetto vicino alla sua camicia blu. Ispezionò rapidamente il libro in mano a Merlino. Alzò un sopracciglio. "È per caso un libro di magia quello?"

"È un libro di cucina …"

"Come hai fatto a sopravvivere così a lungo?" urlò Artù. " Stai usando apertamente la magia e non hai nemmeno il buon senso di chiudere la porta a chiave!"

" Dovresti avere il buon senso di abbassare la voce." Disse Merlino bisbigliando. "Non sai chi potrebbe ascoltare."

Artù sbuffò." E dopo questo ti sei meritato il resto del pomeriggio alla gogna."

Merlino spalancò gli occhi. "Cosa?Perché?"

"Ti sei dimenticati di dove ti trovi? Solo perché sei amico con il principe non ti permette di essere perdonato." Rapidamente sfilò il libro dalle mani di Merlino.

"Hey! Ma …"

"Gogna. Adesso."

Le spalle di Merlino s'incurvarono verso il basso.

"È solo per il tuo bene. Fortunatamente un paio di pomodori ti faranno acquisire del buon senso."

" Ha. Ha."

" Quando hai finito vieni a trovarmi, c'è qualcosa che ho bisogno di chiederti."

Merlino si tirò su. "Puoi sempre chiedermelo ora."

"Bel tentativo. _Merlino._ Non sfuggirai così facilmente."

Merlino s'imbronciò (seriamente aveva quasi la stessa età di Artù eppure metteva il muso come un bambino!)

"Aspetta." Un sorriso maligno s'instaurò sul viso di Artù. " Adesso che so che stai barando nel completare i compiti, penso che raddoppierò il lavoro."

"Babbeo."

"Non puoi chiamarmi in quel modo."

"Babbeo _Reale"_

Artù scosse il capo e sorrise.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, mentre Artù era nelle sue camere scrivendo l'ordine ufficiale per Leon, Merlino entrò, la testa coperta di pomodori.

Artù fece roteare la piuma nella sua mano. " Hai un pezzo di pomodoro dietro l'orecchio"

Merlino tirò su immediatamente il braccio per tiralo via. Lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento. " Mi avete chiamato, _sire?_ "

Aspro sarcasmo, amava Merlino per questo. Artù si drizzò sulla sedia. "Sbarra le porte."

Merlino lo fece e si avvicinò alla scrivania di Artù. "Dovrei anche mettere delle sedie contro le porte come precauzione extra?"

Artù scosse il capo divertito. " Siediti e basta Merlino."

Artù afferrò il libro di magia di Merlino dalla pila e lo scosse in aria. " Devi essere molto più cauto con questo."

"Devi smetterla di entrare senza permesse nelle camere degli altri, e se stessi facendo qualcosa di personale?" sbottò Merlino.

Artù serrò la bocca alle implicazioni. " Non ho bisogno di sapere cosa fai nel tuo tempo libero, Merlino."

"Cosa?. No, non mi riferivo a …"

Artù gli gesticolò di lasciar stare. "Comunque …" arricciò le labbra indietro. Poteva chiederlo a Merlino? Sapeva che sarebbe stato contento di farlo in un batter d'occhio. Una cosa e fare magia di nascosto da solo. Un'altra è ricevere l'ordine di farlo. Appoggiò il libro sulla scrivania. " Cosa ti sto per chiedere …. È considerato tradimento."

Le spalle di Merlino erano tese, e Artù non riusciva a sapere se fosse per anticipazione o nervosismo.

Artù era ancora perseguitato dallo stregone, Peter, consumato dalle fiamme. Si sentiva un ipocrita di chiedere ciò, come fosse l'ultimo tra gli uomini. Sentiva come stesse tradendo Cian e Anna.

Si strofinò le nocche con il pollice ed ingoiò il groppo in gola. "Puoi permettere che piova?"

Merlino rimase sconvolto. "Co-cosa?"

" Puoi portare la pioggia sul raccolto di Camelot?" Artù si grattò il retro del collo."Non so quanto potente sei, o i limiti dei tuoi poteri ma …. " lasciò in sospeso la frase non sapendo come continuare.

Non poteva crederci di stare chiedendo a Merlino di usare la magia. Un anno fa non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

"Stai … mi stai chiedendo di usare la magia?" disse Merlino.

"Sì"

"Per Camelot?"

"Non so in che modo essere più chiaro." Disse Artù.

Merlino ghignò. Era uno dei più grandi che Artù avesse mai visto. Si chiese cosa stesse provando Merlino. Nascondere la propria magia tutta la vita e venirgli detto di non usarla, eppure il Principe Ereditario di Camelot gli stava chiedendo di usare i suoi poteri. Era come se avessero vietato ad Artù di utilizzare la spada e finalmente dargli il permesso.

"Non so come, ma troverò un modo Artù. Fidati di me."

Artù picchiettò il libro."Presumo abbia a che fare con questo?"

Merlino ebbe la grazia di sussultare. "Sì?"

"Lo chiuderei a chiave qui, ma so che in qualche modo riuscirebbe a tornare nelle tue stanze." Disse Artù. Conosceva abbastanza bene Merlino da sapere fosse troppo indipendente, e Artù non avrebbe potuto portarglielo via. Non poteva controllare Merlino e obbligarlo a nascondere i suoi poteri, i suoi libri, i suoi segreti.

No. Doveva fidarsi di Merlino di prendersi cura di se stesso.

"C'è qualcos'altro." Artù aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori il libro di sua madre : _Annali della Magia_ " Ho letto la maggior parte delle cose, ci sono degli incantesimi, un passaggio sugli elementi della natura qui." Artù tracciò il dito lungo il dorso. "Ci sono anche delle note qui dentro." Fece un flebile sorriso." Era di mia madre, e voglio che tu lo abbia." Lo allungò a Merlino e sentì come gli stesse porgendo parte del suo cuore.

Merlino spalancò gli occhi. Scosse il capo. "Artù, non posso prenderlo …"

" Prendilo." Disse Artù. "Sarà molto più utile a te che a me."

Merlino lo prese gentilmente dalle mani di Artù e fissò il vecchio libro in pelle. Mise una mano sulla copertina. " Mi prenderò cura di questo, avete la mia parola." _Proteggerò questo pezzo del tuo cuore,_ sembravano dire gli occhi di Merlino.

Artù si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e distolse lo sguardo. "Uh, sì … grazie. Dimmi cosa scopri."

Merlino si alzò e Artù gli ridiede il suo libro di magia.

"Coprili quelli, non vogliamo che nessuno li veda." Lo avvertì Artù.

"Sei peggio di Gaius." Merlino lo fissò, come se volesse aggiungere qualcos'altro. S'incamminò verso la porta.

Artù inghiottì nuovamente il groppo. "Merlino."  
Il suo servitore personale si voltò a guardarlo.

"Se hai qualche altra idea, o trovi qualcosa, sei più che invitato a venirmi a parlare."

Merlino sorrise nuovamente. "Lo farò."

Artù osservò come gli occhi dei Merlino brillarono d'oro mentre bisbigliava l'incantesimo ed i libri nelle sue mani cambiarono la rilegatura prima di andarsene.

Artù gemette e si strofinò il viso con le mani. Che cosa stava facendo? Non era ancora re, si stava comportando come reggente mentre suo padre era via. Perché stava improvvisamente cambiando le cose? Decidere nuove leggi e decreti?

Se suo padre lo venisse a sapere, cosa aveva appena ordinato Merlino di fare … non poteva completare quel pensiero. Non aveva mai realizzato quanto controllo avesse Uther contro di lui.

Il suo stomaco si attorcigliò su se stesso. Quando suo padre fosse tornato, annullerebbe tutto il lavoro che Artù aveva fatto.

E Artù sapeva in cuor suo che non sarebbe stato in grado di sedersi a bordo campo e guardare tutto disfarsi. Non avrebbe fatto un passo indietro specialmente dopo tutto quello imparato. Non sarebbe mai più in grado di osservare Uther regnare con il pugno di ferro.

Questa consapevolezza lo terrorizzava.

Merlino amava il libro di Artù sulla magia. Era molto informativo e aveva molti più dettagli del suo personale. Certo, _Gli Annali della Magia_ non era esattamente un libro di incantesimi, ma Merlino trovò molte più informazione sull' Antica Religione che da qualsiasi altra parte.

Era stupito che Artù glielo avesse dato. E onorato. C'era così tanta fiducia e fede che Artù provava per lui. Non sapeva cosa Artù vedesse, ma faceva venir voglia a Merlino di sostenere qualsiasi credenza avesse Artù nei suoi confronti.

Girò pagina, leggendo una sezione sugli elementi della terra: Acqua, Fuoco, Aria e Metallo. Non c'erano incantesimi specifici su ogni singolo soggetto, ma indicava come chi invocasse i poteri dell'Antica Religione potesse anche invocare i poteri della Terra.

"Come?" gridò Merlino. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si afflosciò poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. Non voleva deludere Artù.

Neanche tra un migliaio di anni si aspettava che Artù che richiedesse a Merlino i utilizzare la magia _per_ Camelot. Certo, l'aveva utilizzata per salvare Camelot dagli incantatori malvagi, ma utilizzarla per rendere il regno forte, questa è la prima volta che l'avrebbe fatto.

Voleva quasi ringraziare Artù per dargli il libro. Fin dall'incidente con Nimueh, Merlino era terrorizzato da come l'avesse uccisa facilmente, come l'equilibrio tra la vita e la morte fosse sulla punta delle sue dita. La paura era cresciuta quando Artù gli aveva rivelato come fosse nato. Era quello il motivo per cui Uther odiava la magia? Utilizzare l'Antica Religione per procreare Artù e perdere la propria moglie nel processo?

Merlino voleva chiedere a Gaius. Eppure le parole gli si bloccavano in gola tutte le volte che voleva iniziare il discorso. Non voleva sapere.

Chiuse il libro e si strofinò gli occhi. Era passata la mezzanotte e Gaius non era ancora tornato dai suoi giri.

Merlino si morse le labbra. C'era qualcun altro cui poteva chiedere.

Era ancora amareggiato. Kilgharrah era pronto a sacrificare le vite di Gaius e di sua madre per Artù.

" _Può essere infantile e stupido, ma in questi anni ho imparato che se vuoi sapere se puoi o no fidarti di qualcuno … fidati di loro lo stesso."_

Merlino sospirò. Artù dal Cuore Puro. Merlino non aveva idea di come potesse essere cresciuto sotto l'ala di Uther e mantenere lo stesso quel cuore puro.

Quando Merlino aveva incontrato Artù per la prima volta, aveva pensato che il babbeo non avesse un briciolo di bontà dentro di se. Fu solo quando sollevò gli strati delle maschere che Artù indossava che Merlino fu in grado di vedere come Artù avesse più bontà nel suo cuore che la maggior parte delle persone.

Sorrise. Ed era il destino di Merlino si servire al suo fianco.

Pochi minuti dopo Merlino sgattaiolò nelle segrete per incontrare Kilgharrah.

Il drago era mezzo addormentato quando Merlino si avvicinò, sbatté le palpebre e inclinò il capo con derisione. "Cosa c'è? Il grande stregone è venuta ancora una volta a vedermi?"

Merlino decise di arrivare subito al punto. " Artù vuole che io faccia piovere."sentenziò.

Kilgharrah tirò indietro il collo, probabilmente sorpreso come lo era stato Merlino quando Artù aveva chiesto tutto quello. " Già da subito Artù desidera lavorare con la sua altra metà. Dimmi Merlino ti sei mai aspettato che questo giorno arrivasse così presto?"

Merlino ridacchiò. "Sto continuando a darmi dei pizzicotti aspettandomi di svegliarmi e che questo sia tutto un sogno. Dovresti vederlo come reggente, con il popolo …" Affievolì la voce quando un cupo pensiero lo assalì. "E cosa accadrà a tutti i progressi di Artù quando suo padre tornerà?"

"Persino io non posso prevedere quello. Dobbiamo pregare che Artù abbia il coraggio di rimanere se stesso."

"E se non lo fa?"

Kilgharrah non rispose.

Merlino esalò. "Ho fiducia che lo farà. Deve farlo."

Era servito tutto il coraggio di Artù per rompere tutte le sue maschere, se Uther avesse ribattuto Artù dietro di esse, sarebbe servito molto di più per Artù per liberarsi nuovamente. Merlino non poteva permettere che accadesse. Non era giusto nei confronti di Artù.

Si chiese se qualcun altro avesse capito che Artù era prigioniero di Camelot, rinchiuso dai legami d'acciaio di Uther. Merlino si sentiva così cieco per non averlo notato prima.

"C'è qualche ragione per cui mi sei venuto a trovare?" chiese il drago, liberando Merlino dai suoi vorticosi pensieri.

"Sì … come faccio piovere? Invocando l'Antica Religione?"

Kilgharrah rise. "Merlino, la tua magia è quella dell'Antica Religione, non hai bisogno di un incantesimo per far piovere. Per te, basta soltanto _chiedere_."

"Chiedere?"

Kilgharrah chinò il capo." Corretto."

"Per far piovere? È così semplice?"

"Perché voi umani volete sempre avere risposte facili, ma quando ne ricevete una non ci credete? Non lo capitò mai."

Merlino lo guardò storto. "D'accordo. Perfetto. Proverò così."

Kilgharrah strinse gli occhi. " C'è qualcos'altro che ti sta preoccupando, giovane stregone."

Merlino aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Fidati di lui, come Artù ha fatto._ " Artù è nato dalla magia. Posso sentire la magia in lui, diventa più forte ogni giorno che passa, eppure qual è il suo potere?"

"Guardami. Io sono nato dalla magia, e cos conosci dei miei poteri?"

"Puoi sputare fuoco?" ipotizzò Merlino.

Il drago ridacchiò. "Ci sei andato vicino. Posso utilizzare la magia attraverso le fiamme dentro di me, ma non posso fare quello che tu fai. Ricorda, Merlino, dentro di te giace la magia di un potente stregone. Dentro art

Ù giace la magia di un re, solo quando Artù ricoprirà veramente il suo ruolo di Re del Passato e del Futuro sarà in grado di sfruttare la magia che possiede."

Merlino scosse il capo. "Sta già imparando a ricoprire quel ruolo."

"Deve accettarlo nel suo cuore. Artù ha dimostrato di avere le caratteristiche per diventare un grande re, ma non diventerà mai l'uomo di cui abbiamo bisogno finché non accetterà che è quello che vuole."

Il sudore stava scivolando dal collo di Artù lungo la schiena. I muscoli bruciavano per lo sforzo e il suo cuore picchiava contro il petto. La vecchia ferita nella sua spalla dolorava, ma era attenuato. Stava finalmente guarendo.

Roteò la sua spada spuntata nella sua mano mentre con l'altra incalzava Sir Kay di venirgli incontro.

Kay attaccò.

Artù bloccò la spada e immediatamente contro-attaccò.

Kay si ritirò, ma inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi e crollò disteso di schiena.

Artù tenne la punta della spata contro la gola di Sir Kay che trattenne il fiato.

Artù ansimò. " Hai un pessimo lavoro di gambe per essere un così bravo spadaccino, ed io che pensavo Merlino fosse imbranato." Ritirò la spada e allungò una mano a Kay.

Il cavaliere l'afferrò ed Artù lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi. Kay mugugnò tra se e se. "Ci sto lavorando, lo giuro."

Artù sapeva essere vero. Aveva visto la testimonianza della convinzione di Kay quando il giovane cavaliere era sempre il primo nel campo di addestramento ed utilizzava ogni momento libero per praticare la spada e le gambe.

"Ci stai pensando troppo Kay. Devi avere più fiducia in te stesso. Non saresti qui se non te lo meritassi." Diede una pacca sulla spalla a Kay e strinse. " Mi fido ti te con la vita."

Kay batté le palpebre sorpreso, abbassò lo sguardo e si strofinò il retro del collo, i capelli gli finirono negli occhi. Sapeva che Artù non regalava complimenti a nessuno.

Artù gli diede un'altra pacca. Aveva avuto le stesse incertezze quando aveva appena iniziato ad allenarsi, c'era una differenza tra esercitarsi ed esagerare con gli allenamenti."Devi dimezzare le ore di pratica almeno di metà, mi hai sentito?"

Kay impallidì

"Fidati di me, sei un abile combattente. Meglio d tutti gli altri là in fondo." Artù indicò dietro le sue spalle le nuove reclute che Sir Leon stava allenando-

Kay ride prima di riprendere il controllo. Morsicò iil labbro superiore ed Artù si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, aspettando che Kay raccogliesse il suo coraggio. Il giovane cavaliere si grattò la guanxia. "Io … io voglio essere uno dei miglioti. Volgio essere bravo quanto lo siete voi. Come sete stato in grado di raggiungere questo livello?"

Artù era sorpreso che Kay glielo avesse chiesto. Molti cavalieri chiedevano soltanto per uni specifico regime di allenamento, come manovrare la pada in un certo modo, un certo gioco di gambe. È passato molto tempo da quando un cavaliere gli ha chiesto consiglio. Molti erano terrorizzati da Artù oppure intimoriti, oppure lo detestavano.

Come è diventato Artù un cavaliere così bravo? Ripensò a tutti gli allenamenti, esercizi,manovre, sacrifici, lividi,ferite e dolori che aveva attraversate per essere uno dei migliori cavalieri a soli quindici anni. Ricordò il suo maestro, Caliburn, e ricordò i suoi consigli ed insegnamenti.

Artù schiaffeggiò a spalla di Kay. " Il mio vecchio maestro di spada, Caliburn, una volta mi ha detto, finché non conoscerai te stesso, non vincerai mai nessuna battaglia. Conosci le tue forze, le tue debolezze, ma più importante" Artù enfatizzò le sue successive parole così che potessero essere apprese meglio. " devi avere fiducia in te stesso. Una spada non ha alcuna forza se la mano che la tiene non ha coraggio."

Kay sembrava aver capito appieno le sue parole.

Il cuore di Artù piangeva ricordandosi del suo vecchio maestro. Morto per un attacco di cuore fra l'altro. Guardò in alto il cielo limpido. Il suo maestro era morto in una giornata simile, umida e calda.

Andò nell'armeria e lasciò giù la spada. Si stava sfilando i guanti quando la testa di Merlino fece capolino dalla porta.

"Artù?"

"Hm?" Artù iniziò a slacciarsi l'armatura.

"Ho capito come fare."

Artù diresse tutta l'attenzione su Merlino e lo vide ghignare felice. Erano passati quattro giorni da quand aveva chiesto di compiere questo compito e non aveva visto il suo servitore in giro da quel momento. Sentiva come se stesse cercando di evitarlo e si era sentito in colpa per avergli chiesto ciò. Aprì la bocca per parlare.

Merlino lo fermò, dando un cenno con la testa come volesse che lo seguisse. Cosa che fece. Verso le stalle.

Indietreggiò stupefatto qunado vide Eirian, il suo unicorno.

"Merlino" sibilò Artù, "cosa sta …."

"Non preoccuparti, gli ho fatto un incantesimo. Solo te ed io possiamo vederlo realmente. Per tutti gli altri è soltanto un cavallo." Disse Merlino gesticolando via con la mano le sue preoccupazioni. " Adesso, andiamo, coraggio."

Artù alzò il sopracciglio. "Mi hai appena dato un ordine?"

"Come? Pensavo vi piacesse prendere oridini da umili servitori?"

Artù lo guardò storto.

"Coraggio", disse Merlino. Shioccò le dita. "Chop, chop."

Artù montò su Eirian e sentì la connessione magica con l'unicorno il momento in cui gli toccò la criniera. Era mancato ad Eirian. Artù si promesse di portarlo fuori più spesso.

"D'accordo, Eirian. Non so dove il buffone di corte ci stia portando." Disse Artù. " Ma preparati."

Cavalcarono per un ora, allontana dosi dal palazzo. Artù prese tempo per godersi il viaggio, aveva un incontro con il consiglio eppure non gli importava di perderselo. Sciocchi pensieri di fuggire, di cavalcare via e vedere dove il mondo lo avesse portate gli riempirono la mente. Magari si saarebbe comprato della terra e sarebbe diventato un contadino.

Fissò la schiena di Merlino. Sarebbe fuggito con lui?

Quanche volta sentiva come Merlino avesse un grande destino, il suo servitore personale teneva così tanto alle persone, non importa cosa. Merlino era intelligente, rapido nel leggere le persone e vedere oltre gli inganni delle situazioni. Quanlche volte Artù si ritrovava a pensare perché Merlino rimaness a Camelot. Sentiva come se Merlino fosse destinato a cose maggiori. Sbuffò tra se re se. Merlino sarebbe dovuto nascere nelle monarchia, non Artù.

Merlino decise di fermare il cavallo nella zona della foresta ppiù fitta, le foglie ed rama bloccavano la maggior parte dei raggi del ssole pomeridiano.

Entrambi guidarono i prorpi cavallli al ruscello vicino loro.

Nerlino si strofinò le mani ansioso. Il suo sguardo si fermò su Artù. "Siete sicuro riguardo a questo?"

 _Perché farci venire fin qui solo per avere dei dubbi fermarti adesso?_ "Non dovrei farti io questa domanda?" lo pressò Artù "Non dei farlo per forza, Merlino."

"Volgio farlo!" rispose rapidamente. Abbassò lo sguardo mosse i piedi nervoso. "L'ultima volta che ho usato la magia ed ho fatto piovere …." Lasciò cadere la frase e strinse le labbra, incerto. Merlino si girò di lato. "Non posso smettere che rivedere quel momento."

Artù sospirò. "Merlino non ti posso aiutare se non me lo permetti. Hai sentito e mi hai aiutato a sopportare i miei pesi di Principe Ereditario. Fammi ricambiare e fare lo stesso per te, sopportare il peso di essere uno stregone. Voglio dire …" Artù abbassò la voce ad un sussurro. " non siamo pari?"

La testa di Merlino si girò di scatto verso di lui. " Credi veramente a questo?"

Il cuore di Artù era addolorato. " Solo … Fidati di me, Merlino. Dammi almeno una possibilità-"

Gli occhi di Merlino si riempirono di lacrime. Girò la schiena verso Artù e fissò il cavallo e l'unicorno mentre bevevano dal ruscello.

Quindi, è così? Se Merlino non riesci a fidarsi di Artù … non era Artù degno agli occhi di Merlino? Era visto solo come un principe patetico che aveva sempre bisognò di aiuto?

"Sai di Nimueh, vero?" chiese dolcemente Merlino.

Artù si radrizzò. Era questo? Era finalmente Merlino in grado di fidarsi di lui con tutto?

"Mio padre la menzionò una volta di passaggio. Penso che fu lei ad impedirmi di raggiungere il fiore …. Era una maga?"

"Era un alta sacerdotessa dell'Antica Religione, sono andato da lei quando sei stato morso dalla Bestia Errante."

Artù deglutì, i suoi sospetti erano corretti.

"Sei stato morso da una creatura dell'Antica Religione, e solo l'Antica Religione poteva salvarti. Così ho barattato la mia vita per l vostra."

"Cosa?Merlino? La tua vita vale mosto più della mia!"

"È tutto finito per il verso giusto, Artù ..." disse Merlino, giocherellando con il fazzoletto attorno al collo."Mi ha ingannato ed ha tentato di prendere la vita di maia madre invece, e poi quella di Gaius." Si girò a guardare Artù, la faccia seria. "Ho invocato il potere dell'Antica Religione e la sua vita è stato il prezzo per salvare la vostra."

 _Quante persone sono sono morte così che io potessi vivere?_ Si chiese Artù. _È degna di mia madre? Di questa Nimueh? È la mia vita cos' facilmente barattabile con quella di Hunith, di Gaius o persino di Merlino?_

Artù sapeva la risposta a tutto questo.

 _No._ Le loro vite valevano molto più della sua esistenza.

Merlino si strofinò e braccia. " le cose che sono disposto a fare per voi, Artù, talvolta mi spaventano."  
 _Spaventano anche me, Merlino._

"Comunque, ho chiamato un fulmine dal cielo ed ho ucciso Nimueh facilmente, non mi è neanche importato. Ero contento." Merlino scosse il capo a se stesso." E subito dopo averle detto che non volevo unirmi con crudeli utilizzatori della magia. Solo come loro Artù. Non sono per nulla differente dagli stregoni che tu e tuo padre cacciate. Ho ucciso Nimueh per vendicare l'omicidio di Gaius."

Merlino strinse le dita in pugni, le braccia cominciarono a tremare.

"Ho il potere di barattare la vita delle persone. Posso scegliere chi vive e chi muore."

Il potere di un re, realizzò Artù. Allora non era poi così differenti l'uni dall'altro, no?

"Non posso parlare per tutti gli incantatori." Disse Artù, "ma non sei come quelli che ricercano vendetta irrompendo a Camelot. Sei Merlino, idiota e imbranato."

Merlino cercò di farsi più piccolo ritirandosi su se stesso.

Artù gli afferrò entrambe le spalle e sentì la scintilla della magica connessione accendersi. " Hai salvato la mia vita più e più volte. Sei disposto a lanciarti nel mezzo del fuoco per chiunque. Dei, Merlino, sei umano. Nessuno è perfetto." Artù deglutì." Ho fatto cose, impensabili cose, ho abusato del tuo potere sulla vita e sulla morte. Tu non lo farai. Sei molto più forte di me , Merlino. Ed hai un cuore grande. Non soccomberai di nuovo alla vendetta."

Il corpo di Merlino tremò.

"E sono pronto ad aiutarti e starti al fianco fino al giorno della mia morte."

"Mi hai rubato questa battuta." Si lamentò Merlino.

Artù rise.

Merlino sembrò riprendersi, e diede ad Artù uno sguardo molto intenso. " C'è qualcosa riguardo a te, Artù."

"Non mi hai ancora identificato?" lo prese in giro Artù.

"Non sono ancora riuscito a comprenderlo del tutto." Ribattè Merlino.

La connessione tra loro due crebbe ed Artù sentì una forte emozione provenire da Merlino. Fiducia … le ginocchia di Artù quansi non lo sorressero. Merlino si stava finalmente fidando di lui.

"Devo involcare i poteri dell'Antica Religione per far piovere." Disse Merlino.

Artù fece cadere le braccia, scollegandosi con Merlino. "Non devi farlo epr forza."

"Voglio farlo. Non ti devi preoccupare, non c'è bisogno di bilanciare o pagare un prezzo. Dobbiamo solo chiedere."

"Chiedere?" _tutto qui?_

Merlino annuì e fece un passo indietro. Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo ed estese il palmo della mano, determinato. Urlò un incantesimo che Artù non riuscì a decifrare, eppure sembrava fosse una supplica che uno farebbe davanti ad un Dio o una Dea.

L'oro riempì le iridi di Merlino.

Nuvole si assemblarono.

Artù rimase a bocca aperta. "Merlino?"

Merlino abbassò il braccio e sorrise ad Artù. "Ho anche fertilizzato il suolo della terra. Assicurerà la crescita del raccolto."

Spruzzate di pioggia iniziarono a cadere su di loro.

Artù toccò sulla faccia le bagnate gocce. Pioggia. Era pioggia. Quanto potente era Merlino?

Improvvisamente, la pioggia iniziò ad aumentare, e scese a catinelle inzuppando entrambi.

"Ce l'hai fatta!" esultò Artù.

Merliso sorrise.

Artù afferrò le spalle di Merlino e lo girò introno come un folle impazzito. "Ce l'hai fatta!"

Merlnio si unì alle risate di Artù.

La pioggia batteva rumorosa sopra le due figure che gironzolavano in un buio angolo del castello di Camelot.

"Allora?"

Il servitore, Lee, lanciò un rapido sguardo intorno a loro. "È stato un successo. Sono riuscito a mandare tre corvi a Uther."

"Bene," disse Fyn Hans, unendo tra loro le mani.

"Signore, non riesco a capire, in tutti i messaggi che avete inviato avete lodato Artù. Come farà a fargli ritorcere contro Uther?"

Una parte del labbro di Fyn si sollevò verso l'alto." Pensa, Lee, cosa ti terrorizza di più? Un successore che continua a fare errori? Oppure un successore con molto più calibro di quanto possiedi?" aspetto un momento per far comprendere a Lee le sue parole. "Che messaggi hai inviato?"

"Artù ha ordianto ai cavalieri di allenare i civili nell'arte della spade e altre armi."

"Perfetto, e?"

"Artù sta vincendo l'amore ed il rispetto del popolo, sta permettendo loro di parlargli da eguali."

Fyn rise a questo, non capendo perché Artù si sarebbe abbassato a tanto, specialmente un uomo della sua alta nobiltà.

Lee continuò. "Ho anche aggiunto un messaggio di Artù che scommette con i propri cavalieri. Sono dispiaciuto, signore, avevo capito che volevate lodare …"

"No, va bene così. Troppo e sembrerebbe sospetto. Hai fatto bene, Lee. Sfortunatamente non è abbastanza, abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di più. "

"Ho notato che Artù ha iniziato a passare molto tempo con Merlino, i due stavano sgattaiolando via."

"Un' affare romantico?" si chiese Fyn, " O stanno tramando qualcosa?"

"Li dovrei seguire?"

Fyn fece un sorrisetto. "Sapevo di averti scelto per un motivo. Stagli addosso, abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di più concreto, di più grande per far cambiare idea ad Uther."

"Ho notato che Uther perde del tutto la ragione se è coinvolta la magia." Disse Lee.

Fyn afferrò le guance di Lee e le strinse forte. "Sei brillante. Ma deve essere legato ad Artù. E dobbiamo essere certi che provi che Artù non sia sotto incantesimo, lo stupido è già stato incantato in passato."

Fyn detestava Artù. Non capiva come un uomo così debole, che si pensava allo stesso livello del popolo, fosse degno di essere il futuro re. Era cos' vicino a manipolare Artù convincendolo a bulleggiare i servitori. Ha funzionato. Per un certo periodo.

Se Artù diventasse re, Fyn sapeva che avrebbe dovuto trattare quelli inferiori a lui con rispetto. Era meglio di tutto questo. Era un nobile e puro di sangue, non sarebbe mai stato eguale alla plebe.

Era un futuro molto lontano, ma se fosse diventato re …. Oh tutte le cose che sarebbe stato in grado di fare. Sarebbe stato meglio di Uther. Sarebbe stato degno della corona.

"Troverò prove convincenti, signore." Promise Lee. L'uomo era così devoto. Tutto perché Fyn aveva salvato la sua patetica vita in passato. Se solo Lee sapesse che Fyn stesso era responsabile della sua esperienza quasi mortale. Le persone erano facilmente manipolabili quando credevano di avere un debito verso di voi.

"Sei un brav'uomo Lee." Sorrise crudelmente Fyn.

Sarebbe stato responsabile della caduta di Artù. E Fyn sarebbe salito al vertice per creare una Camelot migliore.

Piovve per una settimana.

Questa mattina, quando Artù si alzò, giurò di non aver mai visto Camelot sembrare così verde. Era come se la magia luccicasse da ogni cosa naturale ,le foglie, l'erba, il cielo, la polvere ,i fiori, tutto.

Era una delle migliori viste che Artù avesse mai osservato.

C'erano rapporti di coltivazioni che cominciavano a crescere, e che c'era la possibilità di conservare il cibo per l'inverno.

Sorrise e continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, confortato dal calore del sole. Sentiva che questo sarebbe stata una bella giornata.

Il pensiero s'infranse immediatamente il secondo in cui bussarono alla porta.

"Sire?" era Sir Leon. "Siete sveglio?"

Nonostante fosse vestito a metà, Artù marciò verso la porta e la spalancò.

Cenere sporcava il lato del volto di Leon. "C'è un incendio nell'ala est. Siamo riusciti a controllarlo eppure …"

"Mostrami la strada." Ordinò Artù.

Una folla si era radunata intorno alla scena che i cavalieri avevano barricato.

"Cosa è successo qui?" chiese Artù mentre Leon lo guidava. Ispezionò i danni creati nella torretta. Non toppo male. Non c'erano danni alla struttura, le pietre dei muri erano sporchi da fumo e cenere. Notò che due guardie sembravano pallide e affrante.

"Fred e Willian erano di guardia. È scoppiato un incnedio. Fortunatamente un soffio di vento lo ha spento."

 _Merlino._ Artù lo cercò con lo sguardo. "Cosa l'ha attivato?"

Leon fece una pausa prima di cominciare. " Le guardie erano esitanti a raccontare i fatti, sire."

Artù approcciò Fred e William. Costrinse i cavalieri ad allontanare ancora di più la folla. "cosa è successo?"

Fred e William si cambiarono uno sguardo terrorizzato.

"Sentite, l'onestà ripaga alla fine. Se è stato un incidente, vi assicuro, non ci sarà alcuna punizione."

"È solo che … non siamo sicuri di cosa abbiamo visto." Iniziò Fred.

William tremò ed incrociò le braccia.

"Cosa è stato?" li incita Artù. Stava iniziando ad innervosirsi e preoccuparsi.

" Un' ombra …" mormorò William.

Una cosa?

Gli occhi di Fred erano spalancati dalla paura. "Un' ombra che camminava, ricoperta di fiamme."

"Stava gemendo un nome …" aggiunse William. Gli battevano i denti.

"Il vostro, maestà." disse Fred, la fronte corrugata.

 _Questo non va bene._ Artù appoggiò le nocche al mento. "E dove è andata quest'ombra in fiamme?"

"Sparita con il vento, sire." Rispose Fred.

"No," William scosse il capo. "No… il vento ha spento le fiamme, ma l'ombra camminava ancora. Piangeva ancora per voi. Sta venendo per voi sire."

Impiegò molto tempo a rassicurarli che sarebbe stato bene prima di lasciare Fred e William per andare a cercare Merlino.

Entrò di improvviso nelle stanze di Gaius e vide Merlino insieme a Gaius, seduti sulla panca che sfogliavano un libro.

Gaius s'irrigidì ne vederlo. Si rivolse a lui. "Maestà?"

"Magia?" chiese mentre si avvicinava rapidamente.

"Probabilmente sì, eppure non ho mai visto una cosa simile." Disse Gaius.

Artù alzò la testa. "Cosa posso fare per aiutare?"

Gaius sputacchiò. "Beh, ehm, non c'è veramente molto che possiate fare …"

Merlino alzò gli occhi dal libro e realizzò finalmente che Artù era nella stanza. "Hanno detto qualcosa le guardie riguardo all'ombra?"

"Solo che gemeva il mio nome." Rispose Artù. Incrociò le braccia. "Hai utilizzato lo stesso turbine che utilizzassi in Ealdor per liberarti delle fiamme?"

"Non preoccuparti non mi hanno visto."

"Stavo per dirti rapida pensata."

Merlino sbuffò. "Ho quasi causato di far piovere nel palazzo."

Fu in quel momento che Artù realizzò che Gaius era diventato molto pallido e li guardava smarrito.

"Merlino?" disse Artù lentamente." Hai detto a Gaius che io conosco della tua magia?"

Merlino sussultò e sorrise forzatamente a Gaius. "Artù sa della mia magia?"

"Non gliel'hai detto?" urlò Artù.

"Era impegnato, non volevo aggiungere un peso in più."

"Il fatto che io sappia è un peso?" Artù indicò col dito Merlino. "Mi dichiaro offeso per questo."

"Oh non essere una testa di fagiolo."

Gaius crollò sopra la panca, stringendosi il petto.

Artù lo raddrizzò. "Whoa, Gaius …."

Gaius fece un respiro profondo e fisso Artù con incertezza.

"Gaius, non lo dirò a mio padre. Il segreto di Merlino, il tuo segreto, è al sicuro con me."

Il sopracciglio di Gaius si alzò. "È facile a dirsi quando non è presente, cosa accadrà al suo ritorno? Chi sceglierai allora? Ti conosco Artù, sei un uomo molto leale."

 _Non sai quanto sei fortunato, Merlino, ad avere qualcuno che tiene così tanto al te. So che mio padre mi ama, ma non so quanto forte è la sua lealtà verso di me._

"Gaius," Merlino lo fissava.

Artù alzò una mano per fermarlo. Diede a Gaius un piccolo sorriso. "Ho scelto Merlino rispetto a mio padre ben prima che sapessi che avesse la magia."

Il giorno in cui Artù aveva disubbidito agli ordini di suo padre per recuperare l'antidoto per Merlino, quello fu il giorno in cui Artù scoprì dove le sue lealtà giacevano. Aveva coperto tutto con la sua costante difesa di suo padre …. Ma non poteva più negare il suo cuore.

Il respiro di Gaius tornò alla normalità e sorrise, contento e orgoglioso, uno sguardo che Artù aveva sempre desiderato da Uther. Lo ricevette invece da Gaius, un uomo che vedeva come fosse uno zio. "Proteggerai Merlino?"

"Con la mia vita." Disse Artù.

Gaius tremò dal sollievo. Prese una mano di Artù tra le proprie. "Sapevi che eri un bambino molto sensibile quando stavi crescendo?"

Artù batté le palpebre sorpreso.

"Avevi quattro anni quando trovasti un uccellino morto, lo portasti da tuo padre in lacrime chiedendo se avessi potuto dargli un funerale." Gli occhi di Gaius diventarono tristi." Ho visto Uther distruggere tutta l'innocenza e la compassione dal tuo animo. Quando compisti sei anni, non avevi più nessuna innocenza infantile rimasta." Le lacrime stavano riempiendo gli occhi del vecchio. " ho creduto di averti fallito. Avevo paura del giorno in cui la tua corazza protettiva da arrogante ti avrebbe trasformato il cuore in acciaio." Un dolce sorriso riempì il viso di Gaius. "Sono grato di vedere la tua compassione vincere le difficoltà create da Uther."

Un groppo si formò nella gola di Artù. Cosa poteva rispondere dopo questo?

"Er, è lo stesso un babbeo." Disse Merlino.

 _Grazie agli Déi per Merlino._ "Ritiro quello che ho detto." Gli disse Artù. "Non m'interessa quello che ti succede."

"Hai bisogno di me Artù. Chi altro ti aiuterebbe a vestirti la mattina?"

"Posso vestire me stesso …" poi fissò in basso ai suoi pantaloni per accorgersi che stava solo indossando le calze e che non aveva la maglietta. Fissò in Cielo e sospirò. "Gaius, ti prego sii l'adulto qui e dimmi che cosa è successo."

"Non state indossando una maglietta, sire." Disse Gaius. " O stivali."

Artù lo guardò male. Ritirava quanto affermato. Al diavolo tutto il discorso sull'uguaglianza. Non riceveva alcun rispetto.

Un piccolo sorrisetto si instaurò nell'angolo della bocca di Gaius prima che battesse la mano su una pagina del libro."Sospetto essere uno Spettro di qualche genere, ma Merlino ha sottolineato che era corporeo."

Merlnio diene un cenno serio. "Sembrava che qualcuno avesse preso un'ombra e gli avesse dato libertà di pensiero." Mise il gomito sul tavolo, "sei sicuro non esista un incantesimo che possa crearlo?"

"L'ombra aveva una volotà," disse Gaius mentre dirigeva lo sguardo verso il Principe Ereditario, "Artù."

"I miei cavalieri hanno detto che l'ombra era coperta di fiamme, c'è una ragione pecifica per questo?" chiese Artù.

"Gli incantatori sono bruciati al rogo, può essere un atto simbolico." Disse Gaius.

"Fred e William sono quasi morti perché questa cosa mi stava cercando." Disse Artù mentre incrociava le braccia. "Sono volontario ad adescare questa creatura."

Merlino roteò gli occhi "Certo che lo sei."

Artù fissò mele il proprio servitore personale prima di sedersi accanto a Gaius.

"Può essere un' entità spirituale," suggerì Gaius mentre si strofinava la fronte.

Artù fissò le pagine, lesse quanlche riga del paragrafo che Gaius aveva aperto.

"C'è qualcosa nel libro di mia madre." Artù si strofinò il labbro. Cos'era? Lo aveva letto d irecente. "L'ombra è l'assenza di luce …" mormorò.

"E chiami me un idiota?" fece come battuta Merlino.

Artù schioccò le dita. "È l'effetto di un'illuminazione bloccata."

Gaius si drizzò. " Una convocazione spirituale andata male."

Artù e Merlino si inclinarono indietro mentre Gaius si lanciò in avanti rovistando tra le sue pile di libri. Tirò fuori uno piccolo con lacci neri. " Un'Ombra è un'anima che è stata resuscitata e tirata fuori dal suo luogo di riposo, sono solitamente sotto il controllo di un negromante. Un' Ombra è il tentativo di tirare fuori un'anima dal proprio luogo di riposo, ma resta bloccata nel Mondo degli Spiriti, quindi resta solo il riflesso delle intenzioni del negromante, comunque una creatura terribile …" i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Merlino, " sono resistenti a qualsiasi attacco magico."

"Qualsiasi?" Merlino arricciò le labbra.

Le sopracciglia si Gaius si aggrottarono quando trovò la pagina che stava cercando. "Ombre possono essere fermate solo se raggiungono il proprio obiettivo, o quando l'evocatore è ucciso."

 _Perfetto. L'Ombra è fermata solo se io o il mago è morto. Ci deve essere un'atra possibilità._

"Qualche pensiero su chi possa essere l'evocatore?" chiese Gaius.

Merlino sopirò profondamente. " Uno dei tanti stregoni che muore dalla voglia di ottenere vendetta su Camelot?"

Gaius pressò le labbra in una linea sottile, non divertito. Alzò un sopracciglio ad Artù. "Hai ricevuto qualche promessa di morte recentemente?"

Artù stava per dire di no, ma gli si fermò in gola.

" _Ti ucciderò."_

" _Il ragazzo sparisce per ore a volte."_

Il suo cuore si attorcigliò leggermente. No. Non è Cian. Non può essere. Non quel piccolo ragazzo.

Eppure, come poteva Artù negare la disperazione della vendetta negli occhi del bambino quel giorno? Che è che è stato ad accendere le fiamme per consumare il corpo di Peter? La sua gola si asciugò. Come poteva farne una colpa al ragazzino? Artù meritava di morire.

"Artù?" lo pressò Merlino.

Artù si alzò lentamente in piedi. "So chi è il negromante."

Merlino sbuffò come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo."Allora andiamo a fermarli."

"Non possiamo." Fissò dritto negli occhi Merlino."Non te lo permetterò."

Il viso di Merlino esprimeva solo confusione.

Si girò di schiena, pronto ad uscire dalla stanza quando Merlino lo fermò.

"Siamo insieme in tutto qiesto, Artù," urlò."Mi hai chiesto di fidarmi di te, adesso ti faccio la stessa domanda."

Artù chiuse gli occhi, sconfitto. Merlino aveva ragione. Si rigirò a guardarlo."Cian. Il figlio di Peter. Il mago io … " la sua voce si ruppe.

Gaius sussultò. "Oh, cavolo."

"Sei sicuro che non ci sia un altro modo per sconfiggere questa creatura?" domandò Artù.

"L'evocatore dovrebbe essere in grado di annullare il proprio incantesimo." Disse.

Un rumore fuori dalla porta li distrassero dalla discussione. Erano urla e grida.

Artù quasi scivolò sul pavimento mentre correva alla porta con Merlino, che si scontrò contro di lui quando Artù si bloccò d'improvviso in mezzo al corridoio.

Al termine c'era un'ombra senza volto, le fiamme lambivano il contorno della persona. Girò la testa verso Artù, e anche senza bocca gemette:"Artù."

Merlino girò il poso verso l'alto ed Artù gli afferrò il braccio.

Troppi testimoni. I cavalieri,esitanti, picchiettarono con le spade l'ombra,mantenendo le distanze. I servitori e membri della corte di strinsero contro le pareti,terrorizzati.

"Se mi vuoi," lo sfidò Artù mentre alzava la mano incitandolo con un gesto," vieni a prendermi."

Artù si era mezzo aspettato che la creatura avrebbe camminato verso di lui, per cui fu scosso quando in un secondo, l'Ombra si trovasse di fronte a lui.

"Artù!" Merlino lo spinse contro il muro.

Le fiamme lo mancarono di pochissimo.

"Maestà!"

Il cuore di Artù pulsò. No!.

Sir Kay si lanciò davanti ad Artù in modo protettivo, la luce delle fiamme brillava sulla sua armatura e spada.

Un soffio di vento vorticò attorno a loro.

 _Merlino!_ Artù lo voleva rimproverare. _Non rivelare te stesso._

L'ombra compariva e scompariva a scatti.

"Ar-tù … Ar-tù …"

Kay brandì la spada contro l'ombra. La lama trapassò il torso della creatura. L'ombra allungò il braccio e toccò il petto di Kay.

Kay s'immobilizzò e cadde all'indietro.

Artù lo prese al volo."Kay!"grido. guardò male la figura che si stava allungando per raggiungerli. Artù si girò e usò il suo corpo come scudo per proteggere Kay.

Un lampo cadde e l'ombra tremò prima di scomparire. Lo stomaco di Artù gli disse che sarebbe tornata.

Merlino fu improvvisamente al capezzale di Artù, lo aiutò ad aggiustare il peso di Kay.

"Merlino," digrignò tra i denti.

"Ti ho salvato la pellaccia," gli bisbigliò Merlino." Inoltre, nessuno mi ha visto."

Artù riportò l'attenzione su Kay. Il giovane cavaliere aveva un'espressione terrorizzata. Il suo cuore batteva ancora nel petto. Oh, grazie agli dèi. "Gaius!" chiamò.

Lui e Merlino alzarono il corpo di Kay e lo trasportarono nelle camere di Gaius. Lo sdraiarono sopra una coperta.

Gaius volteggiava intorno al cavaliere, i capelli color crema incollati alla fronte.

"Starà bene, non è vero?" chiese Artù.

"Finché l'ombra cammina, la sua vita si prosciuga." Disse Gaius, poggiando una mano sulla fronte di Kay. "Merlino, pezza secchio con dell'acqua calda."

Merlino si mise a fare come richiesto. Alcuni cavalieri si radunarono sulla porta, ognuno con un'espressione preoccupata.

Artù si raddrizzò. "Sto andando a scovare il mago." Disse con un ringhio.

"Artù …" disse Merlino. Tenne la voce bassa così da non farsi sentire dagli altri. "L'ombra è ancora lì fuori, non andrai da solo."

Quando mai poteva? Era il Principe Ereditario di Camelot. Il suo gruppo di cavalieri so seguivano d'ovunque, nelle battaglie, nelle investigazioni, durante gli allenamenti. Ovunque.

Artù non aveva bisogno dei suoi cavalieri.

Aveva bisogno del suo stregone e amico.

Artù aspettò e Merlino si affrettò al suo fianco dopo aver dato a Gaius il necessario. Si strofinò le mano e fissò Artù con anticipazione.

Merlino non batté ciglio, era pronto a tuffarsi, a lanciarsi a testa bassa con Artù. Doveva essere uno degli uomini più coraggiosi che Artù conoscesse.

"Stai per incontrare un mago in questo modo?" puntualizzò Merlino osservando l'abbigliamento di Artù.

"Sembro meno intimidatorio in questo odo." Lanciò indietro Artù.

"Hmmmmmm … non lo so. I tuoi muscoli scolpiti dicono il contrario."

Artù alzò il sopracciglio. "Sei impressionato da quello che vedi?"

"Whoa," Merlino alzò le mani," non hai bisogno che quell'ego davanti ancora più gonfiato."

Artù ridacchiò. Il suo nervosismo scemò. Merlino gli faceva questo effetto prima che si lanciasse nell'ignoto. Indicò con la testa la porta."Andiamo," disse Artù.

Merlino lo seguì fuori dalle stanze del medico e dentro al corridoio nella ricerca di Cian.

Un bambino stregone …

Artù sperava di trovare qualche scelta per sconfiggere l'Ombra, perché se fosse tutto terminato con una delle due scelte che Gaius gli aveva proposto, allora la decisione era soltanto una.

Artù avrebbe dato la prorpia vita in cambio.


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Ciao a tutti! Sto finalmente riprendendo in mano la mia vita dopo gli esami e l'inizio del mio tirocinio.**

 **Voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che stanno seguendo questa storia e soprattutto King of Prat che mi ha permesso di tradurla.**

 **Godetevi questo nuovo capitolo.**

Capitolo 5 : Tirami su

Il sogno era lo stesso ogni notte.

Morgana si trovava a camminare lungo il cortile di Camelot, eppure non lo era. Invece di un cortile aperto e vuoto, camminava lungo un giardino rigoglioso e vivace.

Brillava di vita propria, non dove illuminavano i raggi del sole , letteralmente brillava e luccicava con qualcosa di più dei raggi del sole stessi. Si sentiva al sicuro e confortata li, cosa strana perché cameo le causava soltanto paura.

Girò intorno ad un melo in fiore, i petali danzavano attorno a lei, alcuni si adagiarono dolce ente tra i suoi capelli corvini.

Sorrise appena vide l'uomo che stava cercando: Artù.

Non assomigliava per nulle all' Artù che era abituata. Una corona d'alloro decorata con foglie d'oro gli ornava il capo. Un bianco mantello era sistemato sull'armatura, la sua solita casacca rossa sotto di essa. La sua pelle era luminosa, come il giardino attorno a lui, la vera magia che irradiava dal suo centro. Si stava strofinando la punta delle nocche, mormorando tra se e se.

Morgana nascose un sorriso. " Puoi facilmente affrontare un combattimento, eppure il tuo stomaco si annoda su questo?"

Artù lasciò cadere le mani, un'ondata di sollievo inondò i suoi lineamenti. "Morgana." Le indicò di avvicinarsi. " Sei radiosa."

"Oggi non è su di me." Fece come battuta. Si stirò le pieghe del suo vestito nero a manica lunga. "Sei sicura che debba essere io a eseguire questa cerimonia?"

"Morgana" le afferrò entrambe le spalle con le mani e la strinse al petto, " sei la Grande Sacerdotessa, e non vorremmo nessun altro."

Questo è quello che ha detto Merlino."

Artù divenne interessato. "Hai visto Merlino?Come sta?"

Morgana rise. "Meglio di te sicuramente."

Le diede un'occhiata scherzosa. Terminò quando girò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Lei gli strinse le mani. "Artù … sei il grande re di Albion, hai unito queste terre. È tempo che unisca anche il tuo cuore."

Del rossore iniziò a tingergli le guancie. "Guardati, Morgana, il tuo amore tu ha trasformato in uno sciocco sentimentale come me."

Gli schiaffeggiò gentilmente la spalla. "Posso sempre trasformarti in un rospo."

Ridacchiò e poi fece un grosso respiro. " Sono contento di averti qui con me, Morgana."

"Non potrei perdermelo. Voi due avete affrontato una lunga e tortuosa via per arrivare a questo punto."

Artù esalò, cercando di calmare i suoi nervi.

Morgana lo strattonò per una mano. "Andiamo a sposarci."

Si svegliò di soprassalto e si ritrovò nella sua tenda, con Ginevra al suo fianco.

"Mi spiace di avervi svegliata, mia signora." Disse bisbigliando.

Morgana scosse il capo mentre lentamente si sollevava in posizione seduta. Da quando avevano lasciato cameo, non aveva avuto un singolo incubo.

Invece,ogni notte,faceva quel sogno. Il sogno di un Artù magico, un grande Re e una fiorente Camelot.

" _Spero che i tuoi sogni siano luminosi."_

Ricordava l'abbraccio che Artù le diede prima di partire, la forte e calda proiettività che entrava in lei. Aveva creduto di sentire qualcosa, eppure non era sicura.

Era Artù magico come lei?

Che lo fosse o no, il suo sogno provava che Artù l'aveva accettata e Camelot non era più un luogo da temere.

Era il futuro?

Poteva solo sperarlo.

Morgana si schiarì la gola."Cosa c'è Ginevra?"

"Ho notato molti più corvi che arrivano durante la notte. Sono riuscita a sgattaiolare e prendere questo." La sua servitrice teneva in mano una piccola pergamena arrotolata.

Morgana la prese. Uther aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano durante il tour. All'inizio aveva deciso che fosse perché era lontana dalla sua casa e dalla sua zona di conforto. Poi divenne astutamente accorta di come Uther s'irrigidiva tutte le volte che Artù era menzionato.

Molti dei lord che visitavano non facevano altro che cantare le lodi di Artù. Molti dei loro figli si erano allenati sotto Artù e menzionarono a Uther che lo avrebbero felicemente seguito una volta diventato re.

Le prime settimane, Uther accettò i complimenti su suo figlio con un sorriso e uno sguardo orgoglioso. In qualche modo si è tramutato in uno di sdegno e paura. Morgana aveva vissuto nella paura così a lungo che poteva facilmente riconoscerla.

Alcuni dei pretendenti che Uther aveva scelto per lei erano quelli che non avevano nulla da dire nei confronti di Artù o gli portavano risentimento.

Morgana minacciò di rifiutare ciascuno di loro la sua mano, più per assicurarsi della salvezza di Artù. Potevano non essere legati dal sangue ma Artù era suo fratello nel cuore. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggerlo.

Srotolò la pergamena e Ginevra le avvicinò il candeliere così da poter decifrare le parole chiaramente.

Leggeva: _"Artù ha distribuito i resti del banchetto a quelli bisognosi. Ha assicurato che questa regola sia mantenuta in futuro."_

Morgana batté le palpebre. Artù stava distribuendo cibo?

"Artù ha già istituito un decreto per i suoi cavalieri di allenare i civili nell'arte della spada. Ce ne sono degli altri, ma non sono riuscita a coglierli."

Morgana lesse nuovamente le parole." Questa scrittura mi è familiare."

"Lee, il servitore di Fynnn," rispose Ginevra.

"Fynn", ringhiò Morgana."Ha sempre avuto rancore per Artù. Ho sempre dedotto lui come un geloso, strisciante piccolo verme. Stai dicendo che more anche?"

"Può essere responsabile dell'umore di Uther."

"Uther sta diventando preoccupato di Artù." Disse Morgana. Se quella paura sarebbe diventata forte come quella verso la magia … non poteva finire il pensiero. "Dov'è?"

" In una battuta di caccia."disse Ginevra.

Cacciare? Le cose stavano andando male.

"Siamo vicino a Kernahall. Lord Balish ci riceverà tra un giorno."

Balish. Morgana resistette l'impulso di gemere. Quell'uomo vorrebbe sposare Artù se potesse. Aveva cominciato a vantarsi su suo fratello da quando era bambino. Non aiutava che fosse un amico d'infanzia di Ygraine.

"C'è qualcosa che non va Ginevra. Dobbiamo cambiare l'umore di Uther, e dobbiamo farlo adesso," disse Morgana stringendo tra le mani la pergamena.

Uno strano sentimento scosse il petto. Magia.

Non avrebbe permesso a nulla di fare del male ad Artù, non per colpa di Uther.

Sotto il regno di Uther, era un cane bastonato che ringhiava indietro.

Sotto il regno di Artù, era libera e felice.

Lei credeva in quel futuro.

Lei credeva in Artù.

Era quasi notte fona.

Artù e Merlino erano stati attaccati almeno quattro volte lungo il corso della loro ricerca.

O almeno, Artù era stato la vittima principale.

Apparentemente i fulmini di Merlino scacciavano le Ombre per un breve periodo. Andarono alla casa di Benn e Donna, e trovarono solo Anna. Dissero ad Artù che Cian tornava a casa la sera per poi sparire di mattina. Benn non riusciva a trovarlo da alcuna parte.

Artù li rassicurò che non c'era di cui preoccuparsi, perché seriamente quanto era rassicurante dire che il loro nuovo bambino aveva evocato una creatura magica con lo scopo di uccidere Artù?

Cercarono alla vecchia casa di Peter e i campi dell'uomo deceduto, alti e cresciuti troppo. Nessuna traccia del ragazzo. Artù strattonò l'armatura in cui si era cambiato, il peso di essa stava cominciando a farsi sentire.

Si avventurarono nei boschi vicino alla casa.

"Questo è ridicolo. Non dovrebbe essere così difficile trovarlo." Urlò Artù scalciando un pezzo di terra.

"Lo troveremo, Artù, disse Merlino.

Artù si chiese come il suo servitore personale non avesse già perso la pazienza. "Ogni secondo che perdiamo porta Kay più vicino alla morte. Non posso deluderlo."

Merlino inalò violentemente al suo fianco. "Artù."

Artù voltò la testa di scatto verso la direzione di Merlino.

Cian era in piedi su una piccola collina, le foglie degli alberi lo sovrastavano. Lo stomaco di Artù si ribaltò. Cian era accompagnato da cinque Ombre, quella sulla sua destra era in fiamme.

 _Ho creato questo_ , realizzò Artù.

Un gelido vento soffiò lungo la schiena di Artù e guardò oltre le sue spalle e vide altre cinque Ombre.

Si pentì immediatamente di aver portato Merlino con sé.

Eppure accanto a lui non c'era un servitore incapace. Era un Incantatore, la forte determinazione che gli brillava negli occhi mentre fissava Cian dall'alto verso il basso, Artù seppe in quel momento che la priorità maggiore di Merlino in quel momento era di tenere Artù al sicuro. (NA: ma va!)

"Stai indietro un secondo, okay, Merlino? Fammi provare a ragionare con lui," disse Artù.

Merlino diede nessun segno di aver ascoltato, continuava a fissare superiore Cian.

Artù camminò di fronte a Merlino, alzando le mani in un segno placatore. " Cian, annulla il tuo incantesimo."

I pugni di Cian tremavano lungo i fianchi. "Perché? Tu non hai annullato la pira."

Artù deglutì. Punto per Cian. "E cosa peri di ottenere con questo?" chiese mentre indicava con un dito le Ombre che li circondavano. "La mia morte? E poi, cosa?"

Le sopracciglia di Cian si aggrottarono.

"Dopo che mi avrai ucciso, cosa farai in seguito?"

"Ucciderò il re e ogni persona di Camelot."

"Persino tua sorella Anna?" chiese Artù dolcemente.

Ci fu una piccola rottura nei lineamenti rabbiosi di Cian.

Artù sapeva che doveva continuare a insistere. "Tua sorella ti ama, è preoccupata per te. È confusa sul perché tu non sei con lei."

" Devo fare questo." Disse Cian.

"Per che cosa? Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia non riporterà indietro tuo padre. Queste ombre, specialmente quelle infuocata, sono tuo padre?"

"Tu non capisci, è morto per me. Lo devo vendicare!"

Artù tirò indietro la testa. "Per te?"

"Sei cieco? Non era lo stregone, io lo ero! Volevo aiutarlo, erano solo i nostri campi, vendevano meglio … e lui ha mentito per me." Le sue labbra tremavano." Tienilo segreto, non lasciare che alcuno lo scopra … e così ho fatto. Finche …" le lacrime stavano colmando gli occhi del bambino.

Gli occhi di Artù si riflettevano in quelli di Cian. _Quante famiglie abbiamo io e mio padre rotto? Quanti Cian abbiamo creato? È così che Merlino si sarebbe sentito se Hunith fosse morta per proteggere il suo segreto?_

Un rapido sguardo allo stregone dietro di lui lo dimostrò. Merlino cambiò il suo atteggiamento in uno di comprensione e dolore.

Artù fece cautamente alcuni passi avanti. "Tuo padre ti amava, fino alla fine voleva assicurarsi che tu e Anna foste salvi."

Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere dagli occhi di Cian. "Lo hai ucciso."

"Lo so," disse Artù, la sua voce barcollò, " e non posso riportarlo indietro." S'inginocchiò sul posto. "Pensavo di non aver altra scelta, ma ho scelto sbagliato. Per questo chiedo scusa. Sono così dispiaciuto …"

Il naso di Cian si arricciò e scosse la testa. "No, non lo sei. Stai mentendo."

 _Non c'è niente che io possa fare per rimettere le cose a porto. Mi dispiace, Merlino._

"Se ti darà un senso di pace, allora ti offro la mia vita," disse Artù.

"La prenderò!" ringhiò Cian. "Uccidete Artù!"

Le Ombre si teletrasportarono verso di lui. Fulmini caddero tutti intorno a loro, e quelle momentaneamente scomparirono. Il tuono rombò così forte che Artù poteva sentirlo nel suo petto.

Si girò verso Merlino, gli occhi del suo amico brillavano d'oro. Quanto potente era Merlino? "Tu, babbeo," ringhiò Merlino ad Artù.

Cian rimase a bocca aperta. "TU …. Tu sei …"  
" Sono uno stregone, ed ero come te, Cian. Dovevo tenere la mia magia segreta, mia madre mi ha sempre pressato di farlo." Merlino camminò fino ad affiancarsi ad Artù e lo tirò in piedi. " E Artù mi ha accettato. Ti ha accettato. Non dovrai nasconderti per molto a lungo."

Cian batté le palpebre, confuso. "Io …"

Un movimento colse l'attenzione di Artù che tirò indietro Merlino per il colletto della maglietta.

L'ombra coperta di fiamme gli ruggì contro.

Merlino alzò la mano e il fulmine scacciò via l'Ombra, solo che comparirono immediatamente altre nove.

"Non possiamo tenerle lontane per sempre," urlò Artù.

Poteva sentire le forze di Merlino prosciugarsi.

"Cian," urlò Merlino," Chiamali indietro!"

La pioggia iniziò a scrosciare su di loro.

Cian stava fero sulla collina, iper-ventilando.

Il lampo brillò e Artù tentò di scrollarsi la visione offuscata dagli occhi.

Merlino cadde sulle ginocchia affannando.

"Merlin!" Artù lo trascinò a sedere.

Cian urlò, stava correndo giù dalla collina rincorso dall'ombra infuocata, la sua mano si allungò per prendere quella del bambino. Cian inciampò e cadde di faccia.

"Cian," Artù si affrettò e tirò il bambino contro il suo petto mentre le Ombre si allungavano verso di lui.

Le fiamme bruciarono lungo la sua armatura e un dolore lancinante si generò dalla spalla sinistra. Urlò e rotolò via, bloccando Cian con le braccia.

La pioggia rinfrescò immediatamente la ferita.

Gli occhi di Cian fissavano in alto verso Artù. "Tu, tu non sei …."

"Sei fortunato di essere nato dalla magia," rimproverò Merlino Artù. " Ti ha protetto da quell'Ombra. Per ora."

Artù vibrò dal dolore."Fortunato."

Merlino s'inginocchiò davanti a loro. "Cian, devi annullare l'incantesimo."

"Non so come fare …." Pura paura brillava nei suoi occhi.

Merlino ringhiò frustrato. "Quali erano le tue intenzioni quando hai fatto l'incantesimo?"

Cian ebbe la grazia di mostrarsi vergognato. "Che il Principe Artù soffrisse come mio padre."

Perfetto, questo significa che Artù doveva morire bruciato.

Una per una, le Ombre ritornarono, circondandoli.

"Si stanno rivoltando contro di te Cian," disse Merlino." Percepiscono il tuo cuore, non sei più focalizzato sull'intenzione principale."

"No …" gemette Cian.

"Non stai per morire," disse Artù digrignando i denti. Soffiò mentre tentò di muoversi.

Merlino poggiò una mano sulla ferita di Artù e mormorò un incantesimo. Una freschezza iniziò a spargersi lungo la spalla finché non gli sembrò come nuova.

Merlino barcollò in avanti.

Artù lo prese al volo. Merlino non poteva continuare. Di questo passo, tutti e tre sarebbero morti. "Prendi Cian," ordinò Artù, "Portalo via di qui!"

Gli occhi di Merlino brillarono dalla furia. "È il mio destino proteggervi, Artù." Si raddrizzò e sollevò una mano.

"Non puoi fermarli.!" Urlò Artù.

Il vento frustò e si strinse attorno ad Artù e Cian.

Quando Artù batté le palpebre, era sulla collinetta con Cian, e le Ombre attaccarono all'unisono Merlino.

"NO!" urlò Artù.

Merlino diede ad Artù un dolce sorriso prima che Ombre lo raggiungessero. S'irrigidì all'impatto e i suoi occhi si bloccarono in uno sguardo lontano mentre collassava sulla schiena.

"MERLINO!"  
Pugnali di colpa lo trafissero nel petto e non riuscì più a respirare. "No," bisbigliò.

" _Corri, babbeo"_ sentì Merlino urlare nella sua testa.

Prese in braccio Cian e corse, il suo cuore si stringeva ogni passo che faceva più lontano da Merlino. Quell'idiota, amabile …. Non poteva essere morto. Non poteva.

I rami si allungarono verso di lui e alcuni s'impigliarono nella sua armatura e si ruppero. La sua spada pendeva inutile lungo il fianco. Che cosa poteva fare di corretto se non era riuscita a proteggere Merlino?  
La pioggia scese più fitta e Artù riusciva a malapena intravedere la strada da percorrere. Camminò su di un ramo e scivolò.

Atterrò sulla sua schiena, l'aria uscì d'improvviso dai polmoni. Gemette mentre Cian si allontanò da lui e Artù si sollevò sui gomiti.

In un attimo le Ombre stavano avanzando contro di loro.

"Corri, Cian!" gli abbaiò Artù."Vai!"

Cian esitò.

"VAI!" urlò Artù.

Cian iniziò a correre via.

 _Questo è quanto. Sembra che ti raggiungerò presto, Merlino. Mi dispiace._

Un oggetto pensate gli punzecchiò il palmo della mano. Guardò velocemente in basso e vide un pomello d'oro e un' elsa fuoriuscire da una pozzanghera. Era una spada?

" _impugnala Artù,"_ sentì gridare Merlino.

Una sfera blu gli fluttuò davanti. Quella luce ….

"Ar-tù …" gemette l'Ombra.

" _Tirala fuori!"_

In un movimento fluido, Artù tirò fuori dal terreno la spada dall'elsa d'orata, la lama scivolò fuori dalla pozzanghera con facilità, mentre si alzava in piedi. Una luce bluastra brillava contro l'oro incastonato nella spada mentre la connessione magica tra la spada e Artù saettò lungo il braccio.

Art attaccò la prima Ombra. Esplose in una nube di fimo. Evitò l'altra e affondò la spada nel petto di una terza.

La spada sembrava fosse un pezzo mancante con cui Artù si era finalmente ricongiunto. Era perfetta nelle sue mani, perfettamente bilanciata, agile, era una sua parte. La roteò liberamente mentre la lama fischiava contro i nemici. Uno per uno li abbatté a terra.

Ansimò mentre fissò l'ultima ombra, la pioggia asciugava un minimo le fiamme che gli lambivano il contorno. Alzò un braccio e una lama di fuoco si formò nel suo palmo.

"Ar-tù." Chiamò.

"Stai zitto." Ringhiò Artù. Tirò indietro la spada e la lama prese fuoco. Artù la allontanò sorpreso.

" _Combatti con me,"_ chiamò la spada.

Entrambe le spade si scontrarono, scintille volarono e le fiamme tremarono sotto la pioggia e il vento.

L'ombra abbaiò contro Artù.

Le labbra di Artù s'incurvarono disgustate. Saltò indietro e attaccò l'Ombra. Danzarono insieme parando e correndo lungo la foresta, inciampando e scivolando contro i cespugli e le rocce.

La sfera di luce blu continuava a fluttuare vicino ad Artù, dandogli luce nell'oscurità crescente. Non che non lo facessero già la sua spada e quella dell'Ombra.

Artù inciampò su di una riccia e l?ombra immediatamente attaccò la nuova apertura. Artù piroettò su se stesso e affondò la spada nel petto dell'avversario, le fiamme brillavano vicine alla sua faccia.

L'ombra lanciò un ruggito prima di dissolversi e frantumarsi nello spirito blu di Peter.

Artù tirò libera immediatamente la spada, la lama non più in fiamme.

"Peter," Artù disse stupito.

Un sorriso adornava il volto dello spirito. "Grazie per aver scelto di proteggerlo," disse Peter." Digli che li amo con tutto il mio cuore."

Il suo spirito si dissolse con la pioggia.

Artù ansimava profondamente. Guardò in basso la sua spada. Su di un lato leggeva: _Tirami su,_ e sull'altro: _Mandami vai. (_ NA: la traduzione non è precisa, ma è il significato più vicino.) come era venuto in possesso di questa spada? Sobbalzò. Merlino!

La luce blu lo guidò indietro fin dove aveva lasciato il suo servitore, panico e paura gli accerchiavano il cuore. Sul fondo della collina Merlino era ancora lì sdraiato, gli occhi che guardavano verso il paradiso.

La sfera atterrò accanto a lui.

"Merlino!" gridò Artù. Corse al suo fianco e lasciò cadere la spada vicino al corpo. Lo afferrò e lo tirò su di se.

Gli occhi di Merlino lo fissavano, immobili.

"No …." Artù lasciò cadere la testa contro il petto di Merlino, un singhiozzo gli si bloccò in gola. "No …." Le lacrime caddero copiose dai suoi occhi e strinse la maglietta di Merlino tra le mani. "Non puoi …. Ho bisogno di te. Non posso fare niente senza di te…"

Un respiro forzato spaventò Artù. Alzò subito lo sguardo e vide Merlino battere le palpebre.

Il suo servitore tossiva e tremava. I suoi denti battevano. "Non puoi liberarti di me così facilmente …."

"Merlino!" Artù lo strinse in un abbraccio spacca-ossa, inondato da un'ondata di sollievo. Non si azzardava a lasciarlo andare, per paura che lo avrebbe perso nuovamente. "Non farlo mai più."

"Salvare la tua inutile pellaccia? Mai più, lo prometto." Disse Merlino tra i colpi di tosse. Aspettò un attimo prima di accorgersi che Artù non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare."Artù?"

Artù lo strinse più forte. Giurò di aver sentito il sorriso di Merlino prima che il suo servitore alzasse le sue braccia incerte e ritornò l'abbraccio.

"Sono qui, Artù," disse. "Sono proprio qui."  
Artù chiuse gli occhi e diede un piccolo ringraziamento a qualsiasi divinità esistesse per decidere non fosse ancora arrivata l'ora di Merlino.

Artù trasportò merino fino alle stanze di Gaius. Il suo servitore era svenuto quando arrivarono al castello. Aiutò Gaius a sdraiare Merlino nel suo letto e gli stette addosso come una mamma chioccia.

"Starà Benne, non è vero, Gaius?"

"Da quel che mi hai detto, deve aversi realmente stancato troppo. Senza contare essere attaccato da Benn dieci Ombre …." Disse Gaius mentre asciugava la testa di Merlino con un panno.

Artù desiderava essere al suo posto.

"Sembra essere in un sonno profondo, maestà. Non c'è più nulla che possiamo fare se non aspettare." Gaius gli diede una forte occhiata. " Vi consiglio di riposare altrettanto."

Artù si fermò sulla branda fuori dalla camera di Merlino e fu sollevato di vedere che Kay fosse sveglio.

"Come ti senti?" chiese al suo cavaliere.

"Esausto, come se mi fossi allenato per cinque giorni consecutivi." Disse Kay, gli occhi si sforzavano di stare aperti.

Artù tirò avanti una sedia e si sedette accanto a lui. Strinse la spalla del suo cavaliere, " Sono contento di vedere che stai Benne, Kay. Solo … non fare mai più una cosa simile?"

Kay fissò Artù e incominciò a ridere.

Huh?

"Non penso realizziate quanto facilmente ci rendete il compito d farvi piacere." Disse Kay. "Siete così disposto a sacrificare la vita per tutti quanti, eppure non volete che alcuno lo faccia per voi."

Le orecchie di Artù s'infiammarono. Si grattò il lato del collo.

La faccia di Kay cadde mentre fissava lontano, dietro Artù. " È una cosa positiva, sire …. Artù. Non ho mai voluto essere un cavaliere. Eppure le leggi del Re Uther stabilisco che tutti i primogeniti devono essere mandati a Camelot ad allenarsi come cavalieri. È considerato un disonore il fallimento. Ho sentito pettegolezzi su di voi, Artù Pendragon, il Principe Ereditario, capo dei Cavalieri a soli quindici anni, e che eri severo. Molti di noi erano spaventati di voi e vi odiavano, perché la vostra selezione di cavalieri era durissima, molto pochi erano accettati."

Artù si mosse sulla sedia nervoso. Faceva quello perché non voleva che chiunque diventasse cavaliere solo per il nome, voleva che i migliori si unissero ai suoi ranghi, e voleva qualcuno che portasse il codice dei cavalieri nel cuore. Non aveva realizzato di come sembrava agli occhi di qualcuno nella posizione di Kay. Quanto disonore e vergogna ha portato Artù a quelli che ha rifiutato?

"Non potevo portare vergogna a mio padre. Anche se era un lord, Uther lo aveva umiliato e la maggior parte delle persone non si fidavano di lui. Dovevo ricostruire quella fiducia. Era così facile odiare voi e Uther. Finché non sono venuto qua ed ho scoperto che razza di uomo eravate." Kay si girò verso Artù. "Voi siete il futuro re, il futuro di Camelot. Sono pronto a sacrificare la mia vita per proteggere voi e quel futuro. Lo farei nuovamente senza indugio."

Artù sorrise, toccato dalle parole di Kay. "Sono contento che tu sei un mio cavaliere. Desidero che più dei miei uomini avessero la tua forte convinzione e cuore."

Gli occhi di Kay brillarono, "L'hanno, maestà. Le azioni riflettono la vostra abilità di guidare, e vedrete che molti dei vostri uomini seguono il vostro esempio."

Dopo la sua chiacchierata con Kay, Artù tornò alla casa di Bennn e Donna e fu sollevato di vedere Cian mentre abbracciava la sorella Anna in lacrime. Era terrorizzato quando vide Artù. Artù lo rassicurò che era tutto perdonato e gli ricordò dell'amore che Peter provava nei suoi confronti.

"Prenditi cura di tua sorella, Cian," disse Artù. "Ha bisogno di te ora più che mai."

"Perché non mi odi?" chiese improvvisamente Cian quando Artù fu alla porta. "Ho provato ad ucciderti."

"So perché lo hai fatto," disse Artù.

"Ma io sono un mostro," urlò Cian.

Artù s'inginocchiò ed afferrò le spalle di Cian, "TU non sei un mostro. Sei solo ciò che scegli di essere. Possedere la magia non ti definisce, Cian. Sei solo definito da ciò che fai con essa."

Le labbra di Cian tramarono mentre annuì col capo.

Artù si diresse nuovamente verso la porta. Fece una pausa e si rigirò verso il bambino. "Mi odi lo stesso?"

Cian si morse il labbro, "Sì … ma non sono più arrabbiato."

Artù decise essere un inizio.

Quando finalmente tornò nelle proprie camere, adagiò la sua nuova spada sul tavolo ed appese la sua vecchia. La luce di candela si rifletteva sul bordo e sull'oro della lama.

Strinse le nocche contro il bordo del tavolo. Artù pensò alla confessione di Cian, di come Peter avesse protetto il segreto del figlio. La paura del bambino di essere un mostro. Si sentiva così Merlino? Si è mai sentito come un mostro crescendo? Vergognandosi di chi fosse? Artù tentò di visualizzare come fosse nascondere una parte di se stessi che fremeva per uscire.

 _Probabilmente finirei per diventare acido e pazzo._

Un nuovo profondo rispetto crebbe per Merlino. Non aveva idea di come il suo stregone avesse tenuto le sue nobili intenzioni nel cuore.

Artù ridacchiò. _Il suo_ stregone. Suonava Benne.

Riportò la sua attenzione alla spada e passò un dito lungo il filo della lama. La magia in essa si legò a quella di Artù. Molte delle connessioni parevano ad Artù come un'onda di emozioni associati a chiunque si connettesse. Qui, tutto quello che sentiva, era un senso di se stesso, di appartenenza, un pezzo del suo cuore di guerriero.

I sogni del principe Artù e del suo cuore roteavano in lui.

 _Voglio essere un re che è giusto e imparziale. Voglio che Camelot fiorisca in pace, non nella paura. Voglio una terra dove le persone trattano gli altri con rispetto senza guardare allo stato sociale. Voglio una terra dove chiunque è eguale e le persone possono essere come realmente sono, persino con la magia._

 _Non voglio essere Re. Se questo è come sarà …_

" _Voglio unire Albion, unire tutti i regni sotto un unico stendardo pacifico così che non ci possano essere più Manau, o Ealdor."_

 _E Artù non voleva nient'altro in quel momento che essere libero, di scappare, di non essere più un principe, non più un guerriero e il protettore di Camelot. Di essere solamente Artù._

Ma chi stava prendendo in giro?

Lui era un guerriero.

Lui aveva una missione, uno stimolo, un fine.

E lui aveva Merlino, un potente stregone e amico al suo fianco.

Per gli dèi, era il Re del Futuro e del Passato.

Strinse la spada e uscì dalle camere. Scivolò dietro le guardie e giù nel corridoio buio che portava a Kilgharrah.

Il drago stava dormendo eppure si svegliò immediatamente quando Artù saltò oltre il baratro e atterrò sulle rocce accanto a lui.

"Giovane Pendragon?

"Potrai anche non credermi pronto. Ma non posso dormire sapendo che stai marcendo qui sotto. Non posso permettere a nessun altro di soffrire," disse Artù. Trovò le catene intorno alla gamba posteriore di Kilgharrah.

"E come mi libererai?" chiese Kilgharrah sospirando. Appoggiò la testa tra le sue zampe.

Artù sbatté la sua nuova spada contro le catene. La lama si scontrò con esse. Non accadde nulla.

Kilgharrah sbadigliò.

Artù guardò male la spada. Perché non stava funzionando? Uccideva creature immuni ad attacchi magici e non poteva rompere delle misere catene forgiate dall' Antica Religione?

Artù fissò l'iscrizione un'altra volta: _Tirami su._

 _Io sono nato dalla magia,_ si disse Artù. _Kilgharrah ha il diritto di essere libero._ Una scossa gli percorse i braccio. _"Tirami su,"_ la spada gli bisbigliò.

Artù notò come le sue mani brillavano di una luminosa aura. Prese un profondo respiro. "Excalibur," chiamò la sua spada. Non sapeva da dove provenisse il nome, gli sembrava appropriato.

Kilgharrah alzò di scatto la testa in alto.

"Libera Kilgharrah dalle sue catene," disse.

L'aura luminosa uscì dalle sue mani e si estese lungo tutto il corpo. Una stretta che Artù non sapeva di avere si sciolse nel petto e fuoriuscì del calore.

Artù portò Excalibur giù e le catene si ruppero dalla zampa, liberando il drago. Un pezzo era ancora attaccato, ma le catene non lo tenevano più imprigionato a Camelot.

"Come …" gli occhi de Grande Drago erano spalancati dalla sorpresa.

"Sei libero," disse Artù, la sua voce vibrava nell'aria. C'era una setosa, ritmata qualità di tono in essa. "Prego che tu abbia fede alla tua promessa."

Kilgharrah ridacchiò e inchinò la testa."Avete accettato il vostro ruolo. Sono in vostro debito, Re del Futuro e del Passato."

"Cosa deve servire per farmi chiamare dalle persone Artù qui intorno?" brontolò.

Kilgharrah sorrise."Artù. Non so come ripagarti."

"Sii libero," disse Artù." E tieni fede ai patti."

"Lo farò sicuramente, giovane Pendragon." Inclinò il capo prima di sbattere le ali.

Artù ghignò mentre guardava il drago decollare dal corridoio della caverna fuori nell'aria aperta.

Guardò in basso le sue mani per vedere che la sua pelle era tornata normale. Sapeva ciò che aveva fatto.

Aveva usato la magia.

Era servito a Merlino un po' di tempo prima di riuscire ad aprire i suoi pesanti occhi. Fissò il soffitto della sua camera, cercando di ricordare cosa era avvenuto.

Le Ombre. Non si era mai sentito così rigido e fretto in tutta la sua vita. Aveva guardato in alto, verso il cielo stellato, sentendo la sua vita prosciugarsi.

Poi Artù … aveva pianto per lui. Pensava che Merlino fosse morto? Merlino si toccò il petto. Non lo era. Era sicuramente vivo. Dolorante ed esausto ma vivo.

Lottò per rialzarsi dal letto e si gelò.

Il corpo di Artù era semi-sdraiato sulla parte inferiore del letto di Merlino. La parte inferiore del corpo del principe era precariamente vicina a cadere dalla sedia.

" _Non puoi …. Ho bisogno di te. Non posso fare niente senza di te…"_

La confessione di Artù si ripeté nella mente di Merlino. Calore gli fluì alle guancie. Si allungò e afferrò le dita di Artù."Anch'io non posso fare niente senza di te," bisbigliò Merlino.

Artù credeva in lui.

Non solo come amico e fidato consigliere.

Come uno stregone.

Si fidava di Merlino riguardo alla sua stessa vita e il suo regno.

Merlino sentiva come se potesse affrontare qualsiasi cosa con Artù al suo fianco. Divertente come pensiero, aveva sempre pensato che il suo destino fosse un peso da portare da solo. Non aveva mai realizzato di come fosse un destino ideato per essere condiviso con Artù.

Artù brontolò nel sonno e pigramente alzò la testa. Schioccò le labbra e cercò di svegliarsi battendo rapidamente le palpebre. Il suo sguardo si fermò su Merlino. Servì un battito solo per alzarsi seduto. "Merlino! Sei sveglio!" afferrò il braccio dello stregone.

Merlino si allungò e sentì la magia di Artù dentro di lui. Era differente ora. Regale e confidente. Qualcosa era accaduto.

"Per quanto tempo ho dormito?" chiese Merlino, rigirandosi nel letto. Sentiva come se non si fosse riposato per nulla, eppure sapeva fosse un lungo periodo.

"Un paio di giorni."

"Cosa?"

"L'Ombra ti ha prosciugato per Benne," Artù lo guardò male," insieme al tuo esagerato sfruttamento della tua magia. Gaius ha detto che dovresti aspettare almeno una settimana prima di riprenderti al 100%"

Merlino alzò le braccia, sembrò stesse sollevando l'armatura di Artù con il mignolo, e bisbigliò '' _Forbearnan"._ Una scintilla si accese, ma nulla di più.

Artù afferrò il braccio e lo abbassò sul letto. "Calmo."

Merlino girò lo sguardo verso Artù e sorrise. Artù era vivo. Questo è l'unica cosa che contava. "Come hai fatto a sconfiggere le Ombre?"  
Artù assottigliò gli occhi sospettoso. "Stavo giusto per chiedertelo. A quanto pare ho avuto un piccolo aiuto." Rilasciò la mani di Merlino e il mago desiderò di avere la connessione indietro. Artù pose qualcosa avvolto da un panno sul letto di Merlino. Sollevò la tela e Merlino riconobbe immediatamente la spada.

"Come?"

"L'ho tirata fuori da una pozzanghera. Dove l'hai trovata _te?"_

Merlino arrossì. Si grattò la guancia imbarazzato."L'ho fatta io ,per te soltanto. È stata temprata dal respiro del drago e può sconfiggere qualsiasi cosa magica."

"E non hai pensato di utilizzarla mentre noi combattevamo le Ombre?" Artù gli sollevò il sopracciglio.

"Era stata seppellita nelle profondità del lago a quel tempo. Sono sorpreso che tu l'abbia tirata fuori da …. Una pozzanghera?"

"Deduco tu non ti ricordi aver creato una sfera di luce blu, vero?"

Merlino aggrottò la fronte.

Artù ridacchiò. "L'ho vista un'altra volta, quando ero in quella caverna, prendendo l'antidoto per salvarti ed ero inseguito da ragni giganti." Arricciò le labbra pensieroso." Presumo tu lo faccia soltanto quando sei incosciente?"

Merlino cercò tra le memorie il momento giusto. Non riuscì a ricordare perfettamente, eppure la sua magia pizzicò per risposta. "Credo di sì." Voleva chiedere di più, ma si accasciò nel letto.

"Dovresti riposarti di più," disse Artù.

"No, ho dormito per due giorni, posso restare sveglio ancora un po'."  
Artù lo fissò a lungo. L'angolo della bocca s'incurvò verso l'alto. Cercò nella sua giacca e tirò fuori un rotolo di pergamena. Lo allungò verso Merlino. "Non potevo dormire così ho scritto questo."

Merlino lo srotolò e lesse rapidamente i contenuti. Alzò di scatto la testa verso Artù. "Questa …. Una legge per rendere legale la magia?"

"L'unico momento in cui le persone saranno punite sarà se la utilizzeranno per il male, come una spada."

Il cuore di Merlino si gonfiò. Era passato solamente un anno da quando era arrivato a Camelot e aveva guardato l'esecuzione di uno stregone. Aveva incontrato Artù e odiato ogni cosa di lui.

Adesso, era un amico intimo di Artù … o erano qualcosa di più? E in questo momento Artù aveva scritto una legge per legalizzare la magia, per liberare gli stregoni dalla paura di loro stessi.

"Voglio che sia approvata," disse Artù, gli occhi fissi sulla pergamena. "Quanti anni dovranno passare prima che _tutte_ le persone del mio regno siano libere, prima che non esistano più altri Cian, prima che le mie persone siano giudicate sul loro carattere e non per la loro nobiltà o assenza di essa." Deglutì e fissò negli occhi Merlino. "Sono pronto, Merlino. Voglio essere Re. Non domani o tra anni a venire. Proprio adesso, in questo momento."

Merlino si allungò e strinse forte la mano di Artù. "Lo puoi essere."  
"Come? Come posso costringere mio padre ad abdicare? Che succede se scateno una guerra civile a Camelot? Non voglio che altro sangue sia versato perché io ascenda al trono."

"Non lo so," bisbigliò Merlino." Troveremo un modo. Lo prometto."

"Suppongo vi state chiedendo perché vi ho riunito tutti qui," disse Artù.

Il qui era la vecchia casa di Peter, con la porta e le finestre sbarrate.

Sir Leon fissò nervoso a Gaius e Geoffrey seduti al tavolo vicino a loro."Ci vuoi insegnare della poesia?"

Artù corrugò le sopracciglia. "Cosa?" Che bugie gli aveva raccontato Merlino alle sue spalle? "No," perfetto, adesso aveva perso il filo del discorso.

"Non stiamo per complottare l'assassinio di qualcuno, vero?" chiese Geoffrey, prudentemente. "Né Lady Caitlin."

"Cosa?" chiese Artù stupefatto. Si strinse il ponte del naso. "Colpa mia, non dovevo cominciare con quella domanda."

Gaius sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia come conferma.

Artù sollevò le mani. "Okay. Vi ho convocato tutti qui per una semplice richiesta. Può andare contro la vostra lealtà, ma vi sto chiedendo di fidarvi di me e sapere che non farò nulla di avventato."

"Mio si-signore." Balbettò Leon," adesso ci hai realmente preoccupato. Che cos'è?"

Artù sospirò profondamente. Stava veramente per chiederglielo. "Potete dire di no e nulla cambierà. Mi stavo domandando se avevo il vostro supporto nel consiglio per costringere mio padre ad abdicare al trono."

Entrambi gli anziani strabuzzarono gli occhi.

"Maestà?" esclamò Gaius.

"Questa è pazzia," urlò Geoffrey.

Sir Leon rimase neutrale. Artù riusciva a vedere la lotta interna con alcune emozioni. Desiderava sapere meglio quali fossero.

Leon disse, "Magari potresti spiegarti meglio, maestà."

In quel momento, Artù seppe di avere il totale supporto di Leon. Desiderava che Merlino fosse lì, ma voleva che lo stregone riposasse.

"Credo sia ora di portare un cambiamento a Camelot, un buon cambiamento. Nonostante io ami mio padre, è diventato chiaro che il Re Uther ha permesso alle proprie emozioni di accecare il suo giudizio mentre regnava sul trono." Fissò Gaius e Geoffrey." Voi due sapete di cosa sto parlando. Quanto stregoni moriranno ancora, quante famiglie saranno distrutte a causa della magia? Quanto sangue macchierà ancora Camelot?"

La faccia di Geoffrey era pallida."Maestà, vostro padre ha portato la pace …."

"Ha portato vittoria a Camelot," disse Artù."Non la pace."

La bocca di Geoffrey rimase spalancata. Si girò verso Gaius per aiuto.

Le labbra di Gaius erano strette in una linea sottile. Guardò Artù per molto tempo. "Cos'è che ricerchi che ti separa da Uther?"

"Non è la vittoria che ricerco, è la pace," disse Artù. "Desidero costruire una terra di uguaglianza in tutte le cose."

Fissò Geoffrey."Ricordo che tu mi hai insegnato le storie dei re antichi, di come anni fa c'era un castello in cui si radunavano e sedevano a una tavola rotonda per creare un regno più forte. Voglio costruire una terra con tutti i regni riuniti in pace." Fissò Gaius." Ricerco un mondo dove nessuno deve tremare si paura per ciò che sono, dove sono liberi." Si girò verso Leon." Voglio avere cavalieri che proteggano il proprio regno per loro spontanea volontà, non perché sono forzati a farlo per la loro nobiltà, voglio offrire la possibilità a tutti quanti di diventare cavalieri."

Si fermò per un momento, pensando come continuare.

"Vi sto chiedendo appoggio. Se dite di no, apprezzerò soltanto la lealtà nei confronti di mio padre e non penserò a voi in modo differente. Non sto programmando una guerra civile tra le mura di Camelot."

"Perché adesso?" chiese Geoffrey. "Perché non tra qualche anno? Vostro padre diventa vecchio ogni giorno che passa."

Artù sorrise. "Sono principalmente un cavaliere, Geoffrey. Il che significa che devo trattare ogni giorno come fosse l'ultimo. Oggi potrebbe essere la mia unica possibilità per creare un futuro migliore per Camelot." _E non posso più sedere in disparte. Mio padre ci tiene alle presone di Camelot, l'ho visto. Lui sceglie soltanto di chi occuparsi invece che chiunque._

"Cosa ti fa pensare che farai meglio di tuo padre?" chiese Gaius.

"Perché non sarò da solo. Sto imparando ad ascoltare. Lo stai, meglio di me, come mio padre ascolta il suo consiglio."

Le labbra di Gaius si rivolsero verso l'alto, eppure si costrinse a non sorridere.

"Devo sottolineare il fatto che questo non è un ordine. Siete liberi di scegliere cosa desiderate."

Leon si alzò, la mano sul pomo della spada. "Sapete Benne come me. Non c'è altro uomo per cui desidero lottare e morire. Avete la mia alleanza."

Artù gli diede un sorriso fiero. "Grazie, Leon."

"Io amo vostro padre, Artù," disse Gaius." È un caro amico. Per questa volta, comunque, prima che arrivi il mio tempo, vorrei servire un re con orgoglio, stare accanto a qualcuno in cui credo." Si alzò in piedi. "Io credo tu sia quell'uomo, Artù.

Artù si sforzò a nascondere le sue reazioni a quell'affermazione. Le parole di Gaius avevano molto più valore di quanto sapesse.

Geoffrey alzò le mani al cielo. "Ah, al diavolo.! Si alzò in piedi. "Per quanto mi piacesse scrivere dettagliatamente la storia e i fatti del ragno di vostro padre." Espirò un esasperato sospiro. " sono pronto per una nuova storia."

Artù sorrise.

Geoffrey incrociò le braccia. "Prego ti ricordi le vostre lezioni di matematica. Hai bisogno di più della metà del consiglio dalla tua parte. Devi ottenere il favore di altri due."

Artù nascose un ghigno. Uno era il marito di Audrey che era un Castellano, perché Uther si fosse portato dietro Daimon, Artù non lo sapeva. Fynn era fuori questione.

Realizzò in quel momento che non aveva visto Fynn in giro, ultimamente. Il che era molto strano.

Poteva convincere Edmund, ma lui era uno silenzioso. Non diceva mai molto durante i meeting del consiglio. Owaine aveva invece sempre qualcosa da dire e Artù giurava che nessuno lo ascoltava.

Poteva farlo.

Suo padre sarebbe tornato tra qualche settimana. Lui e Merlino sarebbero riusciti a pensare a qualcosa.

Oggi, era abbastanza sapere che Artù aveva l'appoggio totale di Gaius, Geoffrey e Sir Leon.

Nello stesso momento, Lee entrò nelle camere di Fynn.

Fynn guardò in alto dal tavolo dove stava mangiando il suo pollo e formaggio.

Lee ridacchiò e allungò il foglio tra le sue mani.

Fynn lo guardò e sorrise malevolo.

"Hai barato," disse Artù mentre Merlino catturava il suo re nella scacchiera.

Merino sorrise e si stiracchiò sul letto, lanciando in alto il pezzo di Artù e afferrandolo con la magia.

Artù roteò gli occhi alla scena. " Vanitoso."

"Sei tu che non sai perdere," disse Merlino mentre riposizionava le pedine. "Ancora?"

Artù scosse il capo. "Devo incontrare delle persone nella sala del trono. Giuro che se devo risolvere ancora una disputa su a chi appartenga il pollo, mangerò io stesso l'animale."

"Ah, dilemmi di essere il reggente," lo canzonò Merlino. Gli picchiettò il fianco, " ammettilo, sta cominciando a piacerti."

Lo era, ma non avrebbe certamente detto a Merlino.

"Come sta la tua forza?"

Merlino allungò una mano," Sta lentamente ritornando. Non aspettarti che io possa creare pioggia nuovamente in tempi brevi."

"Penso che non ti dovrai preoccupare. I nostri granai si stanno riempiendo. I paesani stanno mangiando Benne. Hai fatto Benne, Merlino. Hai salvato Camelot da un inverno senza cibo."

Merlino incrociò le braccia e fece spallucce.

Artù lo spinse delicatamente, "Non essere così modesto."

Merlino ridacchiò. Fissò la spada al fianco di Artù. "Non posso credere che ha liberato Kilgharrah."

Artù arricciò le labbra in su. Merlino era stato sorpreso quando Artù glielo aveva detto. Era quasi più sorpreso del fatto che avesse usato l magia. Artù non l'aveva richiamata nuovamente, eppure poteva sentire i suo poteri nel suo petto. Non era minimamente potente come Merlino, e ad Artù andava Benne così. Gli Dèi sapevano aveva abbastanza potere essendo il futuro Re.

"Continuo ad aspettarmi essere tutto questo un sogno …." Confessò Merlino.

"Troppo bello per essere vero," disse Artù."Lo so. Mi dispiace averci impiegato così tanto per arrivare a questo punto."

Merlino sbuffò."Artù … ci sei arrivato. Devo ammettere. Mi piace questo lato di te. Promettimi, non cambiare mai, Artù. Sii sempre te stesso. Non nasconderti mai più."

 _Sono contento che tu sia venuto a Camelot, Merlino. Non avrei mai raccolto il coraggio necessario per fare questo senza di te._ " sto cominciando a esserti simpatico, non è vero? Significa che smetterai di chiamarmi babbeo?" scherzò Artù.

"Sarai sempre un babbeo."

Artù sorrise.

"Vai, idiota. Il tuo popolo ti aspetta," disse Merlino.

Artù si alzò e additò Merlino. "Pretendo la rivincita quando torno." Si fermò sull'uscio." La stessa cosa vale per te, Merlino." Bloccò con lo sguardo l'amico. "Non voglio che tu cambi. Tutti i miei progressi … non ce l'avrei fatta senza di te."

Merlino sorrise."Lo avresti fatto senza di me."

Artù picchiettò contro la porta."Forse. riposati. Ti vedrò tra un po'." Iniziò a camminare a passo spedito lungo il corridoio. La sua mano restava sul pomo di Excalibur.

Sir Leon lo approcciò nel senso opposto. "Ah, siete puntuale oggi."

"Sono sempre puntuale," ribatte scherzosamente Artù. "Sembra tu sia in ritardo agli allenamenti."

"Non sono in ritardo, maestà," disse Leon mentre superava Artù. "Sono loro in anticipo."

Artù rise oltre le sue spalle e aggiunse, "Riportami i loro progressi quando hai finito."

"Certamente, mio signore." Rispose Leon.

Artù corse su per le scale. Le parole di Merlino gli si ripetevano bella testa, mandavano un caldo sentimenti che nel suo cuore che cresceva la sua confidenza. Stava camminando sulle nuvole.

Oltrepassò le persone allineate fuori dalla porta e gli diede un cenno con la mano. "Buona giornata."

Alcuni si girarono e risposero con un "Buona Giornata" identico. Altri gli sorrisero. C'erano solo poche facce scontente.

 _Cosa c'è in serbo per me quest'oggi?_

Artù girò l'angolo e aspettò per le guardie che aprissero le porte della sala del trono. Camminò dentro e si fermò d'improvviso.

Uther stava accanto al trono, le sue mani stringevano le picche sulla punta. Dava ad Artù la schiena. Il fiato di Artù si fermò nella gola. Suo padre era ritornato? Perché nessuno lo aveva avvertito? A meno che, il ritorno improvviso di Uther, quello non era un buon segno.

Colse la figura di Fynn sulla porta accompagnato da Lee e da altri membri del consiglio.

Artù ritrovò la voce."Padre. Siete tornato." Benne, almeno la sua voce non tradiva il suo sussultante cuore.

"Lasciateci,"ordinò Uther.

Fynn e gli altri si diressero verso l'uscita.

Artù sentì le porte chiudersi dietro di lui. Diede una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle. C'erano ancora quattro guardie nella sala. Non gli era sfuggito il fatto che fossero guardie di _Uther._

Artù fece alcuni passi in vanti. "Come è andato il viaggio?"

"Sei leale a me, Artù?" chiese Uther improvvisamente.

Artù deglutì. Quello non era suo padre. Era il Re. "Signore, la mia lealtà è sempre stata verso Camelot."

"Questo non è ciò che ho chiesto,"disse Uther, girò lentamente la faccia verso Artù."Ti ho chiesto se sei fedele a _me_ "

 _Dì di sì, perché sto esitando?_ Artù aprì la bocca per parlare, eppure non disse nulla. Quand'è che Uther ha perso la fiducia di Artù? Artù sapeva la risposta. Quando Artù era andato contro i suoi ordini e recuperò l'antidoto per Merlino.

"Capisco," disse Uther quando il silenzio rimase troppo a lungo.

Artù evitò lo sguardo."L'ultima volta che abbiamo comunicato, non dovevate tornare prima di alcune settimane."

Uther lo rimproverò."Ti sarebbe piaciuto vero?così averti potuto passare questo!" sai girò totalmente e scosse un pezzo di pergamena nella mano.

Artù strizzò gli occhi. Quello era …. La nuova legge per la magia … quando aveva …. Artù ringhiò. Fynn. Artù era stato uno stupido nello scriverla. Fece un passo avanti. "Padre, dovete comprendere …."

"Non hai alcun diritto a chiamarmi così. Pensavo fossi mio figlio."

"Lo sono!"  
"Sul serio?" Uther fece un passo verso il trono."Nessun figlio mio si sarebbe ribellato contro di me sulla magia! Ti ho dato una possibilità di dimostrare di essere sotto un incantesimo. Posso vedere che se pulito e sano. Hai osato organizzare una _congiura_ contro di _me_?"

Parole di difesa e di scusa gli vennero in mente, pronte per essere usate. _No._ Artù raddrizzò la schiena. _Questo non sarà un confronto tra un re e un principe, questo è tra due re."_ Tutto quello che ho fatto, l'ho fatto nel nome di Camelot."

"Ho sacrificato tutto per preparati a essere re. È così che mi ripaghi?"

"Io non sono te, padre. Non posso regnare come hai fatto tu."

"La magia è malvagia. Non ha imparato nulla crescendo? Non ti ho insegnato la lezione nel tuo cuore?"

"Come puoi essere così cieco nel vedere il mondo che stai creando? Lo sai Benne quanto ,e che la magia non è malvagia. Stai solo cacciando quelli che la professano per diminuire i tuoi sensi di colpa."

"Colpa? Ho fatto ciò che è necessario per proteggere il regno."

" che cosa avrebbe detto mia madre a tutto questo?" sbottò Artù. Doveva sapere la v verità e , per gli dèi, Uther doveva dirgliela.

Uther balbettò. "Tua …. Tua madre. Non osare portarla dentro questo."

"Per creare una vita, un'altra deve essere resa come scambio," recitò Artù dal libro di magia di Ygraine.

Uther impallidì.

"Dimmi. Perché eri così ansioso da dar via la vita di mia madre?"

Uther distrusse il pezzo di carta nella sua mano e alzò un dito. "Non l'avrei mai sacrificata. Quella strega, Nimueh, doveva aiutarmi a creare un erede, non mi aveva detto che Ygraine sarebbe stato il prezzo da pagare."

"Tu menti," urlò Artù."Mia madre sapeva perfettamente cosa sarebbe stato il prezzo."

"Sapevamo,i ci sarebbe stato un prezzo. Soltanto non sapevo sarebbe stata la sua!Nimueh chi ha ingannati, ci ha mentito!"

"Non incolparla di questo!Sapevi perfettamente il prezzo." Ridacchiò sprezzantemente Artù. Così era vero. Uther e Ygraine avevano utilizzato la magia per dare Artù alla vita. E questo era il risultato della sua nascita. Non sarebbe dovuto nascere. "Questo alimenta il tuo odio verso la magia. Invece che incolpare te stesso, incolpi tutti loro."

"Quelli che praticano la magia non si fermeranno davanti a nulla per distruggerci!" Uther lanciò il pezzo di carta appallottolato ai piedi di Artù. "E tu vuoi aiutarli."

"Voglio vedere finire tutte le sofferenze che hai causato."

"Osi andare contro il tuo re, tuo padre?" lo sfidò Uther, la vena pulsava sulla tempia.

Artù tenne alta la testa."Mi hai sempre insegnato a essere fedele al mio cuore. Volevi sapere che tipo di re sarei diventato, beh, questa è la tua risposta."

Uther lo guardò. Il modo in cui osservava Artù gli ricordava di cosa dì suo padre gli aveva detto quando aveva preso il posto di Artù durante il duello con Sir Tristan de Bois: _Sei troppo prezioso per me. Significhi più di qualunque cosa io conosca, più dell'intero regno e certamente più della mia stessa vita._

In fin dei conti, era vero?

"Osi dare supporto alla magia che ha ucciso tua madre?" chiese Uther, la voce spezzata.

"Non hai capito che è stata la magia a darmi alla luce?" disse Artù. Fissò duramente Uther.

"Non hai capito che io sono magia?"

Uther scosse il capo."No. No." le sue labbra s'incurvarono verso il basso."Non ti perderò alla magia come ho perso tua madre."

Artù sentì qualcosa nel suo cuore rompersi."Io possiedo la magia, padre. La stessa cosa che mi ha dato la vita scorre nelle mie vene."

Paura brillò negli occhi di Uther prima che la rabbia dominò totalmente i suoi tratti."Ho pagato un terribile prezzo, perché tu nascessi." Disse Uther.

Artù sussultò, un pugnale nel cuore.

"La magia ha rubato tua madre da me. Non guarderò la malvagità della magia consumarti9 come ha fatto con gli altri."

Il respiro di art si mozzò in gola. "Padre …"

"Guardie," chiamò Uther con un gesto della m ano, e Artù sentì le mani afferrarlo da tutti i lati. Servivano veramente quattro guardie per trascinarlo nei sotterranei?

"Portatelo nel cortile," ordinò Uther." Sarà giustiziato immediatamente."

Artù spalancò gli occhi. Cosa? "Padre!" lottò contro le mani che lo immobilizzavano."Non farlo!sono tuo figlio!"

Uther lo approcciò a gli cinse il volto con le mani."Mi dispiace Camelot viene prima di tutto il resto. La magia dentro di te ha già iniziato a ritorcerti contro di me e il regno. Ti libererò da questi maligni legami. Questa è l'unica via."

"Pensavo ch ed io venissi prima di ogni altra cosa?" disse Artù, il suo intero mondo si frantumava sotto d lui, la sua stessa visione di suo padre.

Le lacrime riempirono gli occhi di Uther e improvvisamente Artù capì. _Tu mi ami, ma la tua pura e odio per la magia è molto più grande._

"Temo tu sia già perduto …." Uther diede un rapido cenno alle guardie. "Portatelo via."

"Padre!" Artù fu strattonato indietro e trascinato fuori dalla sala del trono per essere portato al patibolo ed essere giustiziato davanti alla stesse persone che aveva giurato di servire e proteggere.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6 : Lasciami andare

Morgana correva, i suoi capelli frustavano la sua faccia mentre si precipitava lungo le strade di Camelot.

Ginevra era a pochi passi di distanza, e cercava freneticamente di starle dietro.

Morgana spinse due paesani via dalla sua strada, le rocce scricchiolavano sotto i suoi stivali. Doveva trovare Artù.

Tre giorni prima, si era svegliata a Karrenhall con la notizia che Uther era partito durante la notte, con nessun avviso o messaggio di scuse. Durante il banchetto era stato silenzioso, borbottando e ringhiando silenziosamente dalla rabbia.

Si era impadronito di lei un pessimo presentimento, che le faceva rivoltare le budella sempre di più ogni giorno che passava. Sapeva di dover partire immediatamente. Non aveva bisogno di nessun incubo che le dicesse che Artù era in pericolo.

Si precipitò su per le scale che portavano nel cuore della fortezza di Camelot.

Un servo in lacrime scendeva. George. Lo afferrò per le braccia e il vassoio si rovesciò. I suoi occhi spalancati rendevano il suo aspetto disperato. "Mia signora ..."

"Dov'è Artù?" Chiese.

Gwen la raggiunse e ansimava, perle del sudore le ricoprivano la testa e le braccia.

"I-in camera di Gaius", singhiozzò, "l'ultima volta che ho sentito", mormorò.

Gwen non aveva rallentato e si affrettò a seguirla.

Morgana spalancò le porte e Gaius e Merlin si voltarono verso di lei in allarme dal banco di lavoro. Merlino era avvolto da una coperta.

Si alzò, la preoccupazione lo inondò. "Morgana?"

Ginevra entrò dietro di lei.

"Ginevra?" Merlino alternò lo sguardo tra le due donne.

"Dov'è Artù?" chiese Morgana.

La faccia di Merlino si spense. Lasciò cadere la coperta e barcollò in avanti.

"Merlino, non sei in condizioni …." Iniziò Gaius.

"Artù ha bisogno di me!" gli urlò contro Merlino. Si appoggiò contro la sedia. "È nella sala del trono. Che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Uther è tornato indietro, qui a Camelot, senza preavviso."

La faccia di Merlino divenne bianca." Abbiamo …"

Furono interrotti da delle grida e dal rumore di passi affrettati fuori dalla porta. Tutti e quattro si affacciarono nel corridoio e videro i cavalieri di Camelot correre come se un'armata stesse invadendo le mura di Camelot.

Morgana vide un volto familiare. "Leon!" gli abbaiò.

Sir Leon si fermò sul posto e si girò verso di loro, la faccia affranta. "Uther …. Ha ordinato l'esecuzione di Artù."

"Uther non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di così avventato," disse Gaius. Iniziò ad incamminarsi avanti. "Dobbiamo parlargli e farlo ragionare."

Morgana iniziò a camminare con loro prima di accorgersi che Merlino era rimasto indietro.

"Merlino?"

"Non si può ragionare con Uther …"

"Si può," disse lei. A meno che non riguardi la magia. Era per questo?

Merlino si fissò i palmi delle mani. "Non posso utilizzarla … non ne ho abbastanza."

Lei corrugò la fronte. Di che cosa stava parlando? Usare cosa?

Saettò lo sguardo verso di lei. "Eppure …. Io posso …."

Con una forza che Morgana non pensava possedesse, Merlino corse nella direzione opposta, lontano dal cortile. Lo guardò per un secondo, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto seguirlo.

No. Se qualcuno poteva ragionare con Uther, solo lei e Gaius sarebbero riusciti a farlo.

Nessuno avrebbe ucciso suo fratello quest'oggi.

La camminata verso l'esecuzione fu la più lunga che Artù aveva mai fatto nella sua vita. Si era divincolato davanti alle porte della sala del trono e si erano aggiunte due guardie per bloccarlo.

Se non poteva andarsene combattendo, allora per gli dèi, sarebbe caduto con un po' di dignità. Lo fecero sfilare davanti alla fila di persone che stavano aspettando di essere ascoltate nella sala del trono.

Uno per uno, la paura e la sorpresa presero il sopravvento nei loro lineamenti. Notò come una coppia di servitori si precipitò via, lasciando per terra una pila di panni e dei vassoi.

Pregò che nessuno di loro trovasse Merlino. Non voleva che Merlino assistesse alla sua morte. Non voleva questo per il suo più caro amico, consigliere, e deì, il miglior servitore e protettore che avesse mai avuto. Merlino non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato per tutta la vita. _Che riesca a passare oltre questo,_ pregò Artù.

Fu spinto e trascinato lungo le scale. Vide Fyn e Lee aspettare sul fondo. Il nobile aveva un grosso sorrisetto sulla sua faccia.

"Un morto che cammina," chiamò forte mentre Artù lo superava.

La rabbia ribollì dentro Artù. Che cosa aveva fatto per farsi odiare così tanto da Fyn? Tutti quei problemi solo perché lo aveva tolto da i suoi doveri di cavaliere?

I tamburi rullarono ed Artù seppe che suo padre lo aveva già tutto programmato. Uther non perdonava il tradimento, specialmente sotto forma di magia.

La tristezza lo avvolse. Si pentiva di non essere riuscito a coronare il suo sogno di un futuro migliore per Camelot, e per Albion.

Aveva deluso Merlino.

Artù trovò il suo boia che lo aspettava sulla piattaforma rialzata con un'ascia nelle sue mani coperte da guanti. Un ceppo era ai piedi dell'uomo.

Decapitazione. Almeno Artù non sarebbe stato bruciato vivo. Suo padre gli aveva concesso questa pietà. Una folla si era già ammassata e tutti rimasero senza fiato quando videro chi stava venendo portato fuori.

I cavalieri di Uther si posizionarono intorno alla piattaforma di legno, gli elmi e le spade pronte.

Uther stesso era in piedi sul balcone, osservava la scena dall'alto. Artù si chiese se la sua morte imminente avrebbe aggiunto del peso alla corona di oro e rame che stava sulla testa di Uther.

Artù barcollò sulla piattaforma e le guardie lo fecero girare per osservare la folla. Il popolo di Artù.

Artù fissò il Re Uther a testa alta.

Uther lo guardò a sua volta, con nessun amore negli occhi, le sopracciglia bloccate in un'unica linea piatta dalla delusione.

Artù grugnì quando lo spinsero sulle ginocchia davanti al ceppo. Una mano gli spinse la testa in basso, comunque, continuò a guardare male il re in segno di ribellione. Uther poteva anche picchiarlo, abbandonarlo, fissarlo dall'alto al basso come fosse un nemico, ma suo padre non avrebbe mai sconfitto il suo spirito. Artù aveva giurato a se stesso che sarebbe durato molto a lungo prima che accadesse. La morte sarebbe arrivata prima.

Uther alzò la mano per interrompere i tamburi e silenziare i mormorii della folla. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo ad Artù prima di cominciare a parlare, "Cittadini di Camelot, lasciate che questo sia la prova che nessuno, neppure il mio sangue, è al di sopra della legge. Sono triste nel dichiarare che il Principe Artù è stato trovato colpevole di tradimento e per questo la sua punizione sarà la morte."

I tamburi diedero un rapido rullio ed Artù sbuffò a quella teatralità.

"Per amore di Artù!" un grosso grido oltrepassò il rumore dei tamburi.

Artù si irrigidì mentre un'ondata dei suoi cavalieri guidati da Sir Leon e Sir Kay, caricarono. Ginevra era con loro, con indosso pantaloni e spada nella mano. Quando era tornata? Persino Audrey era parte della mischia, una padella nella mano pronta per essere utilizzata.

I cavalieri di Artù si prepararono.

La folla si unì alle grida. "Per amore di Artù. Per amore di Artù."

Il viso di re Uther divenne paonazzo)

I tamburi si interruppero improvvisamente.

Gaius e Morgana invasero il balcone. Le guardie di Uther li bloccarono immediatamente.

Il terrore si impadronì di Artù. No. Camelot era sull'orlo di una rivolta. Si dimenò per alzarsi in piedi, ma le guardie lo tennero fermo. Del calore gli ribollì dentro.

I cavalieri di Artù si avvicinarono a quelli di Uther.

Morgana indicò prima Uther poi Artù, i suoi discorsi coperti dalla folla. Notò come la sua mano si allungava verso la spada al fianco della guardia.

 _Non è la vittoria che cerco._

Il calore nel petto gli si riversò fuori.

"STATE GIÙ!" la voce di Artù sovrastò tutta la folla.

Tutti si fermarono come un bambino che veniva sgridato. Si voltarono lentamente e rimasero a bocca aperta dalla sorpresa. Si chiese se la sua pelle stesse brillando di luce propria.

Si forzò di sorridere rassicurante mentre li osservava uno per uno. "Apprezzo ed onoro la vostra lealtà. Ma non posso restare a guardare il mio popolo dilaniato a causa mia." Prese un profondo respiro e le sue successive parole erano avvolte da una specie di melodia. "Per amore di Camelot, abbassate le spade."

Sir Leon strinse le labbra per contenere le sue emozioni. Fu il primo ad abbassare la sua arma ed il resto lo seguì prontamente.

Artù lottò per mantenere la sua compostezza. Desiderava di vedere Merlino un'ultima volta, dirgli che gli dispiaceva, dirgli che era l'altra metà di Artù. Il groppo in gola crebbe. "Tenete alta la testa." Il suo sguardo si mosse lungo i cavalieri, e si soffermò su Sir Kay, "Nessun uomo merita le vostre lacrime, neppure me."

Sarebbe vissuto per il suo popolo. Lo poteva vedere adesso.

Alzò gli occhi verso Morgana. Avrebbe portato avanti il regno. Doveva credere in lei.

Morgana scosse il capo avanti ed indietro. "No," mormorò.

"Uccidetelo prima che utilizzi la magia contro di noi," urlò Uther.

"No!" gridò Morgana.

La guardia la strattonò indietro.

La testa di Artù fu spinta e tenuta in basso contro il ceppo. Lo tennero per le spalle per assicurarsi non scappasse. Chiuse gli occhi ed aspettò il colpo mortale.

 _Perdonami Merlino. Speravo avessimo più tempo._

Un ruggito sovraumano risuonò nelle orecchie di Artù, un pesante oggetto si schiantò vicino ad Artù e sentì il peso delle guardie scomparire.

Artù aprì gli occhi di scatto e si alzò sulle ginocchia.

Kilgharrah rilasciò un altro ruggito e ringhiò in direzione di Uther. "Uther Pendragon, hai permesso alla tua paura ed odio di accecarti e convincerti ad uccidere il tuo stesso figlio!"

La bocca si Artù si spalancò.

Sopra la schiena di Kilgharrah stava seduto Merlino.

"Artù!" gridò Merlino allungando una mano per aiutarlo.

"Fermatelo!" urlò Uther. "Uccideteli!"

Le guardie di Uther corsero disordinatamente in avanti.

Artù si affrettò al fianco di Kilgharrah e prese la mano di Merlino, Merlino grugnì e aiutò Artù a salire in groppa al Grande Drago.

Alcune guardie infilzarono le loro spade nel fianco di Kilgharrah. Il drago lanciò una palla di fuoco in aria come avvertimento.

"Kilgharrah, proteggi te stesso!" disse Merlino.

"Non romperò il mio giuramento con il mio futuro re," disse il drago. Ruggì e costrinse i soldati ad indietreggiare. Con un colpo di ali, Kilgarrah si lanciò nel cielo.

Artù lanciò un urlo e strinse le braccia intorno a Merlino per salvarsi. Guardò mentre Camelot diventava sempre più piccola ai suoi occhi mentre si avvicinavano alle nuvole.

Iniziò a tremare. Era così vicino. Ancora pochi secondi e ….

"Artù?" Merlino girò il colo per vederlo meglio. "Stai bene?"

Artù ignorò quanto vicino era arrivato a morire e si focalizzò sul problema principale. "Idiota, adesso mio padre ti darà la caccia."

Merlino gli lanciò un sorrisetto. "Non l'avete ancora capito? È il mio destino proteggervi. Tutto quello che faremo sarà insieme." Strinse le mani di Artù che erano poggiate contro il petto di Merlino.

Artù tentò di non realizzare quanto lontani fossero dal terreno e si concentrò sul castello di Camelot, la sua immagine più piccola di un'unghia. "Kilgharrah," chiese Artù, la luminosità della sua pelle crebbe, "portami indietro a Camelot. Il mio popolo …"

Kilgharrah gemette e cadde di alcuni piedi mentre volava. Ringhiò. "Non utilizzare i tuoi poteri contro di me, giovane Pendragon. Non mentre sto cercando di proteggerti."

"Poteri?" Chiese Merlino.

"Merlino, fallo tornare indietro. Devo proteggere la mia gente!" supplicò Artù.

Merlino si strinse il petto. Ansimò. "La mia magia … mi sta dicendo che dovrei obbedirti …"

"Quando i suoi ordini provengono dal cuore," disse Kilgharrah," la nostra magia desidererà di fare qualsiasi cosa per obbedirgli. Sei fortunati che hai poche riserve, giovane incantatore."

"Artù non puoi chiederci questo," disse Merlino.

"Ci sarà una rivolta a Camelot. Mio padre punirà le persone solo perché io non sarò lì! Pretendo di essere riportato indietro!"

"E sacrificarti?" Merlino rantolò e si piegò in avanti. "No … Artù! No! non lo farò. Non costringermi!"

Artù rilasciò la stretta su Merlino. La sua magia … li stava ferendo. Li aveva raggiunti attraverso la sua connessione con Kilgharrah e Merlino. Sentì un enorme desiderio di proteggere. Deglutì. Volevano proteggerlo. Come poteva Artù chiedergli di tradire il loro cuore?

"Mi dispiace …." Mormorò Artù. "Ma devo tornare indietro."

"Lo faremo," promise Merlino. "Non oggi."

Kilgharrah rilasciò un pesante gemito e cominciò a scendere a terra. Le sue ali spalancate mentre rallentava la discesa prima che le zampe di Kilgharrah si posassero a terra.

Artù si lasciò di sotto e collassò sull'erba.

Merlino si scontrò sopra di lui. Le sue mani premettero contro la faccia di Artù mentre tentava di alzarsi.

"Cosa stai …." Artù gemette quando il palmo di Merlino si scontrò col suo mento. "Merlino!" spinse il servitore lontano da lui. Si sedette e notò le condizioni di Kilgharrah.

Il Grande Drago stava ansimando, l'oro delle sue scaglie era ormai un brutto giallo.

Merlino era al fianco del drago, una mano sul suo fianco. "Non posso …. No …." Merlino tentò ancora.

Artù si alzò ed ispezionò la ferita. Il sangue usciva copioso dall'apertura tra le scaglie di Kilgharrah.

Un pizzicorio di magia iniziò da sotto i piedi di Artù, il terreno sottostante brillò della stessa luce della sua pelle. _Cosa?_

" _Lascia che ti usi, Re del Passato e del Futuro,"_ una morbida voce mormorò tutto intorno a lui. Artù percepì una connessione più profonda della sua, regale e forte.

Merlino si accasciò contro il drago, annaspando." La mia magia …. No … Kigharrah …"

Artù strinse gentilmente la spalla di Merlino e lo spostò indietro. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì la connessione con la magia della Terra. "Albion, ti prego aiutalo."

Un'ondata di energia lo attraversò dal terreno per attraversargli le gambe fino alle braccia e poi sulle mani appoggiate su Kilgharrah. Artù rilasciò un sussulto alla strana sensazione.

Il sangue intorno alla ferita di Kilgharrah si coagulò e un accenno di oro tornò nelle sue scaglie.

Artù crollo in ginocchio, appoggiato contro Kilgharrah.

Il Grande Drago lo fissava sbalordito. "La magia di Albion? Ti ha obbedito?" inclinò la testa. "Sono in debito nuovamente nei tuoi confronti."

"No …. Hai salvato la mia vita. Siamo pari. Grazie, Kilgharrah."

"Stai bene?" chiese Merlino.

Artù voleva dire di star bene quando Kilgharrah rispose prima di lui. Le sue orecchie si arrossarono. Merlino stava chiedendo al drago, non a lui.

"Temo di non poter volare più lontano," disse Kilgharrah. "È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta in cui ho usato la magia. Devo riprendermi."

Merlino diede un rapido cenno. "Capisco. Staremo bene. Grazie, Kilgharrah per aver risposto alla mia chiamata."

"Grazie per aver riposto la tua fiducia in me," disse Kilgharrah. "Vi auguro un viaggio sicuro, giovane incantatore," si girò verso Artù, "e mio re futuro, perché temo che Uther non smetterà la sua ricerca implacabile di voi due."

Un sospiro magico risuonò nelle orecchie di Artù, " _Lasciami andare."_

Artù guardò in basso verso Excalibur. Sobbalzò. Merlino gli aveva detto che la spada avrebbe fatto gravi danni e malvagità nelle mani sbagliate. "Aspetta, se venissi catturato …." Si slacciò la spada dalla cintura e la allungò al drago, "prendi questa."

"Non puoi darla a me, ma mi assicurerò che stia al sicuro." Allungò il collo e sbuffò una nube dorata contro una roccia. "Spingi la tua lama dentro alla roccia."

Artù fissò la sua arma prima di camminare verso la pietra. Non voleva allontanarsi dalla sua nuova arma, il suo nuovo pezzo di se stesso che combaciava perfettamente. Si morse il labbro e fece un sospiro profondo prima di immergere la lama nella roccia.

Una scintilla di metallo fuso si avvolse intorno alla spada mentre si scontrò con la roccia e solidificò Excalibur al suo posto.

Artù fissò con nostalgia la scena.

"Ricordati, solo tu, come Re del Passato e del Futuro puoi liberarla," disse Kilgharrah. " E solo quando sarà il tempo di cominciare il tuo regno."

Artù si girò verso il drago e chinò la testa.

"Arrivederci."

Con quello Kilgharrah ripartì, lasciando Artù e Merlino indietro con nessuna protezione o salvezza mentre gli uomini di Uther li cacciavano come prede.

Artù non sapeva da quanto tempo stavano camminando.

Solo che erano lontani mezza giornata verso ovest da Camelot e che dovevano continuare ad allontanarsi.

La scena continuava a ripetersi nella testa di Artù. Le grida di "Per Amore di Artù." Morgana che urlava quando fu costretto ad inginocchiarsi. La faccia angosciata di Gaius. Audrey che picchiava una guardia con la padella. Sir Leon e Sir Kay che lottavano per obbedire agli ordini di Artù. La sua esecuzione improvvisa ed aspettata.

Che cosa stava accadendo ora?

Artù si fermò.

"Dobbiamo tornare indietro," disse.

Merlino sospirò. "Artù, ne abbiamo già parlato."

Artù si girò sui tacchi per affrontare il suo stregone. "Non posso lasciare il mio popolo indietro ad affrontare l'ira di Uther, specialmente quando è diretta contro di me!"

Merlino si mise una mano sul fianco. "E come salverai le tue persone sacrificando te stesso?"

Artù ringhiò. Non aveva una risposta per questo.

"Abbiamo bisogno di un piano, Artù. Dobbiamo capire cosa fare se vogliamo veramente salvare Camelot."

"Pianificare?" Artù rise amaramente. "Un piano?! Cavolo, Merlino, hai mai avuto un piano quando ti lanciavi a salvarmi? No! mi hai trascinato via dal mio regno nel bel mezzo del nulla dove tu non hai magia ed io una spada. Siamo come anatre sedute che aspettano solo i banditi o gli uomini di mio padre. E tu mi dici che abbiamo bisogno di un piano?"

"Mi dispiace," rispose seccato Merlino." La prossima volta gli lascerò tagliare la vostra maledetta testa!"

"Avresti dovuto," urlò Artù.

"Ingrato di un babbeo!" Merlino lanciò le braccia al cielo e marciò davanti ad Artù. "Questa è l'ultima volta che salvo il vostro reale didietro"

Artù si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre guardava la figura di Merlino allontanarsi.

Che cos'altro poteva fare Artù? Scappare? Abbandonare il proprio compito di protettore di Camelot? Abbandonare il suo regno e i suoi sogni? Lasciare i suoi cavalieri e le persone indietro nella furia di Uther?

I suoi cavalieri e uomini …. Li avrebbe giustiziati per la loro associazione con Artù, per il loro spettacolo durante l'esecuzione?

Morgana … il cuore di Artù sobbalzò. L'aveva lasciata nelle mani di Uther.

Gaius e Geoffrey. Avevano giurato alleanza ad Artù. Che cosa faranno con l'ordine di Uther di cacciarlo?

Tutto era incasinato.

Merlino aveva ragione. Avevano bisogno di un piano.

Eppure, quale piano poteva risolvere tutto questo?

Come poteva Artù diventare re senza vittoria e spargimenti di sangue?

"Che cosa stiamo facendo, Merlino?" chiese Artù con voce morbida.

Merlino si fermò e si guardò i piedi.

"Abbiamo bisogno l'un dell'altro in questo momento e ci stiamo prendendo alla gola."

"Questo perché qualcuno si sta comportando come un babbeo testardo."

Artù ridacchiò.

Merlino si girò da Artù, sembrava così stanco e sfinito. Aveva borse sotto gli occhi, i capelli in disordine. Quando Merlino era diventato vecchio così rapidamente?

"Devo salvare il mio popolo, Merlino, o morire provando. Lo sai questo. Non posso stare fermo a guardare."

"Lo so," bisbigliò Merlino. Guardò fermamente Artù. "Allora devi sapere che sarò al tuo fianco, proteggendoti."

"E chi proteggerà te?" chiese Artù.

Merlino gli lanciò un sorrisetto. "Mi hai sempre protetto le spalle, Artù."

Artù sorrise, di sollievo. "Sono contento di averti qui con me, Merlino."

"Non c'è nessun'altro posto in cui vorrei essere."

Artù non si era mai sentito così fortunato di avere Merlino al suo fianco. Anche nelle ore più buie, Merlino era lì, la sua brillante luce.

"Una cosa che dobbiamo probabilmente correggere è tirarti fuori da quell'armatura. Sembri un cavaliere di Camelot. Non possiamo permetterci di attirare l'attenzione su di noi."

Artù si guardò. Doveva cambiarsi e diventare un semplice paesano. "Hai ragione."

Merlino sollevò le sopracciglia. "Scusami? Potresti ripeterlo?"

Artù lo guardò male. "Stai zitto, Merlino."

Indagò i dintorni. Poteva vedere le vette delle Montagne Bianche. Se si fossero diretti in direzione nord-ovest, avrebbero raggiunto il regno di Caerleon. Il Re Caeleon era un uomo difficile, aveva cominciato una guerra contro Camelot dopo la morte del padre. Aveva perso quando l'esercito di Uther lo aveva costretto a ritirarsi nel Castello di Fyrien ed è lì che finalmente si era arreso. Fu costretto ad un trattato ed odiava Uther con ogni fibra del suo corpo. L'ultima volta che Artù lo aveva incontrato, aveva notato che l'uomo si era addolcito un poco dopo il matrimonio.

La sua sposa, la Regina Annis, era la voce della ragione ed aveva una grande forza. Artù e Merlino potevano cercare salvezza nel loro regno. Ma avrebbe osato Artù una guerra aperta?

Se si fossero voltati verso sud, potevano nascondersi nella Valle dei Re Caduti. I druidi avevano cercato rifugio lì ed Uther temeva quella terra data una forte presenza magica. Quello sarebbe stato il cammino più sicuro.

Artù fissò il sole. Appena passato mezzogiorno. Avevano ancora un paio di ore di cammino prima di arrivare alla Valle dei Re Caduti. Guardò Merlino. Sarebbe riuscito a farcela? Potevano, se avessero avuto Eirian.

Artù portò le dita alla bocca e rilasciò un forte fischio. "Eirian!"

Perché non aveva pensato di chiamare l'unicorno prima? Aveva smesso di brillare dopo che Kilgharrah se ne era andato, ma Eirian era venuto da lui prima che Artù 'toccasse' la sua magia. Passò qualche minuto.

"Dov'è quel diavolo di unicorno?" borbottò Artù.

"A Camelot," disse Merlino. "Ricordi? È incantato. Uther deve aver ordinato un blocco totale."

Nulla stava andando per il verso giusto quest'oggi!

Merlino strabuzzò improvvisamente gli occhi e spinse Artù di lato. Una freccia si bloccò nel tronco dell'albero dove erano pochi secondi prima.

"Buongiorno, ragazzi," li salutò la voce di una donna.

Artù e Merlino si girarono rapidamente e videro alle spalle una bionda, i suoi capelli raccolti in una cosa che le girava introno alla sinistra del suo collo. Era vestita in una stretta maglietta nera e pantaloni. Gli diede un sorrisetto e puntò la spada contro il petto di Artù. "Lo sapevo di aver avvistato qualcuno aggirarsi per i boschi."

"Avete rapidi riflessi," disse un uomo dietro di loro, ma Artù non osò volgere lo sguardo lontano dal pericolo davanti a lui. "Dimmi," l'uomo stava accanto alla donna, il più alto e con gli occhi meno fiduciosi, "cosa ci fa un cavaliere ed il suo servitore così lontano dal convoglio principale?"

L'uomo incoccò una freccia e la puntò alla testa di Merlino.

Merlino rispose prima di Artù, con una risata forzata. "Un cavaliere?" puntò il pollice ad Artù. "Pensi che sia un cavaliere. Oh!" si afferrò la pancia mentre continuava a ridere." Oh … oh…." Si asciugò una falsa lacrima.

Artù resistette la tentazione di guardare male il suo servitore personale.

"Il mio amico qui è un ritardato …" disse Merlino.

Cosa? Artù aprì la bocca per protestare eppure Merlino continuò, i suoi occhi lo pregavano di dargli corda.

"Non so come, ma ha rubato quella da un campo un paio di giorni fa. Non sono riuscito a fargliela togliere."

L'uomo portò la punta della freccia più vicino alla faccia di Merlino. "Pensi sia un ingenuo ragazzo?"

Merlino deglutì. "No! Intendo dire, che razza di cavaliere se ne camminerebbe in giro senza una spada? Guarda!"

Sia l'uomo che la donna fissarono in basso al fodero vuoto di Artù.

Artù voleva applaudire al rapido pensiero di Merlino. Era contento che Merlino non era un completo idiota come fingeva di essere.

La donna girò la testa verso l'uomo." Abbiamo cercato in zona, non hanno cavalli, nessun rifornimento."

L'uomo gli alzò un sopracciglio. "Vi piace viaggiare leggieri, non è vero?"

Merlino si schiarì la gola. "Quello. Oppure ci siamo persi."

"Persi? Dove eravate diretti?"

"Ealdor."

Sia l'uomo che la donna si scambiarono un'occhiata.

L'uomo parlò molto lentamente. "Ealdor? È più ad est di dove vi stavate dirigendo. Vicino il regno di Cerned. Siete dal lato opposto di Camelot."

"Oh …." Disse Merlino. Si strofinò il collo e si allungò verso Artù. "Sembra che non avessi idea di dove stavo andando."

"Non mi fido di te, o di lui," fissò male Artù. "Tu, ragazzo, parla!"

Artù forzò un sorriso ridicolo. "Aye."  
Merlino gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito che sembrò dire: _È questo il meglio che riesci a fare?_

Artù portò in dietro leggermente la testa e represso una risatina. "Ci siamo persi."

Gli occhi dell'uomo erano duri.

"Ah, Tristano, rilassati," la voce di un uomo scherzò dietro ad Artù e Merlino. "Un nobile non ha la capacità nel suo ego di fingere di essere un idiota."

Tristano adocchiò Artù più da vicino e Artù lottò con ogni fibra del suo corpo per tenere quello stupido sorriso sulla faccia. _Se solo avessi la mia spada, o se Merlino avesse la sua magia, saremmo riusciti ad andarcene facilmente._ Artù deglutì il suo orgoglio e continuò a recitare.

Tristano abbassò finalmente l'arco. "Isotta."

Isotta si sforzò di non sorridere mentre alzava la spada dal petto di Artù. "Onestamente, guardalo, un cavaliere di Camelot?"

Artù si morse la lingua e si sforzò di non indignarsi.

Un uomo con i capelli castani lunghi fino alle spalle spinse via Tristano per ghignare ai ragazzi. "Il mio nome è Gwaine. I vostri?"

"Merlino." Merlino allungò la mano.

Artù fissò la stretta di mano dei due. _Continua a recitare. Continua a recitare. Mi sto odiando in questo momento._ Artù dondolò sui talloni ad allungò la mano. "Wart."

Merlino nascose la sua risata dietro ad un colpo di tosse.

Gwaine inclinò la testa da un lato. "Wart? Suona familiare. Non eri il paesano che ha vinto il torneo del Re Odin lo scorso anno?"

Artù non si aspettava che Gwaine fosse così aggiornato sui tornei.

"Non incoraggiare la sua delusione di essere un cavaliere." Disse Merlino aggiungendo una risatina forzata. "Bene, ora che abbiamo chiarito la confusine, _Wart_ ed io ci dirigeremo ad est."

Merlino afferrò Artù per la spalla e diede al trio un cenno con la mano. Iniziarono ad incamminarsi.

Tristano si schiarì la gola.

Merlino si fermò e puntò verso la direzione opposta. "L'est è da quella parte?"

"Voi non andate da nessuna parte," disse Tristano.

Gwaine gli fece una pernacchia. "Scusami?"

"Sono troppo puliti per essersi persi nei boschi per un po', specialmente l'idiota.". si allungò verso la faccia di Artù. "Non mi piacciono i tuoi zigomi."

 _Non mi piaci tu._ Artù sforzò un broncio e si girò verso Merlino fingendo di essere addolorato.

Poteva vedere le rotelle girare nella testa di Merlino,

Isotta strofinò la mano sul fianco di Tristano. "Prendila con calma, amore. Non penso abbiano cattive intenzioni."

"Sono stato ingannato troppe volte, e ho perso troppe persone," disse Tristano

Il suo sguardo si spense come se stesse piangendo ciò che avevano perso. "Lo so, ma ti fidi di me?"

"Sempre," le disse.

"Ho un buon presentimento riguardo ad entrambi."

Si girò verso di lei. "Bene. Ma passeranno la notte e li porteremo a Ealdor noi stessi."

Gli occhi si Merlino si spalancarono. "Cosa?"

"Hai qualcosa da nascondere?" gli chiese incrociando le braccia.

Quello significava passare proprio in mezzo a Camelot. Anche se fossero sgattaiolati fuori, la loro presenza avrebbe messo la madre di Merlino, Hunith, in pericolo, e il resto del villaggio.

E Artù non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a recitare la parte dell'idiota così a lungo.

Pure lui aveva dei limiti.

Artù colse con lo sguardo un vecchio sigillo avvolto attorno al polso di Gwaine. Strizzò gli occhi per vederlo meglio.

Gwaine lo notò. "Ti piace questo?" lo sollevò per mostrarlo ad Artù ed immediatamente lui riconobbe il sigillo: due spade incrociate insieme per formare una X. Si sentì male. "Non so se hai mai sentito della fortezza di Manau? Era un tempo tra i confini di Camelot e Caerleon?"

Artù arricciò le labbra e inclinò la testa. Come poteva dimenticarsene?

Si formarono delle rughe sulla fronte di Merlino.

"Distrutta, anni fa. Noi siamo tutto ciò che è rimasto, amico." Gwaine fissò il sigillo e lo accarezzò con un dito. Battè una mano sulla spalla di Artù. "Andiamo, vi prepareremo una nuova pentola di stufato. Starete morendo di fame."

Si girò per allontanarsi e Isotta lo seguì.

Tristano rimase un attimo per controllare Merlino ed Artù ancora una volta.

"È un peccato," disse. "Se Manau fosse stata salvata, lui sarebbe il loro lord. Invece, è un vagabondo come tutti noi."

Tornati all'accampamento, Artù e Merlino incontrarono Percival.

La maglietta smanicata dell'uomo mostrava i suoi bicipiti scolpiti mentre mescolava la pentola appesa sul fuoco.

"Se vuoi due provate qualsiasi cosa, specialmente l'idiota," li avvertì Tristano ancora una volta mentre indicava con un dito Percival, "quell'uomo può frantumarvi la testa con una sola mano."

Artù ci aveva quasi creduto finché Percival non gli sorrise in modo giulivo.

"Rifugiati?" chiese Percival, versando una mestolata di stufato in una ciotola. La servì ad Isotta che si sedette sul tronco, accanto a lui.

"Prigionieri," sbottò Tristano, sedendosi vicino ad Isotta.

Percival non indagò, abituato all'atteggiamento di Tristano.

Gwaine lo approcciò. "Fai in modo da darne al mingherlino," alzò un sopracciglio, "Merlin giusto?" Merlino annuì. "Dagli un extra, ne ha bisogno."

L'uomo alto lo fece e Merlino spalancò gli occhi alla vista del contenuto della ciotola. Probabilmente non aveva mai mangiato così tanto in tutta la sua vita.

Artù si sedette sul tronco vicino a Merlino e a Gwaine.

"A parte loro," disse Percival, "come è andata la ricognizione."

Gwaine strappò un pezzo di corteccia con la sua bocca e masticò pensieroso.

Percival passò ad Artù una ciotola di stufato.

"Grazie," disse Artù.

Gwaine sospirò. "Abbiamo trovato un paio di druidi morti, lo sono stati per settimane. Li ho seppelliti al meglio che potevo ricordando le loro tradizioni."

Merlino quasi si strozzò con lo stufato. "V- voi aiutate gli utilizzatori di magia?"

Gwaine fece spallucce. "Mi piace combattere per gli sfavoriti, le probabilità sono meno in mio favore in quel modo, è così che dovresti vivere," scherzò. Eppure Artù notò che i suoi occhi non erano in sintonia con il suo falso divertimento.

Questo è il tipo di cavaliere che Artù avrebbe voluto nel suo regno.

Tristano deglutì il suo stufato. "Continuo a dire a questi druidi che hanno abbastanza uomini da insorgere contro quel buono a nulla di Re di Camelot."

Artù si sforzò di deglutire la sua cena.

"Sono un popolo pacifico," gli ricordò Isotta. "Hanno già perso così tanto, come noi, amore." Gli strinse la mano ed Artù notò come Tristano attinse conforto da quello.

Gwaine disse, "Come possono i druidi, come possiamo sperare di combattere contro Re Uther quando non abbiamo nulla per cui lottare?"

"Lo abbiamo," iniziò Tristano, "noi combattiamo …."

Gwaine si alzò e lanciò la corteccia a terra. "Non voglio tornare su questo puto nuovamente." E se ne andò rabbioso nella foresta.

Artù e Merlino si scambiarono sguardi straniti.

"Ho sentito delle voci," mormorò Percival, " che vale la pena combattere per questo Principe Artù "

Artù si irrigidì.

Tristano ringhiò. "Quel principe non è meglio di suo padre. Ha invaso i villaggi dei druidi, non hai sentito di quello dove macellò bambini innocenti?"

Le grida rimbombavano nella testa di Artù. Artù sussultò e quasi vomitò il suo stufato. I corpi sparsi senza vita. Artù in piedi gelato, incapace di comandare i suoi uomini. Mentre consentiva a Fyn e i cavalieri di Uther di macellare l'intero villaggio.

Aveva fallito quel giorno.

La ciotola in mano a Merlino per poco non si rovesciò, ma Merlino si riprese.

Artù non aveva mai detto a Merlino quello che aveva fatto, non gli aveva mai detto quante persone innocenti aveva ucciso quando diventò per la prima volta cavaliere. Tutto per impressionare suo padre, tutto per dar prova di se stesso ai suoi uomini, tutto per esser e qualcuno che non era. Tutto perché era così ignorante.

"Non lo ha più fatto da quella volta. Ho sentito che ha salvato Ealdor dai banditi," disse periva.

"Tieniti stretto a questa speranza da folle," lo sminuì Tristano. "Non piazzerò più la mia nelle mani di re e di futuri re di nuovo. Tutto quello che bramano è avarizia e potere."

Tutte le volte che Artù credeva di muoversi in avanti, il suo passato tornava e lo intrappolava nuovamente. Era un promemoria del fatto che Artù non poteva cancellare il suo passato, non poteva ricominciare nuovamente.

Questa era la prova che le persone non avevano veramente fiducia in lui.

Non voleva mangiare lo stufato, ma si costrinse ad ingoiare ogni boccone, nonostante il perpetuo nodo allo stomaco.

Dopo il pasto, Isotta trascinò Artù in una delle tende. "Andiamo, cambiamoci da quella armatura. Non sarà d'aiuto a nessuno vederti camminare in giro conciato così."

Artù si fece piccolo.

Il Principe di Camelot era sotto il loro naso, comportandosi come un ritardato.

Quanto era caduto in basso.

Lo aiutò ad uscire dalla cotta di maglia. "Vuoi veramente essere un cavaliere, vero?"

 _Pensavo di essere degno di onore._ "Io … io voglio aiutare," disse Artù, cercando al meglio di sembrare come un bambino.

Questo era tutto quello che Artù voleva, aiutare il suo regno ed il suo popolo. Non avrebbe mai dovuto dirigere quell'assalto quando aveva quindici anni. Era il suo primo, prima che dimettesse Fyn. Era così abituato al sangue e alla carneficina in battaglia.

Lui non era abituato ad essere un comandante.

Suo padre lo aveva frustato per essersi immobilizzato in battaglia.

Artù aveva cercato consiglio da Gaius, chiedendo cosa facesse un buon comandante.

Gaius gli aveva detto: _"Un buon comandante ha fiducia in se stesso per dirigere i suoi uomini, un grande comandante ha fiducia nei suoi uomini, il migliore dei comandanti è un capo con una visione, che ispira invece che forzare gli altri ad obbedirgli:"_

Da quella volta, Artù camminava con orgoglio arrogante, con il suo ego sempre in crescita per assicurarsi che quello che era accaduto quel giorno non si fosse mai più ripetuto.

Le sopracciglia di Isotta si incurvarono a formare una V. "Sembravi essere arrabbiato da quello che stavano dicendo sul Principe Artù., nutri ammirazione verso di lui?"

Artù girò lo sguardo e fece spallucce. Si collocò sulla tunica verde che gli aveva prestato.

Isotta guardò oltre Artù, come se persa in un altro tempo. "Tristano non era solito essere così acido. Aveva speranza, un tempo. Fu lui ad andare a Camelot per aiuto quando Manau fu attaccata. Il Re Uther lo rifiutò, ma Tristano aveva origliato il Principe Artù battersi contro suo padre sull'ingiustizia che si stava perpetrando."

Artù inalò un tremulo respiro.

"Un cuore puro, disse Tristano. Credeva che il piccolo Artù sarebbe cresciuto per essere il re che avrebbe creato per noi un futuro migliore." Si concentrò sui capelli di Artù. "Penso che abbiamo tutti perso la speranza."

Come poteva Artù comandare una terra quando le persone non avevano fiducia, non credevano in lui?

Artù aveva lasciato la città di Camelot e le sue persone alla furia di suo padre. Era in fuga, nascosto. Doveva ritornare.

Artù si derise. Chi voleva prendere in giro?

Non era degno di essere re.

Merlino si era offerto di pulire i piatti dopo il pasto. Tristano era andato via e Percival menzionò che aveva il prima turno di guardia la sera.

Il sole stava facendosi strada lungo l'orizzonte quando Merlino portò le pentole e ciotole da lavare al fiume.

Fissò le sue mani e desiderò che la sua magia ritornasse. Tutto quello che ebbe fu un leggero formicolio. Gemette. Era passata ormai una settimana e la sua magia non era ritornata minimamente!

Era arrivato quasi tardi per salvare Artù dopo che aveva urlato fino a perdere la voce e comunicando telepaticamente con Kilgharrah.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il terrore nel suo cuore quando vide Artù costretto in ginocchio davanti alla città di Camelot, la sua testa spinta contro il ceppo. L'ascia del boia era a pochi secondi dall' essere fatta cadere sul collo di Artù.

E adesso erano lì. Merlino non aveva ancora capito se erano dei prigionieri o rifugiati presi da questo gruppo vagabondo di banditi.

Utilizzò le mani per sciacquare una delle ciotole.

Quello che avevano detto riguardo ad Artù, sul fatto che aveva assalito quel villaggio. Aveva sentito quella storia quando era entrato per la prima volta a Camelot, una coppia di servitori glielo avevano detto quando era stato assegnato come servitore personale di Artù. All'inizio, aveva solo accresciuto l'odio che provava verso il principe.

Finché non aveva visto veramente il cuore di Artù.

Non gli era sfuggito come Artù si era fatto piccolo davanti a ciò che stavano dicendo di lui, quanto era diventata verde la sua faccia quando si era sforzato di mangiare. Merlino conosceva Artù abbastanza da sapere che i sensi di colpa continuavano ancora a perseguitare il principe.

Sapeva che Artù aveva compiuto atti terribili.

Ma aveva perdonato Artù per quelli.

Si domandava se Artù avesse perdonato se stesso.

"Ah, amico, non devi pulire quelli."

Merlino guardò in su e vide Gwaine ritornare, una borraccia di pelle nella mano. Merlino scrollò le spalle. "Ci avete dato un pasto, è un piccolo modo per ripagare il favore."

Gwaine si accasciò vicino a lui e lanciò una roccia nel fiume. "Badi molto e lui, all'idiota, non è vero?"

"Più di quanto non sappia," disse Merlino.

Merlino aveva dimenticato quando era passato dal proteggere Artù per colpa del destino al proteggere Artù perché si era innamorato di lui. Tutto quello che faceva, lo faceva per Artù. Amava Camelot per causa sua, amava i campi, le persone, il castello, tutto quello che c'era all'interno a causa di Artù.

Gwaine lo fissò. "Sembri essere un bravo ragazzo."

Merlino alzò le spalle. "Nah. Mi piace pensarlo, ma non ne sono così sicuro." Le abbassò. Merlino notò lo sguardo lontano di Gwaine. " È tutto a posto? Tu e Tristano …." Abbandonò la franse, non erano affari suoi.

Gwaine rilasciò una risatina di scherno. " È lo stesso dibattito da anni." Prese un sorso dalla borraccia. " Sai perché sono ancora vivo? Mio padre, un lord, mi mandò dal Re Caerlon a pregare di salvare la nostra città dai banditi. Lo sai cosa mi ha detto il re? "Non abbiamo abbastanza soldati." Eppure l'anno successivo, ne aveva abbastanza quando decise di dichiarare guerra a Camelot."

"Mi dispiace riguardo Manau," disse Merlino.

" È tutto nel passato. Non c'è nulla che si possa fare in questo momento. Tutto quello che ho imparato da quello è che le persone al potere non sono affidabili. Non esiste re o nobile abbastanza degno da morire per lui. Ma …. Voglio disperatamente trovarne uno. Sono un lord, Merlino. Posso non possedere alcuna terra, ma è nel mio sangue seguire un re."

Gwaine prese un altro sorso e si alzò in piedi. "Non c'è alcun re degno, non in tutta la terra di Albion."

 _Artù lo è,_ pensò Merlino e ci credeva con tutto il suo cuore.

Artù aveva ragione. Non potevano permettersi di fuggire. Doveva aiutare Artù a riprendersi Camelot. Il regno di Uther non poteva continuare ancora per lungo.

Kilgharrah aveva ragione, tutti quei mesi prima.

È tempo che il regno di Artù cominci.

Prima, Merlino doveva trovare un modo per riavere indietro la sua magia.

Il mattino seguente, i banditi smontarono l'accampamento e si diressero ad est con Artù e Merlino che li seguivano.

Diedero a Merlino una spada, eppure non si fidavano abbastanza di Artù da dargli un'arma con cui difendersi. Favoloso. Come poteva proteggere Merlino?

 _Con la tua magia_ , disse una voce nella testa di Artù. Giusto. Artù non sapeva nemmeno come accedere alla propria magia, sapeva ancora meno su come utilizzarla.

Gwaine e Percival camminavano davanti al gruppo.

Isotta e Tristano cavalcavano sulla panca sopra il carro, Isotta teneva le redini. Bisbigliavano tra loro, sorridendo e ridacchiando.

Scaldava il cuore di Artù vederli. Potevano aver perso la speranza nel mondo, ma non avevano perso la speranza nel loro amore. Non esisteva nulla più speciale di quello: l'Amore.

Accendeva la speranza anche nei tempi più bui.

Crescendo, Artù non aveva mai creduto di trovare l'amore, una persona a cui camminare al fianco come eguale, una persona a cui Artù avrebbe potuto donare tutto il suo cuore e l'altra gli avrebbe donato il suo in cambio. Era possibile per Artù di realizzare quello?

Artù fissò Merlino, che gli camminava accanto.

Oppure Artù lo aveva già raggiunto e solo non ne era al corrente?

La testa di Merlino si girò bruscamente. "Cosa è stato?"

Artù ridacchiò e disse a bassa voce, "un uccello, ti vuoi rilassare? Mi stai facendo diventare nervoso."

Merlino sorrise imbarazzato.

Artù ricordò i pensieri che aveva avuto i momenti prima in cui aveva pensato di stare per morire, tutti i rimorsi. Fissò profondamente gli occhi di Merlino e deglutì.

Merlino doveva aver percepito il cambio di umore di Artù. "Artù?" bisbigliò.

"Fermi lì!"

Il carro si fermò e i cavalli nitrirono.

Artù spalancò gli occhi mentre cinque cavalieri di Camelot li approcciarono, ognuno sui rispettivi cavalli. Oh, merda.

Merlino tirò la manica di Artù ed entrambi si avvicinarono all'ombra del carro. Artù notò la sciarpa rossa di Merlino e la strattonò via.

"Siete venuti a riscuotere le vostre tasse da stanchi viaggiatori?" chiese Tristano.

Artù vide Gwaine e Percival tornare indietro, entrambi con la mano sulla spada.

 _Nessuno starà per morire._

"Ci piacerebbe ispezionare il carro," dichiarò uno dei cavalieri. Artù assottigliò lo sguardo. Sir Ian, un veterano.

"Posso chiedere il motivo?" ringhiò Tristano.

"C' è un fuggitivo che sta tentando di scappare, ha commesso tradimento e deve essere portato a Camelot per rispondere dei suoi crimini." Dichiarò Sir Ian.

"Ah!" Tristano si tirò indietro. "Quindi, morte? Beh, vi assicuro non sto aiutando nessun fuggitivo nel mio carro, ma credo che voi darete un'occhiata lo stesso."

Uno dei cavalieri scese da cavallo e si avvicinò al retro del carro.

Artù e Merlino voltarono la testa, coprendo il loro volto.

Il cuore di Artù gli martellava contro il petto e poteva sentire il respiro affannato di Merlino contro il suo collo.

Ci furono degli spostamenti e sbattimenti, poi un rumore di qualcosa che si frantumava dentro al carro.

La faccia di Gwaine si inscurì. " Quella è meglio non fosse la mia birra."

Dopo qualche momento, il cavaliere saltò fuori e scosse la testa.

Tristano guardò in cagnesco Sir Ian. "Adesso che avete distrutto i miei averi, posso continuare?"

Lo sguardo di Sir Ian si fermò su Merlino ed Artù.

"Allora?"

Sir Ian tremò sulla sella annoiato e guardò male Tristano. "Muovetevi ad andarvene."

Isotta schioccò le redini ed il cavallo battè le zampe prima di cominciare a camminare.

"Aspetta!" il cavaliere gridò dietro di loro.

Il carro si fermò.

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo," borbottò Tristano, "cosa?"

Artù si gelò.

Merlino strinse più forte la manica di Artù.

Il cavaliere inalò un breve respiro. " È lui! È …."

Merlino sollevò una mano e lanciò un debolissimo gruppo di fulmini in aria spaventando i avalli intorno a loro.

"Corri!"

Artù e Merlino cominciarono a correre nel bosco.

Ci furono delle grida dietro di loro.

Non corsero molto lontano prima che quattro dei cavalieri di Camelot li rincorsero pochi acri davanti.

Artù si girò fino a fermarsi. Dannazione.

A Merlino si mozzò il fiato, ed alzò la spada.

Artù si abbassò mentre la spada di Sir Ian si scontrava contro quella di Merlino, nello stesso punto deve c'era la sua testa secondi prima.

Li circondarono molti più cavalieri.

Un pugno si scontrò sulla tempia di Sir Ian e Percival stava in piedi dove il veterano era collassato incosciente.

"Whoo!" esclamò Gwaine mentre roteava la spada. "Mi piacciono queste premesse."

"Te l'avevo detto che stavano scappando," abbaiò Percival a Gwaine mentre tirava indietro il pugno.

"State giù," urlò Artù. "Nessuno morirà per noi!"

Le sopracciglia di Gwaine si aggrottarono in confusione davanti ad Artù. Evitò un affondo e parò l'attacco di un cavaliere.

Percival abbattè un cavaliere.

Merlino combatteva in modo incerto contro un altro.

Artù si spaventò. Sentì il formicolio della magia della Terra sotto i suoi piedi. _Sì._ "Ferma quei cavalieri!"

Liane sorsero dal terreno e si avvolsero sulle mani e sui piedi dei cavalieri di Camelot, trascinandoli in aria.

Gwaine e Percival tirarono le teste all'indietro e si fissarono sbalorditi.

Tristano ed Isotta si unirono a loro, ansimando.

"CI sono più cavalieri che arrivano da est," disse Isotta.

"Lo sapevo che voi due significavate guai." Tristano gli puntò addosso il dito.

"Andate a mettervi in salvo," disse Artù. "Siamo noi quelli che inseguono, li possiamo allontanare. Andate."

Tristano batté le palpebre, stupito del cambiamento di Artù. Finalmente notò le liane che reggevano i cavalieri in aria, brillare con la magia sotto il sole.

"Andate!" gridò Artù.

"Al diavolo quello, amico," disse Gwaine. "Come ho già detto, mi piace combattere per gli sfavoriti."

Artù spedì a Merlino uno sguardo disperato mentre Merlino scrollò le spalle rassegnato come per dire: _cosa vuoi che io faccia?_

"Per gli dèi," sussultò Percival. "È il Re."

Artù roteò sui suoi piedi e vide suo padre marciare giù dalla collina, evitando gli alberi, i suoi occhi erano fissati duramente su Artù.

La faccia di Artù si contorse in determinazione. Camminò avanti e si fermò protettivo davanti allo strano grippo dietro di lui. Un'orda di cavalieri si stagliava sulla collina dietro Uther.

"Sei in minoranza. Arrenditi." Disse Uther

"Lascia quelli dietro di me liberi. Non devono essere feriti," rispose Artù.

Uther rise amaro. "Sono stati trovati ad aiutare un fuggitivo. Le loro azioni non andranno impunite."

Artù prese la spada da Merlino. "Merlino prendi gli altri e scappa. Io li distrarrò attaccando …"

"Sei un babbeo. Siamo insieme in questo. Non ti lascerò." Disse Merlino, sempre così leale.

"Non ti vedrò morire per causa mia, Merlino. Il mio destino è segnato, non lasciare che accada anche al tuo." Sbottò Artù.

"Questo non è il tuo destino."

"Gwaine," abbaiò Artù. "Prendilo. Vai:"

Il vagabondo fissò Artù, rughe si formarono attorno agli occhi. " Chi _sei_ tu?"

"Ti prego …." Lo pregò Artù.

Uther perse la pazienza e diede segno ai suoi uomini. I cavalieri marciarono contro di loro.

Artù alzò la spada. "Vai!"

Gwaine si morse il labbro e gemette. Prese Merlino e lo tirò indietro issando il servitore di Artù sulla sua spalla.

Tristano, Isotta e Percival esitarono.

"Andate!"

"No!" gridò Merlino mentre i banditi cominciarono a correre.

Artù si girò indietro verso i cavalieri e incrociò lo sguardo con suo padre. Lanciò un grido, correndo verso Uther.

Uno dei cavalieri si avvicinò. Artù evitò un affondo e colpì l'uomo con la mano sinistra, prima di costringere il cavaliere a rotolare sulla schiena oltre la sua spalla.

Sbattè un altro cavaliere a terra con il piatto della lama.

Si avvicinò ad Uther e _Clash!_ Le loro spade si incrociarono.

Le rughe sul volto di Uther si approfondirono. "Osi attaccare tuo padre?"

"Osi giustiziare tuo figlio?" gli ringhiò contro Artù.

Sensi di colpa riempirono gli occhi di Artù prima che la rabbia rimpiazzasse tutto. Con un grido, Uther liberò la spada ed attaccò Artù.

Artù la parò e partì immediatamente al contro-attacco.

I cavalieri si avvicinarono, guardando il duello tra padre e figlio.

Le lame si scontrarono e l'acciaio risuonava nell'aria.

Uther strinse i denti e si sforzò di tenere il passo con Artù. Artù si trovò subito a trattenersi. C'erano molte aperture dove Artù avrebbe potuto facilmente infilare la spada ed uccidere suo padre.

Ma non poteva farlo.

Non poteva uccidere il suo stesso padre.

Continuava ad aggrapparsi a quei rari buoni ricordi che aveva di Uther. I momenti preziosi dove suo padre dichiarava di essere fiero di Artù.

" _Albion,"_ implorò Artù, la sua magia formicolò dentro di lui. _"aiutami, aiutami a fuggire da mio padre e dai cavalieri di Camelot."_

Il terreno rombò e tremò.

Artù tirò un pugno con la mano destra e colpì la mascella di suo padre.

Uther barcollò all'indietro.

Liane si avvolsero contro il torso di suo padre e lo tirarono indietro, bloccandolo contro il tronco di un albero. Il resto dei cavalieri subirono lo stesso fato.

" _Grazie,_ " bisbigliò Artù, la sua pelle luccicava sotto il sole. Guardò triste suo padre. "Mi dispiace, "gli disse.

Si girò e corse nella foresta, affrettandosi a raggiungere Merlino e gli altri.

Dopo qualche minuto, trovò Merlino che gli correva incontro.

"Artù!" esclamò. Si scontrò contro di lui e avvolse Artù in uno stretto abbraccio. "Tu, asino. Io dovrei proteggerti."

"Ti coprirò sempre le spalle," disse Artù, "meglio farci l'abitudine."

Gwaine corse e si fermò sul posto quando li notò. Esalò un sospiro di sollievo. "Sei un pazzo suicida, amico."

Merlino rilasciò Artù.

"Dobbiamo continuare a muoverci. Non so per quanto a lungo saranno occupati." Disse Artù. Battè la mano sulla spalla di Gwaine. "Mi dispiace di avervi coinvolti. Non era nostra intenzione."

Gwaine scrollò le spalle. "Eh, stavo aspettando di ricevere un po' di eccitazione nella mia vita."

Percival li approcciò da dietro Gwaine., come Tristano ed Isotta.

"Sei fortunato ad essere vivo," disse Percival. "Hai più coraggio di chiunque conosca."

"Un ritardato, eh?" sbuffò Tristano.

"Amore," cominciò Isotta.

"No, lo capisco. Un uomo deve fare il possibile per rimanere in vita." Tristano tirò fuori la spada e piazzò la punta contro la gola di Artù. "Non è così _Artù Pendragon?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7 : I cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda

"Sapevo di aver riconosciuto quegli zigomi," ringhiò Tristano.

Artù alzò le mani. "Questo è un tantino inquietante."

Gwaine fece un passo indietro, il dolore gli si leggeva negli occhi. "Tu sei … il Principe di Camelot?"

"E tu ambisci al trono," disse Tristano ad Artù. "Per quale altro motivo il Re ti starebbe dando la caccia per tradimento?"

Artù sbuffò. Non aveva motivo di spiegare le sue motivazioni. Nulla di quello che avrebbe detto avrebbe cambiato la loro opinione su di lui. Lo giudicavano senza conoscerlo. Magari Artù meritava quel giudizio, ma non era dell'umore adatto in quel momento.

"Fermi," disse Merlino.

Apparentemente, nemmeno Merlino.

"Non abbiamo tempo per questo, dobbiamo continuare a muoverci e trovare un nascondiglio sicuro. Voi ragazzi potete _ucciderlo_ più tardi," disse Merlino.

Artù voltò la testa verso il servitore. "Grazie Merlino, non essere così rapido nel difendermi," disse con tono pieno di sarcasmo.

Merlino roteò gli occhi.

"Ha ragione," disse Isotta. "Non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo. Dobbiamo cercare un rifugio."

Percival studiò gli spazi circostanti. "Seguitemi," disse." Conosco un posto."

Tristano ringhiò mentre toglieva la spada dal collo di Artù e la rinfoderava. Ingaggiarono una gara di sguardi prima che Artù seguisse Percival e gli altri.

Non poteva biasimarli per essere arrabbiati con lui. Era colpa sua se erano in questo pasticcio ed erano braccati. Non importava cosa Artù facesse, la sua vita portava problemi e morte in quella degli altri.

Tutti e sei corsero per la foresta. Si fermarono per l'acqua in un piccolo ruscello, riempirono le loro borracce, e continuarono a muoversi.

Le ombre delle foglie si muovevano intorno a loro mentre correvano per i boschi.

Artù teneva d'occhio Merlino, che non si era ancora del tutto ripreso dal suo sacrificio contro le Ombre che gli era quasi costato la vita.

Merlino ansimava vistosamente e la sua corsa era barcollante. Eppure lo stregone continuava a muoversi, a tenere il passo.

Il sudore ricopriva Artù (forse sarebbe più bello qualcosa tipo: Artù era coperto di sudore) e la sua tunica s'incollava alla pelle. Si versò l'acqua sulla testa, bagnandosi i capelli per rinfrescarsi.

Era passato ormai da tempo il tardo pomeriggio quando Percival li guidò in una stretta valle. Girarono l'angolo ed Artù fissò sbalordito il panorama davanti a lui.

All'entrata della Valle dei Re Caduti c'erano due antiche statue, rovinate nel loro aspetto e l'edera li avvolgeva tutto intorno. Entrambe le statue tenevano una pergamena contro il petto, i loro mantelli sventolavano contro le gambe.

Artù e Merlino le fissarono con meraviglia mentre camminavano.

Percival li notò. A bassa voce disse, "Questo era conosciuto come il Cancello di Camelot. Marcava il confine a sud-est di Camelot a quei tempi. Fu rinominato perché la leggenda narra che qui fu dove gli antichi re caddero."

Artù aveva letto una storia simile quando era ragazzo. Uther era responsabile dell'espansione di Camelot. Anni fa, Camelot era più piccola, al centro di cinque regni, quella che manteneva la pace.

"Attento ragazzino," bisbigliò Tristano dietro di lui. "Questo può essere il luogo dove incontrerai la tua fine.

Artù si girò e guardò male l'uomo più vecchio che ricambiò lo sguardo prima di superarlo.

"Siamo quasi arrivati." Disse Percival.

In quasi mezz'ora arrivarono ad un fiume che tagliava la valle, traeva origine da una cascata, che si rovesciava da una fessura nel muro della valle. Rocce e felci contornavano la cascata mentre l'acqua si scontrava sulle rocce coperte dal muschio sottostanti.

Camminarono cautamente sulle rocce mentre si dirigevano sulla piccola collinetta.

Artù e gli altri seguirono Percival oltre la cascata scrosciante. Camminarono lungo una breve caverna che li portò dall'altra parte. Entrarono nello spiazzo, circondato da spesse felci, alberi e fiori viola. Una porzione della valle li sovrastava come una madre protettiva.

"Possiamo passare qui la notte. Quella cascate è l'unica entrata a questo posto. Se continuate a camminare, cadrete da uno strapiombo." Disse Percival.

Tristano ed Isotta esplorarono più a fondo lo spiazzo, osservando il nascondiglio.

Gwaine si scrollò come un cane per togliersi l'acqua di dosso. "Come hai trovato un posto così, amico?"

Percival fece spallucce.

"Durante i tuoi giorni da mercenario eh?" Gwaine battè scherzosamente la mano sul petto dell'amico.

Artù si ritrovò a ridacchiare. "Bella pensata, non avremmo mai pensato di guardare qui."

"Questo è perchè i cavalieri mancano di pensiero creativo," scherzò Gwaine.

"Oh, veramente è perché abbiamo paura dell'acqua," gli rispose a tono Artù. "Pensaci meglio, con tutta quell'armatura che indossiamo, sprofonderemmo fino alle chiappe ( è una battuta...vedi tu come vuoi metterla... XD )"

Gwaine tirò la testa all'indietro e rise. Poi si fermò improvvisamente come se avesse realizzato di chi stesse ridendo. "Ci troverò della cena." Disse prima di andarsene rapidamente.

Percival strinse la spalla di Artù. "Dagli tempo. Si abituerà presto."

Artù alzò un sopracciglio. "Tu non hai un problema con i nobili?"

"Non ho problemi di fiducia come loro," disse Percival. "Inoltre, rivela molto sul carattere di una persona il fatto di essere così pronti a sacrificarsi per un amico ed un gruppo di sconosciuti."

Le orecchie di Artù bruciavano. "Uh, chiunque lo avrebbe fatto- "si schiarì la gola. "Vado a trovare della legna per il fuoco. Merlino!"

Merlino si girò dal fissare l'entrata della piccola caverna da dove erano entrati. Si affrettò verso Artù.

Artù scoprì che Percival non stava scherzando. Dopo due minuti di cammino, trovò la fine della 'montagna' e che era un grosso precipizio. Fissò la vasta foresta sotto lo strapiombo, sentendosi come se stesse in piedi alla fine del mondo.

"Artù?"

Artù si girò e vide Merlino che teneva un fascio di rami tra le braccia.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Hanno ragione, Merlino. Perché dovrebbero riporre speranza in me?" si girò verso la bellissima vista, la luce del sole brillava sui bordi delle foglie.

Merlino sospirò. "Artù …. Non ti conoscono."

"Non ha importanza. Ho fatto quelle cose. Io … ho dato la caccia i druidi. Non sono diverso da chiunque di quelli al potere. Sono stato uno stolto a pensare che sarei stato un re saggio, giusto ed equo. Come può il mio popolo seguire un re che un tempo uccideva gli innocenti?" Artù sbuffò. "Non sono nemmeno re, solo un principe con illusioni di grandezza."  
Merlino lasciò cadere i rami spezzati che aveva raccolto. "Se credi a questo, come puoi aspettarti che il popolo ti segua?"

"Merlino …"

"No, Artù. Posso avere tutta la fiducia e speranza del mondo in te, ma non ha importanza se non ne hai in te stesso." Sospirò. "Qualcuno una volta mi disse, il passato è passato, nulla può essere fatto per cambiarlo."

Artù sapeva che era la verità. Nulla che avrebbe fatto avrebbe mai riportato indietro le vite che aveva distrutto.

"Puoi cambiare il futuro, Artù. Quello che eri non ha alcun valore. Tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato formarti per essere il degno re che Camelot merita. Cosa tu fai adesso, chi tu sei adesso, questo è più importante."

Artù scosse la testa. "No … non lo è. Guarda cosa ha portato la mia vita a Camelot. La mia nascita, ha causato la morte di migliaia di persone. La mia spada quella di molti altri. Sono sporco del sangue del mio popolo. Non sarò responsabile di altro." Artù camminò via, allontanandosi da Merlino. "Le persone dovranno trovarsi un nuovo re."

"Artù …" lo chiamò Merlino, ma Artù continuò a camminare.

Non poteva più sentire parlare Merlino. Aveva quasi fatto uccidere Tristano e gli altri semplicemente incontrandoli. Tutte le vite che toccava le distruggeva.

Tristano aveva ragione.

Artù non era migliore di suo padre.

Era peggiore.

Dopo una cena tesa a base di coniglio bruciato ed il dibattito di che cosa avrebbero dovuto fare in seguito (in cui Tristano precisò che non sarebbero stati in questo pasticcio se non fosse stato per Artù, il che mandò il principe giù in una spirale di depressione ancora più profonda.), Merlino decise di avere il primo turno di guardia.

Era esausto e totalmente senza forze.

Più di tutto, era frustrato perché non riusciva ancora a chiamare a sé la propria magia. Solo scintille.

Passò molto del suo turno a pensare ad un piano su come riportare Artù a Camelot per cominciare il suo regno come il Re del Passato e del Futuro. Tutto ciò che riusciva a ideare era pieno di falle e ridicolo.

Così come Artù aveva perso la speranza come il Re del Passato e del Futuro, Merlino stava cominciando a perdere la speranza di essere Emrys, destinato ad essere il più potente mago di Albion che avrebbe aiutato ad unire la terra e riportare l'Antica Religione.

Come poteva essere il più potente stregone quando non riusciva a sfruttare il suo totale potenziale magico? Odiava sentirsi così, così debole ed indifeso. Senza la sua magia, Merlino non era nulla. Era inutile.

Merlino gemette e si lasciò cadere all'indietro, fissando ai luccicanti diamanti nel cielo scuro.

Aveva avuto ragione, Artù era prigioniero di Uther da sempre, e adesso Artù era nella lista 'da uccidere'.

Merlino non sarebbe mai dovuto andare a Camelot. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere ad Ealdor.

" _Emrys …"_

Merlino sobbalzò.

Ancora quella voce. L'aveva sentita quando era entrato per la prima volta nella valle, poi di nuovo quando attraversò la cascata.

 _Emrys, vieni a cercarmi …"_

 _Se ti farà stare zitto,_ pensò acidamente Merlino mentre si alzava in piedi. Se era un altro druido che gli profetizzava il suo grande destino, lo avrebbe mandato al diavolo.

" _Emrys ..."_

Merlino si trovò improvvisamente ipnotizzato e una forza invisibile lo guidò in avanti. Camminò indietro, attraversò la cascata, le rocce che spuntavano dal fiume e tornò alla valle.

Camminò per diversi minuti prima di sentirsi spinto a camminare attraversando il muro della valle. Appoggiò una mano contro la parete di roccia e il muro si colorò di bianco. Merlino fece un passo indietro dalla sorpresa mentre veniva rivelata l'entrata di una caverna.

"Cosa? ..."

" _Emrys …"_

Merlino fece un respiro profondo ed oltrepassò l'entrata. Salì le scale di fango asciutto e duro, quando entrò nel cuore della caverna. Rimase a bocca aperta.

La caverna era circondata e decorata da cristalli di tutte le forme e dimensioni. La luce della luna rimbalzava contro i contorni di tutti i cristalli, illuminando fiocamente la caverna.

"È passato molto tempo, Emrys."

Merlino voltò di scatto la testa e vide uno spirito luminoso camminare giù da una discesa dietro una composizione di cristalli.

"Chi sei tu?" chiese Merlino.

La figura si avvicinò. Indossava una corona a otto punte ed un mantello rosso svolazzava sopra la sua armatura in pelle. Era probabilmente vecchio di cinquant'anni, con capelli lunghi fino alle spalle ed un fisico agile.

Merlino fece un passo indietro. Non fu esattamente la stretta somiglianza, ma il luccichio negli occhi dell'uomo, il sorriso e la postura, erano così simili ad Artù.

"Artù?" esalò Merlino. "Non può essere …" il completo non andava bene.

"Sono Bruta, sono sicuro ti siano familiari le storie su di me?" disse Bruta, appoggiando una mano sul pomo della spada. Era una strana spada, non aveva un'impugnatura.

"Bruta?" Merlino cercò nelle sue memorie. "Il fondatore di Camelot ed il primo re. Hai fermato la guerra civile che sembrava non avesse fine, hai fondato i Cinque Regni tu …"

"Ho unito la terra di Albion. Sì, ma non avrei potuto farlo senza il mio più caro amico ed incantatore, Horus, anche conosciuto come Emrys."

Il cuore di Merlino mancò un battito. "Cosa? Di che cosa stai parlando? Il destino di Emrys era di …"

"Proteggere ed aiutare il Re del Passato e del Futuro di Albion," disse Bruta con un sorriso che era così simile ad Artù. "Lo fece, e lo sta rifacendo di nuovo."

Merlino tentò di organizzare i suoi pensieri davanti questa nuova rivelazione. "Aspetta … significa che ..."

"Perché credi che Artù abbia già le potenzialità di essere un grande re? È il Re del Passato e del _Futuro._ "

Merlino balbettò sorpreso. "È …. La tua reincarnazione?" indicò lo spirito di Bruta, "ma come sei tu …."

"Non sono veramente qui. Il mio spirito è nel passato e sono in grado di comunicare con te adesso con l'aiuto di questi cristalli."

"Spirito?"

"La mia anima ha deciso di riposare qui nella Caverna dei Cristalli dopo la mia morte nella valle, così che io potessi avere l'opportunità di comunicare con te, Emrys."

Merlino osservò meglio i bellissimi cristalli appesi al soffitto, che uscivano dalle pareti di roccia e dal pavimento. "Dove siamo?"

"Qui è dove è nata l'Antica Religione, il cuore della magia esiste proprio in questa stanza. Solo pochi possono utilizzare questi cristalli per vedere nel passato, nel futuro, guardare cose che furono o forse non saranno mai," disse Bruta, indicando la caverna che li circondava. Abbassò le braccia. "Sei uno dei pochi che la può utilizzare."

"Non posso guardare nel futuro, è troppo pericoloso … nessun uomo …"

"Non importa quanto grande," recitò Bruta, "può conoscere il suo destino. Non può guardare la sua parte nella grande storia che si sta svolgendo. Come tutti deve vivere ed imparare. Perché altro credi che tu ed Artù siete stati tenuti al'oscuro del vostro destino per la maggior parte delle vostre vite? Dovevi prima trasformarti e crescere per diventare lo stesso uomo del destino."

Merlino sbuffò seccato. "Quale destino? Non posso accedere alla mia magia, ed Artù non doveva avere la magia … almeno …."

Bruta sorrise pazientemente. "Qualche volta un uomo crea da sé il proprio destino, altre volte, il destino sceglie l'uomo. Albion ha scelto Artù come suo re, e lei ha scelto te, Merlino, per gestire tutta la magia della terra, del mare, del cielo. La magia è nella creazione del mondo, e quella magia scorre nelle tue stesse vene. Non l'hai persa, e non può mai prosciugarsi da te. Devi realizzare che _sei_ magia."

Merlino si fissò i palmi delle mani e chiuse gli occhi. Si sforzò di sfiorare la magia dentro di lui.

Bruta rise. "Non posso credere di dare a te consigli sulla magia. Pensa, idiota, non devi attingere la magia come farebbe un contadino con l'acqua da un pozzo. Tu sei il mare della magia, non c'è nulla da cui attingere. Devi solo lasciarla fuoriuscire."

Merlino inalò un profondo respiro e si rilassò. _Ok. Non arrivarci da dentro. Lascia che esca naturalmente._ Ci fu un intenso formicolio nel suo petto e poi il calore fuoriuscì tutto intorno a lui e Merlino poteva sentire la sua magia pulsare attraversandolo tutto, nelle sue vene, la sua pelle, il suo cuore, le braccia, le gambe, la testa, e ogni piccola parte di lui fu inondata di magia.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi ed alzò la mano. _"Forbearnan."_ Una grande palla di fuoco roteante si formò sul palmo.

Merlino rise di gioia e di sollievo.

Bruta appoggiò le nocche sulla guancia e ridacchiò.

"Grazie," esclamò Merlino. Si sentiva diverso. Più forte. Più potente. In cima al mondo. La magia ruggiva e cantava sotto la pelle.

"Non perdere la fiducia in te stesso, Emrys. Quando sentirai di aver perduto la strada, ti troverai nuovamente in questa stessa caverna."

"Come faccio a fare in modo cha Artù ritrovi se stesso?" disse Merlino, disperdendo la palla di fuoco.

Bruta strofinò il pollice sul pomolo della spada. "Ricordagli il suo cuore. Il dubbio è sempre stato un veleno mortale per i Pendragon." Indicò uno dei cristalli che si colorò di un rosso vermiglio scuro. "C'è un'altra ragione per cui ti ho chiamato qui. Guarda in quel cristallo. Non avere paura."

Eppure il cuore di Merlino cominciò a battere sempre più veloce mentre si avvicinava al cristallo. Allungò una mano ed avvolse le mani intorno ad esso. Una scossa lo attraversò e il colore cremisi gli coprì la visione.

Camelot era sotto attacco. Uomini in nero assalivano la città. Fyn sedeva sul trono con Uther immobilizzato dagli uomini in nero. La sua corona era caduta sui corpi dei cavalieri che giacevano ai suoi piedi.

Un lampo di rosso ed improvvisamente Merlino stava guardando ai cancelli dove aveva aiutato Artù a scappare col bambino, Mordred. Vide Sir Leon indicare oltre la sua spalla a coloro nel tunnel ed uno per uno molti dei cittadini di Camelot scivolare fuori dal cancello, vide di sfuggita Ginevra e Sir Kay. Cercò di trovare gli altri, ma la visione cambiò nuovamente.

I campi i Camelot stavano bruciando, era una terra ridotta in cenere, gialla e grigia. I cieli erano neri, coprivano il sole. La vera essenza della magia in questo mondo era sparita.

Un altro lampo e Merlino vide una visione di se stesso, pallido e malato, piegato sulle ginocchia. Dietro di lui stava Morgana, vestina di neri stracci e coi capelli scompigliati. Gli spedì uno sguardo velenoso. " _Tu ed Artù avete abbandonato me e Camelot. Perché dovrei mostrarvi pietà?"_

Il colore vermiglio gli coprì la visuale. Artù si materializzò davanti agli occhi di Merlino indossando un mantello nero ed una corona di spine sulla testa. Si alzò lentamente in piedi e sembrò fissare direttamente Merlino. La sua pelle era di un grigio malato e Merlino non aveva mai vista una tale malvagità negli occhi di Artù. Un gruppo di uomini in vesti nere apparirono dietro ad Artù, gli occhi di uno scuro oro. " _Che problema c'è Merlino?"_ disse crudelmente. _"Sto riportando indietro la magia nel regno e stiamo per uccidere tutti coloro che non la posseggono."_

La paura riempì il cuore di Merlino. No! Quello non era Artù!

Il sorriso malvagio di Artù lo bloccò. " _Unirò Albion con il sangue."_

"NO!" urlò Merlino. Saltò indietro, allontanandosi dal cristallo, e cadde sulla schiena. Ansimava pesantemente. Alzò una mano tremante alla faccia. "Non è Artù. Non può essere."

"I cristalli sono pericolosi, Emrys. Ricordati che mostrano cosa è e cosa non sarà mai," lo avvertì Bruta.

Merlino abbassò le mani e lottò per riprendere il controllo. "Quello non è Artù."

"Possiedi una grossa fiducia in lui," disse Bruta. "Bene. Ne avrà bisogno. Solo tu puoi riportare indietro la fiducia di Artù."  
"Come?"

"Ricordandogli del suo cuore."

Merlino gemette e si alzò in piedi. "Questo è così criptico. Non mi aiuta affatto." Alzò la testa di scatto. "Aspetta. Fyn. Sta accadendo adesso a Camelot, vero?"

"Stanno assalendo Camelot questo stesso istante." Disse Bruta.

Merlino iniziò a correre inciampando sui suoi piedi. "Devi avvertire Artù e gli altri. Non c'è modo che possiamo arrivare a Camelot in tempo."

"No. Ma può essere ancora salvata."

Merlino annuì. "Sì."

Bruta sorrise. "La storia si dimenticherà di Bruta ed Horus, ma sarete tu ed Artù ad essere ricordati negli anni a venire."

Con queste ultime parole, Bruta scomparì lasciando Merlino nella caverna con nuovi e reali incubi che gli tornavano alla mente.

Artù fissò la luna piena che illuminava con una luce blu la foresta sotto di lui. Le sue gambe dondolavano oltre il limite dello strapiombo mentre ascoltava i grilli e guardava le lucciole danzare.

La bellezza di Camelot non smetteva mai di stupirlo.

Magari doveva soltanto correre via.

"Artù!"

Artù girò di scatto la testa per guardare dietro di lui.

Merlino spuntò dagli alberi a crollò in avanti, afferrandosi le ginocchia. "Oh! Eccoti!"

Artù si alzò in piedi. "Merlino? Cosa c'è?"

Merlino afferrò entrambi gli avambracci di Artù. "Dobbiamo tornare indietro a Camelot. Fyn ha preso il trono. Penso …. I Southrons? Un assalto."

Artù aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Come lo sai?" se Merlino se lo stava inventando …. Ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Sapeva che Artù amava troppo Camelot.

"L'ho visto. Tuo padre è stato detronizzato. Forse morto."

"Cosa?"

Era il piano perfetto. Prendere il controllo della città nel bel mezzo di una ribellione.

Gwaine apparve dietro a Merlino con Percival. "Cos'è tutto questo baccano?" si strofinò assonnato gli occhi.

Merlino lo ignorò. "Artù dobbiamo andare."

Come poteva Merlino aspettarsi che Artù salvasse il regno con solo loro due? Era finita, Camelot era caduta.

"Cos'è che sento?" Tristano li approcciò con Isotta al suo fianco. "Ci state abbandonando, lasciandoci indietro da esca per i cacciatori?"

Erano ancora vivi gli uomini di Artù? E cosa era stato di Morgana e Ginevra? Geoffrey e Gaius? Audrey? Cian ed Anna? Artù si odiava in quel momento. Li aveva lasciati alla loro morte. Il suo popolo era morto e perchè Artù era caduto nella trappola di Fyn. Perché Artù aveva deciso che era pronto ad essere re. Che idiota che era stato!

"Merlino … non c'è nulla che io possa fare adesso. È finita."

Merlino lasciò cadere le braccia e spalancò gli occhi. "Ti stai arrendendo?"

Il cuore di Artù si ruppe. Alla fine, aveva deluso Merlino.

Merlino scosse la testa sconvolto. "No. Non dirmi questo."

"Eh, amici … può uno di voi …." Iniziò Gwaine prima di essere interrotto.

Merlino spinse un dito contro il petto di Artù. "Ti sei arreso quando hai attraversato la Foresta di Balor per prendere il fiore che salvò la mia vita?"

Artù battè le palpebre. No. Arrendersi non era un' opzione. Era la vita di Merlino, per l'amor del cielo.

"Ti sei arreso quando hai salvato quel bambino druido da tuo padre?" continuò Merlino.

Era un bambino! Artù non avrebbe fatto lo stesso sbaglio.

Merlino battè contro il petto di Artù. "Ti sei arreso quando hai incitato le persone di Ealdor a combattere contro Kanen?"

Artù deglutì, a disagio.

"Ti sei arreso quando la maledizione dell'unicorno causò la carestia a Camelot e il tuo popolo quasi morì di fame?"

"Merlino …"

"No! Sei uscito ed hai offerto la tua vita per proteggerli, per proteggere me! Non ti sei arreso quando la magia più nera minacciava di crescere dentro Cian, sei uscito e gli hai promesso una terra dove sarebbe vissuto senza paura per essere ciò che era! Stai rinunciando ai tuoi sogni di una Camelot migliore? Ad una terra di uguaglianza, una terra che è giusta per tutti, una terra dove la magia può essere praticata liberamente ancora una volta? Hai rinunciato a tutto questo?" Merlino battè la mano contro il petto di Artù. "Hai rinunciato a me?"

Il cuore di Artù sobbalzò. "No, Merlino. Mai … non potrei …"

"Allora finiscila di deprimerti e diventa il re che sei destinato ad essere, Artù."

Artù inghiottì il groppo formatosi nella sua gola. Un re destinato a fallire, a deludere il suo popolo?

Merlino lo fissò e realizzò qual'era il problema. "Dei, nulla che io possa dire ti farà cambiare idea vero?"

"Merlino …"

Merlino scosse la testa e afferrò le mani di Artù. Spinse due dita contro il palmo di Artù. La loro connessione magica brillò ed Artù sobbalzò al forte formicolio della magia nel suo petto che rispose.

"Senti questo, Artù? La magia che è dentro di te?"

Un bagliore luminoso fuoriuscì e coprì la pelle di Artù.

Gwaine, Percival, Tristano ed Isotta fecero un passo indietro quando la luce di Artù brillò sopra di loro.

Le lucciole iniziarono a volare intorno ad Artù. Un gufo volò fino ad appoggiarsi alla sua spalla.

Artù lo fissò sconvolto.

Le foglie degli alberi si protesero verso di lui e gli scoiattoli squittivano mentre correvano da lui.

Merlino sorrise. "Albion ti ha scelto per essere il suo re. Lei conosce il tuo cuore meglio di chiunque altro, meglio di te stesso. Sei stato scelto per essere il Re del Passato e del Futuro che unirà la terra di Albion. La terra di Albion crede in questo, ma non significa niente se non ci credi tu stesso."

Artù sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

Perché era così difficile credere in se stesso? Ogni volta che si riempiva di sicurezza in se stesso, i suoi dubbi ritornavano con più forza di prima. Perché era così determinato a fallire? Non era ciò che voleva.

Tutti quei sogni di cui Merlino aveva parlato, Artù continuava a volerli. Non aveva mai rinunciato a quei sogni … ma aveva rinunciato con se stesso.

Cos'è che aveva detto di recente a Sir Kay? Oh, giusto. Aveva detto al giovane cavaliere: _"Conosci la tua forza, le tue debolezze, ma cosa più importante, devi avere fiducia in te stesso. Una spada non possiede alcuna forza a meno che la mano che la regge non abbia coraggio."_

Che razza di esempio avrebbe dato Artù se non avesse seguito i suoi stessi consigli?

 _Io credo in me stesso._

La voce negativa nella sua testa sbuffò crudelmente, pronta a dargli tutti gli esempi sul perché Artù non avrebbe dovuto.

"Ci devi credere. Artù." Gli ricordò Merlino.

Artù tentò nuovamente.

 _Io sono un guerriero, un cavaliere ed un protettore di Camelot. Mi accingo a creare una terra migliore per il mio popolo. Sono degno di loro e sarò un grande re._

 _Sono il Re del Passato e del Futuro._

 _Io credo in me stesso._

 _Nulla mi impedirà di proseguire._

 _Unirò Albion e porterò la pace, giuro solennemente di farlo._

Una coppia di uccellini cinguettò in alto.

Improvvisamente un oggetto cadde sulla testa di Artù.

Artù aprì di scatto gli occhi e colse Merlino sforzarsi di non ridere.

Artù alzò lentamente lo sguardo ed ispezionò il bordo di una corona simile all'alloro appoggiata vicino al suo sopracciglio, decorata con foglie d'oro che brillavano di magia.

Il gufo sulla sua spalla tubò.

Le foglie frusciarono la loro approvazione.

Le lucciole danzavano in su e in giù.

Merlino ridacchiò, i suoi occhi brillavano di divertimento. "Lunga vita al Re."

Non importava quante volte Artù cercasse di gettarla via, in qualche modo, la corona d'alloro tornava indietro sulla sua testa. La strappo via con forza e la buttò nel fiume.

Artù borbottò mentre gli uccelli facevano cadere una corona fresca su di lui. La fissò con odio.

Gwaine rise." Meglio farci l'abitudine, Principessa."

"Gli sta così bene, non è vero?" scherzò Merlino,

"La corona o il broncio?" disse Isotta.

Le risate crebbero.

"Sto per uccidervi tutti, fino all'ultimo." Mormorò Artù.

"Ah, non essere avventato," Percival schiaffeggiò la schiena di Artù facendolo quasi crollare in avanti," ti stai divertendo in fondo."

Le orecchie di Artù si infiammarono.

Quando Merlino aveva finalmente detto agli altri che era incappato in una Caverna di Cristallo e aveva visto Camelot circondata da Southrons, Gwaine e Percival offrirono velocemente il loro aiuto. Artù aveva il presentimento che Gwaine non si fidasse ancora di lui, ma era onorato che fosse disposto ad andare così avanti per aiutare Camelot.

Isotta riuscì a convincere Tristano ad unirsi al gruppo.

Il più anziano del gruppo ciondolava in coda al gruppo ed ogni volta che Artù incrociava il suo sguardo, coglieva un luccichio di incertezza e …. Speranza.

Si stavano dirigendo seguendo il fiume controcorrente, vicino alla diramazione dove una di essa li avrebbe portati attraverso le Montagne Bianche fino a Camelot. Eppure se continuassero a camminare verso nord? Artù pensò a questo.

"Merlino? Hai per caso visto Morgana scappare?" chiamò Artù.

Merlino si irrigidì. Si sforzò di deglutire e si girò verso Artù. "È stato solo un flash, non potevo vedere nello specifico chi era riuscito a scappare."

 _Sta nascondendo qualcosa, ha visto qualcos'altro che non mi sta dicendo._ "Ma hai visto Ginevra."

"Di questo sono certo." Merlino aggrottò le sopracciglia." Perché?"

"Ha servito per anni Morgana come sua servitrice personale. Morgana deve averle rivelato dei segreti." Si picchiettò la guancia. "Mi chiedo se potrebbe convincere Sir Leon e gli altri a nascondersi laggiù."

"Dove?"

"In un castello abbandonato," disse Artù." Il Castello degli Antichi Re."

"Non potrebbe conoscerlo anche Fynn?" chiese Merlino.

Artù scosse il capo. "Nessuno ci ha messo piede da anni. Morgana ed io eravamo soliti cavalcare laggiù quando eravamo più piccoli."

"E come credi di poter riprendere Camelot?" rise amaramente Tristano, dietro di lui. "Sei in inferiorità numerica."

Artù smise di camminare e si girò. "Hai mai sentito della storia del Lord Nero?"

Tristano scosse la testa.

"Una storia famosa tra i cavalieri. Lord Eddard ed i suoi uomini avevano terminato di recente una battaglia contro il popolo della Mercia. Erano malandati e scossi, troppo esausti per muoversi. La divisione del Re si allineò sulla collina, freschi ed a cavallo, pronti a sterminare quei pochi uomini di Eddar rimasti. Eddard non perse la speranza, raccolse i pochi uomini che aveva, montò su un cavallo prima che collassasse e caricò il Re della Mercia e la sua armata."

Artù notò che Tristano ascoltava attentamente eppure incrociava le braccia, come a fingere disinteresse.

"Eddard ed i suoi uomini tagliarono attraverso le fila dell'armata di Mercia finchè non ci fu nessun'altro in piedi e presero il Re di Mercia prigioniero. Sconfissero l'armata di Mercia con fegato e sangue freddo.

In guerra non sono i numeri che inclinano la sorte a tuo favore, talvolta basta soltanto avere fegato ed un briciolo di genio."

Gwaine rise tristemente vicino ad Artù. "Il Lord di Manau. Conosci quella storia?"

Artù sorrise dolcemente. Amava quella storia quando era un bambino. Crescendo, sognava ad occhi aperti di guidare i suoi uomini in una situazione simile, essere l'eroe del suo popolo, ed avere suo padre fiero di lui. "Un leader deve avere qualcuno da emulare.", disse prima di raggiungere Merlino in testa.

"Divertente, non hai mai raccontato quella storia ad Ealdor," disse Merlino.

Artù lo guardò di sottecchi. "Questo perché credevo che fosse soltanto una storia, finchè non ne ho visto la prova ad Ealdor." Artù notò che i passi di Merlino avevano uno scopo, sembrava robusto ed in salute. "Puoi invocare la tua magia nuovamente."

"Ancora meglio," disse Merlino." So come brandirla."

"Ti dispiace utilizzare quella magia quando ci riprendiamo Camelot?" chiese Artù.

Merlino arricciò le labbra come se pensasse. "Naaa, non ne ho voglia."

Artù spinse leggermente Merlino di lato. "Peccato. Non hai scelta."

"E tu che volevi un regno giusto …." Sbuffò scherzoso Merlino.

Artù sorrise.

Gli occhi di Merlino si spalancarono ed illuminarono d'oro.

Una freccia scoccata contro Artù si fermò d'improvviso davanti al suo petto e cadde a terra.

Grida di battaglia si alzarono nell'aria e la piccola banda intorno ad Artù, escluso Merlino, sguainarono le spade.

Banditi. Perché c'erano sempre banditi nella Valle dei Re Caduti?

Un' accozzaglia di uomini corse loro incontro, armati con asce, mazze, e spade.

Artù evitò uno con la mazza, ed abbassò la sua spada.

Merlino alzò il braccio contro sei dei banditi che vennero fatti volare contro le rocce.

"Dobbiamo muoverci!" urlò Percival, "Ci stanno circondando!"

Artù notò un gruppo di uomini venire da entrambi i lati della stretta valle. Non avrebbero avuto via di uscita.

"Merlino!" abbaiò.

"Sono davanti a te!" ribattè il suo stregone. Alzò il palmo, gli occhi brillarono d' oro, ed un'ondata di roccia crollò, bloccando i banditi dietro di essa.

Isotta colpì un bandito e si spostò la coda di cavallo dall'altro lato del collo. "I problemi vi seguono da vicino a voi due, non è vero?" disse facendo l'occhiolino.

I banditi che attaccavano da davanti si avvicinarono.

Merlino alzò il palmo e poi si fermò.

Due figure saltarono giù dai muri contro gli uomini. Tutti e dieci i banditi furono buttati a terra. Le due figure si alzarono, spade alla mano, entrambi ansimanti.

"Fiù, non chiedermi mai più di farlo."

"Aspetta. Quella non era idea tua?" la figura si girò ed Artù rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Lancillotto!" l'altra figura si girò a guardarlo. "Elyan!"

Merlino corse avanti ed abbracciò Lancillotto. Artù ingoiò l'amaro sapore della gelosia. _Non riesco ancora a credere che Lancillotto conoscesse il tuo segreto prima di me._

"Felice che tu abbia ascoltato il consiglio di Ginevra e ti sia messo in affari con Elyan come fabbro a Haldor," disse.

Artù approcciò i due uomini e battè su entrambi una mano sulla schiena. "Cosa ci fate voi qui?"

"Ti stavamo cercando," rispose Elyan. Picchiettò con la spada un soldato incosciente per verificare il proprio lavoro. "Ginevra mi ha mandato un messaggio. Ha scritto che eri in pericolo. Ricercato per tradimento?"

Merlino ed Artù si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

Lancillotto guardò oltre le loro spalle." Sembra che abbiate già trovato aiuto."

"Ah, beh, abbiamo bisogno di una mano nel trasportare l'ego della Principessa," disse Gwaine.

Elyan lesse il linguaggio del corpo di Artù. "Cosa c'è?"

"Camelot è stata invasa da truppe nemiche."

Il volto di Elyan si scurì. "Ginevra?"

"Pensiamo ce l'abbia fatta ad andarsene," disse Artù." Siamo diretti a raggiungere chi è fuggito." Strinse la spalla di Elyan. "Apprezzo che siate venuti per me."

"Hai tenuto d'occhio Ginevra quando nostro padre è stato ucciso. Dovevo restituirti il favore e guardarti le spalle."

 _Dovevo impedire che accadesse,_ pensò Artù con rimorso.

"Verremo con voi," disse Lancillotto. "Ci sono più banditi lungo la strada. L'intera Camelot è stata in subbuglio quando si è sparsa la voce della tua condizione di ricercato."

Perfetto. È divertente come ogni cosa cambi nell'arco di soli due giorni.

Elyan alzò un dito ad Artù. "Perché stai indossando delle foglie attorno alla testa?"

"Andiamo," disse Merlino. "Il tempo non è dalla nostra parte."

Artù si ricordò alla fine perché il castello era abbandonato. Molte delle strade per arrivarci erano impossibili da utilizzare.

Era quasi arrivata la notte quando Artù tagliò finalmente una grossa radice dal suo cammino. Camminò nello spiazzo davanti al grande castello di pietra, le prime stelle brillavano dietro di esso. Liane stritolavano il bordo di una delle torrette, ed un'altra aveva un muro sbriciolato, con un giovane albero che cresceva al suo centro.

Il fiato si fermò nella gola di Artù. Aveva sempre avuto l'impressione di esserci già stato, come un ricordo di un sogno.

Gli altri trotterellarono dopo di lui, graffiati in faccia, spine e foglie impigliati nei capelli.

Gwaine indicò tutto Artù. "Non hai nemmeno un graffio, come diavolo hai fatto?" sbuffò.

"Perché ha avuto il buon senso di non buttarsi in avanti dentro ai rovi." Disse Percival.

"Il Re di Albion," disse Merlino come se spiegasse ogni cosa. "Meglio farci l'abitudine."

Tutti si allinearono accanto a lui per osservare il castello che li sovrastava.

"È magnifico," disse Isotta. Strinse la mano di Tristano e gli diede un sorriso stretto.

Tristano sorrise a sua volta e ricambiò la stretta.

Artù guardò la luce delle stelle che si rifletteva negli occhi di Merlino, la bocca spalancata alla vista del castello.

"Proprio quando ero sicuro di aver visto tutto di Camelot." Mormorò Merlino.

Artù sorrise. "Era un posto neutrale dove i re antichi si incontravano." Li incitò con un gesto della testa. "Coraggio, andiamo a vedere se gli altri sono qui."  
Artù prese il comando e si affrettò lungo gli alberi davanti al castello. Corse giù dalla collina ed arrivò all'entrata principale. Il ponte levatoio era alzato, distrutto e consumato, con un foro grande abbastanza da farci passare una persona. Il fossato davanti si era riempito durante gli anni ed era ricoperto di alghe.

"Chi va là?"

Artù incespicò nel fermarsi come fecero gli altri dietro di lui. Riconosceva quella voce.

"Sir Leon?"

Sir Leon camminò fuori dall'ombra, coperto di sangue. "Artù?" corse avanti e afferrò l'uomo in uno stretto abbraccio.

Artù tremò a disagio. "Sono contento di vederti sano e salvo."

Leon lo lasciò ed alzò un dito serio. "Se mi ordini di nuovo di stare indietro quando sto cercando di salvarti la vita, per amore di Camelot, ti trapasserò con la mia stessa spada." (qui Leon dà del tu ad Arthur, però penso ci possa stare, si sono appena abbracciati e Leon ha scherzosamente minacciato Arthur di ucciderlo, quindi mi sembra ci sia più confidenza tra di loro)

Artù alzò una mano. "Siamo d'accordo."

Sir Leon si girò verso Merlino e lo strinse in un altro abbraccio spacca-ossa. "Merlino! Artù non è riuscito a farti uccidere!"

 _Grazie della fiducia._

Un'altra persona gli corse incontro, Artù riconobbe la figura mentre veniva stritolato in un secondo abbraccio.

"Sir Kay," salutò Artù.

"Sei vivo," Sir Kay lo liberò e fece un passo indietro. "Sei tornato indietro per noi."

"Non sono venuto da solo," disse Artù. Si girò verso il gruppo dietro di lui e li presentò a tutti gli altri. Quando finirono le presentazioni e scambiati a disagio i saluti, Artù iniziò a parlare con Sir Leon. "Che cosa è successo?"

"È stato il caos dopo che il drago ti ha salvato. Uther ha rinchiuso nei sotterranei la maggior parte di noi cavalieri. Cavolo, ha persino rinchiuso Gaius e Morgana. Le persone protestavano alla tua quasi esecuzione. Uther ha lasciato Fyn al comando quando ha condotto la caccia contro di te."

"Già, l'ho incontrato," disse Artù amaramente.

Leon sussultò a quello e si schiarì la gola. "Nel bel mezzo della notte, Fyn ha dato ai Southrons accesso a Camelot e da quel momento ..."

"Artù! Merlino!" gridò una voce familiare.

"Ginevra," esclamò Artù.

Gli corse accanto, lo superò e strinse in un forte abbraccio Merlino. Artù arricciò le labbra ed abbassò le braccia. Lei vide Elyan, e il fratello abbracciò la sorella.

"Lo hai trovato," sospirò di sollievo.

"E lui ha trovato te." Disse Eylian.

"Sono contento che Morgana ti abbia rivelato di questo posto," disse Artù. "Dov'è?"

La faccia di Ginevra si incupì. "Ancora a Camelot."

Artù strinse la mano contro il braccio di Ginevra, forte. "Cosa?"

Ginevra gli sorrise debolmente. "La conosci. Ha distratto le guardie così che potessimo tutti fuggire. È al sicuro al momento. Lei, Gaius e Geoffrey si sono chiusi in un nascondiglio nella biblioteca. Nessuna via di uscita. Comunichiamo coi corvi. Ha detronizzato Uther."

"Il popolo?"

Ginevra sospirò e si girò verso Leon.

Sir Leon abbassò la testa. "abbiamo portato fuori tutti quelli che potevamo, ma temo che i Southrons erano troppi. Mi dispiace, sire. Molti sono rimasti indietro."

"Sei riuscito ad uscire ed hai aiutato tutti quelli che potevi. Non c'è nulla di cui essere dispiaciuti. Dove sono gli altri?"

Ginevra indicò con la testa." Da questa parte," disse.

Lei ed Artù si strinsero nella stretta apertura del ponte levatoio. Una torcia fu accesa dietro di loro dandogli un po' di luce mentre camminavano nei corridoi di pietra, con cespugli che erano cresciuti nelle fessure dei muri.

Entrarono nella Sala Grande, alcune candele erano accese su ogni finestra e dei fuochi erano stati accesi al centro della sala, contenuti da delle pietre. I popolani ed i cavalieri, la plebe ed i nobili, tutti raccolti come eguali. Qualcuno serviva il pane, altri raccontavano storie, e pochi si confortavano l'un l'altro.

Uno per uno guardarono in alto all'arrivo di Artù.

Nella sala calò il silenzio.

"Artù!" esclamò la voce di un bambino. Cian apparve improvvisamente correndo giù dalle scale. "Sei venuto per noi!"

"Sempre," disse Artù. Tirò su Cian e lo cullò sul suo fianco. "Sono contento di vedere che stai bene."

"Donna aveva ragione. Ti importa di Camelot."

"Sì, aveva ragione" Disse Artù.

Cian toccò la corona sulla testa di Artù. "Una corona d'alloro?"

Artù fu improvvisamente pieno d'imbarazzo. Avrebbe dovuto probabilmente levarsela.

Cian ridacchiò. "Sei diventato il re della foresta o qualcosa di simile?"

Artù arrossì. "Qualcosa del genere."

"Per Amore di Artù!" urlò il bambino a squarciagola.

Artù girò improvvisamente indietro la testa alla dimostrazione di lealtà. Cosa …. Pensava che il bambino lo odiasse.

In un grande coro, i sopravvissuti nella Sala Grande levarono un grido. "Per Amore di Artù! Per Amore di Artù!"

Gli occhi di Artù si colmarono di lacrime. Il suo popolo non aveva perso la fiducia in lui. Artù era il solo a ritenersi sconfitto.

Mise giù Cian.

"Ho utilizzato la mia magia per accendere i falò … questo è giusto, vero?" chiese.

Artù prese la mano del bambino. "Hai salvato le loro vite, Cian."

Cian sorrise apertamente.

Artù, insieme a Cian, scese le scale e salutò ogni persona della sala. Si riunì con Audrey, con Ben e Donna, così come Anna e alcuni dei suoi cavalieri. Offrì parole di incoraggiamento a coloro che ne avevano il bisogno, gesti silenziosi di supporto ad altri, e ricevette incoraggiamenti a sua volta.

Artù ringraziò ognuno di loro per la lealtà dimostrata. Perché senza di loro, Artù non sarebbe stato re.

Era ormai notte fonda quando Artù trovò la sala del consiglio. Ci impiegò molto tempo, ma alla fine, Artù riuscì ad aprire la porta. La polvere volò nell'aria e ricoprì la stanza. Un grosso telo nascondeva il tavolo al centro.

La Tavola Rotonda.

Le storie erano vere.

La stanza era più grande della sala del consiglio di Camelot, decorata con tele di ragno. Un candeliere era appeso sopra il tavolo e qualche colonna, ormai distrutta, sorreggeva candele. Un focolare era al centro del muro scuro, con due armature da entrambi i lati.

Artù camminò verso il tavolo, allungò le mani oltre le sedie e tirò via il telo.

Ancora più polvere ricoprì la stanza ed Artù tossì.

Quando l'aria si ripulì, ispezionò il tavolo di fronte a lui. Un tavolo di pietra indurito da strati di polvere accumulati negli anni. Trascinò il dito sui ricami intarsiati designati ad indicare ogni posto al tavolo. Ne contò undici. Sul bordo del tavolo, per ogni persona seduta, erano incise antiche parole che Artù non riconosceva.

Artù toccò quella davanti a lui e sentì una scintilla di connessione mentre le sue dita tracciavano le parole intarsiate. Percepì una sensazione di rispetto ed orgoglio. Sorrise. Doveva creare una tavola rotonda per Camelot quando la città sarebbe stata salvata.

E lo sarebbe stata.

"La leggendaria tavola rotonda."

Artù si girò su se stesso per guardare Merlino, che era appena entrato.

Merlino era appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Arricciò il naso. "Avrebbe bisogno di una spolverata." Frustò il palmo della mano all'infuori. Il camino e le candele si accesero luminosi, le regnatele scomparirono in uno sbuffo di polvere d'orata, la polvere cadde sul pavimento e passò attraverso le fessure.

Artù alzò un sopracciglio. " Ti piace fare sfoggio della tua magia in ogni occasione, non è vero?"

"Beh, quando l'hai nascosto per così tanto tempo ..." Disse Merlino, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena. Osservò bene Artù. "Stai pianificando di marciare contro Camelot domani, non è così?"

"Devo colpire adesso prima che Fyn se lo aspetti. In questo momento, crede che mi stia dirigendo ad est con l'intento di scappare."

Merlino strofinò un dito sul tavolo per essere sicuro non ci fosse più polvere. "Sono sorpreso che Fyn si sia mosso così rapidamente."

"Mio padre mi ha sempre detto di stare attento ai lord ed i nobili perché bramano il potere del re più dei paesani. Fyn mi ha usato per accecare mio padre." Artù sospirò. "Magari tutto ciò che Fyn voleva era di essere ascoltato, e noi lo abbiamo ridotto a questo."

"Non puoi ritenerti colpevole delle azioni degli altri, Artù."

"No," disse Artù. "Ma lo posso comprendere." Fissò le fiamme nel fuoco bruciare.

"Hai un cuore buono Artù. Non perderlo mai." Disse Merlino.

Artù si girò a guardarlo. "Sei un idiota, come posso perderlo quando è proprio di fronte a me?"

Le guance di Merlino si arrossarono. Si guardò i piedi.

"Tu sei quello con il cuore grande, Merlino. Sei l'uomo più coraggioso ed altruista che io conosca. Sei colui che mi ha insegnato che è giusto essere me stesso," disse Artù. Camminò in avanti ed afferrò la nuca di Merlino. "Grazie."

Merlino girò lo sguardo lentamente e fissò Artù negli occhi, i suoi occhi di un blu profondo. Merlino si schiarì la gola e fece un passo indietro.

Artù allungò la distanza e si grattò il bordo del collo. "Um, già ..."

"Qual è il piano?" chiese Merlino.

Artù fissò la tavola rotonda. "Non sono sicuro. Eppure so come iniziare."

Sapeva chi voleva al suo fianco.

Ci impiegarono del tempo, ma Artù e Merlino raccolsero le altre nove persone nella stanza.

Artù aspettava dietro una sedia al tavolo. Guardò mentre le dieci persone che aveva scelto entrarono nella stanza: Merlino, Sir Leon, Sir Kay, Ginevra, Gwaine, Percival, Tristano, Isotta, Lancillotto ed Eylian.

"Venite, unitevi a me." Li incoraggiò Artù.

Si posizionarono tutti dietro le rispettive sedie, Merlino alla destra di Artù e Ginevra alla sua sinistra.

"Questo tavolo apparteneva agli antichi re di Camelot. Una tavola rotonda permetteva che nessun uomo avesse più importanza di un altro. Un posto dove chiunque aveva potere di parola fosse di egual valore, un posto dove ogni voce aveva importanza senza guardare il titolo o la posizione. Ho giurato di creare una terra di uguaglianza ed oggi ne marcherò l'inizio."

Artù si prese il tempo per osservare ogni persona al suo tavolo e li misurò come se stesse analizzando il loro valore. "Senza ognuno di voi, non sarei qui." Ciascuno di loro gli aveva insegnato e aveva influenzato il sogno di Artù di costruire un futuro migliore. "Noi non saremmo qui. Camelot è stata usurpata dai Southrons. Domani, farò un tentativo di salvare il regno dalle mani di un uomo guidato solo da avarizia e risentimento. Camelot non sarà più guidata da quei tratti. È l'alba di una nuova era. C'è qualcuno di questo tavolo che si unirà a me?"

I ceppi scoppiettavano e sfrigolavano nel camino dietro di lui.

Sir Leon fu il primo a rispondere. Sollevò in alto le spalle. "Ho combattuto al vostro fianco molte volte. Non c'è nessun'altro per cui darei volentieri la vita."

Artù sorrise dolcemente a quelle parole.

Sir Kay fu il prossimo, "La prima volta che arrivai a Camelot, mi trattasti da eguale, avevi fiducia nell'uomo dentro di me che non avevo ancora visto. Lasciami ricambiare con la mia più assoluta fiducia in te."

Lancillotto guardò prima Artù, poi Merlino. "Per quel poco tempo in cui sono stato lì, voi due mi avete insegnato i valori di un cavaliere ed un codice che un uomo dovrebbe seguire tutta la vita. Combattere con onore, per la giustizia, la libertà, e tutto ciò che è buono. Credo nel mondo che voi due costruirete."  
Elyan inclinò la testa. "Anche se era soltanto una serva, hai assicurato che Ginevra fosse trattata bene. Mio padre, Tom, credeva in voi, e così io."

Percival incrociò le braccia. "I tuoi nemici sono i miei nemici," disse. Semplicemente questo.

Isotta rigirò la treccia. "Hai riportato in me la scintilla di speranza che credevo di aver perso. Ci puoi scommettere che mi unirò a te."

Tristano si girò verso di lei e le afferrò la mano. "Compagni per la vita, amore." La sollevò e la baciò sulle nocche. Si girò verso Artù. "Artù, per la maggior parte della mia vita ho evitato le guerre degli altri e detestato il potere e le ricchezze che i re ottengono con le vite degli uomini, ma tu mi hai mostrato di essere diverso."

Le lacrime si raccolsero negli occhi di Artù.

Gwaine ridacchiò. "Ha ragione. Voglio dire, voi ragazzi non avete speranza, ma non me lo perderei per niente al mondo." Strizzò l'occhio. "Magari sei degno di sacrificare la vita."

Artù si concesse una debole risata.

Ginevra lo guardò negli occhi. "Vedo una Camelot che è giusta ed equa. Vedo un re che le persone ameranno e saranno fieri di chiamare regnante. Conosci la mia risposta."

Finalmente Artù guardò verso Merlino, che era in piedi con le lacrime agli occhi. "Tu, idiota, io credo in te. L'ho sempre fatto."

Artù strinse le labbra, sforzandosi di contenere le emozioni. Era toccato da ogni singola parola di ciascuno di loro.

"Grazie," disse, la sua voce si ruppe leggermente." Non c'è nessun'altro che vorrei avere al mio fianco. Mi avete dimostrato la forza del vostro carattere, e le vostre convinzioni. Stanotte farò qualcosa che mio padre non approverà sicuramente."

Indicò il camino dietro di lui.

"Allineatevi, in ginocchio:" disse Artù.

"Non stai per giustiziarci, vero?" ribattè scherzoso Gwaine.

Artù sorrise.

Tutti e dieci si allinearono, con le ginocchia sul pavimento.

Artù sfoderò la spada e cominciò con quello all'estrema sinistra. Battè il piatto della lama sulla spalla destra di Lancillotto. "Alzatevi, Sir Lancillotto," disse, prima di procedere con il battere la lama sulla spalla sinistra dell'uomo, "Cavaliere di Albion."

Poi continuò con gli altri e ripetè.

"Alzatevi, Sir Elyan, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Leon, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Kay, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Percival, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Gwaine, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Tristano, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Isotta, Cavaliere di Albion."

"Alzatevi, Sir Ginevra, Cavaliere di Albion."

E alla fine, il più coraggioso di tutti gli altri.

"Alzatevi, Sir Merlino, Cavaliere e Stregone di Albion."

Merlino sorrise mentre si alzava in piedi.

Artù ricambiò il suo sorriso e guardò ai suoi nuovi cavalieri con orgoglio. "Domani, quando combatterete, potete essere orgogliosi sapendo di essere membri della più nobile armata che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto, i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda."


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: Finalmente ce l'ho fatta, scusatemi tantissimo per l'attesa, ma tra la sessione infernale di febbraio e l'inizio del tirocinio non sono riuscita a riprendere in mano questa storia prima di adesso.**

 **Sono contenta di essere riuscita a finire questa storia, grazie a tutti quelli che mi stanno ancora seguendo con pazienza e tutti quelli che hanno recensito ( e tutti quelli che spero recensiranno ora che l'opera si è compiuta ; ) )**

 _Capitolo 8: Richiesta di un Sacrificio_

"Ti starà aspettando," disse Sir Leon.

Artù poggiò le mani sulla mensola del camino. Il calore delle fiamme attraversava la sua armatura.

I Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda sedevano dietro di lui, escogitando piani per riprendersi Camelot dalle mani

di Fyn.

"Magari il tuo arrivo in anticipo lo destabilizzerà," continuò Leon," ma non è uno stolto. Sarà preparato."

Artù lo sapeva. Preparato o no, Artù non poteva permettere a Camelot di marcire sotto il controllo di Fyn

ancora a lungo. Non mentre aveva ancora fiato in gola.

"Mio padre?" chiese, invece.

Leon sospirò. "È tornato poco prima che Fyn facesse la sua mossa."

"Lo ha colto alla sprovvista," disse Artù, guardando oltre le sue spalle.

Leon inclinò il capo. "Sire, se posso chiedere …. Cosa ha spinto Uther ad ordinare la tua esecuzione?"

Ad Artù non sfuggì la mancanza del titolo di 'Re' quando Leon parlò di suo padre. Nella stanza calò il

silenzio. Erano tutti così curiosi? Il suo sguardo si posò di sfuggita oltre Merlino. "Le manipolazioni di Fyn,"

rispose.

Leon ringhiò. Sapeva che c'era dell'altro.

Ginevra incrociò le braccia. "Io e Morgana eravamo lì. Tuo padre è diventato preoccupato, sospettoso, ma

qualcosa lo ha fatto tornare immediatamente a casa a Camelot. So che c'era Fyn dietro questo, ma non ha

mai mentito riguardo alle tue azioni."

 _Posso aver mentito riguardo alcune di esse,_ realizzò Artù. Artù si girò verso le fiamme e strinse le mani sul

bordo della mensola. Si schiarì la gola. "Posso aver, come non aver, creato una legge che legalizzi la magia,

che lui può, o non può, aver visto."

Qualche sussultò stupefatto riempì la stanza ed Artù non osò girarsi indietro.

"Conosco mio padre e le sue debolezze. Le ho utilizzate contro di lui." _Ho utilizzato la morte di mia madre e_

 _la mia stessa magia contro mio padre._ Che cosa sperava, Artù, che accadesse?

"Tu sei …. Magico?" mormorò Kay. "Ho visto quello che hai fatto alla tua esecuzione. Ho visto la tua pelle."

Artù chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. _Sono proprio io il prezzo che è costato a tutti gli utilizzatori di magia, tutti gli_

 _stregoni e le streghe, le loro vite._ "Merlino l'ha accidentalmente risvegliata …. Quando ha salvato la mia vita

dalla Bestia Errante." Si girò ed affrontò i suoi cavalieri. "Ma non è stato quello il motivo per cui ho creato la

legge."

"Lo hai fatto per Merlino." Disse Ginevra, come fosse un dato di fatto. Nulla poteva sfuggirle vero? Lei si

girò verso Merlino e gli sorrise dolcemente. "Eri veramente in incognito, vero?" lo canzonò. Il suo sorriso

cadde. "La tua confessione quella volta, era vera."

Lacrime non versate si raccolsero negli occhi di Merlino. "Sì, tuo padre ..."

"Va tutto bene, Merlino. Non hai aiutato ad ucciderlo."

Artù lo aveva fatto, in qualche modo. Aveva arrestato suo padre e lo aveva condotto alla morte. Come poteva Ginevra ignorare ciò?

La ragazza guardò Artù. "Quando hai scoperto della magia di Merlino?"

Ufficialmente? Qualche settimana fa. Veramente? Fin dal loro secondo incontro. Artù aveva sempre saputo

che c'era qualcosa riguardo a Merlino. Sapeva che accadevano strane cose. Artù non era così imbranato.

Era un guerriero abile ed allenato. I suoi occhi vigili avevano visto la magia di Merlino. Perché non aveva

detto niente ….

Guardò negli occhi Merlino. Sapeva il motivo. Merlino aveva trattato Artù come meritava di essere trattato,

non per il titolo, non per suo padre, perché Artù a quel tempo era, ammettiamolo, uno stronzo.

Artù si strofinò il retro del collo.

Fu Sir Leon che scoppiò a ridere. "Lo hai sempre saputo!"

Gwaine sorrise apertamente. "Hai nascosto uno stregone a tuo padre?"

"Sembra che sia tu il più nobile," aggiunse Lancillotto con un occhiolino.

"Stiamo andando fuori tema ..." Iniziò Artù, cercando di riportare la conversazione ai piani per riavere

Camelot.

"Da quando hai avuto la magia?" chiese Ginevra a Merlino.

Artù trattenne il fiato. Quella era una domanda personale. Era giusto chiederlo a Merlino davanti a tutti?

Poi notò quello che Ginevra stava tentando di fare.

Sir Kay si dondolava sulla sedia. Era palesemente ancora insicuro sul tema 'magia'.

Artù conosceva Leon abbastanza da sapere che aveva dell'odio verso di essa, ma era disponibile a

comprenderla.

Tristano, Gwaine, Percival, e Isotta, beh, avevano avuto incontri con gli utilizzatori di magia e probabilmente avevano aiutato a farne fuggire da Camelot. Erano

vicini ai druidi.

Lancillotto sapeva il segreto di Merlino, e non lo aveva rivelato.

Elyan aveva attraversato Camelot, e conosceva il territorio meglio di Artù, sapeva la verità sulla magia.

Ginevra stava tentando di unire tutti usando Merlino, il loro potente utilizzatore di magia.

La voce di Merlino era morbida. "L'ho sempre avuta. Per tutta la mia vita. Ho sempre avuto problemi. Non

avevo mai davvero trovato uno scopo per la mia magia …" I suoi occhi blu si fermarono su Artù. "Fino ad

Artù."

Quell'affermazione scaldò il cuore di Artù, e realizzò rapidamente ciò che Merlino aveva fatto. Stava

unendo i legami dei cavalieri con il loro scopo in Artù. Perché Merlino faceva sempre così con Artù?

Kay sospirò. "Artù … se ci riprendiamo Camelot … cosa succederà?"

Notò le rughe formarsi ed i sopraccigli alzarsi tra gli altri, Kay aveva fatto un'ottima domanda.

"Il tuo ordine di esecuzione è ancora valido. Se ci riprendiamo Camelot, Uther vorrà sedersi nuovamente sul

trono ed io … io non posso seguire un uomo che è così facilmente manipolabile."

Artù si chiese se fosse veramente stata la morte di sua madre a distruggere suo padre, o era suo padre

stesso ad essere da sempre un po' matto, controllato dalle sue emozioni e dal bisogno di potere? Aveva

visto del buono in suo padre, e ancora lo vedeva. Non riusciva più a ritenere Uther un re degno, però.

Leon nascose un sorriso dietro la mano coperta da un guanto.

Artù inclinò la testa di lato ed assottigliò gli occhi. "Che cosa hai fatto?"

"Come hai richiesto," disse. Mise la mano nella tunica e tirò fuori una piccola pergamena. La porse ad Artù.

"Siamo riusciti a completare questo mentre tuo padre era fuori a cercarti," disse Leon. "Volevo aspettare,

ma questo sembra un buon momento perché tu ne venga a conoscenza."

Artù srotolò il piccolo pezzo di carta e fisso stupefatto le firme. Alzò si soprassalto la testa verso Leon.

"L'intero consiglio ti supporta, Artù. Quando ci riprenderemo Camelot, il trono sarà tuo, se ancora lo

desideri."

"Leon, come?"

"Gaius e Geoffrey sono molto persuasivi." La faccia di Leon tornò seria. "Ma questo è tutto merito tuo,

Artù."

Sembrò improvvisamente tutto troppo reale per Artù. Dopo essersi sbarazzato di Fyn, dopo aver salvato il

suo regno …

Artù aveva adesso i mezzi per obbligare Uther ad abdicare al trono.

Artù … Re di Camelot.

Strinse la mano sinistra a pugno, per calmare i suoi nervi. Poteva farlo. Poteva essere destinato a diventare

Re, ma questa volta, lo voleva veramente.

"Miei cavalieri, posso promettervi un futuro migliore, ma non posso arrivarci senza di voi," disse Artù. Posò

la pergamena sul tavolo e poggiò le nocche contro di esso. "Abbiamo bisogno di un piano, uno buono per

riprendere Camelot senza stroppo spargimento di sangue."

Il sorrisetto di Gwaine crebbe. "Beh, come cavalieri allora, sono sicuro che hai sentito della guardia stolta?"

Uno dei movimenti di spada preferiti da Artù. Sembri essere scoperto per un attacco nemico, eppure sei in

grado di fare un rapido colpo difensivo quando si muove. Un modo perfetto per attirare il tuo avversario e

sbarazzarti di lui.

L'espressione di Artù rispecchiava quella di Gwaine. "E con quali mezzi speri di attirare Fyn ad attaccare?"

"Dipende tutto se sei disponibile a …."

"Disponibile a cosa?"

"Ad essere l'esca." 

Mancavano cinque ore all'alba, mezz'ora prima che si muovessero. Il piano che avevano progettato era

buono, con spazio per improvvisare. Ad Artù non era mai piaciuto un piano fisso, come guerriero era

sempre meglio prepararsi a qualche sorpresa, aspettarsi l'inaspettato.

Gli piaceva Gwaine, per qualcuno che era così spensierato e calmo, aveva una buona testa, una che ad Artù

piaceva. Un piano elastico, ' in caso si scateni l'inferno' come aveva dichiarato Gwaine.

Per gli dèi, doveva diventare re. Camelot aveva bisogno di uomini come Gwaine, che comprendevano la

verità della battaglia; come Percival, che nascondeva gelosamente la gentilezza dietro la forza; come

Tristano e Isotta, che erano compagni attraverso l'amore; come Lancillotto, nobile e coraggioso di cuore;

come Elyan e Ginevra, che sorvolavano sui suoi errori e perdonavano; come Kay, che ascoltava e cresceva

con saggezza, e come Merlino che era leale perché voleva esserlo, non perché era costretto, che aveva

mostrato ad Artù la vera lealtà, e, più importante, cosa veramente significava essere eguali a qualcuno.

Artù grugnì e provò a tirare la cinghia dello spallaccio. Le nocche batterono sulla parte metallica e sibilò.

Dita calme ed agili coprirono quelle di Artù e posizionarono la cinghia correttamente. Artù guardò in basso

verso Merlino, vestito con calzoni rossi ed armatura.

"Merlino, non sei obbligato a fare questo … dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato …. " _Sei più che il mio_

 _servitore._

"Mi piace farlo. Aiutarti ad indossare l'armatura significava assicurarsi che saresti stato ben protetto

quando andavi in battaglia, in caso io non avessi potuto proteggerti," disse Merlino.

"Mi hai protetto abbastanza," disse Artù.

"Vacci piano quando affronterai Fyn. Non forzare la battaglia"

Artù corrugò le sopracciglia, "Sì, signore."

Merlino guardò verso di lui. "Sono serio." Sospirò, le dita ancora sulla cinghia. La strinse.

Artù si fissò i piedi. "Merlino … le possibilità sono … ahem, qualsiasi cosa accada." Sospirò profondamente e

guardò Merlino come eguale, "Una cosa io dico ai miei cavalieri, nessun'uomo vale le tue lacrime."

Merlino deglutì, indicò con un dito tremante Artù, "Tu certamente no."

Forzò una debole risata e camminò dietro Artù verso la Tavola Rotonda.

Artù si girò verso Merlino.

"Non ti accadrà nulla, Artù. È il mio destino proteggerti."

"Oh?" lo canzonò Artù.

"E perché …" Merlino si schiarì la gola. "Beh, non mi aspetto che tu comprenda, ma …."

"Ti sei abituato a me, non è vero?"

"Continui ad essere un babbeo." Ribattè scherzando Merlino.

Artù rise.

La tensione della stanza si alleggerì. Le parole di Merlino sul suo destino riecheggiano nella mente di Artù.

"Bene, se il tuo destino è di proteggermi suppongo sia il mio destino di proteggere te"

Gli occhi di Merlino si spalancarono. "Artù …"

"Merlino, sei un uomo coraggioso, e il più leale che io abbia conosciuto ... a volte mi chiedo se mi meriti

questa lealtà."

"La meriti," fu rapido a dire. "C'è voluto tempo, ma la meriti."

Il rimorso di quando Artù era sul patibolo ritornò. I suoi vecchi pensieri, sulle cose che aveva lasciato non

dette a Merlino. Dèi, perché era così difficile farlo? Di che cosa aveva paura?

Il suono di tessuto che si strappava riportò Artù alla realtà.

Merlino aveva strappato una striscia della sua sciarpa rossa.

Arricciò le labbra, che cosa stava facendo Merlino?

Merlino fece un passo avanti verso la spalla sinistra di Artù, e legò la striscia della sciarpa intorno l'armatura

del bicipite di Artù.

Artù arrossì. Merlino gli stava dando un pegno, come le dame ai cavalieri prima dei tornei.

Merlino aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la chiuse e sorrise.

Era quel bellissimo sorriso che rassicurava ogni preoccupazione di Artù.

Che lo faceva sentire come se potesse affrontare il modo intero, cercava sempre di vederlo prima e durante

i tornei che suo padre allestiva, prima e durante una battaglia, prima e durante un noioso meeting col

consiglio.

Cosa aveva Merlino che lo rassicurava le preoccupazioni di Artù? Cosa aveva quel sorriso?

Dannazione, Artù era cotto, vero?

Afferrò il polso di Merlino e tirò fuori un oggetto dalla sua tasca, uno che portava sempre appresso e non

aveva mai detto a nessuno.

Posizionò una moneta intarsiata nel palmo aperto di Merlino, che era decorata con lo stemma di sua

madre: un falco.

Ah, Merlino significava falco. Si chiese se in qualche modo Ygraine avesse mandato Merlino ad Artù.

A volte si sedeva e fingeva che lei lo osservasse dall'alto. A volte ci credeva.

Merlino guardò il sigillo.

"Era di mia madre," disse Artù.

"Non posso accettarlo," obbiettò Merlino.

"Prendilo e basta." _Così che mia madre possa vigilare su di te, al mio posto._ Artù era cresciuto tra guerrieri

e cavalieri, non aveva paura di morire.

Aveva paura di lasciare indietro Merlino, però.

Perché era così difficile dirlo? Perché era così difficile esprimersi a voce?

Merlino sorrise di nuovo come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri più profondi. "Grazie."

Così come con il libro di sua madre, se c'era qualcuno di cui Artù si fidasse con il suo cuore, per gli dèi, era

Merlino.

 _Ti amo,_ pensò _. Per Dio, sono innamorato di te._

"Sono contento che tu sia qui con me, Merlino," disse invece Artù, la gola stretta.

Il sorriso di Merlino crebbe. "Sempre, fino alla fine di ogni cosa."

Artù diede un'amichevole pacca sul petto di Merlino e lasciò la mano appoggiata per qualche momento.

Uscirono e si avviarono verso i restanti Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda e gli altri cavalieri che erano riusciti a

scappare da Camelot.

 _Stai molto attento Fyn. Puoi avere un'armata, ma io ho qualcosa di meglio._

 _Io ho Merlino._

Strisce rosse martoriavano la schiena di Artù, mentre toccava le mura di pietra di Camelot, la _sua_ Camelot.

Dietro di lui la linea dei suoi cavalieri, sia uomini che donne. Come era stato ad Ealdor, Artù riuscì, in

qualche modo, ad accendere una scintilla di equità. Era innato dentro di lui proteggere le donne e trattarle

come fossero esseri bisognosi di protezione. Non erano fragili e, cavolo, potevano combattere al pari degli

uomini, forse meglio. Quando aveva iniziato a considerarle inferiori?

Morgana lo aveva sempre sconfitto, quando erano piccoli. Se fosse stata in grado di allenarsi con lui,

probabilmente sarebbe stata ancora in grado di farlo.

 _Morgana, sto venendo per te. Non sei sola._

Questo non era reclamare Camelot da Fyn. Questo era riprendersi Camelot e costruire un futuro migliore.

Costruire la pace.

"Leon?" bisbigliò Artù.

"Guiderò Kay e gli altri attraverso i tunnel sotterranei e libererò i prigionieri. Avrai più cavalieri nei tuoi

ranghi," disse con tono basso.

"Ginevra?"

"Io so dove sono Morgana e gli altri," disse. Lei sarebbe stata affiancata da Lancillotto ed Elyan.

Artù prese un respiro di incoraggiamento. Qualsiasi cosa accadesse ….

Allungò le mani verso Gwaine. "Fai in modo da essere credibile."

Merlino allungò una mano e pronunciò un incantesimo.

Gwaine tirò indietro la testa e fischiò. "Bel lavoro, Merlino. Zoppica un po', vuoi Principessa? Sembra che tu

abbia preso un bel po' di pugni. "

Artù sorrise a Merlino. "Ottima idea."

Merlino scrollò le spalle.

"Facciamolo," disse Artù. "Per amore di Camelot."

L'entrata principale di Camelot era chiusa, difesa da cinque uomini vestiti con gli stracci neri dell'armatura

dei Southrons.

Artù si lasciò trascinare avanti da Percival, le mani legate davanti a lui con un pezzo di corda (molto larga,

ovviamente).

Merlino barcollava dietro di lui, guidato da Isotta.

Tristano e Gwaine approcciarono le guardie.

"Possiamo avere il permesso di entrare nella vostra città?" chiese Tristano con voce dura.

"Camelot è chiusa, andatevene," disse quello con una folta barba, al centro.

Gwaine alzò un sopracciglio "Andarsene?" forzò una risata falsa. "Siamo qui per riscuotere la sua taglia!"

Indicò con il pollice in direzione di Artù. "Da un mercenario ad un altro, facci un favore e lasciaci passare."

Disse Gwaine con voce melliflua.

"Re Fyn non ha interesse in cavalieri disertori," disse l'uomo non impressionato da Gwaine. "Toglietevi da

qui."

Gwaine si allungò, "Un cambio nelle fila, eh? Suppongo questo nuovo Re debba essere avvertito di questo.

Siamo qui per riscuotere la taglia dell'ex _principe_ Artù."

Gli uomini si irrigidirono allarmati.

Eppure Percival fu rapido. Posizionò la punta del pugnale contro la gola di Artù.

"Scusate gente, _noi_ riscuoteremo la taglia, un passo falso ed il mio amico qui non esiterà ad uccidere Artù. E

sono sicuro che il vostro prezioso nuovo Re lo voglia vivo. Sì? No?"

Tristano roteò il pugnale tra le mani. "Non mi dispiacerebbe anche eliminare qualche uomo in nero."

L'uomo barbuto ringhiò. Fece un segnale agli uomini stazionati sulle mura in alto. Si mossero ed il cancello

si aprì.

Gwaine sorrise. "Ottima scelta."

Tristano lanciò piccoli sacchetti di moneti e qualche uomo li afferrò contro il petto. "Un giro di bevute alla

nostra salute."

Borbottarono, ma ubbidirono facilmente.

Percival spinse Artù in avanti, la punta ancora sul collo.

Artù era grato di averli come alleati. Artù aveva sempre odiato i mercenari, eppure loro erano i pochi che

rispettava. Quando Artù cresceva, si chiese spesso la differenza tra cavaliere e mercenario. Tecnicamente,

erano entrambi ricercati per l'abilità con la spada. I cavalieri per la loro buona reputazione, terra ed oro. I

mercenari per qualsiasi cosa vogliano avere. Chi era Artù per dire di essere più onorevole quando aveva

incontrato uomini onorevoli in entrambi i gruppi. I nomi posseggono potere, sì, ma nomi ed etichette non

definiscono un uomo.

Artù si prese del tempo, mentre veniva trascinato con Merlino per le strade della città bassa, per osservare

lo stato della sua gente.

Notò molte case derubate, c'erano pile di cadaveri tra le vie di qualche casa e negozio. Una donna

abbracciava un'altra più giovane coperta di lividi.

Il sangue di Artù ribollì. Fyn aveva permesso ai suoi uomini di violentare le donne di Camelot. Fyn aveva

permesso ai suoi uomini di macellare le sue persone. Non c'era nulla che desiderava di più, in quel

momento, che sbattere il bordo della sua lama dentro al cranio di Fyn. Guardò in basso, il pugnale alla gola,

già alla mente pianificava come entrare.

Merlino colse lo sguardo di Artù e scosse leggermente la testa.

Sapeva ciò che stava pensando.

Artù lottò per controllare il suo respiro affannato, il sangue che affluiva alle orecchie.

"Uomo morto che cammina," urlò Gwaine.

Artù si chiese perché Gwaine stava attirando l'attenzione su di loro.

Qualche persona guardò nella loro direzione e rilasciò un sussulto sorpreso. Numerose dita li indicarono,

bassi mormorii si sparsero come un incendio, e la speranza si riaccese negli occhi delle persone.

Artù era tornato.

Invece che giocare la parte del'uomo catturato, Artù diede loro un sorriso rassicurante. _Riprenderò la_

 _nostra casa._ Giurò di massacrare ogni singolo Southrons che rimanesse a Camelot dopo questo.

Il gruppo fece la sua entrata nella Cittadella. A volte qualche Southrons si presentava e chiedeva il motivo

della loro presenza.

Gwaine e Tristano li allontanarono rapidamente.

Una folla di Southrons e persone di Camelot iniziarono a raggrupparsi nella torre principale.

Artù pregava che avessero attirato abbastanza l'attenzione per permettere al gruppo di Leon e Ginevra di

raggiungere l'obbiettivo.

Mentre si avvicinavano alla sala del trono il cuore cominciò a calmarsi. Strano. Come si sentiva sempre

calmo il secondo prima della battaglia.

I Southrons aprirono le porte della sala del trono e gli concessero di entrare.

La furia riempì Artù alla vista di Fyn seduto sul trono, le ginocchia sui braccioli, stava mangiando

rumorosamente dell'uva.

"Ah! Artù! Sei tornato. Giusto in tempo per la mia incoronazione." Disse Fyn battendo le mani con gioia.

Le porte della sala si chiusero dietro di lui con un suono sordo.

Le labbra di Artù si arricciarono. "Preferirei vedere la mia spada infilzata nella tua testa invece della mia

corona."

Fyn strascicò i piedi sul pavimento. " _La tua_ corona?" vide la corona di alloro sulla testa di Artù. "Sei

impazzito e ti sei fatto da te una corona? La minaccia di morte ti ha fatto perdere la ragione, non è vero?"

"Basta con le chiacchiere, "borbottò Tristano. "Noi vogliamo i nostri soldi."

Il sorrisetto di Fyn era enorme. "Soldi? La Corona è indebitata. Considerate questo un servizio compiuto

dalla bontà del vostro cuore."

"Percival," abbaiò Gwaine.

Artù provò a non sussultare quando Percival premette la punta del pugnale più a fondo nel collo. Il sangue

iniziò a colare. Perché aveva approvato questo piano?

Fyn rise. "Oh, ti prego. Voglio Artù morto da anni. Preferirei torturarlo fino fargli dimenticare il proprio

nome, ma alla fine dei giochi è sempre lo stesso, decomposto nella polvere con le larve che strisciano fuori

dalle cavità degli occhi."

Gwaine lanciò un'occhiata ad Artù come a chiedergli ' è pazzo?'

"Divertente. Dopo la tua fuga, mi aspettavo di essere attaccato da un drago sputa fuoco."

Se solo Kilgharrah non fosse stato ferito, Artù avrebbe potuto esaudire quel desiderio. Avrebbe amato

vedere Kilgharrah morsicare la testa di Fyn.

" _Calma le tue emozioni, Artù."_ Una dolce voce femminile gli riempì le orecchie.

Artù riconobbe immediatamente Albion …. La terra gli parlava come aveva fatto nella foresta.

" _Tu non desideri il sangue. C'è una ragione per cui ti ho scelto, Artù. Tu, e non i tuoi predecessori."_

"…. draghi vivi," disse Gwaine.

"Oltre a questo," disse Fyn, tamburellando le dita. "Lo vuoi uccidere o stiamo solo qui fermi per tutto il

giorno?"

L'istinto di Artù si accese.

Il suo sguardo balzò discretamente su Merlino che stava analizzando la stanza. Incrociarono lo sguardo.

Merlino era preoccupato, c'era una rigidità intorno agli occhi dell'amico.

"Non sono uno stolto. Artù è magico. Avrebbe potuto fuggire da voi se avesse voluto. Invece vi ha

permesso di trascinarlo dentro."

Artù sentì Percival irrigidirsi dietro di lui. _Stai in allerta, ma non essere sorpreso. Aspettati l'inaspettato._

Indicò a Percival di abbassare il pugnale, cosa che fece. Fece un passo avanti verso Fyn, spostando gli anelli

dei suoi gambali sotto la cotta magia. "No. Non sei uno stolto. Hai preso Camelot in meno di un giorno.

Impressionante."

Fyn non accettò i complimenti. Gli occhi si assottigliarono sospettosi.

Artù continuò. "Eppure non mi metterei troppo comodo in quella posizione. Il tuo regno terminerà entro

mezzogiorno".

La rabbia si accese negli occhi di Fyn. "Sono felice che tutto questo è solo un inganno. Mi divertirò a

torturarti." Fece un segnale a qualcuno.

"Artù!" urlò Merlino.

Guardò oltre le sue spalle in tempo per vedere Merlino fermare una palla di fuoco che saettava verso il

gruppo.

I cinque Southrons della sala del trono erano stregoni. Ed erano accompagnati da altri dieci Southrons.

Quindici ed un imprevedibile sedicente Re contro sei.

Le speranze non erano buone.

"Artù!" Percival lanciò una spada verso Artù che afferrò l'elsa con la mano.

La roteò e incitò i Southrons con un sorriso arrogante.

Le spade si scontrarono tra loro. Palle infuocate e fulmini saettavano contro lo scudo invisibile di Merlino.

Merlino lanciò in avanti il palmo e i cinque stregoni furono lanciati contro le porte. Mormorò un altro

incantesimo e la barra della porta si illuminò d'oro.

Bene. Artù poteva essere certo che non avrebbero avuto altra compagnia attraverso quelle porte. Almeno,

per il momento.

Gli stregoni furono rapidi a tornare in piedi, eppure Artù immediatamente fu distratto da un uomo con una

pesante clava.

Si abbassò e fece una finta a destra, facendo in modo che l'uomo roteasse la clava verso il basso e lo

mancasse. Artù fece un sorrisetto. Era più facile combattere contro un'arma pesante che maneggiarla.

La spada di Artù tagliò il petto dell'uomo prima che avesse la possibilità di tirare su nuovamente l'arma.

Girò intorno ad un altro attacco e, in qualche modo, si trovò schiena contro schiena con Merlino.

"Come sta andando contro gli stregoni?" urlò oltre le sue spalle.

Merlino gridò un incantesimo ed il soffitto crollò, facendo crollare le macerie contro gli stregoni. Merlino

sospirò. "Insistenti. I soldati?"

Artù diede un pugno contro un uomo con la mano sinistra, mandando fuori combattimento il Southrons.

"Non si stanno meritando il loro oro." Gli fece un brillante sorriso. "Vuoi una mano?"

"Lascia a me la magia," disse Merlino.

Artù colse un movimento dietro Merlino e tirò il suo amico lontano dal pericolo quando un fulmine saettò

dove era un momento prima.

"Artù!" Merlino allungò il palmo, gli occhi brillarono oro, mandando il Southrons che lo attaccava con una

spada sul pavimento.

Crude urla di dolore impregnarono l'aria.

Artù e Merlino si girarono verso il trono.

Lo stomaco di Artù si appesantì.

Le colonne della sala presero vita propria, avvolgendosi intorno ai colli di Gwaine, Tristano, Isotta e Percival.

Fyn stava ai piedi del trono, gli occhi brillavano d'oro. Un sorriso pericoloso riempì il suo viso. Era uno

stregone?

Artù ringhiò. "Lasciali andare."

Gli altri stregoni si allinearono dietro ad Artù e Merlino.

I pochi restanti Southrons si fermarono ai bordi.

Fyn fece scrocchiare il collo "Sono sorpreso. Non sei tu il mago, Artù. È il tuo debole servitore personale."

Artù non abboccò alla sua esca.

"Lasciali andare, _ora,"_ minacciò ancora una volta.

"Devo dire, possedere questo inutile corpo ha i suoi lati positivi," disse Fyn. "Essere in grado di assistere alla

caduta di Bruta in persona."

Bruta? Artù si scervellò. Era il primo Re di Camelot, ed il suo antenato. Motivo per cui Uther aveva preso il

controllo di Camelot vent' anni prima.

"Chi sei tu?" chiese Merlino con un sussurro. Non era spaventato, realizzò Artù. Qualcos'altro.

Fyn sorrise malignamente. "Tu hai molti nemici, Artù. Fyn più di tutti, ha pianificato tutto questo, ciò che ho

dovuto fare è stato aspettare in questo misero piccolo corpo il momento di rivelare me stesso."

" _Cornelius Sigan,"_ la voce risuonò intorno ad Artù.

Il nome, suonava familiare, come un incubo d'infanzia.

"Avrei dovuto sapere che l'uomo costantemente al tuo fianco era Horus," disse Fyn, o doveva chiamarlo

Sigan adesso. I suoi occhi brillarono di rosso e guardarono male Merlino.

Merlino ringhiò indietro, non toccato minimamente. L'angolo delle labbra si sollevarono leggermente. "Il

tuo piano non succederà." Alzò una mano ed intonò un incantesimo.

Le colonne si polverizzarono ed i cavalieri collassarono sul pavimento. Si alzarono rapidamente in piedi.

Sigan ridacchiò solamente. "Ti prego, ragazzo. Ho creato Camelot. Posso cambiare il giorno con la notte con

uno schiocco di dita." Le schioccò e improvvisamente nella stanza calò il buio, le torce allineate sulla parete

scoppiarono in fiamme, e la luce della luna brillò da una finestra.

Artù provò a sotterrare la paura crescente sotto la superficie. Non avrebbe permesso a questo uomo,

chiunque fosse, di spiazzarlo.

Le labbra di Merlino si strinsero.

"Tu non conosci il mio piano," disse Sigan. "Ma riguarda te."

la mano di Artù si strinse sull'elsa della spada eppure il sudore gli rendeva debole la presa.

Sigan ridacchiò e fece un gesto rapido che Artù non identificò.

Una fitta di dolore incendiò la schiena di Artù. La spada cadde rumorosamente sul pavimento ed Artù cadde

in ginocchio con un urlo.

Gli altri furono colpiti allo stesso modo.

Merlino gridò un incantesimo ed il palazzo tremò. La polvere piovve intorno a loro.

Sigan rise malvagiamente e sbraitò il proprio incantesimo. La polvere roteò e si avvolse intorno a Merlino,

intorno alle caviglie, le ginocchia, lo stomaco, le braccia, i gomiti e la bocca.

"Merlino!" Artù saltò in piedi. La magia inondò la pelle, prima che potesse pensare di invocare la magia di

Albion, lampi saettarono attraverso lui, ancora una volta.

Si irrigidì e cadde sul pavimento.

Artù potè soltanto assistere mentre Sigan camminava orgoglioso verso Merlino che strattonava per

liberarsi dai legami. Mugolò ed alzò una mano, come se potesse fermare Sigan.

Una nube blu uscì dalla bocca e dalle orecchie di Sigan.

Fyn battè le palpebre spaesato prima di cadere sulla schiena, svenuto. La nebbia volò nell'aria prima di

essere improvvisamente risucchiata nel corpo di Merlino.

Merlino iniziò ad avere le convulsioni.

"Merlino!" Artù gemette e si tirò in piedi. Prese Merlino mentre l'uomo cadeva riverso sul pavimento.

Merlino. Combattilo, qualsiasi cosa stia facendo…"

Gli occhi di Merlino si spalancarono ed un oro scuro lo riempì. La corda di polvere cadde sul pavimento e

contro Artù. "Tutto questo potere è mio adesso, _mio."_

Artù afferrò la spada e la premette contro il collo di Merlino. "Lascialo andare!"

"Te l'ho detto una volta, quella tattica non mi ingannerà."

Sigan girò d' improvviso la testa ed Artù iniziò a volare attraverso la stanza, scontrandosi contro le colonne

e sbattendo sul duro pavimento.

"Merlino!" sentì Gwaine gridare.

Rumori di lotta e colluttazione riuscirono ad attraversare il gigantesco ronzio nelle orecchie di Artù. Tossì ed il sangue riempì la bocca.

Alzò lentamente la testa verso Merlino, il suo imbranato, leale, amabile idiota Merlino adesso deformato in un crudele e malvagio Sigan.

 _È il mio destino di proteggerti, Artù._

 _E chi proteggerà te, Merlino?_

Uno per uno, Sigan lanciò gli altri indietro. Gli stregoni ed i Southrons si unirono accanto al trono,

guardando impassibili.

Sigan camminò lentamente verso Artù, ridendo di lui. "Ah, come sono caduti in basso i potenti. Tu ed Horus

potete avermi fermato anni fa, ma io ho trovato un modo per diventare immortale, ho sigillato la mia

anima, posso aver aspettato per anni, ma, oh, ne è valsa la pena."

Artù ringhiò.

Sigan schioccò le dita.

Ogni singola fibra del corpo di Artù bruciò di un dolore agonizzante. In quel momento, si dimenticò qualsiasi

cosa. Era come essere fustigato, pugnalato, mutilato,bruciato, ogni ferita contemporaneamente. Avrebbe

gridato se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

Il dolore si fermò, ma rimase un formicolio ed Artù si accucciò in posizione fetale con un gemito.

"Merlino," gridò.

Sigan battè le palpebre e tossì.

"Artù …" bisbigliò Merlino. Cadde sulle ginocchia, "Vattene via di qui, non posso … non posso … "urlò e si

coprì le orecchie.

Le grida si trasformarono in una risata maniacale. "Oh, è potente, molto, molto più potente di quanto io

pensassi. Se solo si abbandonasse al sentimento." Sigan ringhiò ad Artù. "Lo hai trattenuto:"

Un vecchio allenamento dal suo maestro di spada, Caliburn, gli venne in mente: " _quando sei nel mezzo di_

 _una battaglia, non pensare a niente, perché una mente dispersa vedrà due nemici quando ce n'è soltanto_

 _uno. Questo è ciò che sono stato allenato a fare. Comunque, secondo me, come dovrai fare come tuo dove_

 _re di Principe, nel bel mezzo di una battaglia, pensa a qualcuno che ami e non avrai alcuna paura, perché la_

 _tua spada colpirà dove deve."_

Artù alzò la sua testa tremante verso Merlino, il suo corpo posseduto da Sigan. Come poteva Artù sperare

di batterlo? Non possedeva magia, beh, l'aveva, ma non era che una formica comparata ad un gigante se

paragonata a Merlino o Sigan.

Sigan stava ancora parlando, " … tutto quello per cui io combatto. Adesso, mi prenderò il regno di Camelot

e distruggerò tutto ciò che hai costruito ed il tuo futuro per la _pace._ " Sbuffò a quello.

Pace.

Questo era tutto ciò che Artù desiderava. Un posto dove fermarsi, dove poteva essere in pace con se

stesso, contento, dove poteva creare una terra libera dalla violenza e dagli spargimenti di sangue, un p

osto dove poteva stare con Merlino dove potevano punzecchiarsi, scherzare, e vivere senza problemi.

Artù improvvisamente capì ciò che doveva fare.

"Stai possedendo la persona sbagliata per fare quello," disse Artù.

"Davvero?" chiese Sigan con tono accondiscendente.

"Io possiedo magia," disse Artù. "È la magia di Albion. Guarda più da vicino la mia corona, la terra mi ha

incoronato lei stessa, è ancora intatta, non è mai caduta. Merlino può essere un mago, ma io sono il

governatore incoronato da Albion. Adesso quello è un potere che non avrai mai."

 _Abbocca all'esca,_ pregò Artù, _abbocca all'esca._

" _Se lo farà,"_ la voce di Albion bisbigliò in lui come un soffio di vento," _allora io dovrò bloccare la sua anima_

 _e esiliarla …. Ma non sarà facile."_

Sigan rise, "Mi prendi per uno stupido idiota?"

 _Ti prego,_ pregò Artù, _aiutami a convincerlo._

Picchiettò nel caldo formicolio dentro di lui. Sotto la pelle di Artù, una luce dorata brillò, facendola

luccicare. Petali di fiori si formarono intorno al corpo di Artù.

Sigan fece un passo indietro, osservandolo. "Se ti possiedo, Merlino mi fermerà, non lo permetterò." Si

lanciò avanti e sobbalzò. Il sangue colò dal naso. Lo pulì.

"Merlino è più forte di me. Tu lo sai. Ed io lo so."

" _Smettila di tentare di convincerlo. Non abboccherà. Usa i tuoi poteri,"_ chiese Albion.

Ed improvvisamente Artù capì. Era potente tanto quanto Merlino.

Si tenne alla magia dentro di lui e si alzò sui suoi piedi instabili. La luce sottopelle si intensificò. Artù fissò

Sigan, duro.

" _Pretendo_ che tu mi possieda," ordinò Artù.

Sigan sbuffò, sul punto di irrompere in una fragorosa risata quando tossì. I suoi occhi si spalancarono.

Nebbia blu fuoriuscì dalle orecchie e dalla bocca di Merlino, sparata verso Artù.

Melino battè le palpebre e si afferrò il petto, scosso dai colpi di tosse. "Ar … Artù!"

La nebbia blu si scontrò su di lui.

Per un momento, tutto ciò che Artù poteva vedere era blu poi si trasformò in un oro scuro.

La stanza si mosse ed Artù si ritrovò in piedi in una stanza d'oro scuro, con due finestre che rivelavano la

visione di Merlino che tossiva.

Merlino si raddrizzò. "Artù?"

Sigan ringhiò ed echeggiò attraverso la testa di Artù. " Il tuo patetico piccolo re è un folle!"

 _Albion! Adesso!_

Merlino alzò una mano ed i suoi occhi si tinsero di dolce oro.

Il colore oro entrò nella stanza riempendo Artù di calore prima che fosse avvolto di nuovo nella fredda

malvagità.

Sigan alzò la mano di Artù e spedì Merlino lontano da lui.

"Merlino!" urlò Artù, eppure non uscì mai dalla bocca. " _Pretendo_ che tu lo lasci stare."

Sigan si congelò sul posto. La mano di Artù tremò.

Gwaine, Percival, Tristano ed Isotta aiutarono Merlino ad alzarsi. Puntarono tutti le armi contro Artù, occhi

incerti su cosa _dovessero_ fare.

Artù sentì Sigan sorridere malignamente.

" _Pretendo_ che tutti, salvo Merlino, cadano a terra e muoiano." Disse Sigan attraverso Artù.

Il cuore di Artù si ruppe quando vide i suoi cavalieri ed i mercenari di Fyn collassare a terra senza un respiro

di vita.

"No!" gridò Artù, cadendo in ginocchio mentre guardava con orrore attraverso le due finestre circolari.

Merlino guardò sbalordito ai corpi caduti intorno a lui. Guardò verso Artù, come una preda spaventata da

un predatore.

"E il tuo piccolo moccioso di un re, _pretendo_ che tu chiuda quella boccaccia," ordinò Sigan.

Artù sentì una stretta alla gola. La afferrò. _No! No! No!_

Merlino allungò le mani.

Palle di fuoco, fulmini, pioggia, e vento frustarono attorno alla sala del trono.

 _Albion! Ferma questo!_ Artù pensò forte, pregando.

" _Sigan …. È troppo forte, sta usando la nostra stessa magia contro di noi,"_ gli disse una voce dolce,

dispiaciuta.

 _Allora ho soltanto due richieste …._

Artù fissò Merlino, le lacrime agli occhi.

 _Uccidimi. Questo è un ordine._

 _E per l'altra richiesta …._

La voce di Merlino era rauca, la sua energia si stava prosciugando mentre intonava incantesimo dopo

incantesimo per stare al passo di Sigan.

Non poteva credere che quel babbeo avesse ordinato a Sigan di fare quello! Perché Artù avrebbe permesso

a un mago così potente di possedere il suo corpo? Che cosa _stava_ pensando?

Doveva tirare fuori Sigan da Artù. Non aveva tempo di pensare ad un piano conciso quando tutto quello su

cui riusciva a concentrarsi era pareggiare con Sigan incantesimo dopo incantesimo.

Sigan, nel corpo di Artù, improvvisamente diventò rigido. La luce che brillava sulla pelle di Artù scomparì.

Gli occhi tremarono e cadde sulla schiena, immobile.

"Artù!" Merlino gli corse incontro.

Cullò la testa del principe …. no, la testa del suo re sulle ginocchia. Nebbia blu uscì dai pori di Artù e saettò

verso un cristallo vicino al corpo incosciente di Fyn.

Luce dorata brillò sopra i cavalieri caduti.

Mormorii e gemiti echeggiarono nella sala quando Gwaine, Percival, Tristano e Isotta si alzarono in posizione seduta, confusi.

Merlino guardò in basso gli occhi di Artù, che fissavano dritti verso Merlino, senza vita ed immobili.

"No …" Merlino poggiò la fronte su quella di Artù con un singhiozzo in gola. "No … non posso perderti."

Non così. Non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. Non sarebbero più riusciti a portare a compimento il

loro destino. Non sarebbero stati più in grado di avere …

"Artù …" singhiozzò. "Idiota di un martire …. Perchè …"

Ci fu un gemito dalle porte della sala del trono quando si aprirono, eppure Merlino tenne gli occhi chiusi, la

sua fronte su quella di Artù.

"Camelot è nostra!" urlò Kay.

"I Southrons sono scappati come i codardi che sono." Disse Morgana.

Le grida di gioia ed eccitazione morirono quando Merlino tirò su col naso.

"Artù!" esclamò Leon.

Rumori di passi corsero verso Artù e Merlino.

Merlino non lo lasciò andare e non guardò in alto. Artù non era morto. Doveva esserci un incantesimo o qualcos'altro …. Merlino aveva tutta la magia del mondo.

Ah-ha! Aveva il potere sulla vita e sulla morte. Lo invocò, chiedendo agli Dèi di prendere la sua vita al posto di Artù.

Non accadde nulla.

Era ancora vivo.

Ed Artù era ancora morto.

Questo non doveva accadere. Non era pianificato che finisse così.

"Artù …" le lacrime caddero su Artù. "Ti prego … non puoi essere … non puoi lasciarmi …"

Una mano toccò la sua spalla. "Merlino …"

Era Gaius.

"Fammi vedere," disse il vecchio medico, la voce dolce e comprensiva.

"Dovevo proteggerlo …" Merlino pianse, "non doveva dare la sua vita per me …. La sua vita vale cento volte la mia!"

"Merlino …" Gaius disse nulla di più. Cos'altro poteva essere detto?

Tutto quello per cui Merlino viveva era sparito.

Un nitrito risuonò nella sala ed un cavallo galoppò verso di loro.

Questa volta, Merlino aprì gli occhi e guardò in alto confuso.

Un bellissimo unicorno bianco camminò orgoglioso nella sala.

Un paio di cavalieri provarono a fermarlo.

"No!" Merlino rilasciò l'incantesimo sull'unicorno e rivelò la vera natura di Eirian agli altri.

I cavalieri, della tavola rotonda e di Camelot fecero un passo indietro con varie espressioni di sorpresa.

L'unicorno sbattè gli zoccoli e si adagiò sul pavimento davanti ad Artù e Merlino.

" _Prendi il mio corno, Emrys,"_ la voce dell'unicorno rimbombò nella testa di Merlino.

"Cosa?" Merlino battè le palpebre, il mondo gli girava tutto intorno. Strinse a sé più forte Artù.

Eirian strofinò il naso sulla spalla di Artù. " _Usa il mio corno. Come io sono puro di cuore, così lo è Artù. Come mi ha riportato indietro, così farò io. Siamo connessi per sempre."_

Merlino fissò Eirian, incerto di aver capito correttamente l'unicorno.

" _È morto per salvarti, è morto con un cuore puro. Svelto."_ Questa volta, Eirian spinse il muso contro la

spalla sinistra di Merlino.

" _Infilzalo nel suo cuore,"_ disse Eirian.

Cosa? No. Non avrebbe mai potuto trapassare Artù. Che cosa sarebbe successo se Merlino lo avesse ucciso per davvero?

" _Fidati di me,"_ disse Eirian.

Che cos'altro aveva da perdere Merlino? Aveva già perso ogni cosa.

Deglutì il groppo in gola e spinse la punta del corno dell'unicorno nel cuore di Artù.

Una luce bianca lo abbagliò ed il corno nella mano di Merlino si sciolse in una calda luce.

In un attimo, Merlino ed Artù furono da soli in una pura ed infinita sala.

Artù fece un respiro profondo ed il suo petto tremò.

Merlino battè le palpebre stupito e rimase a bocca aperta. "Artù … sei …"

Artù mugolò e mosse la testa sul grembo di Merlino per incrociare lo sguardo del mago. Un dolce sorriso si aprì sul volto.

"Se questo è ciò che accade dopo, allora non è così male." Disse Artù.

"Tu, babbeo, perché lo hai fatto? Perché avresti sacrificato la tua vita in quel modo?" il corpo di Merlino era scosso dal sollievo. "Io ho quasi …"

Artù alzò debolmente una mano e accarezzò la guancia di Merlino. "Tu sei l'idiota … è il mio destino proteggerti."

Calde lacrime caddero ancora una volta dagli occhi di Merlino.

Artù battè le palpebre, gli occhi rotearono all'indietro e la mano cadde mentre cadeva nell'incoscienza.

Merlino riposò la fronte contro il petto di Artù, ringraziando qualsiasi dio per Eirian, per la loro seconda possibilità.

Non passò molto tempo prima che cedesse anche lui all'oscurità.

Artù si svegliò con il paesaggio di onde che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia. Si lamentò mentre si sedeva più dritto contro la dura roccia che lo sosteneva. Era lo

stesso oceano dove pensava di aver bevuto del veleno per salvare la vita di Merlino, solo per scoprire che

era soltanto un sonnifero.

Che cosa ci faceva lì? L'ultima cosa che ricordava era Sigan …

Sobbalzò più sveglio di prima. Dove era Merlino? Gli altri? Stavano bene?

Sentì una pesantezza sul grembo e guardò in basso per vedere la testa di Eirian riposare su di esso.

L'unicorno dormiva profondamente. Artù strizzò gli occhi. Mancava il corno.

"Non sei veramente qui, solo il tuo spirito," annunciò Anhora da dietro Artù.

Artù non si degnò di allungare il collo per vedere il Guardiano degli Unicorni. Lasciò i suoi occhi fissi sul blu dell'oceano.

"Sono ufficialmente morto, non è vero?" dichiarò Artù.

Aveva una vaga memoria di Merlino, la vista di lui che vegliava sul suo corpo con lacrime di sollievo.

Era stato un sogno?

"Sei morto, è vero. Ma Eirian ti ha riportato indietro."

Artù guardò giù e strofinò la parte dell'unicorno dove un tempo si trovava il corno. "Lasciami indovinare. La sua vita è stato il prezzo."

Quante vite sarebbe state sacrificate per assicurarsi che Artù sopravvivesse? Era stanco di tutto quello.

"Non c'è stato alcun pagamento. Ha restituito il favore che tu gli hai concesso. Il tuo cuore puro lo ha riportato in vita, allo stesso modo il tuo cuore puro ha

riportato indietro te. L'equilibrio è completo."

Artù passò le mani attraverso la criniera di Eirian.

"Merlino?" chiese, spaventato della risposta.

"È vivo, riposa al tuo capezzale."

Bene. Ora Artù poteva liberarsi da qualche peso.

Girò la testa.

Anhora era nel suo campo visivo, lo sguardo sull'oceano mentre si appoggiava al bastone.

"Sapevi dei miei poteri … i poteri di un _re,"_ sputò fuori Artù. "Io domando letteralmente alle persone cose e loro devono obbedirmi, non importa cosa."

Aveva scoperto la sua vera magia durante l'esecuzione e la fuga, quando gli altri si sforzavano di disobbedirgli. Non aveva idea di essere così potente. Quando

Sigan era dentro di lui, utilizzando i suoi poteri. Dèi, solo un ordine dalle sue labbra ed i suoi amici

erano collassati a terra, morti. Non voleva avere quel potere.

"Quando gli ordini vengono dal cuore, non hanno altra scelta che obbedire."

"Cuore?" Artù scosse il capo. "No. Il mio cuore non voleva i miei amici morti."

"Non ho detto che era dal tuo. Sigan ha posseduto il tuo corpo. I vostri cuori si sono scontrati. Tu alla fine hai vinto. Il tuo cuore pieno d'amore ha sconfitto

quello colmo d'odio di Sigan."

"Io non voglio questi poteri …"

Anhora si girò finalmente verso Artù, i tratti del volto tristi. "Questo è in motivo per cui la terra di Albion ha scelto te."

" _Tu non desideri regnare,"_ bisbigliò la soffice voce di Albion. " _Tu ricerchi la pace."_

Artù sospirò. Il peso era diventato più grande, facendolo sentire come se stesse soffocando. "Pace … non sarà così facile da raggiungere."

"No," sentenziò Anhora. "No, non lo sarà. Sarà più facile da sostenere con Merlino al tuo fianco."

"Non posso permettere a Merlino di sopportare le mie fatiche. Gli ho già fatto passare così tanto."

Artù ridacchiò. "Voi siete i lati di una stessa medaglia. È il destino di Merlino di proteggerti. Allo stesso modo, come hai recentemente scoperto tu stesso, è il tuo

destino di proteggere lui. Se continuereteinsieme a lottare per mantenere l'equilibrio, il vostro vero destino incomincerà. Merlino porterà la pace nella terra con

la magia. Tu porterai la pace nella terra

con il tuo cuore.

Adesso questo è quello che voglio vedere. Tu conosci già la verità. Tu e Merlino siete eguali."

Artù sorrise, eppure il suo cuore si strinse. Merlino meritava di avere pace. Non l'avrebbe mai ottenuta con Artù intorno, vero?

Anhora sospirò profondamente. "Giovane Pendragon, ti ho detto tempo fa che ci deve sempre essere un equilibrio per qualsiasi cosa in questo modo.

Tu e Merlino avete trovato il vostro. Non lasciare che la tua paura lo sbilanci. Merlino è più forte di quanto tu creda."

"Lo so. So benissimo che è forte. Questo è ciò che temo. E se diventa troppo?"

"Stai imparando ad ascoltare. Non fermarti. Saprai quando Merlino ha bisogno di te, lo saprai quando sta esagerando col lavoro, e lo saprai quando ti ama."

Artù deglutì. Merlino non vedeva Artù in quel modo. Vero?

Anhora fissò Artù per un lunghissimo tempo. Sembrò combattuto su qualcosa. Finalmente, si sedette sulla sabbia vicino ad Artù e accarezzò la schiena di Eirian.

"Tua madre, Ygraine …"

Artù si irrigidì.

"Era quasi al sesto mese di gravidanza quando ha scoperto il prezzo per la tua vita. Era sterile ed Uther era

disperato per avere un erede. Uther chiese aiuto ad un'amica di famiglia, Nimueh, in segreto. Ma tua madre non era una donna facilmente ingannabile. Sapeva

ciò che aveva fatto. Tuo padre non si aspettava che la sua vita fosse il prezzo, ma sapeva che una vita sarebbe stata necessaria."

Il cuore di Artù si strinse in una morsa e si abbracciò, cercando di tenere a bada le lacrime.

"Lei era arrabbiata con tuo padre, ma non si è mai pentita della tua vita."

Artù rise senza sentimento. "La mia nascita ha causato lo spargimento di sangue di così tanti."

Anhora diede uno scappellotto ad Artù.

Artù si prese la testa e lo fisso, annoiato.

"La tua nascita è stata anni fa. Quale sarà il risultato della tua vita? Hmmm? La _pace_ di molti"

Artù nascose un sorriso. Merlino aveva ragione. Artù non poteva cambiare il passato, non poteva cambiare il risultato di ciò che era successo con sua madre,

con l'odio di Uther verso la magia.

Poteva cambiare il futuro. Non era forse più importante?

Il secondo in cui si sarebbe svegliato a Camelot, il trono sarebbe stato suo. Questo solo se suo padre avesse rinunciato facilmente.

Eppure Anhora aveva ragione.

Con Merlino al suo fianco, era capace di ogni cosa.

L'epoca di Uther aveva portato la vittoria a Camelot, ma paura e spargimenti di sangue agli utilizzatori di magia, ed aveva portato Artù.

Che cosa avrebbe portato l'epoca di Artù?

Solo il tempo avrebbe risposto.


	9. Chapter 9

**NA: Finalmente ce l'ho fatta, scusatemi tantissimo per l'attesa, ma tra la sessione infernale di febbraio e l'inizio del tirocinio non sono riuscita a riprendere in mano questa storia prima di adesso.**

 **Sono contenta di essere riuscita a finire questa storia, grazie a tutti quelli che mi stanno ancora seguendo con pazienza e tutti quelli che hanno recensito ( e tutti quelli che spero recensiranno ora che l'opera si è compiuta ; ) )**

Capitolo 9: La camminata del perdono

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le finestre di vetro e si allungava sulle coperte del letto di Artù.

Batté le palpebre come per allontanare la luce e si strofinò l'occhio sinistro. Il suo corpo era rigido ed emise

un debole lamento mentre tentò di muoversi in posizione seduta.

"Artù?"

La mano di Artù di paralizzò. La abbassò lentamente per avere una visuale migliore dell'uomo seduto accanto al suo letto.

"Padre?"

Il suo cuore cominciò a palpitare. Non era così che si voleva svegliare. Dov'era Merlino?

Lo sguardo di Artù saettò immediatamente sulle pareti della stanza. Nessuna guardia. Ripensandoci potevano essere appostate fuori. Deglutì e riportò l'attenzione su suo padre.

Grosse borse nere pesavano sotto gli occhi di Uther, rughe extra marcavano la sua fronte, e i capelli erano spettinati, poco curati.

Quando era diventato così vecchio?

 _Per quanto tempo ho dormito?_

Il re aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "Sei sveglio …"

Uther si allungò a stringere la mano di Artù. Egli, nonostante il suo nervosismo, gli concesse di farlo.

Continuò a fissare Uther insicuro su cosa dire. Cosa dici all'uomo che ti ha quasi fatto giustiziare? Al padre che ti ha dato la caccia?

"Pensavo di averti perso," disse finalmente Uther.

"Pensavo mi volessi morto," non riuscì a trattenere Artù come risposta.

Uther ritirò la mano e distolse lo sguardo. "Io …."

Artù utilizzò le sue braccia per spingersi a sedere e riposizionò i cuscini e dibatté se chiamare le guardie oppure Gaius.

Questa volta, quando Artù guardò verso suo padre, le lacrime avevano cominciato a scorrere lungo le guancie di Uther.

"Io ho …. Permesso alle emozioni di stravolgere il mio giudizio." Fissò dritto negli occhi di Artù. "Sono così dispiaciuto …"

 _Mi hai quasi ucciso, hai causato una rivolta, hai permesso di essere manipolato da Fyn e a Camelot di essere invasa,_ Artù si mangiò tutte queste parole. Era solo stanco di questo. Stanco di essere inquieto con suo padre. Stanco di Uther di ferirlo e poi chiedere scusa.

Più di tutto, era stanco di perdonare suo padre ogni singola volta. Artù si odiava in questo momento, per non riuscire a provare alcun odio verso suo padre. Solo pietà, e solo un pesante senso di stanchezza.

"Quando ti ho visto, disteso senza vita nella sala del trono …." Uther s'interruppe e nascose la faccia tra le mani.

Artù sospirò e allungò una mano. "La magia mi ha salvato … di nuovo, padre. È sempre stata il mio angelo custode."

Uther tremò soltanto.

Artù strinse la spalla di suo padre.

Non sarebbe mai esistito un buon momento per avere questa conversazione, ma doveva essere fatta.

"Ha Gaius, o chiunque dei membri del consiglio parlato con te?"

Uther abbassò le mani e riprese compostezza. "Ho deciso in un giorno di cedere a te il trono e abdicare."

Artù nascose la sua sorpresa. Deve essere opera di Gaius. "Pensi sia pronto a essere re?"

Rughe si formarono intorno agli occhi di Uther. "Penso sia il momento per me di abdicare."

Artù sapeva essere il modo educato di Uther per che non lo considerava pronto. Eppure, vedere suo padre cedere il trono così facilmente …. Era già qualcosa.

In cuor suo Artù sapeva che la loro relazione non sarebbe più stata la stessa.

Artù non era più il figlio che ricercava l'approvazione del padre.

E Uther aveva oltrepassato un limite da cui non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare indietro.

Per qualche strana ragione, in quel momento Artù si sentì più vecchio di Uther.

Bussarono alla porta e si aprì scricchiolando. Gaius infilò la testa attraverso la fessura.

"Artù, lieto di vedervi sveglio."

Uther si alzò e strinse le labbra. "Ti lascio alle cure di Gaius. Riposati, Artù." Aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse con un rigido sorriso. Annuì con la testa e uscì dalla stanza.

Bene, quello non è certamente stato imbarazzante.

Gaius picchiettò la sua coscia, poi prese la borsa dei medicinali a tracolla.

"Dov'è Merlino," chiese Artù.

Gaius ridacchiò. "Sta bene, è partito per una missione."

Artù alzò un sopracciglio.

Il sorriso di Gaius crebbe. "Una magica. Mi ha detto che avresti capito. Era qualcosa che doveva fare. Tornerà tra una settimana."

Una settimana? Cos'era di così importante che Merlino era dovuto andarsene?

Gaius sembrò leggere l'espressione di Artù. "Non ha mai lasciato il vostro capezzale, sire. È andato a occuparsi dell'anima di Cornelius Sigan."

Artù si raddrizzò nel letto, ciò che era successo ancora fresco. "Sai chi fosse'"

"Uno dei più potenti stregoni conosciuti ad Albion. Si narra abbia aiutato a costruire Camelot. Era uno degli stregoni che il vostro antenato, Bruta, teneva nel consiglio.

"Fammi indovinare," disse Artù, "bramava il potere e Bruta ha dovuto occuparsene?"

"Sembra che la storia abbia modo di ripetersi."

"O che le persone non cambieranno mai," borbottò Artù. Gli occhi saettarono sulla porta dove Uther era uscito.

Gaius seguì il suo sguardo e ridacchiò. Si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Tuo padre ed io abbiamo avuto una lunga chiacchierata."

"Sono sorpreso stia abdicando senza combattere, non è nella sua natura."

"No," disse Gaius. "Comunque ,ritengo che vedervi morto, in grembo a Merlino, sia stato abbastanza da sbattergli del buon senso in testa. Credo che la realtà di cosa stesse tentando di ottenere lo ha colpito. Sai

che cosa mi ha detto?"

Artù scosse la testa.

"Ha detto che vedervi morto è stato come uccidere Ygraine una seconda volta."

Il suo petto si strinse, costretto dalle emozioni. Artù si morse il labbro inferiore.

"Artù, vostro padre vi ama tantissimo. La sua più grande debolezza è il suo continuare a tenersi stretto ad un passato che non riesce a dimenticare. Continua a permettergli di infestarlo e …" Gaius non finì la frase.

Artù si chiese quante volte Gaius avesse dovuto spiegare il comportamento di Uther, si chiese se Gaius tentasse di convincere se stesso del buono che aveva visto un tempo in Uther. Riusciva ancora a vederlo?

"IO non sarò spaventato dal passato," sentenziò Artù.

"E questo è il motivo per cui sarai un re migliore … ed un uomo, di quanto vostro padre non sarà mai."

Quando Artù si risvegliò, questa volta, era Morgana quella seduta sulla sedia accanto al suo letto.

"Morgana!" esclamò. "Stai bene."

"Perfavore, posso prendermi cura di me stessa meglio di te, apparentemente. Ti ritrovi sempre in queste situazioni dove Merlino ti deve riportare in vita, non è così?"

Disse scherzando Morgana, eppure aveva una piccola scintilla negli occhi.

"Mi piace finire le cose con l'ultimo respiro " sentenziò Artù. Morgana scosse la testa e roteò gli occhi divertita.

Tornò seria e lo studiò. "Mi hai preoccupato,stai sfiorando la morte troppo spesso, ultimamente."

"Lo so," disse Artù. Non aveva motivo di inventare scuse. Era la vita di un cavaliere, di un principe, e sarà anche la vita di un re.

"Ma avrò te a vegliare su di me, giusto?"

"Forse, oppure lascierò che la tua stupidità faccia il suo corso."

Artù sorrise, poi sospirò pesantemente. Doveva dirglielo.

"Morgana …" si allungò verso di lei. "Lo so, so che possiedi la magia."

Morgana ritrasse la mano prima che Artù potesse raggiungerla.

"Io non possiedo la magia. Ho intensi sogni ed incubi …."

Artù la osservò triste mentente. " L'ho percepita. Mi dispiace avrei dovuto dirtelo prima."

Morgana sbuffò seccata. " Come se importasse. State tenendo segreti anche voi. Sia tu che Merlino."

"IO non ho dovuto nasconderlo a lungo da Uther … " disse Artù . "Sei coraggiosa e …"

Morgana si alzò e si affacciò alla finestra. "Io non voglio essere coraggiosa!" guadò il cortile. "Voglio solo essere me stessa," bisbigliò sottovoce.

Artù si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se Morgana, e pesino Merlino, fossero stati costretti a nascondere la loro magia. Li avrebbe eventualmente distrutti? ( **NA: credevo che la preveggenza la possedesse solo tua sorella caro Artù ; D** )

Morgana si abbracciò, gli occhi che fissavano l'orizzonte. "Sarai re tra due settimane."

Artù non disse nulla.

Morgana si girò verso di lui ed Artù riuscì a notare come si sforzasse a contenere le lacrime. Morgana la dura, sempre a nascondere le sue vere emozioni dietro una maschera.

"E che cosa desideri da me?"

Questo Artù lo sapeva già. " Hai mai trovato un lord che desiderasse la tua mano in matrimonio?"

La faccia di Morgana si distorse dal disgusto.

"Fortunatamente no. " i suoi occhi brillarono pericolosamente.

"Bene, " rispose Artù. "Odierei dover rompere un fidanzamento. "

Gli occhi di Morgana si strinsero sospettosi.

"E nei tuoi riguardi, sarebbe carino avere una mente acuta nel consiglio. Se lo desiderassi."Un sorrisetto si formò nell'angolo.

"Consiglio?"

"Ti ho visto con Uther. Come hai detto prima, qualcuno deve fare ciò che è giusto e al diavolo le

conseguenze! Ho bisogno di quel tipo di consiglio."

"Posso farlo facilmente," scherzò Morgana.

"Lo so,"

Morgana incrociò le braccia. "Ho il presentimento che il ruolo di consigliere andrà a Merlino."

Artù non riuscì a fermare un sorriso al nome dell' amico.

"Pensavo di assegnargli la posizione di Stregone di Corte."

"Solo questo?"

Artù aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il suo tono suggeriva qualcos'altro.

Lei rise. "Siete entrambi delle teste dure, non è vero?"

Camminò sicura verso il letto. "Quando voi due ve ne accorgerete sappiate che sarò io a condurre la cerimonia."

"Cerimonia?" adesso sì che Artù era confuso. "Quando lo renderò parte della corte?"

"Parte di qualcos'altro."

Criptico. E vago. In qualche modo, aveva il sospetto che molte delle risposte che avrebbe ricevuto da Morgana, in futuro, sarebbero state criptiche e 'so tutto io'.

"Comunque … Merlino può aiutarti con la tua magia. So che gli piacerebbe farlo."

Lei sorrise nuovamente, " Piacerebbe anche a me." Morgana si risedette. "E per la mia posizione …",i suoi tratti visivi si fecero pensierosi.

"Hai mai sentito parlare della Grande Sacerdotessa dell' Antica Religione?"

Tutti gli incubi avuti da bambini gli tornarono in mente.

"Vagamente …" disse, insicuro.

Morgana lo guardò male. "Non quelle storie dell'orrore che la nostra balia ci raccontava."

Oh, siano lodati gli dèi. "Allora no."

Morgana sorrise maliziosa, " Cercherò informazioni migliori, ma penso sia la mia strada…"

Artù arricciò le labbra. "Grande Sacerdotessa Morgana. Suona bene."

Lei sorrise. "Hai veramente accettato la magia, vero?"

"Merito di Merlino." Rispose Artù.

"Ho visto la tua …" picchiettò le dita contro la sua corona d'alloro … oh dèi, la stava ancora indossando?

"Non mi è familiare."

"Non posso usate la magia come gli altri stregoni, la mia è qualcos'altro." Sentenziò Artù. Le dita si strinsero a pugno. Se fosse per lui, non avrebbe mai più utilizzato i suoi poteri.

Non voleva quell'abilità sulle persone. Se lo avessero scoperto, lo avrebbero temuto ancora di più. Diavolo, potrebbero persino non fidarsi più di lui.

Morgana ridacchiò. "Sembra che io non sono l'unica ad essere coraggiosa." Si alzò in piedi. " Ti faccio riposare."

Mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, si fermò e si girò guardarlo ancora una volta. "Artù, penso che la paura scomparirà se rimarrai fedele a te stesso."

Qualche giorno dopo Artù era fuori dalla stanza e camminava per le strade della città inferiore.

Si era lamentato di non aver bisogno di essere accompagnato da Leon e Kay, ma si erano rifiutati di lasciarlo visitare le persone da solo. Visto che Artù era morto li lasciò fare.

Non comprendendo perché fossero così iperprotettivi. I cavalieri non erano così persistenti riguardo a Uther.

Poi, finalmente, Artù realizzò che Uther non aveva mai lasciato il santuario della cittadella.

Artù si ritrovò ad aiutare diversi cittadini a ricostruire le case che erano state distrutte dai Southrons. Persino Leon e Kay si unirono.

Il suo corpo si stava ancora riprendendo dai recenti eventi e, in poco tempo, era distrutto dalla fatica, ma si rifiutò di tornare indietro e riposare. Il suo popolo aveva bisogno di lui.

Stava combattendo per martellare un chiodo quando una persona familiare lo affiancò.

"Cian!" esclamò Artù.

Il bambino sorrise, roteò la mano sul chiodo mormorando qualcosa, gli occhi brillarono d'oro ed il chiodo si infilò profondamente nel legno.

"Stai migliorando," osservò Artù.

"Voglio essere d'aiuto …" rispose il bambino, sconsolato. "Donna ha detto che devo continuare a tenere segreta la mia magia."

Artù strinse la spalla al bambino. "Ancora per poco. Ti prometto che non crescerai nella paura."

Cian toccò le foglie sulla corona di Artù.

"Questo è ciò che mio padre usava dire."

 _Ed io mi assicurerò che tua padre mantenga la sua promessa._

"Se vuoi aiutare, resta al mio fianco e potrai usare la tua magia liberamente," suggerì Artù.

Cian sorrise e dondolò sui talloni. "Sì."

Il bambino corse dietro ad Artù e lo aiutò in qualcos'altro.

Artù cominciò a realizzare come la magia aiutasse veramente a velocizzare le cose, e che le case erano più sicure. Aveva chiesto a Cian se conoscesse qualche incantesimo per rafforzarle. Non lo sapeva, ma era eccitato di scoprirlo per lui.

Cian ricordava ad Artù di un Merlino da giovane.

Dèi, gli mancava avere Merlino al suo fianco.

Era quasi il tramonto quando Artù si incamminò verso la cittadella.

Trovò Audrey che preparava la cena.

"Artù!" Esclamò. "Sono contenta di vederti guarito."

Trattenne un mugolio al forte abbraccio e lo restituì.

Lo sciolsero e Audrey prese tra le mani le guancie di Artù. "Ho sentito un pettegolezzo che devo preparare una grande festa in meno di una giornata."

"Hai sentito bene."

Lei sorrise apertamente. "Sono contenta."

Artù si guardò intorno. "Hai bisogno di una mano?"

"Le patate e le carote hanno bisogno di essere tagliate, se vuoi unirti. I miei aiutanti sono via in pausa nella città inferiore al momento."

Artù si mise subito al lavoro. Ascoltò Audrey chiacchierare sui suoi ragazzi, sui cavalieri ed i Southrons che aveva battuto con la sua padella. Suggerì che, magari, i cavalieri dovessero allenarsi su come combattere con utensili da cucina.

Artù non riuscì a capire se stesse scherzando o no.

Le sue preoccupazioni si calmarono e Artù fu in grado di pensare con chiarezza a cosa si sarebbe dovuto preparare.

Per prima cosa, doveva trovare i cavalieri vagabondi con cui aveva stretto amicizia durante la sua fuga. Leon aveva menzionato come gli avesse offerto delle camere nella stanza dei cavalieri. I cavalieri sedevano nel corridoio davanti alle loro camere, giocando a carte su piccoli tavoli o bevendo.

Trovò il tavolo di Gwaine e Percival e sentì l'ultima parte della loro conversazione:

"Che cosa è successo a quella bottiglia di rum che ho portato la notte scorsa?" chiese Percival.

"Eh, l'ho finita." Borbottò Gwaine.

"L'hai bevuta tutta? Perché?"

" È rum, va a male una volta aperto:"

Artù ridacchiò.

Gwaine e Percival sollevarono lo sguardo dal tavolo.

"Ah! È bello vederti camminare in giro, Principessa," disse Gwaine, alzando il boccale.

Percival strinse la mano ad Artù. " L'ultima cosa che abbiamo sentito è che eri ancora incosciente."

"Sto guarendo." Tirò su una sedia e si unì a loro. Stavano giocando con i dadi. Afferrò i cubi e li versò nella

tazza da gioco. "Come vi state ambientando?"

"Eh, abbiamo avuto qualche caloroso benvenuto e qualche no," rispose Gwaine.

"Questo cambierà una volta che tornerò per allenarli," disse Artù. "Avete dimostrato di essere degni."

Gwaine sorrise apertamente. " Non ci preoccupiamo delle opinioni delle pecore, amico."

Percival prese la tazza dalle mani di Artù e tirò i dadi sul tavolo. "Woo! Doppio!"

Gwaine si lamentò e allungò a Percival una sacca di monete.

Percival si girò verso Artù. "Girano dei pettegolezzi che il trono sarà presto tuo."

"Tra dieci giorni:" disse Artù. "Non sono sicuro di essere pronto."

"Fidati di me, amico." Sentenziò Gwaine, versando la sua birra in un altro boccale. La allungò ad Artù. "Sei più che pronto."

Artù prese un sorso. "Come vi sentite dopo che … ahem …" _dopo che i miei poteri vi hanno ucciso,_ " dopo cosa è accaduto nella sala del trono?"

"Un po' doloranti," disse Percival. " Lo siamo sempre dopo che l'adrenalina della battaglia scompare."

Artù sospirò. "La mia magia …."

"Non sei stato tu, " disse Percival. "Eri controllato."

"Questo non toglie che erano i miei poteri."

Gwaine abbassò il boccale. "Se non altro, amico, ci fa solo venire più voglia di seguirti. Hai dimostrato di non abusare dei tuoi poteri, un po' come Merlino."

Artù alzò il proprio boccale, così come Percival. "Brindiamo allora, al futuro," disse Artù.

"Alla prossima battaglia," aggiunse Gwaine.

"Alla Tavola Rotonda." Terminò Percival.

Scontrarono tra loro i boccali prima di bere alla goccia i contenuti.

Strano, come Artù fosse cresciuto con i nobili e avesse trovato una amicizia più profonda tra quelli che suo padre non avrebbe approvato.

I suoi pensieri cominciarono a vagare, pensò a come costruire la sua Tavola Rotonda a Camelot. Magari dovrebbe ampliare il consiglio.

Artù sbuffò a se stesso. Ci penserà tra due settimane. Riprese in mano i dadi ancora una vola e li scosse nella tazza. Stanotte, sarà solamente Artù e ruberà soldi ai suoi amici.

La luce della luna brillava sui contorni dei cristalli quando Merlino entrò nella Caverna dei Cristalli.

Aveva lasciato Eirian fuori, ora che l'unicorno non aveva più il corno, poteva essere scambiato per un normale cavallo bianco. Merlino poteva capire perché Artù amava cavalcare con lui. Eirian correva così veloce che sembrava come stesse volando.

Merlino forzò Eirian a rallentare durante i loro viaggi. Doveva organizzare i suoi pensieri. Doveva capire cosa fare in seguito. Artù doveva ancora svegliarsi quando Merlino era partito, eppure aveva un forte presentimento che Artù sarebbe stato bene. Sapeva che doveva fare questo.

Quando Artù si sarebbe svegliato, avrebbe cominciato il processo per diventare re. Merlino aveva origliato una conversazione tra Uther e Gaius.

Per qualche motivo, Merlino non aveva spazio nel suo cuore per perdonare Uther, o per provare empatia verso l'uomo.

Aveva ascoltato le confessioni uscire da Uther. Le botte e i colpi di frusta che Artù aveva subito, Merlino non aveva mai saputo che Uther aveva ordinato di flagellare Artù quando era tornato da Ealdor. Cinque colpi. A Merlino venne la pelle d'oca al sol pensiero. Ne aveva ricevuto uno, una volta, e non avrebbe più voluto rifare l'esperienza.

Ascoltò come Uther era solito punire Artù con i sotterranei quando era un bambino per avergli disubbidito, anche se le altre celle erano occupate da latri prigionieri...

Come aveva obbligato Artù a dare la caccia ad altri stregoni e utilizzatori di magia manipolando i sentimenti che Artù provava verso le persone.

Non c'era da stupirsi su come Artù era stato un tale bastardo.

Una maschera di arroganza era facile da indossare quando avevi così tanto dolore da nascondere. Faceva capire a Merlino Artù un po' meglio.

Merlino si era arrabbiato quando aveva scoperto che Uther aveva riacquisito la sanità mentale solamente dopo aver visto il corpo senza vita di Artù.

Sembra che la morte di Artù, o quasi morte, liberi sempre Uther dalla follia, eppure Uther non imparava mai nulla da essa.

Un cristallo punse la caviglia di Merlino e il mago fece un balzo indietro. Si chinò e cullò il cristallo a forma di cuore vicino al suo petto. Non sarebbe finito bene se avesse fatto cadere l'anima di Cornelius Sigan in questo momento.

"Hai fatto ritorno," la voce di Bruta echeggiò nella caverna.

Merlino alzò il cristallo che brillò di blu. "Ho portato un vecchio amico."

Lo spirito di Bruta si materializzò tea le file dei cristalli. "Cornelius Sigan." fissò tristemente all'anima nelle mani di Merlino. "I suoi poteri sulla magia l'hanno consumato."

"Ho pensato fosse meglio riportarlo qui." Le memorie tornarono violentemente alla mente di Merlino, insieme con un'ondata di sollievo e di lutto ancora fresco. "Artù ha sacrificato la sua vita per fermare Sigan. è fortunato di essere ancora vivo …"

Sembra che Merlino sia sempre vicino a perdere Artù. Per un uomo scelto da Albion per comandare, la terra non stava facendo un buon lavoro nel proteggerlo. Merlino sapeva che verrà il giorno in cui Artù morirà per davvero, e gli sembrava si stesse avvicinando.

"Continuo a perderlo, " disse Merlino.

Bruta sorrise rassicurante. "Non lo perderai mai. Anche se la sua vita termina in senso fisico, voi due sarete sempre legati insieme."

Merlino fissò Bruta, non credendo veramente alle sue parole.

"Horus non mi ha mai realmente abbandonato," disse Bruta.

Merlino inclinò la testa, ascoltando solo con un orecchio. Tutta questa follia degli ultimi tempi, Merlino sentiva come se la morte di Artù lo avesse rotto. Sì, Eirian l'ha riportato indietro …

Udì a malapena Bruta quando gli ordinò di poggiare l'anima di Sigan nel mucchio di cristalli. Merlino guardò vagamente quando il cristallo a forma di cuore fu assorbito nella terra.

Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era il corpo di Artù senza vita.

Tutto quello che ricordava erano i momenti in cui credette di aver perso Artù, le 'quasi morti'.

Nel profondo del suo cuore, Merlino sapeva che avrebbe vissuto oltre Artù. Quanto a lungo … questo lo spaventava perché non poteva vivere un secondo senza Artù. Un mondo senza Artù. Quello era l'inferno per Merlino.

Bruta lo guardò con comprensione. "Artù prova lo stesso verso di te," indicò a Merlino di

avvicinarsi."Vieni."

Merlino lo approcciò e Bruta fece un passo indietro per rilevare un grande cristallo che spuntava dal terreno, coperto de una luce d'orata.

"Tutti gli uomini hanno il proprio destino," gli disse Bruta. "La verità che tutti dimenticano è che è sempre in mutamento …"

Merlino fissò profondamente il cristallo, ricordando come quello rosso che aveva toccato l'ultima volta gli aveva rivelato cose che Merlino desiderava non aver mai visto. Il suo sguardo era fisso mentre era affascinato dall'oro. Si allungò con le dita.

"Da forma il tuo destino, Emrys," lo incitò.

Le dita di Merlino toccarono il cristallo. Una scossa elettrica gli risalì lungo il braccio mentre oro gli riempì gli occhi nella visione.

Un giardino florido decorava il cortile di Camelot, la luce luccicava sul brillante verde delle foglie. Il giallo,rosa e rosso dei fiori luccicava di un'aura propria. Una calorosa risata riempì le orecchie di Merlino … era Artù. La visione condusse Merlino attraverso il labirinto del giardino fino alla vista di se stesso e Artù.

La testa di Artù era tirata indietro dalla risata. Nonostante la traiettoria, la corona riusciva a restare sulla sua tempia. Un bianco mantello era poggiato sulle sue spalle. Artù, circondò un braccio intorno al collo di Merlino - visione e gli schiaffeggiò il petto.

La visione di Merlino era vestito come un nobile, una tunica rossa sopra i suoi pantaloni marroni. Una bianca sciarpa avvolta attorno al collo, il sigillo della Casata di Pendragon cucita sul bordo …. Affiancata da un falco.

Merlino guardò se stesso sorridere ad Artù, un rossore che gli colorava le guancie.

Per la prima volta, Merlino notò che la pelle di Artù brillava come il giardino intorno a loro, che gli scoiattoli

e gli uccelli tendevano a raccogliersi sugli alberi vicino ad Artù.

Artù abbassò il braccio e tornò improvvisamente serio.

Una farfalla blu volò da dietro il Merlino ben vestito, posò sul palmo aperto di Artù un anello simile a quello che Artù indossava sul suo anulare, un nodo dell'infinito era incastonato nell' argento.

Merlino guardò mentre il suo sguardo saettò stupito su Artù, prima che Artù potesse dire qualcosa, la visione di Merlino annuì con i capi e un grosso sorriso. "Sì, babbeo. Sì!"

L'oro gli coprì la visione, cancellando il momento.

Merlino vide Camelot, il regno era cresciuto. File e file di cavalieri di Camelot erano stazionati e pronti ad allenarsi. Osservò alcuni cavalieri stregoni esercitarsi con degli incantesimi.

Un lampo e vide Morgana, nel suo vestito viola, ridere mentre creava una sfera gialla di luce nelle sue mani, con il Merlino vestito da nobile seduto al suo fianco.

Un altro lampo e Merlino vide Kilgharrah, dormire sulla collina vicino a Camelot. Vicino a lui Eirian dormiva profondamente.

Merlino e Artù erano sdraiati vicini alla base della collina, indicandosi a vicenda le stelle.

Sembravano così indisturbati. Avevano veramente raggiunto la pace? Non solo per Albion, ma per loro stessi?

"Tanto a lungo ti aggrappi alla speranza, tanto a lungo ci credi, puoi creare il destino che tu vuoi," echeggiò la voce di Bruta nella sua testa.

Merlino batté le palpebre ed era tornato nella Caverna dei Cristalli, solo.

Sorrise dolcemente.

Bruta aveva ragione. Se Merlino si fosse concentrato sulla paura di Artù morente, se si fosse aggrappato alla paura di perdere Artù prima che potessero creare il cuore del loro destino, allora il loro destino non sarebbe mai accaduto. Preferiva credere alla speranza.

Preferiva credere nel suo luminoso futuro con Artù. L'anello … che cosa significava? Il suo cuore batteva contro lo sterno.

Mentre usciva dalla caverna, Merlino trovò Kilgharrah aspettarlo, invece di Eirian.

"Ho mandato indietro l'unicorno a Camelot," gli disse il drago.

"Come sta la ferita?" chiese Merlino.

"Guarita, e la mia forza è ritornata. Più io volo, più giovane mi sento, più me stesso." Disse Kilgharrah.

"Libertà. Non avrei mai pensato di vedere questo giorno."

Merlino sorrise. "Sono contento per te:"

"Ho sentito bisbigli da Albion, Artù sarà incoronato Re di Camelot. Il suo regno sta per cominciare."

"Albion l'ha incoronato," sentenziò Merlino." È più di quanto hai sognato."

"Non esagerare, giovane incantatore. Artù deve ancora essere incoronato:"

Merlino gelò. Albion aveva incoronato Artù, questo è vero, ma non aveva mai avuto una cerimonia per annunciare ufficialmente se stesso come il Governatore di Albion. Merlino sapeva che Artù non poteva andare in giro annunCiandosi come tale. Sapeva che era un' incoronazione di maggior importanza che quella di Camelot. Una che aveva bisogno della magia … pensò alla visione appena ricevuta, entrambe luce e oscurità.

"Kilgharrah …." Un' idea si stava lentamente formando. " Puoi portarmi dai Druidi?"

Kilgharrah inclinò la testa, curioso. "I Druidi? Merlino, per quanto io spero di riportare la magia indietro nella terra, loro non si fidano di Artù. I suoi atti malevoli contro di loro, anche se ordinati da suo padre, sono ancora freschi nelle loro menti. È stato fortunato quando incontrò con il principale capo, quando riportò indietro Mordred."

Merlino annuì. " lo so. Ci vorrà del tempo per ricostruire la fiducia. Ma …:" fissò forte Kilgharrah, il suo stomaco non approvava già questo. " Artù deve essere il primo a fare ammenda."

"Prima che Artù diventi re, deve affrontare i suoi demoni. Questo deve essere la sua prova finale."

Kilgharrah approvava.

"Non voglio costringerlo a questo …" rifletté Merlino.

"Lo capisco. Entrambi conosciamo la sua vera natura. Non tutti la vedono, ci vorrà del tempo per tutti gli utilizzatori di magia per vedere Artù come alleato, per separarlo da suo padre." Disse Kilgharrah.

"Anche se è magico, possono essere restii quando lo scopriranno. I druidi sono persone pacifiche, Merlino, ma sono umani che talvolta permettono alle loro emozioni di offuscare il loro giudizio."

Merlino ricordava lo sguardo tenebroso negli occhi di Artù quando Tristano e la compagnia rammentarono come Artù guidò i suoi uomini a razziare un villaggio druido. Quanti sensi di colpa e lutto ha Artù impilato da tutte le vite che ha preso? Ricordava il pentimento che Artù provò nell'uccidere Peter, il padre di Cian.

Popolo pacifico potranno anche essere i druidi, come potevi perdonare l'uomo che ha dato una mano nell'uccidere il tuo popolo? Come potevi seguire un regnante che ti ha dato la caccia in passato? Le scusa non avrebbero salvato Artù. Merlino sapeva che se i druidi scoprissero che Artù usava la magia, se scoprissero la verità dietro la magia di Artù, non crederebbero che Artù fosse asceso al potere da solo. Lo vedrebbero come se Artù ne avesse abusato.

Che cosa poteva fare?

"Giovane incantatore," disse Kilgharrah. " Riprendi il controllo di quei vorticosi pensieri. Un tempo hai dichiarato che avresti dato una mano nell'uccidere Artù …"

Merlino arrossì al ricordo. Aveva odiato Artù per un mese intero prima di abituarsi.

"Come ha fatto il giovane Pendragon a cambiare la tua prospettiva di lui?" lo pressò Kilgharrah.

" _Lo so che sono solo un servo e la mia parola non conta nulla. Ma non vi mentirei."_

" _Voglio che tu mi giuri che ciò che mi stai dicendo è vero."_

" _Giurò che lo è."_

" _Allora ti credo."_

"Quando mi ha trattato per la prima volta come eguale," ricordò Merlino." È così che Artù mi ha convinto. Kilgharrah portami da loro."

Kilgharrah gli fece un gesto con la testa. "Salta in groppa, giovane incantatore. Ma non abituarti a quest'arrangiamento, non sarò usato sempre come trasporto."

In qualche modo, quando Merlino si collocò tra le scale della schiena del drago, sapeva che Kilgharrah stava mentendo.

Kilgharrah lasciò Merlino a qualche acro di distanza dal uno dei villaggi dei druidi. Disse a Merlino che il principale capo, Iseldir, dei Druidi risiedeva in questo clan.

Merlino si strofinò e ci soffiò sopra. Non faceva freddo, era solo un gesto che faceva per calmare i suoi nervi. Apparentemente, era conosciuto ai druidi con il suo nome magico, Emrys.

Avevano a lungo atteso il suo ritorno.

Merlino abbassò le mani e le pulì sui pantaloni. Perché era così nervoso? Poteva affrontare banditi e stregoni senza battere ciglio, eppure questo … non era bravo con le parole. In questo momento non poteva essere Merlino. Doveva essere Emrys, lo stregone…

 _Lo stregone di Re Artù._

In qualche modo, quel pensiero gli rilasciò i nervi. Questo era per Artù e per il futuro che avrebbero costruito insieme.

Camminò avanti, seguendo le indicazioni che kigharrah gli aveva lasciato. Si addentrò nella foresta, la massa di foglie che cresceva su rami degli alberi che lo sovrastavano. Ombre danzavano su di lui. Udì il dolce suono di un ruscello quando una voce familiare di un bambino gli rimbombò in testa.

" _Emrys!"_

Mordred.

Merlino inciampò indietro quando il bambino dagli occhi blu e capelli castani spuntò fuori dai cespugli.

Invece che scontrarsi su Merlino per un abbraccio come si era aspettato, Mordred s'interruppe un piede di distanza da Merlino. Sorrise dolcemente.

" _Sei tornato,"_ disse Mordred.

Merlino tentò di non sussultare. Non era ancora abituato alle conversazioni telepatiche, e la voce di Mordred era molto alta nella sua testa. Sorrise, ancora incerto se stesse o no parlando con il futuro assassino di Artù.

" È bello vederti," disse Merlino. "Morgana sente la tua mancanza."

" _Manca anche a me,"_ rispose Mordred.

Una figura si avvicinò da dietro Merlino, un uomo alto con capelli d'argento lunghi fino alle spalle.

Indossava un mantello blu - verde, il cappuccio oltre la sua testa. Anni e anni di saggezza brillavano negli occhi dell'uomo.

"Emrys. Ho aspettato a lungo per il giorno in cui mi saresti venuto a cercare. È bello incontrarti finalmente di persona."

Merlino incerto davanti alla formalità, allungò una mano. "Chiamami Merlino … non sono ancora abituato a questo Emrys …"

L'uomo sorrise sapiente. "Lo sarai al momento giusto, Merlino." Strinse la mano di Merlino. " Io sono Iseldir, ma sono sicuro tu lo sappia già." Si raddrizzò e mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Mordred."Dimmi, per quale motivo sei venuto?"

"Artù Pendragon. Sarà incoronato Re di Camelot tra una settimana."

Le sopracciglia di Iseldir si corrugarono. "Sarà già Re? È prima del tempo le profezie hanno predetto."

Merlino ricordò le parole di Bruta. " Tutti gli uomini manipolano il proprio destino, è sempre in cambiamento."

Iseldir ridacchiò. " Tu sei saggio. Perché stai offrendo a me questa informazione?"

"Sono venuto a cercare il tuo supporto e chiedere della tua lealtà verso Artù." Disse Merlino. " E di uscire dall' ombra." Tenne le spalle indietro quando disse questo e rimase dritto e imponente.

Mormorii crebbero tra gli alberi.

"Noi non ci fideremo di un Pendragon."

Merlino s'irrigidì.

Sei druidi, tre uomini e tre donne, più anziani che cinquant'anni, camminarono avanti.

Una donna, la faccia decorata da pesanti rughe, abbaiò. "Mio figlia era tra quelli che Artù e i suoi _cavalieri_ uccisero quel giorno. Ha massacrato degli innocenti, ha distrutto molte delle nostre persone, dato la caccia e giustiziato gli utilizzatori di magia."

Merlino scosse la testa. " Quello è stata opera di Uther, non di Artù. Artù non è Uther."

"No," disse un uomo con una barba bianca e nera. " È peggiore. Uther è malvagio, ma non c'è nulla di peggiore di un uomo che segue gli ordini di un folle, che obbedisce senza domande e senza morali. Uther avrà dato l'ordine, ma Artù è stato l'uomo a eseguirlo."

Merlino scosse il capo. "No. Fidati di me. Artù non ha obbedito senza domande. Io la pensavo una volta come te. Ho vissuto nel cuore di Camelot dallo scorso anno, ho vissuto con il timore di essere catturato come stregone, ed ho visto la vera natura di Artù …"

"Ti ha manipolato, ti ha trasformato nel suo burattino," ringhiò un anziano uomo.

Iseldir sospirò, eppure i suoi tratti rimasero stoici. Merlino poteva vedere la pesante stanchezza negli occhi dell'uomo questa era sicuramente una conversazione avuta molte altre volte con la stessa conclusione: non si doveva fidare di Artù. Merlino sapeva di stare trattando con il consiglio dei druidi.

"Vi ho detto, Artù Pendragon non deve essere incoronato." Disse un altro uomo. "Avremmo dovuto sbarazzarci di lui anni fa."

"Questo non è il nostro metodo. Noi ambiamo alla pace, non risolveremo la nostra posizione con la violenza e l'odio." Rispose l'uomo con la barba.

"Pace? Ci nascondiamo come codardi per preservare il restante del nostro popolo mentre ci danno la caccia come animali."

"Basta!" urlò Iseldir. "Lasciaci ascoltare cosa Emrys ha da dire." Indicò a Merlino di proseguire.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per convincerli? Merlino poteva sprecare tutto il giorno e la notte con parole per cercare di spostarli. "Artù è il Re del Passato e del Futuro …"

"Ha!" abbaiò uno degli uomini del consiglio.

Iseldir lanciò un' occhiataccia alla sua sinistra.

Merlino provò con una tattica differente. "Artù vuole arrivare esattamente dove volete voi e il vostro popolo. Ricerca la pace."

Speranza illuminò gli occhi di Iseldir, ma gli altri non erano così facilmente convincibili.

Mordred sorrise apertamente a quell'affermazione.

"Sogna di unire la terra sotto uno stendardo di pace, sogna di ricostruire Camelot in un regno fiorente. È stanco di tutto il sangue versato come voi." Merlino fece un respiro profondo. " Sa che sono uno stregone dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati ed ha mantenuto il segreto. "

"Per i suoi scopi personali." Mormorò l'uomo barbuto.

Iseldir si massaggiò una tempia.

Le parole di Merlino non li stavano raggiungendo. " Lasciate che Artù vi dimostri che è realmente. Lasciategli provare che le mie parole sono la verità."

Merlino ebbe improvvisamente l'impressione che stesse giocando con la vita di Artù. Stava facendo la giusta scelta? Aveva Artù veramente bisogno del supporto dei druidi in questo momento? Poteva riottenere la fiducia durante il suo regno. Perché Merlino stava insistendo così tanto?

L'incidente con Sigan lo spaventava più di quanto pensasse. Uno stregone fissato con la vendetta.

Garantito che erano migliaia di anni di vendetta, ma servì a ricordare a Merlino che molti stregoni avevano un debito con Artù.

Artù era fortunato di essere vivo.

Nonostante tutti i poteri che Merlino possedeva, non poteva proteggere Artù per sempre.

Ed era stufo di vedere come tutti identificavano Artù per qualcuno che non era.

"Lasciate che risponda per i suoi crimini." Disse il barbuto.

Ci furono mormorii di condivisione.

Per qualche ragione un piccolo sorriso crebbe sul volto di Iseldir. "Il Cammino del Pentimento," dichiarò.

A Merlino non piaceva il suono di quello. Che cosa aveva accettato di far fare ad Artù?

"Lo porterò," disse Merlino, " Per mezzanotte."

Le sopracciglia di Iseldir si alzarono. "Siamo distanti tre giorni da Camelot."

Merlino ghignò. " Ho rapidi mezzi di trasporto."

Un drago e un unicorno.

Era passata la mezzanotte da un paio di ore quando Artù tornò nelle sue stanze. Non era ubriaco, ma aveva bevuto abbastanza da sentire l'effetto inibitorio dell'alcol. Le sue guancie stavano cominciando a scaldarsi, e sapeva che doveva prenderla comoda. Se Artù avesse continuato a bere, non sarebbe più in grado di fermarsi.

Si lasciò cadere ai piedi del letto e si strofinò la spalla dove la Bestia Errante lo aveva morso. La ferita era guarita completamente, eppure era dolorante di tanto in tanto. L' incidente sembrava essere accaduto anni fa.

Era solo passati due mesi da allora?

Artù sentì come fosse cresciuto anni. Si sentiva vecchio, alla fine dei suoi anni, non il giovane principe all'inizio della sua vita. Che cos'era cambiato?

 _Io lo sono._ Artù non si nascondeva più dietro un velo d'ignoranza.

"Artù …"

Artù alzò lo sguardo dal letto e vide Merlino aspettarlo sull' uscio.

"Merlino …" si alzò in piedi e lo fissò. La sua mente congelata e le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. C'era così tanto che voleva dire … eppure Artù non aveva idea di cosa volesse parlare.

"Sei sveglio," disse Merlino, la voce ricolma di emozioni. " Io …"

Artù camminò avanti e lo strinse in un abbraccio. "Tu sei … tu non sei …"

"No," disse Merlino, le braccia avvolte attorno ad Artù. " Mi hai salvato da quello, tu babbeo."

"Idiota. Che cosa ti aspettavi io facessi?" chiese Artù mentre scioglievano l'abbraccio.

Il sollievo riempì le vene di Artù. Merlino stava veramente bene.

Merlino schiaffeggiò il braccio di Artù.

Artù spalancò gli occhi e si strinse la spalla giocosamente. " E questo per cos'era?"

"Tu che continui a giocare d'azzardo con la morte."

Artù si sentì precipitare. Si chiese quante volte Merlino gli aveva salvato la vita per un soffio. Pensò a quando aveva creduto di aver perso Merlino alle Ombre. Ricordò cosa fosse la sua peggiore paura: lasciare indietro Merlino

"Mi dispiace," disse Artù. " tutto quello cui potevo pensare era … " _assicurarmi la tua salvezza era la priorità numero uno. Tutto il resto non aveva importanza._

Merlino sospirò. " Non sapevo tu saresti andato a questi livelli nei miei confronti. Penso che mi spaventi di più."

Proprio dopo essersi incontrati, erano così pronti a sacrificare la vita dell'altro. Non avrebbero nemmeno esitato. Non si erano mai interrogati su ciò.

Merlino si rigirò tra loro le mani e diede le spalle ad Artù.

Le sopracciglia si Artù si corrugarono. Merlino stava nascondendo qualcosa. "Cosa c'è Merlino? Dove sei andato?"

"Ho portato l'anima di Sigan in un luogo sicuro dove non avrebbe potuto fare altri danni …"

"Grazie per esserti occupato di questo, Merlino."

Il corpo di Merlino era rigido.

" _Merlino_ ," trascinò Artù. "Sputa il rospo."

"Ho trovato i Druidi."

Questa volta, Artù s'irrigidì.

Merlino si girò lentamente. " Avrai bisogno del loro supporto, Artù, se stai pianificando di legalizzare la magia. Non tutti gli utilizzatori di magia sono druidi, ma loro rappresentano la comunità della magia nell'intero."

Artù inghiottì il grosso groppo in gola. "Come posso chiedere il loro supporto quando … " _ho macellato le loro persone?_

Merlino fece una smorfia. " Offriranno il loro supporto se dimostrerai che sei degno di loro, attraverso una prova."

Artù scosse la testa. "Hanno veramente promesso questo?"

Merlino giocherellò con le mani ancora di più. " Non esattamente …"

Artù sbuffò. " Non ho nulla da dimostrare." Dondolò un dito davanti a Merlino. " Non possono giudicare la mia abilità." Artù si girò e marciò verso la finestra. Appoggiò i palmi contro il cornicione superiore e fissò fuori il cortile.

Perché doveva continuare a dimostrare se stesso verso tutti?

"No," rispose Merlino. "Non hai nulla da dimostrare." La sua voce era seria, e Artù diede una rapida occhiata indietro.

La postura di Merlino cambiò. La sua schiene era dritta e c'era uno strano scintillio negli occhi. "Tu mi hai detto una volta che volevi unire Albion e tutti i regni sotto uno stendardo di pace. Non puoi aspettarti di sedere nel tuo castello e farlo comparire per magia. "

Artù batté le palpebre stupito a Merlino.

"I Druidi sono il tuo popolo. So delle tue azioni passare contro di loro, e so che ne sei pentito e so che vuoi scordartene, ma non puoi scappare dal passato in questo modo. Se vuoi la pace, devi confrontarti con esso. Sarai un Re più forte per questo."

In quel momento, Artù colse il primo barlume di un momento tra un Re e un Consigliere.

Merlino non era cambiato. Aveva finalmente rivelato la saggezza che aveva tenuto dentro per tutto il tempo.

Merlino allungò la mano e la strinse sulla spalla di Artù, i tratti comprensivi. "Vorrei poter trovare un modo differente …"

Consigliere. . E amico. No, non amico. Qualcosa di più.

Artù fece un profondo sospiro. "Hai ragione ,Merlino. Come sempre."

"Sta cominciando a piacermi sentire questo."

"Non esagerare," stressò Artù.

Un sorrisetto storto riempì il viso di Merlino.

Artù appoggiò la mano su quella di Merlino, ancora adagiata sulla sua spalla. "Che cosa devo fare?" chiese.

 _Il cammino del Pentimento._

L'intero percorso compiuto su Eirian non gli calmò il pessimo presentimento che spingeva sullo stomaco ad Artù.

Merlino gli volava sopra su Kilgharrah e Artù era contento della solitudine e della silenziosa compagnia dell'unicorno.

Il chiacchierio di Merlino, in questo caso, avrebbe peggiorato i nervi di Artù. Sapeva che Merlino aveva ragione. Era solo … perché doveva farlo adesso? Artù non era affatto pronto ad affrontare il passato. Non era affatto vicino a essere preparato per diventare re.

Lui, durante la cavalcata, lanciò la corona di alloro nel vento. Pregò Albion di non incoronarlo ancora. Non poteva affrontare questi druidi rivelando che aveva la magia, rivelando che Albion lo aveva scelto come egnante. Aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stato un grave insulto, a questo punto.

Fortunatamente, la corona non tornò più.

La sua testa sembrava spoglia senza di essa, anche con il vento che gli frustava i capelli.

Eirian corse veloce, mantenne il passo con il Grande Drago sopra di lui, forse anche più veloce.

Artù chiuse gli occhi e si perse nel momento. Pensò a sua madre e pregò a lei. _Ti chiedo di concedermi la tua forza, Madre, perche temo che qualsiasi cosa i Druidi mi chiedano, mi distruggerà._

C'era un motivo per cui Artù voleva prologare questo il più a lungo possibile. Non voleva neanche ammettere di essere stata quella persona. Il buon soldatino di suo padre, e il malvagio principe per i Druidi.

Voleva soltanto guardare al futuro, guardare alle buone cose che poteva fare, vedere la cieca e immobile

fiducia nei sorrisetti e sguardi di Merlino, voleva essere il tipo di re buono e forte.

Eppure Merlino aveva ragione.

Come poteva Artù continuare in avanti quando era ancora incatenato al passato? Doveva affrontarlo. Doveva fare ammenda.

Eirian rallentò davanti allo spiazzo. Qualche momento dopo kigharrah atterrò accanto a lui dolcemente.

Merlino saltò giù dalla schiena di Artù.

Era il momento.

Artù strofinò il fianco di Eirian e la criniera. "Grazie per avermi riportato in vita," bisbigliò Artù. "Ma temo sia stato tutto per nulla."

Eirian nitrì e Artù ebbe la sensazione che stesse ridendo di lui. Bene, felice di sapere che qualcuno aveva un senso dell'umorismo.

Scese da Eirian e saltò a terra.

Merlino lo approcciò, esitante e nervoso. "Pronto?"

"No, ma non lo sarò mai," confessò Artù.

"La tua corona …" cominciò Merlino.

"Non posso affrontarli come un capo … io …" Artù non sapeva cos' altro dire.

Merlino annuì. Offrì un sorriso di rassicurazione e incrociò le dita con quelle di Artù.

Un forte senso di prottetività e fiducia crebbe in Artù. La scintilla della loro magica connessione. " Non sei solo, Artù."

Artù ritornò il sorriso.

Merlino guidò Artù attraverso il fitto bosco, la luna piene alta nel cielo, una spirale di verde e viola girava tra le stelle.

Un uomo li approcciò, il cappuccio oltre la sua testa. Artù riconobbe immediatamente l'uomo a cui aveva riconsegnato Mordred.

"Iseldir," salutò Artù. Inclinò il capo in gesto di rispetto.

Un lampo di sorpresa riempì Artù proveniente da Merlino.

Lo sguardo di Iseldir si soffermò sulle loro mani incrociate, eppure non disse nulla. "Siete giusto in tempo. Una delle mie sentinelle mi ha riferito che siete arrivati su un drago e un unicorno?"

"Amici nostri," rispose Artù. "Se i tuoi uomini sfiorano n capello …"

Gli occhi di Merlino si spalancarono, orripilato che Artù avesse già cominciato con le minacce.

Iseldir, invece, sorrise divertito. "Un Pendragon preoccupato della salute di una creatura magica. Magari Merlino aveva ragione. Tu sei cambiato."

"Ma vuoi che io lo dimostri," sbottò Artù.

Diavolo, la sua paura stava comparendo. Sembrava sempre diventare arrabbiato quando era spaventato.

Inalò un profondo sorriso e strinse la mano a Merlino.

Merlino ricambiò la stretta. _Andrà tutto bene, Artù,_ sentì.

"Tristemente. Abbiamo preparato l'incantesimo, sfortunatamente …" indicò Merlino. " Non puoi venire con lui."

"Io non lascerò Artù." Disse Merlino.

"Non lo farai," lo rassicurò Iseldir. "Lo guarderai dai bordi insieme con gli altri."

Oh, fantastico. La sua miseria era un grande spettacolo per gli altri. Perfetto.

"Mordred;" disse Iseldir mentre faceva un passo di lato.

Artù diede un cenno con la testa al bambino che aveva aiutato a salvare.

Mordred gli sorrise apertamente, ricordandogli di Cian. "Vieni, Emrys. TI mostro dove starai:"

Merlino strinse ancora una volta la mano ad Artù. " Veglierò su di te." Lo rassicurò.

 _Lo so._ La connessione magica scomparì quando le dita di Merlino rilasciarono le sue.

Il cuore di Artù cominciò a battere più forte. La sua bocca si seccò. "Che cosa devo fare?"

Iseldir abbassò la testa così che il cappuccio impedisse ai raggi di luna dall' illuminargli il volto.

"Nella nostra cultura, noi non crediamo in dure punizioni, come 'occhio per occhio' come il

resto di Camelot. Noi faremo un incantesimo, il perpetrato dovrà pagare per i suoi crimini."

 _Io non sono quella persona …_ voleva controbattere Artù. Invece annuì, mostrando a Iseldir che stava ascoltando.

"Seguimi," lo incitò Iseldir.

Camminarono attraverso la fitta unione di spessi tronchi di albero, la luce della luna si rifletteva in più punti del pavimento del bosco. Si avvicinarono al bordo dello spiazzo.

Un piccolo clan di druidi erano allineati sul bordo, qualcuno portava delle torce. Merlino era in piedi davanti a tutti insieme a Mordred, e qualche druido anziano e con le facce scure. Dovevano essere membri del consiglio. Quelli che diedero ad Artù il minimo sguardo, era pieno di odio, dolore e rabbia. Artù sapeva di meritarselo. I druidi possono anche essere un popolo pacifico ma non significava perdonassero facilmente gli altri.

Dall'altra parte dello spiazzo si trovava un alto albero, il tronco il più spesso di Artù avesse mai visto.

Iseldir si allungò verso di lui." Tutto quello che devi fare è camminare fino a quel tronco e tornare indietro."

La fronte di Artù si corrugò. "Tutto qui?"

"Il Cammino del Pentimento. Una volta che inizia a camminare, l'incantesimo rivelerà gli spiriti delle tue vittime."

Ah, diavolo. Artù tentò di non tradire le sue emozioni mantenendo intatta la sua maschera. Stava tremando. "Io … io . ho capito."

Colse lo sguardo di Merlino, e bastò quello, lo sguardo che Merlino diede ad Artù gli disse che credeva in lui.

Artù inalò profondamente. Poteva farcela. Avrebbe affrontato il passato.

"La prova comincerà quando sarai pronto, ricorda fino al tronco e indietro." Gli ricordò Iseldir. Camminò indietro fino a unirsi a Merlino in prima fila.

Il gruppo do druidi fissavano avanti, adesso, non guardavano nemmeno ad Artù. Prendevano questo incantesimo, questo test seriamente.

 _Cedimi la tua forza, Madre. E che la terra di Albion vegli su Merlino._ Sapeva che se qualcosa fosse andata storto, Merlino avrebbe tentato di intervenire in suo aiuto.

Strinse le dita in un pugno. Adesso o mai più.

Fece un passo avanti. Un tremolio si spanse nell'aria come nell'acqua. Uno per uno, tutti quelli che aveva ucciso o aveva aiutato a farlo si mostrò. Lo spazio era pieno, tranne che per un singolo corridoio davanti ad Artù che conduceva all'albero.

Solo fino lì e a tornare.

Artù camminò avanti. Provò a non guardare alle sue vittime, fissò l'albero. Un passo avanti all'altro. Poteva farlo. Prestò sarà tutto finito.

Dei bambini corsero davanti al percorso e fissarono ad Artù, il sangue colava dalle loro facce da una ferita da spada sopra le loro teste.

Aspettò. Perché non dicevano nulla?

Poi vide la sua vittima più recente: Peter.

Interruppe il suo cammino. Era a metà percorso.

Artù fissò Peter, l'uomo che aveva ucciso per impedire a Uther di uccidere i suoi figli. Peter lo aveva perdonato.

Artù guardò in faccia ogni singola vittima, una per volta. Così tanti ricordava, così tanti continuavano a infestare i suoi sogni. Eppure c'erano tanti che non ricordava.

Il Cammino del Pentimento. Come poteva Artù pagare per i suoi crimini soltanto camminando da lì e indietro?

Poteva non essere più quella persona … ma un tempo aveva fatto questo.

Artù alzò in alto le mani, in gesto di resa. Poi s'inginocchiò. Pensò di aver sentito dei sussulti sorpresi dietro di lui. Non poteva camminare lontano da questo. Doveva fare la propria ammenda. Non poteva fare ciò che Iseldir gli aveva detto.

"Sono responsabile per quello che vi è accaduto. E per la violenza che è stata utilizzata in confronto alle vostre morti. Il vostro sangue …." Artù tremò scosso da brividi, le emozioni sotterrate che uscivano in superficie. " Il vostro sangue è sulle mie mani."

Si guardò intorno, circondato dalle sue vittime che lo osservavano senza dire niente.

"Non c'è giustificazione per quello che ho fatto. Ne ho create così tante per aiutarmi a dormire la notte. Ero giovano, senza esperienza, e disperato di dare prova di me davanti a mio padre. Pensavo stessi salvando altri." La voce di Artù si ruppe." Nulla può giustificare ciò che ho fatto. Posso ancora sentire le grida di molti di voi …" il suo corpo tremò più violentemente. " Sono infestato da ciò che ho fatto. Nulla che _mai_ farò risolverà le mostruosità che ho commesso." Le lacrime scivolarono dagli occhi e un paio di singhiozzi gli sfuggirono dalle labbra. Si raddrizzò. C'era una cosa che aveva imparato da questa esperienza.

"Vi prometto, quando sarò re, farò di tutto per evitare che qualunque di questi gli orrori ricapitino nuovamente. I druidi, tutti gli utilizzatori di magia, saranno trattati con il rispetto che meritano. Vi do la mia parola. Io … sono terribilmente dispiaciuto per quello che è accaduto a tutti … io …."

Le parole lo lasciarono e rimase lì, sulle ginocchia, le braccia ancora alzate, tremanti.

Gli spiriti si avvicinarono, allungando una mano. Artù voleva chiudere gli occhi, ma non stava per abbandonarsi alle sue debolezze. Avrebbe accettato la usa punizione. Il suo respiro si velocizzò mentre aspettava la sua morte.

Le mani si posarono tutte intorno a lui, toccandolo sulla testa, collo, spalle.

Tutte le voci rimbombarono in un unico grande bisbiglio: " Io ti perdono."

Un peso si sollevò dal cuore di Artù. Una luce bluastra lo accecò e sentì delle mani sollevarlo in piedi.

Braccia si strinsero attorno a lui. Come la luce scompariva, gli spiriti se ne andarono, tranne uno.

La donna sciolse l'abbraccio, i suoi biondi capelli raccolti un uno sciolto chignon. Appariva essere un paio di anni più vecchia di lui. Guardò fisso quegli occhi blu ricolmi d'amore. Seppe istantaneamente che fosse quella donna.

"Madre …." Disse con voce rotta.

Le gli cinse delicatamente il volto tra le mani. "Figlio mio."

"Sono così dispiaciuto."

"Oh, non hai nulla per cui scusarti." Disse Ygraine. Abbassò le mani fino alle spalle.

"Sei morta così io potessi vivere …"

"Posso non aver avuto scelta riguardo alla tua nascita, ma vegliare su te, osservarti crescere nell'uomo che sei, avrei dato la mia vita consapevolmente."

La gola dia Artù si costrinse. Come poteva dire ciò?

I suoi occhi brillarono. "Troverai molte persone volenterose a dare la vita per la tua, Artù."

Pensò a Merlino, "Lo so."

"L'amore ci porta a fare azioni folli. Non dimenticarlo mai. Tuo padre …"

Artù s'irrigidì al menzionare Uther.

"Mi amava, tanto quanto ama te. Non tutti possono essere così forti da cambiare come tu hai fatto, Artù. Sii gentile, sii comprensivo. Potranno passare anni prima che accetti ciò che desideri fare nel tuo regno."

Le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi. Le emozioni tornarono in superficie.

"Riguardo al tuo angelo guardiano," disse con tono di voce canzonatorio." Io approvo. È decisamente tuo eguale. Voi siete due facce della stessa medaglia."

Artù ridacchiò. "Non sei la prima a dirci questo."

Lo abbracciò un'altra volta. " Ti amo, Artù. L'ho sempre fatto. Smettila di incolparti …. Devi creare un modo migliore."

Sua madre si dissolse in una bianca luce e sparì dalla sua stretta. Si abbassò e cadde

sulle ginocchia.

Il suo petto era scosso dai singhiozzi.

"Artù!"

Mani familiari gli strinsero le spalle e Artù sbirciò dentro gli occhi di Artù, bagnati dalle lacrime.

"Artù … è finito …"

"Merlino …" disse Artù. E venne tutto fuori, singhiozzi squassanti, anni e anni di spingere le proprie emozioni sotto le superfici, anni e anni cercando di dimenticare, anni e anni di essere tormentato, di colpe , esprimersi nei suoi singhiozzi.

Merlino non disse nulla. Avvolse soltanto le mani intorno ad Artù e lo sostenne mentre Artù rilasciava i pesanti pesi del suo passato.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo 10: La Spada nella Roccia

La notte cresceva scura mentre Artù tentava di ricomporsi nell'abraccio di Merlino. I suoi singhiozzi erano cessati dieci minuti prima e si era ridotto ad un macello di singulti.

Dèi, per principe, diavolo, per un futuro re, non era previsto di perdere il controllo come adesso, specialmente davanti ad un pubblico.

La sua reputazione di duro guerriero si era ridotta a questo.

Merlino cominciò nuovamente a disegnare dei cerchi con la mano sulla schiena di Artù. Il principe prese conforto in questo. Merlino lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, e continuava a credere in lui. Al diavolo quello che gli altri pensavano. Se la vera essenza di Artù non faceva correre via a gambe levate Merlino, era tutto ciò che importava, non è vero?

Strinse forte Merlino, come segnale che aveva riacquistato il controllo.

Merlino lo rilasciò e sorrise in modo rassicurante. Il suo sguardo non possedeva alcun giudizio o pietà, solo comprensione. Era questo che si provava nel sentirsi amati, nonostante le imperfezioni e tutto il resto? Se così fosse poteva anche abituarsi.

"Mi dispiace, ti ho sporcato tutto …" indicò Artù la spalla di Merlino.

Lo stregone fece spallucce, "Convincerò il mio capo a darmi una nuova maglia."

Artù lo guardò storto. Si alzò lentamente in piedi e stiracchiò i muscoli irrigiditi. Il suo petto non sembrava più così costretto e pesante. Lo avevano perdonato e Artù non avrebbe abusato di questo. Avrebbe onorato la loro decisione e l'avrebbe tenuta stretta al cuore.

Artù tirò su col naso prima di asciugarsi.

Fortuna che voleva salvare la sua reputazione. Meglio approcciare i druidi e fare la finita con tutta questa storia.

Si girò e notò come fossero rimasti solo il consiglio ed Iseldir nella radura, gli altri druidi erano tornati nelle loro capanne.

Artù e Merlino marciarono verso di loro.

"Ho completato la vostra prova," sentenziò Artù.

"Così hai fatto, " rispose l'uomo barbuto con indifferenza.

La rabbia saettò sul volto di Merlino.

"Continuo a non fidarmi di te." Disse la donna dalle molte rughe.

Artù doveva aspettarselo. Non importa quante prove fosse riuscito a superare, non avrebbero cambiato l'opinione su di lui. Si ritrovò a ridacchiare, non conoscendo neanche il motivo.

Merlino fece un passo avanti. "Artù ha dimostrato a voi il suo cuore. Gli spiriti lo hanno perdonato. Perché voi no?"

"Ho osservato nobili raggirare i cuori degli uomini, non sarò ingannata di nuovo," rispose la giovane donna.

"Ha superato il vostro test!" ringhiò Merlino. "Ha affrontato tutto quello, lo avete torturato, e adesso venite a dire che non è abbastanza?!"

 _Non ho bisogno della loro approvazione,_ realizzò Artù. Pensò a suo padre.

Talvolta, non importa quanto hai detto o fatto, alcune persone non vogliono cambiare, non

vogliono allontanarsi dai loro pregiudizi. Sua madre aveva ragione.

Non tutti hanno la forza di cambiare. Artù lo sapeva in prima persona. Era più facile restare se stessi che ammettere di essere in torto.

Pensò a chi fosse fino a due mesi prima. Aveva superato così tanto per diventare l'uomo che era in questo Istante. Guardò Merlino. Ne era valsa la pena.

Essere qui, vicino a qualcuno ed essere testimone della loro intera forza.

Ascoltò con solo un orecchio il loro continuo dibattito. Osservò Iseldir, passivo, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Non una volta guardò verso Artù e Merlino, la sua attenzione era fissa sul consiglio.

"Quanto ancora deve sopportare?" sbottò Merlino.

"Merlino …." Tentò Artù.

"Avete bisogno di distruggerlo per …"

"Emrys!" abbaiò Artù. Una scintilla di potere si accese dentro di lui.

Merlino sospirò pesantemente e si girò verso il suo re, furente.

"Non puoi costringere i cuori delle persone."

Artù inclinò il capo, un gesto per andarsene. "Coraggio, abbiamo fatto ciò che c'eravamo prefissati."

Si voltò verso i druidi.

"Grazie. Comprendo la vostra sfiducia."

"Artù …" bisbigliò Merlino, consolato.

Artù gli schiaffeggio leggermente il braccio. "Vieni Merlino, mi ha permesso di affrontare il mio passato. Non l'avrei mai fatto senza una tua spinta, sono un uomo migliore grazie a questo."

Merlino lo fissò per molto tempo. Finalmente si concesse un sorriso. "Non montarti la testa. Non vorremmo che il tuo ego scoppi se gonfiato ulteriormente."

"Aha, divertente." Rispose Artù. Si allontanarono dai druidi incamminandosi verso casa. "Mi aiuterai a trasportare il mio ego smisurato indietro a Camelot?"

Merlino gli fece una pernacchia. "Kilgharrah può trasportare quel carico pesante e comunque arriveremmo a Camelot prima di voi."

"Eirian è più veloce di voi." Sorrise ironico Artù. "Scommetto che possa battere il tuo drago."

Merlino alzò un sopracciglio divertito. "Accetto le vostre condizioni, e te ne pentirai."

Artù gli diede una spinta a Merlino ridendo, prima che entrambi cominciassero a correre verso il bosco per il loro viaggio verso casa.

Iseldir osservò il Re del Passato e del Futuro ed Emrys scomparire nella notte. Appena se ne furono andati, il consiglio ricominciò immediatamente a battibeccare.

Continuò a fissare il punto in cui erano spariti.

Il consiglio credeva cha Artù avesse fallito la priva perché non aveva mai completato la camminata. Avevano scordato la verità, il Cammino del Perdono era un nome ingannatore.

Se il perpetrato avesse camminato avanti ed indietro avrebbe soltanto dimostrato l'incapacità di affrontare le proprie azioni.

Artù si era arreso al giudizio degli spiriti e, attualmente, si era pentito di ciò che aveva commesso.

Gli spiriti lo avevano perdonato. Erano scomparsi di loro iniziativa. Avevano finalmente trovato la pace.

Inoltre, aveva visto la scintilla di magia accendersi sottopelle dentro Artù quando aveva chiamato Merlino con il suo 'vero' nome.

Le leggende e le profezie erano vere.

Il Re del Passato e del Futuro sorgerà quando Albion ne avrà più bisogno. Camelot è discesa nell'oscurità, eppure esiste un profondo baratro che deve ancora rivelarsi.

Lui aveva il dono della preveggenza. Aveva visto molte cose, molti cambiamenti di eventi.

Solo Artù, insieme a Merlino, può salvare Albion dai Tempi Oscuri che sarebbero presto arrivati. Poiché la magia di Albion scorre nelle vene di entrambi: il più potente incantatore ed il più potente re.

Artù aveva bisogno dei druidi.

Iseldir si strofinò il mento.

"Avete mai sentito le storie sulla Spada nella Roccia?" chiese improvvisamente.

Il battibecco s'interruppe mentre i membri del consiglio si voltarono verso di lui.

"Le leggende narrano di una magica spada, che solo il Re del Passato e del Futuro può liberare dalla roccia in cui è incastonata."

Tutti ascoltavano attentamente.

Artù era saggio, il cuore delle persone non può essere forzato.

Iseldir sorrise malizioso.

Ma, a volte, puoi trascinarlo con te.

"Deve star barando," brontolò Gwaine.

"Sapevo fosse bravo, ma _così_ bravo?" mormorò Elyan.

"È stanco tanto quanto noi," sentenziò Percival. "Com'è che nessuno lo ha ancora battuto?"

"Voi ragazzi ci andate leggieri con lui, vero?" chiese Gwaine rivolgendosi a Leon e Kay. "Principe ereditario e tutto il resto?"

Leon ridacchiò. "Non dopo l'ultimo incidente."

Kay gemette. "Lo facemmo una volta, quando Leon lo ferì accidentalmente. Il principe se ne accorse rapidamente e scaricò la sua rabbia su di noi."

"È fu così che Bedivere iniziò a zoppicare," scherzò Leon.

"Io l'ho sconfitto una volta," sentenziò Lancillotto.

Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.

Lancillotto fece spallucce. " In che altro modo ottieni il titolo di cavaliere?"

"Ingenuo e nobile," sbuffò Kay scuotendo la testa. "Artù ci lascia vincere se ci ritiene degni di unirci a lui," Spiegò Leon.

Gwaine osservò il combattimento più intensamente. "Continuo a credere stia imbrogliando in qualche modo."

Artù evitò un colpo di Tristano e parò l'affondo. Tristano mise più forza nel colpo. "Non capiscono che riusciamo a sentirli?" bisbigliò.

Artù rise. "Credo sia il loro scopo."

Fecero entrambi un passo indietro e si scrutarono a vicenda.

"Allora è vero? Non hai mai perso un combattimento?" chiese Tristano.

Le loro spade s'incrociarono e fu Artù a spingere sull'altro. "Oh, ne ho persi parecchi, credimi."

Tristano assottigliò gli occhi, non credendogli pienamente.

"Vuoi sapere il mio segreto?" lo punzecchiò Artù.

Prima che potesse rispondere Artù rilasciò improvvisamente la tensione sulla spada facendo sbilanciare in avanti Tristano. Usò in seguito il piatto della lama per colpire la mano del cavaliere.

Tristano lasciò cadere la spada ed Artù poggiò la punta della sua lama sul petto dell'altro, all'altezza del cuore.

Sorrise sfacciato mentre Tristano ringhiò.

"Dovrai scoprirlo da solo." Scherzò Artù.

Tristano sbuffò, ma non impedì al sorriso di crescere sul viso.

Artù decise che preferiva quest'aspetto rispetto al resto. Mentre l'uomo aveva i suoi momenti amari e pieni di risentimento, stava cominciando a diventare più rilassato e libero intorno ad Artù.

Il principe non aveva mai rivelato come riuscisse sempre a vincere. Aveva notato che i cavalieri si allenavano più intensamente dopo una sonora sconfitta.

Calimbur rivelò un giorno ad Artù che i suoi cavalieri lo avrebbero sempre trattato con più leggerezza, senza rendersene conto. Sarebbe sempre stato un pensiero inconscio nel sottofondo delle loro menti.

Motivo per cui Artù doveva allenarsi di più dei suoi uomini. Motivo per cui Artù amava i tornei ed il fulcro della battaglia, perché nel pieno di essa, nessuno si tratteneva. Non bisogna stupirsi che i principi muoiano giovani.

Aveva udito troppe storie di principi che morivano in battaglia, re che hanno dovuto seppellire i propri figli.

Rubò uno sguardo a Merlino, che stava a bordo campo, chiacchierando con uno dei servitori, George, credeva fosse il suo nome.

Merlino incrociò il suo sguardo e lo graziò di un sorriso.

Il suo segreto era: 'Artù non era migliore dei suoi cavalieri.'

Lo fece arrabbiare per molto tempo. Era ormai in pace con quello. Un vero guerriero amava la spada, affinava le proprie abilità e si preparava per qualsiasi situazione.

Artù giurò che quando fosse diventato re, si sarebbe ritagliato del tempo per allenarsi e danzare con la spada.

Era veramente in pace solo in quei momenti.

Artù realizzò di stare ancora fissando Merlino. E forse ( **solo forse? NA** ) quando stava con una determinata persona, essi gli provocavano gli stessi sentimenti.

Tristano si unì agli altri cavalieri, che stavano ancora cercando di capire Artù e le sue abilità.

Vide con la coda dell'occhio Isotta che osservava nell'ombra, vicino all'armeria. Artù si diresse rapidamente verso di lei. Gli era venuta in mente un'idea, e voleva discuterne con lei. Non poteva pensare a nessun'altra migliore per il lavoro ipotizzato.

"Isotta," la chiamò mentre si avvicinava.

La fanciulla si rigirava la coda di cavallo tra le dita.

"Sei desiderosa di uscire e combattere, non è vero?" le domandò.

Isotta sospirò. " Se non batto qualcuno in questo momento rischio di uccidere qualcuno," rispose con tono giocoso.

"Volevo discutere con te di una cosa," iniziò Artù. Indicò con la testa di allontanarsi dagli altri. "Tristano mi ha rivelato che voi due avevate intenzione di fermarvi a Camelot per un po'. Il giorno seguente la mia incoronazione voglio iniziare una squadra di cavalieri donna e incominciare subito ad allenarle."

Isotta alzò sorpresa le sopracciglia.

"Vorrei allenarle con gli uomini, ma morgana ha suggerito di allenarle separatamente, di alleggerire prima l'idea di femmine che combattono a Camelot."

"Uomini e il loto ego," ribatté Isotta.

Artù ridacchiò. " È quello che ha detto morgana." Si schiarì la gola. "Sarei onorato di averti a capo dei cavalieri donna, se ti piacerebbe."

Isotta rimase a bocca aperta. La chiuse e saettò un'occhiata a Tristano. Le lacrime le colmarono gli occhi.

"Sapevi che sono stata io a insegnare a Tristano e Gwaine come combattere? Mio padre e i miei fratelli mi allenarono. Dicevano che le donne dovessero imparare a difendersi da sole. Non volevano che mi affidassi ad alcun Principe Azzurro."

"Puoi difenderti benissimo da sola," indicò Artù, e ci credeva. Manteneva il controllo e si godeva la foga della battaglia proprio come faceva lui. "Sarai la Principessa Azzurra," scherzò.

Isotta rise.

Ginevra aveva ragione. Le femmine avevano il diritto di combattere tanto quanto gli uomini. Sarà una transizione difficile, ma Artù era disposto a lavorare per quest'uguaglianza.

"Ginevra è un bravo fabbro, può creare le spade per i tuoi cavalieri." Artù tossì. " Se accetti."

"Ti farò sapere domani."

Artù annuì. "Supporterò la tua decisione, qualsiasi essa sia." Unì il pugno con il palmo della mano e strinse le labbra. Indicò con il pollice "Io dovrei andare …."

"Vuoi sapere perché vinci sempre?" lo chiamò Isotta.

Artù si fermò, aspettando.

"Sei il primo a prendere l'iniziativa. Si aggressivo. Gli altri, non lo realizzano, ma quando combattono contro di te, ti danzano attorno e restano sulla difensiva."

"Hai buon occhio," disse Artù.

Afferrò una spada dal mucchio e la lanciò. Isotta la afferrò al volo e batté le palpebre.

Artù s'incamminò in campo e la incitò con la mano. "Mostrami di che pasta sei fatta."

Isotta si lanciò avanti, e non si trattenne.

Artù riuscì a sconfiggerla per un soffio, ma diavolo, gli diede del filo da torcere.

Sorrise. " Credo di aver trovato il mio nuovo compagno di allenamento."

Lei si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte. "Sei più forte di quanto appari. Ti sconfiggerò un giorno."

"Sono sicuro che succederà." Artù le batté sulla spalla.

Fece un altro paio di allenamento prima di concludere la giornata. Artù decise di cambiarsi nelle sue stanze invece che nell'armeria. A volte gli piaceva restare da solo.

Non fu sorpreso di trovare Merlino una volta entrato in stanza, che camminava avanti e indietro nervoso.

"Così farai un solco nel pavimento," disse Artù mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di lui.

"Sembri mia madre," ribatté Merlino.

"Tua madre è una donna acuta, lo prendo come complimento," aggiunse mentre lanciava i bracciali sulla scrivania. "Cos'è che ti preoccupa?"

"Io … ti ho trovato un nuovo servitore personale." Sbottò improvvisamente.

Artù gelò. Si girò lentamente verso Merlino.

L'incantatore gli abbozzò un sorriso, imbarazzato. " Sapevo non avresti mai preso l'iniziativa, così l'ho fatto al posto tuo."

Non più Merlino a svegliarlo presto con la sua _'Gioiosa mattinata'._ Non più Merlino a portargli i pasti ancora caldi. Non più la temperatura perfetta dei suoi bagni. Non più le sue mani gentili che lo vestono o gli assicurano l'armatura.

Nonostante lo ferisse profondamente, Artù sapeva di dover lasciare andare Merlino. Doveva meritarsi di ottenere una promozione maggiore e migliore.

"Quand'è che mi conosci così bene?" scherzò Artù.

"Il tuo nuovo servitore è … George."

Artù gemette. "George? No, è così …. _Leccapiedi_ ," si lamentò petulante.

Merlino ridacchiò. "Non lo è … Artù, George serve Lord Sully per l'amor del cielo!"

Ah, Lord Sully. Artù usava essere suo amico, o almeno, pretendeva di esserlo. Uther voleva che Artù diventasse suo amico velocemente. Sully era arrogante, viziato e presuntuoso.

"Credo che un paio di settimane al tuo servizio basterà ad alleggerirlo," rifletté Merlino.

Artù sospirò. "Così rimangono tre giorni come mio servitore personale."

"Così sembrerebbe," disse Merlino.

Artù fissò il pavimento e cominciò a dondolare da un piede all'altro.

"Artù, fidati di me. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco."

Artù si sentì arrossire. Si grattò il collo. " Credo di ricordare averti sentito dire che saresti stato il mio servitore fino alla morte," scherzò.

Le orecchie di Merlino s'infiammarono. "Sì, beh, pensavo di stare per morire."

"Oh, così non ci credi più?" chiese Artù tirandolo a sé.

Merlino fissò le labbra davanti a lui. "Idiota … certo che continuo a crederci. Posso non essere più il tuo servitore personale, ma continuerò a servirti."

Artù si allungò. "In che modo?"

Il respiro di Merlino diventò erratico. S'inumidì le labbra. " Uh … beh …"

Un colpo alla porta li interruppe e fecero entrambi un balzo indietro.

Artù batté le palpebre e si schiarì la gola. "Uh .. entra."

Sir Leon entrò precipitosamente. " Artù, vostro padre vuole vederti."

"Giusto. Grazie, Leon." Rispose Artù.

Leon annuì e se ne andò.

Merlino colse l'attimo per digerirsi verso la porta.

"Tu vai, io andrò a … finire i miei ultimi compiti come vostro servitore personale."

Artù lo osservò allontanarsi. Gemette e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Cos'è che aveva di sbagliato? Come poteva pensare a Merlino in quel modo? Sentiva fosse così giusto, così naturale.

Ah … al diavolo.

Uscì correndo dalla stanza. Trovò Merlino mentre camminava verso le stanze di Gaius.

"Merlino!" abbaiò Artù.

Merlino si fermò e si voltò, confuso. "Artù … cosa …"

Artù afferrò Merlino per la sciarpa e lo strattonò vicino.

Le labbra si scontrarono tra loro, in modo confuso e doloroso. Entrambi boccheggiarono quando si allontanarono.

Merlino sorrise come non aveva mai fatto prima.

Artù rise e appoggiò la fronte su quella di Merlino.

"Hai avuto fortuna?"

Le sopracciglia di Merlino si corrugarono e rilassarono quando realizzò cosa intendesse Artù.

" _È solo che non sentivo più di appartenere. Volevo trovare un posto dove lo provassi."_

" _Hai avuto fortuna?"_

"Sì …" Merlino chiuse gli occhi. "Sì, al tuo fianco."

Artù rise.

Questa volta, Merlino trascinò violentemente Artù in un altro bacio.

Un divertito grido di "Radiosa giornata!" svegliò Artù dal suo sonno profondo. Li lamentò sottovoce e si strinse di più al cuscino.

La luce del sole non stava ancora filtrando dalla finestra, era troppo presto.

"Sorgete e splendete!" esclamò Merlino mentre gli toglieva le coperte.

Artù afferrò il cuscino e lo tirò a Merlino. Si scontrò con la testa del servitore.

Artù batté le palpebre sonnolente. La luce tagliava l'oscurità all'orizzonte, eppure il sole non aveva ancora cominciato a sorgere.

"Merlino non ho nulla fino il mattino. Cosa c'è?" sbottò Artù.

"Stai per essere incoronato re domani, meglio abituarsi a svegliarsi presto la mattina." Rispose Merlino.

" _Merlino,_ smettila di essere così attivo. E ridammi le coperte," ordinò Artù.

Il viso di Merlino tornò serio. " Dobbiamo prima farti avere la tua altra incoronazione."

Artù arricciò le labbra. _Altra?_ Oh, si passò le dita tra i capelli. Doveva ancora ricevere indietro la corona dalla terra di Albion.

Sin da quando i druidi lo avevano rifiutato. Artù non era sicuro di come sentirsi. Allenandosi il giorno prima aveva aiutato. Gli aveva schiarito la mente. Doveva continuare a camminare avanti. Sorrise alla memoria di sua madre, Ygraine. Era così saggia, cos' calma. Desiderava fosse viva, e qui con lui in questo giorno. Almeno adesso sapeva che vegliava su di lui.

"Non ce n'è bisogno, devo esserne degno." Sentenziò Artù.

Merlino sorrise. " Sciocco, lo hai già fatto."

Artù sentì il mormorio e il calore della sua magia sottopelle come se approvasse delle parole di Merlino. Si fissò le mani. La magia di un re.

I suoi occhi videro finalmente con chiarezza e realizzò cosa stesse indossando Merlino.

"È quella … stai indossando la cotta maglia da cavaliere?" chiese Artù mentre si sollevava dal letto.

Merlino aveva persino il mantello rosso poggiato sulle spalle. "Mi avete reso cavaliere, maestà. Ho usato un incantesimo per alleggerirla, come combatto in questa cosa?"

"Pratica," rispose Artù. " Te l'avevo detto che sono perfettamente in forma."

Merlino sorrise malizioso. "Vestiti. Siamo già in ritardo."

"In ritardo? Merlino, il re arriva sempre quando intende farlo," disse Artù. "Meglio farci l'abitudine."

Merlino roteò gli occhi esasperato. " Bastardo Reale."

Non dissero nulla mentre Merlino aiutava Artù a vestirsi, scivolando nei gambali, nella cotta maglia d'argento. Fermò Merlino quando gli allungò un mantello bianco.

"Whoa, uh .. Merlino. Nessun re indossa un mantello bianco in alcun regno. È come è sempre stato."

"Nessun re, ma il Grande Sovrano di Abion," rispose Artù.

Artù lo scrutò. "Merlino cosa sta succedendo? Io ti stavo solo assecondando, e tu veramente …."

"Pensavo stessi imparando ad ascoltare. Ti sto portando alla tua incoronazione, perché tu faccia il tuo giuramento come Reggente di Albion."

"Merlino …"

"È ora Artù. Hai accettato il tuo ruolo …. Vuoi tornare indietro?"

Artù osservò il mantello. Voleva? Il suo petto era leggiero, non aveva alcuna tensione o peso che lo costringesse. Era calmo, pronto. " No …." Deglutì. Strofinò le nocche sulle labbra. " Temo di doverti chiederti ufficialmente una cosa, quindi. "

"Sì, devi indossare il mantello," disse Merlino con un esagerato sospiro.

Artù scosse il capo. "No …" fissò dritto negli azzurri occhi di Merlino. " Giuri di essere il mio compagno più fedele, l'incantatore di Albion?"

Merlino rimase a bocca aperta. "Vuoi dire …"

"Perché lo sto chiedendo? Mi hai detto di essere felice di rimanere come mio servitore fino al giorno della tua morte, questo è automaticamente un assenso."

Merlino lo schiaffeggiò. Poi sorrise. "Sì, lo giuro."

Il sorriso di Artù crebbe. "Bene."

Merlino si picchiettò il mento. " Incantatore di Albion. Suona bene."

"Pensavo ti potesse piacere. Era questo o Idiota Incapace."

"Mi piace di più la tua prima scelta."

"Pensavo fosse così."

Il silenzio calò nella stanza. Si fissarono a vicenda le labbra il soffitto o il pavimento, poi d'accapo. Non era imbarazzante … era giusto, Artù non aveva idea di cosa fare da ciò. Si era scambiati un dannato bacio il giorno prima. Cavolo, più di uno. C'era qualcosa lì.

Merlino raddrizzò il mantello sulle spalle di Artù.

Artù si schiarì la gola. "Merlino …"

"Lo so," disse. "Anch'io."

Il cuore di Artù si riempì. "Hai detto che siamo in ritardo, Emrys?"

"Andiamo, Re del Passato e del Futuro."

I primi raggi del sole si allungavano attraverso il cielo. Pochi servitori erano fuori, e le persone stavano organizzando il mercato quando Artù cavalcò Eirian fuori da Camelot con Merlino dietro di lui.

Nessuno sollevò gli occhi.

Artù si domandò se Merlino non avesse lanciato un incantesimo.

"Dove stiamo andando esattamente?" chiese Artù alle sue spalle.

"Hai mai sentito la leggenda della Spada nella Roccia?" urlò Merlino controvento.

Artù alzò un sopracciglio. "Sì, considerando che sono stato io a infilzarla in quella roccia."

Poteva percepire Merlino sorridere. " Le leggende narrano come, quando Albion sarà in maggior bisogno, l'unico e vero re della terra estrarrà la spada e con essa porterà la luce della pace."

"È questa la storia che dicono ai bambini in questi tempi?" scherzò Artù.

Poteva atteggiarsi da arrogante, ma la verità era che Artù odiava quando le persone lo accrescevano ed esaltavano più di quanto non fosse realmente. Riportare indietro la luce della pace? Un sogno che Artù voleva ottenere, ma non era l'unico che poteva affermare di farlo con certezza.

Solo Merlino gli crederebbe così rapidamente.

"Non è una bugia, solo un leggiero abbellimento," rispose Merlino.

Artù rise.

Eirian rallentò in una camminata leggiera e Artù si girò sulla sella per osservare Merlino. "Non avere troppa fiducia in me, Merlino. Posso on sopravvivere il tuo sogno."

Merlino inclinò il capo. " Tu veramente non ci arrivi vero? Io credo …."

Eirian si fermò e Merlino indicò ad Artù di scendere.

Le rocce e i detriti scricchiolavano sotto gli stivali di Artù mentre seguiva Merlino dentro la foresta con Eirian che li seguiva come fosse un cane protettivo.

Merlino si fermò e si voltò a guardare Artù. " Io credo in te perché hai già superato i miei sogni. Non sei l'uomo che io credevo tu fossi."

Artù si strofinò il retro del collo. "Non pensi mai che sia tu quello che mi da coraggio? Sei tu che mi ispiri ad essere una persona migliore?"

Merlino arrossì a queste parole. " Può darsi. Ma tua colui cha ha fatto il cambiamento in se stesso."

Accompagnò art in un piccolo spiazzo, dove i soli mattutini illuminavano con una luce d'orata Excalibur. L'elsa d'oro e la parte di lama luccicavano.

Voci disperse riempirono il silenzio mentre delle persone entrarono nello spiazzo. Artù rimase a bocca aperta quando vide i Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda vestiti come Merlino, sull'attenti dalla destra: Lancillotto, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Tristano, Isotta, Ginevra, Kay e Leon.

Gaius e Geoffrey si unirono dalla loro parte, con Audrey e la sua famiglia, e con ben e Donna con i loro nuovi figli: Cian e Anna.

Morgana apparve dalla sinistra, indossando un vestito nero luccicante.

Artù batté le palpebre.

Di fronte a lei, camminava Mordred.

Mordred?

Artù trattenne un suono sbalordito quando il consiglio dei druidi si unì a loro, vestiti con i loro mantelli verdi. Sembravano incerti, cauti.

Guardò verso Kilgharrah.

"Un drago!" sentì esclamare Cian prima di essere zittito da Donna.

Artù inclinò la testa.

"Iseldir guiderà la cerimonia."

Artù si voltò per osservare il capo sistemato accanto alla roccia, mani congiunte insieme davanti a lui.

Artù fece un respiro profondo e usò questo momento per concentrarsi sulle persone che stavano con lui.

Merlino si unì a Iseldir dall'altro lato della roccia. L'orgoglio scintillava nei suoi occhi.

Gli uccelli cinguettavano una lunga canzone mentre tutti prestarono attenzione ad Artù che camminò verso la spada. Si fermò a pochi centimetri da essa.

Iseldir indicò ad Artù di inginocchiarsi davanti alla roccia, cosa che fece.

"Giuri solennemente di governare le persone di Albion rispettando le loro leggi e costumi?"

Non solo il regno di Camelot, ma Albion nel suo intero. Mercia, Caerleon, Essetir, Nemeth, Gawant, Amata, Svealand, Daobeth … così tanti regni.

Artù impiegò un battito di cuore per rispondere a ciò che suonava così corretto nel suo essere: " Io giuro solennemente di compiere ciò."

Sussultò quando la luce divenne più intensa. Era Artù oppure la foresta attorno a lui che cominciava a luccicare di luce propria.

" Ricostruirai con il tuo potere e magia questo modo e porterai i giorni di pace?"

Strana scelta di parole.

Artù alzò la testa e incrociò gli occhi con Merlino. "Lo farò."

La sua magia si accese dentro di lui e gli riempì il petto. Un calore confortevole uscì dal suo corpo e Artù sbatté le palpebre quando notò la sua pelle luccicare con un soffice brillio di luce.

Un piccolo sorriso crebbe sul viso di Iseldir. "Allora dalla sacra magia conferita in me, io ti pronuncio, Artù, Sovrano di Albion. Libera la spada."

Artù si alzò in piedi e strinse le dita attorno all'elsa di Excalibur. La lama scivolò fuori quando la sollevò libera dalla roccia.

Ali sbatterono dietro di lui e una corona d'alloro cadde sulla testa di Artù. Uccelli di tutti i tipi, gufi, rondini, falchi, aquile, corvi, e molti altri si allinearono sugli alberi e cinguettarono rumorosamente.

Merlino fu il primo a gridare : "Lunga vita ad Artù."

Tutti si unirono ai cori.

Cose morgana asciugarsi una lacrima.

Tutti i suoi cavalieri, i suoi amici, il suo popolo, persino i druidi, tutti sorridevano con orgoglio, con sollievo, con gioia.

"Lunga vita ad Artù!"

Kilgharrah ruggì mentre Eirian batté con gli zoccoli.

Il mantello di Artù fluttuava mentre un soffio di vento si avvolse attorno a lui. Foglie e fiori rotearono nell'aria.

E la terra di Camelot s'illuminò con la luce della magia ancora una volta.

 **FINE**

 **N.A: Finalmente siamo giunti alla fine! Con un totale di 77.102 parole, ho concluso questo progetto iniziato per caso come sfida per me stessa. Voglio ringraziare King Prat che mi ha permesso di tradurre la sua storia e la mia beta elikid che, fino a due capitoli fa mi ha riguardato e corretto tutti i capitoli. Speri vi abbia appassionati come lo ha fatto per me, avrei veramente voluto vedere la serie di merlin prendere questa piega, chi la pensa come me non dimenticatevi di recensire e salvarla tra le preferite ( ricordate) XD**


End file.
